


Awakening

by DevilJesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: 2011.That’s when the world found out.Supernatural beings. Vampires. Werewolves. They all existed. Had for years. Only they had been hidden, kept a secret from humans.Some had accepted the newly released information, others did not. It had caused a rift in civilisation, everything collapsing.Civilisation was no more.





	1. Chapter 1

2011

That was seven years ago, the year was now 2018 and everything was still broken.

The young man sighed as he stared out the broken window, the sun was blaring down on the deserted town showing no other signs of life.

“How’s it looking?” A voice came from beside him. He chuckled maliciously before running a hand through his raven black hair.

“Hyung, when was the last time someone other than us was here?” He asked the elder boy.

The other just smiled sadly, “I know, Jaehyun, I’m just being cautious.”

Jaehyun nodded his head before standing up, he brushed the dust off his trousers before placing his gun on the floor.

“Johnny-Hyung, We should probably think about moving on, there’s no more food left in this town.” Jaehyun offered giving the elder boy a raised brow.

Johnny sighed before glancing out the broken window, “you’re right.”

The two humans headed back down the rickety stairs of the abandoned house they had taken salvage in. The others all glanced up to them.

“What’s going on?” A sandy brown haired doe eyed boy said, he walked up to Johnny with concern in his face.

Johnny just smiled at the other boy, “Hansol, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Hansol questioned his expression one of confusion. “Why? Is there something out there?”

The tallest man smiled before he shook his head, he turned to the rest of their company. “Everyone listen up! Gather all our things and anything else we can take, we leave in an hour.”

The other boys all began shuffling around. Hansol gave both Johnny and Jaehyun a funny look before he too began to help.

There were ten of them all together, all of them orphans and lost. Jaehyun had found Johnny and another human boy, Mark, first. The two of them had come from the west, America and Canada but had ended up separated from their family and friends.

The three of them had been together ever since. Jaehyun felt as though they were his brothers, although they’d never replace the ones he’d lost.

They’d then stumbled upon a pack of werewolves, at first they’d all been confused. Angry even. The pack had lost their friends and family too. They had a human boy with them as well, Jungwoo.

The human had been the one that had made them put their differences aside. He’d explained that the pack had saved him from Night Crawlers.

Night Crawlers were vampires gone mad, they have no self control; basically walking zombies.

Jaehyun was the one that had welcomed the pack, Johnny a bit indifferent at the time. Jungwoo had told them he’d fallen in love with one of them. Lucas. The werewolf was extremely loud but playful as well.

The leader of their little pack was Hansol, the doe eyed werewolf was very temperamental but was also glad to find humans willing to help.

Jaehyun had seen the way the werewolf gazed at his elder friend and he’d also seen Johnny send the wolf looks back.

The other members of the pack were Chinese, they’d fled the country when their existence became known.

WinWin was a really bouncy boy, blonde and pretty but extremely powerful, he’d escaped with the others. Kun, the more quiet and mysterious werewolf and ChenLe, the boy was so young. He saw the other two as his elder brothers and they looked after him as such.

 

After an hour had past they were all set and ready to go. Johnny gave the house one last look around before they set off. He’d been classed as the leader of their small group, although Hansol was the eldest.

Jaehyun kept his gun close as they moved through the abandoned town. They had been here for the best part of a week but knew that they had to move on.

They didn’t have a destination, only following paths until they found others. They’d all agreed that they all wanted the same thing, peace. It had been a long time since the last time they had found anyone.

They’d heard that on the island of Busan there was a resistance. People that wanted peace as well.

Luckily the sun was still blazing down on them. They all knew they had a tight schedule, as soon as the sun went down that’s when the monsters come out.

“How far do you think we have to go?” Mark asked whoever.

Johnny sighed before pulling his gun closer, “not sure.”

Jaehyun glanced to the other human, he looked tired. Hell, they all were. After seven years of running and fighting it was no surprise that they were all worn out.

He’d tried to work out how to put an end to everything, how could the world go back to the way it was?

“What’s the strongest species?” Jaehyun mused aloud. The others all turned to him.

“What?” Hansol raised a brow at the younger man, Jaehyun just tilted his head and repeated the question.

The others all looked deep in thought, Kun was the one that answered first, “I think its humans.”

“What? Why?” Mark asked, eyes trained on the wolf.

“They’ve survived wars and can create amazing things.”

Jaehyun scoffed at the elder’s words, “wars? Then what about this one?”

Kun gave the younger a raised brow, “I don’t think this is a war, more a misunderstanding.”

“Well it’s been going on for far too long,” Johnny commented off handedly.

They all made sounds of agreement with that. The ones that had caused the problem were the vampires. They fought back. Killing and changing humans, some of them strong enough to kill packs of werewolves too.

“I think it’ll change,” Chenle suddenly spoke from his position beside WinWin. He glanced at them all shyly before a gentle smile bloomed on his youthful face. “I think everything can go back to the way it was.”

Jaehyun smiled sympathetically at the young wolf before patting his hair gently, “I hope you’re right.”

 

-

 

It was starting to get dark and they had yet to find anywhere to stop. Jaehyun could feel the others getting more nervous as the sky darkened.

“It’ll be nightfall soon,” Hansol spoke, “where shall we sleep?”

Johnny looked almost angry as he glanced around the wooded area they’d ended up in. The others all glanced around too knowing that it wasn’t a safe place to be when the darkness came.

“What about the trees?” Jaehyun suggested. Johnny raised a brow before glancing at the younger. “Night Crawlers won’t see us in the trees.”

They all looked up at the large trees surrounding them, Johnny nodded his head knowing that there wasn’t anything else they could do. “Okay, everyone climb a tree.”

The werewolves looked sceptical but did as the man said. Mark struggled as he tried to follow the others. Jaehyun smiled at the younger human before offering his hand.

“C’mon,” Mark pouted at the almost humiliating situation. He squeaked as the elder pulled him up, surprised by Jaehyun’s strength.

“Woah, Hyung! When did you get so strong?” He chuckled at Jaehyun’s bewildered expression before waving the elder off.

They all tried to get settled as darkness came over the forest. Jaehyun could hear Hansol complaining quietly as he tried to get comfy.

It was after a few hours that Jaehyun heard the soft sound of snores, he knew that he was the only one awake.

Mark had his head resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder, Johnny and Hansol were resting against each other awkwardly. In another tree he could see Kun and WinWin with ChenLe between them. Lucas and Jungwoo cuddled together on another tree.

His body was screaming for him to sleep but his mind was wide awake. Jaehyun wanted to protect his friends. His family.

There were sounds coming from everywhere, he knew that there were Night Crawlers around. He made sure his gun was at the ready if it were needed.

The sound of garbled growling made him look beneath him, his eyes wide with panic when he saw blood red eyes staring back at him.

A Night Crawler.

It tilted its head at him, Jaehyun slowed down his panicked breathing not wanting the creature to notice. It gnashed it’s teeth before beginning to move, Jaehyun could see it walk towards the tree that Jungwoo and Lucas were sleeping in.

His eyes widened as the creatures hands grasped the tree before it stated to slowly climb.

Jaehyun gasped before he grit his teeth, making sure not to awaken Mark; Jaehyun stealthily made his way down the tree. The creatures attention suddenly came back to him, he could see it sniff the air before it jumped down.

It was now stood staring at Jaehyun. The human raised his gun but knew that if he shot; it would make more follow the sound.

The Night Crawler growled before it suddenly moved, running towards him. Jaehyun quickly turned and ran.

The trees hit his face as he sprinted, he could hear the creature close behind him. Suddenly he ran into a clearing, the Night Crawler emerged from the trees. It’s dark almost green skin and large fangs made Jaehyun gulp. He aimed his weapon at the creature seeing it move toward him, unfazed by the gun.

It suddenly leaped, taking Jaehyun by surprise. He fell to the floor with the creature on top of him, he used his gun to hold it back as its fangs gnashed in his face.

“S-shit.” Jaehyun growled before suddenly a bolt of fire made its way past him. The creature flinched back in fear.

Jaehyun quickly got to his feet seeing the creature staring at something behind him. Suddenly the Night Crawler was engulfed in flame, it’s scream making Jaehyun flinch. He covered his eyes, opening them again when the cries stopped. A pile of ash now in the place where the creature once was.

Jaehyun quickly turned around, he stumbled back to the ground when he saw a boy stood in the trees. His mouth agape with how ethereal the boy looked. He was beautiful, breathtaking even.

His eyes shimmering blue and his hair a bright red that was slowly turning back to brown. He looked confused and also intrigued.

Jaehyun shakily raised his gun to the boy, seeing how he didn’t flinch; he just kept staring at Jaehyun. Tilting his head every so often showcasing his jawline.

“Jaehyun!”

“Hyung!”

“Where are you!”

Voices floated to his ears making him look away from the boy and back the way he had run. When he saw Mark emerge from the trees he turned back only to see that the boy had gone.

“Hyung! Thank god you’re okay!” Mark looked petrified. Jaehyun was suddenly pulled into a hard hug, he could tell it was Johnny.

“What the fuck! Where did you go! What happened!” Johnny demanded his tone angry and relieved.

Jaehyun stood up shakily, Mark and Jungwoo steadying him. “There was a Night Crawler, it was heading for Jungwoo and Lucas.” Jaehyun spoke quietly.

Johnny shook his head with a sigh, “you should’ve woke us up!” Jaehyun hung his head slightly at his Hyung’s words. He should’ve, but he didn’t.

“Lucas? Yukhei!” Jungwoo’s voice made Jaehyun glance to them. He frowned when he saw the wolf. Him and the rest of the pack all looked shocked.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, turning to Hansol and shaking his shoulders gently, “Hansol?”

The eldest shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before glancing up at Johnny. He bit his lip before turning to Jaehyun.

“What happened here?”

Jaehyun frowned, glancing between the werewolves; they were all looking at him waiting for his answer.

“I ran from the Night Crawler and came here, it attacked me but a ball of fire killed it.”

“Wait, What? Ball of fire?” Mark inquired frowning at his Hyung’s explanation.

“Yeah, I was confused too,” Jaehyun swallowed hard. “Then I saw a boy.”

“A boy?” Johnny repeated.

The werewolves all glanced to each other before Hansol stepped up, “did he kill the Night Crawler?”

Jaehyun nodded his head, the werewolves began mumbling to each other. Johnny frowned at them, “yah! Wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Kun was the one that spoke, “the boy was a vampire.”

Mark glanced warily to Jaehyun, the elder human looked deep in thought. Johnny gave the wolf a shocked look, “a vampire? Are you sure? Why would a vampire kill its own kind?”

“Because it’s not it’s own kind,” WinWin commented, “Night Crawlers are an embarrassment to vampires.”

“Still, why would it save Jae?” Johnny inquired seeing the said boy looking thoughtful too.

“That wasn’t just an average vampire,” Hansol informed making them all glance at him. “It was a Purebred.”

“A what?” Mark asked glancing between his Hyung’s.

Hansol sighed before gesturing for them to move, “we can’t stay here out in the open.”

“Shall we go back in the trees?” WinWin inquired.

Johnny shook his head, he glanced around before walking; the others following his lead. They could hear growling as they trekked through the forest. Staying close together and with Johnny at the front with his gun and Jaehyun at the back with his.

By the time they reached a road the sun was starting to rise. Jaehyun could see that the others were all tired out and ready to sleep. His own body almost shutting down.

There were abandoned cars on the road, Jaehyun moved swiftly towards one; “let’s sleep in the cars!” He called to the others. Johnny nodded his head before finding two larger cars that were close together.

They all settled down into the abandoned cars, the sunlight now staring to sift through the trees.

Mark rested back against Jaehyun not before blinking at him with a tilt of his head. “Hyung, you sure you’re okay?”

Jaehyun smiled back before patting the younger boys light brown hair softly. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

The younger human smiled before he closed his eyes, sleep taking him straight away. Jaehyun was almost envious of how quickly Mark could fall asleep.

After a few minutes he finally gave in, his body shutting down as he let sleep take him.

-

 

It was around mid afternoon when Jaehyun began to awaken, the sound of agitated voices and Mark’s shuffling beside him.

He blinked open his eyes, surprised by the glaring sun that was hanging over them. He could see that Mark was also awake beside him and the voices he could hear were Hansol and Johnny outside the car.

“They’ve been at it for about ten minutes,” Mark said casually, his wide eyes watching the two as they bickered.

Jaehyun frowned, he couldn’t quite make out what the two were arguing about. He gently shuffled Mark, exiting the car when the younger moved aside.

“It’s too much of a risk!” Hansol was saying.

“We can’t just go back! There wasn’t anything left!” Johnny countered, both of them at loggerheads.

“I won’t let you put everyone in danger!” Hansol’s eyes flashed gold, anger making itself known.

Jaehyun quickly stood between the two, pushing Hansol back slightly. “What’s going on?” 

He heard everyone else exit the cars and move towards the ruckus, the others all glanced between the three of them waiting for one of them to speak.

Hansol growled, “we have to leave.”

“Leave? And head where?” Jungwoo asked, worry in his tone.

Hansol sighed before he crossed his arms, “we are in a Purebred’s territory, it’s dangerous.” The rest of the pack all looked startled.

“What is a Purebred?” Mark asked, his wide eyes trained on Hansol.

The eldest grit his teeth, glancing at all the others before he sighed. “It’s the highest level of a vampire. They only have a vampire bloodline. They’re extremely rare.”

Kun crossed his arms before adding, “they have the power to manipulate the elements.”

Jaehyun frowned, so that’s where the fire had come from. The boy in the forest didn’t look like someone dangerous.

“So what do we do?” Lucas asked glancing at Johnny before he looked to Hansol.

Jaehyun bit his lip before speaking, “maybe we can get the vampire to help us?”

“What?!” All the werewolves cried, Hansol narrowed his gaze at Jaehyun.

“We can’t trust vampires.” Hansol growled, glaring fiercely at Jaehyun.

The human narrowed his gaze at the eldest before turning to Johnny, the human raised a brow at him as Jaehyun spoke, “they will have supplies, somewhere for us to st-“

“No.” Hansol cut the younger off, Jaehyun growled back at the wolf before glaring at Johnny.

“Johnny-Hyung,” the said human crossed his arms and looked deep in thought. Hansol was glaring at Jaehyun whilst the rest of the pack looked uneasy.

Johnny sighed, “okay.”

“Johnny!” Hansol bellowed, anger in his tone. The other werewolves looked uneasy too.

“Jaehyun’s right, we need supplies. We need help,” Johnny reasoned. Hansol growled before he walked off, seething. “Hansol...” Johnny watched the werewolf go seeing Kun go after him.

Jungwoo stepped up beside Jaehyun, “how do we find them?” The elder human glanced to the werewolves seeing them all staring back at him.

“You guys can sense them right?” Jaehyun asked them.

WinWin nodded glancing back at Hansol and Kun before crossing his arms, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Jaehyun just nodded to the wolf not knowing what else to say.

After another hour, they’d managed to calm Hansol down, the elder still wasn’t happy about the situation but followed.

The werewolves led the way as they walked down the abandoned road. Mark stayed close to Jaehyun, the younger human looked worried.

“Mark? You okay?”

The younger gave him a weak smile before glancing around, “it’s just strange to see everything abandoned. Why did they leave?”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say to the younger, he had no answer.

“Guys! Look!” Kun’s voice made Jaehyun look towards him. The werewolf was stood pointing down a rough road off the main one.

Johnny placed a hand on the wolf’s shoulder, “down there?” Kun nodded.

There was something unsettling about the dirt track. It gave off an eerie feeling. Hansol crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t like this.”

Jaehyun watched as Johnny placed a gentle hand on Hansol’s hip only to get it brushed off by the werewolf.

“Let’s go,” Jaehyun conceded, making his way down the dirt track hearing the others footsteps following behind him.

The trees on the side of the track blocked out the last sunlight making the day seem later than it actually was. Although the sun had almost set. 

Jaehyun frowned as the track suddenly turned into a gate, a high spiked metal gate. One that had spikes facing out.

“What the hell?” Mark implored, glancing up at the spikes; he moved closer to Jaehyun when he saw flesh stuck to some.

“They’re silver.” Kun spoke behind them, also looking up at the spikes.

Jaehyun glanced through the bars, in the distance he could see a large mansion. “There’s a house.”

Johnny moved next to him and glanced through too, the others stayed back remaining close together.

“There’s lights on,” ChenLe commented off handedly.

The sudden sound of garbling growls made them all turn around, behind them were a horde of Night Crawlers. The trees making it easier for them to avoid the last rays of sunlight.

Johnny and Jaehyun quickly moved to the front, guns at the ready as the creatures edged closer. ChenLe and Mark we’re both pushed back behind the others, protected by their Hyung’s.

The werewolves growled threateningly at the Night Crawlers but they seemed unfazed, moving closer to the group.

One of them shot forwards, leaping at them; Johnny was quick to shoot it dead. The sound made the others attack, Jaehyun and Johnny quickly shot at the creatures whereas Kun, Lucas and Hansol used physical strength to push them back.

Mark held ChenLe close to him only to turn when he heard the sound of running coming from behind him.

Two figures were running down the path from the mansion, one of them had a fire torch, the last light of the day finally giving into night. 

“What’s going on!” One of them cried, Mark’s eyes widened when their faces came into view. They looked just as young as them, just boys.

“Help us!” Mark cried.

The two looked to each other, flinching occasionally at the sound of Jaehyun and Johnny’s gunshots. The taller boy grit his teeth before moving closer to the gate, he didn’t look Korean.

Mark and ChenLe watched as he opened the gate slightly, enough for them to get through.

“Hurry! More will come!” The boy bellowed.

Mark nodded before reaching over to Jungwoo, the elder human saw Mark and ChenLe entering the gate.

“Jaehyun!” Mark’s voice cried, the said man turned at Mark’s voice seeing everyone heading inside the mansions sanctuary.

Jaehyun quickly gripped Johnny and Lucas’s shirts, pulling them back. They all moved around the gate, Johnny and Jaehyun still shooting at the creatures.

They were all pushed back as the two unknown boys relocked the gate before they jumped away. The gate suddenly began buzzing before the Night Crawlers were shocked with electric.

Jaehyun quickly turned to the two boys seeing them both observing the group with panicked eyes.

“Who are you?” The shorter boy asked, his voice worried but strong. He looked older than the other, his dark brown hair shaved at one side as his small eyes darted to each of the new faces.

“Wait, you guys are human?” Lucas suddenly exclaimed.

Jaehyun frowned at him before glancing to the two boys. They looked to each other before eyeing Johnny and Jaehyun’s guns warily.

“Yes, we are human,” the taller pretty boy quipped. His brown hair was wavy and almost shoulder length, his large eyes observing them carefully. “What are you doing here?” He demanded.

Johnny stepped up to speak, “salvation, we need supplies.”

The two looked at each other before the taller boy scoffed, “and why should we help you? More Night Crawlers will come now that you’ve used those things!” He gestured to the guns as he spoke.

“Yuta,” the other man patted his shoulder gently making the taller cross his arms. He turned to face Johnny before nodding, “follow me.”

He began walking towards the mansion, the other boy, Yuta, complaining beside him.

Jaehyun leaned over to Hansol as they walked, “are you sure they’re human?” The werewolf nodded in answer but he still looked uneasy.

The mansion didn’t look as eerie close up, its bricks were a mixture of midnight blue and black, torches around the entrance making it glow.

The two boys stopped before they turned around, the taller one spoke first, “I’m Yuta, this is our home.” He gestured to the mansion.

“I’m Taeil, if all you need is supplies then I suggest you stay here for a while.”

“Why?” Hansol grit slightly making Yuta narrow his eyes.

“Because of all that racket you made, outside will be crawling with Night Crawlers.” Yuta shot back, annoyance in his tone.

Hansol growled slightly before glancing away, Johnny patted his shoulder before smiling at the two boys. “Thank you.”

“What’s going on?” A new voice suddenly spoke. They all looked behind only to see a boy coming from inside the mansion.

He was short with blonde almost silver hair, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the group. He carried himself with grace but he also looked dangerous.

Yuta blinked at him as he stood beside him, “Ten, they need our help.”

“Wolves need our help?” The man, Ten, scoffed eyeing the werewolves skeptically.

Jaehyun had to hold back Hansol as he growled at the man. The vampire.

“Look, we’re not here to cause trouble,” Johnny reasoned holding his hands up, “we need your help.”

Ten scoffed before shaking his head, Yuta and Taeil glanced to each other before the shorter boy moved forwards.

“Sorry, it’s been a long time since we welcomed werewolves into our home.” Taeil hesitated giving Ten a glare. The vampire just rolled his eyes.

Jaehyun cleared his throat before speaking, “we appreciate you helping us,” he smiled at Taeil gently; getting one back in return.

Ten chuckled before turning around, “Well come in, out of the cold.”

Johnny and Jaehyun glanced to each other before following the vampire. The werewolves hesitated but followed after, Taeil and Yuta at the back; locking the door after they’d all entered.

The mansion was amazing, marble floors and high ceilings; a grand piano in one corner with a large staircase in the middle.

They followed Taeil as he headed into a room, there were sofas and chairs in front of a large fire. “Please, make yourselves comfortable.” He left the room but Ten and Yuta stayed.

The vampire flopped down onto a sofa, observing the company as they all took a seat and glanced around. 

“So, where have you guys come from?” He asked.

They all glanced to each other before Jaehyun answered, “were heading to Busan.”

“Busan?” Yuta queried, frowning slightly at them.

Jaehyun nodded, Johnny sighed before he stretched, “it’s where the resistance is.”

Ten laughed maliciously at that, “resistance? What’s there to resist? Civilisation is no more, nothing will be there.”

WinWin suddenly stood from his seat, anger in his eyes as he spat back, “how do you know? Can we not live in hope!” Kun placed his hand in the other werewolves, gently tugging him back down.

They sat in an awkward silence until Taeil re entered the room only this time he had another boy with him. He smiled softly at them all, his black hair styled over half his face as his round eyes observed the new faces in the room.

“Welcome! My name is Doyoung,” Jaehyun could see the man’s fangs as he smiled. He glanced at the werewolves seeing them all glaring at the vampire. “This mansion can be your sanctuary until you are ready to leave.”

Johnny stood and bowed to the other boy, “Thank you, we will try and not disrupt your daily lives.”

Doyoung smiled softly before glancing at the glaring werewolves, “I see your wolf friends are slightly uncomfortable.”

Johnny followed his gaze only to see Hansol gripping his knees. He sighed softly, “I’m sorry.”

The vampire just shook him off, “don’t worry, we don’t all have to trust each other.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel suspicious of them all, they all seemed too welcoming. Almost like they were expecting them.

He decided to start up a conversation, “so, how many of you are living here?” He glanced around as he spoke.

“There are ten of us,” it was Taeil that answered his question, “we’ve all been here for the best part of two years.”

“Two years?” Jungwoo repeated, bewildered.

Taeil nodded before he sat down opposite the new company, “six vampires, three humans and one wolf.”

“Wait,” Hansol perked up, “there’s a wolf living here with you?”

“Unlike your kind, we accept everything,” Ten growled slightly at the werewolf making the pack jump up.

The others held them back as Yuta did with Ten. “Stop! Don’t do that here!” Johnny growled at them making them all sit down again. “Sorry,” Johnny bowed his head to the others.

Taeil shook his head before glaring at Ten, “no need to apologise, we’ve all seen the tension between all species.”

Jaehyun watched as Ten rolled his eyes before bringing his attention back into Yuta.

“Where’s everyone else?” Mark shyly spoke up, looking at Taeil and Doyoung as he spoke.

Doyoung smiled before he sighed, “they’ll be around somewhere, after all, this house is huge.”

Jaehyun felt slightly unsettled by that, but he couldn’t work out why.

After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Taeil brought in some food for the company. “It’s just standard food, it’s all we manage to salvage.”

Johnny shook his head before smiling, “no, it’s fine, thank you so much.”

They ate the offered food, Jaehyun was thankful to finally get his energy back. It wasn’t until the door opened again followed by the arrival of two more boys that they all stopped.

Hansol stood up quickly making Jaehyun frown. The two boys looked young, one had blonde hair with a cute eye smile, the other looked more defined; his brown hair pushed off his face as his eyes widened.

“A pack?” The brown haired boy addressed, tilting his head curiously.

The members of the pack also stood, standing beside Hansol as they observed one of their own.

“This is Jaemin, the only werewolf of our family,” Doyoung introduced placing a soft hand on said boys shoulder before patting the blonde boys hair, “and this is Jeno, another vampire.”

The two boys bowed politely, Jaemin still looked amazed that there were more werewolves in the mansion.

“You’ve been living alone with them?” Hansol asked the boy.

Jaemin frowned slightly, “yeah, they’re my family.” Jaehyun glanced at Hansol seeing him look taken back by the boy’s comeback.

Jaehyun observed the two boys as they sat down, he noticed how Jaemin had a protective grip on Jeno’s thigh as they sat and listened. What was going on in this mansion?

After another while the door opened again, only this time three boys appeared. One looked very mischievous, his red hair almost covering his eyes as he observed the new people in the room. Jaehyun noticed that the boys gaze lingered longer on Mark, making him narrow his eyes slightly.

The other two boys were holding hands, one with sandy brown hair; his eyes darting around the room observing everyone. The other looked younger, his own blonde hair puffy on top of his head.

Doyoung called them over before introducing them, “these are the others! Donghyuck, vampire,” the one with red hair, “Renjun, vampire,” the sandy brown, “and Maknae Jisung, he’s human.” The blonde boy.

The young boys all bowed their heads before joining the others in the room.

Jaehyun observed them all before he suddenly questioned, “where’s the other?” Everyone turned to look at him, giving him confused looks. “You said there were ten of you, where’s the other?”

The boys all looked between each other before Ten scoffed, “it’s his house, he can go wherever he wants. Maybe he doesn’t want to show himself to you guys.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Hansol growled glaring at the vampire.

Ten smirked before shrugging his shoulders, he stretched before standing up. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going.” He stood from his seat before heading towards the door.

Taeil shook his head as the door slammed, “sorry about him, he’s always like this with strangers.”

They all waved it off before conversing again. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice Donghyuck’s attention was solely on Mark. The younger human didn’t seem to notice as he talked casually to Jisung.

Jaehyun made a mental note to keep an eye on the young vampire.

At some point as they were all talking, Doyoung had managed to sneak out and come back, only this time with blankets. “I think you guys should get some sleep, you can stay in here for tonight and then tomorrow we can find you all rooms.”

Johnny and Jaehyun stood up and took the blankets, thanking the vampire as they laid them out. Taeil shooed all the others out the room until only him, Doyoung and Yuta were there.

“We can’t thank you enough,” Johnny bowed slightly only to get a shake of a hand from Yuta.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, you guys just get some rest and we’ll see you tomorrow,” Doyoung smiled before the three also headed out, closing the door behind them.

When the sound of footsteps became silent Mark spoke up, “okay, is it just me, or are they weirdly kind?” The others all mumbled and nodded in agreement.  
“Well, we’ll just have to trust them,” Johnny told them all, giving Hansol a look making the wolf roll his eyes and lie down.

“I like them,” ChenLe commented happily, a sweet smile on his face. Kun patted his hair before smiling fondly back at him.

Jaehyun listened as his friends began to fall asleep, his mind and body was on full alert as he laid.

After another hour of shuffling around, Jaehyun sighed before getting up. He headed towards the door, peeking around it and seeing the corridor clear.

He glanced around as he walked through the home. The mansion was warm although it had marble floors and stone walls. He stopped beside a window, he could see dark figures in the distance.

“They’re going mad,” a voice beside him made him jump. His eyes widening as he saw the boy from the forest stood beside him.

He glanced through his chocolate hair at Jaehyun shyly before looking back out the window.

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say, the boy was beautiful.

He turned to face Jaehyun, his large eyes glancing at him intensely. “What’s your name?”

“J-Jaehyun,” he cursed himself for stuttering. Taking a deep breath he managed to compose himself before nodding his head at the shorter boy. “What about you?”

“I’m Taeyong.”

Taeyong. Even his name was pretty.

Jaehyun glanced at him seeing his attention back on him. He looked as though he were observing Jaehyun.

“You may stay in my home as long as you need,” Taeyong spoke softly before he suddenly turned around, walking away from the human.

Jaehyun watched him go, there was definitely something weird going on in this mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Taeil and Yuta showed them all around the grounds, showing them the kitchen and telling them they are welcome to use it whenever.

Jaehyun noticed that the kitchen was full with food, he glanced to Johnny seeing that he must have had the same thought. Where had they got all the food from?

In the gardens, Yuta showed them the fruit and vegetables that they grow. “It’s the easiest way to get food,” he’d explained.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but glance at the gate all the way round the gardens.

Taeil seemed to notice as he spoke, “were protected by the silver on the gates and the electric fence around the mansion.”

“No Night Crawlers are getting in here,” Yuta smiled.

They all sat in the gardens before Jaemin and Jisung joined them, bringing food with them.

“We don’t even know you guys’ names,” Taeil commented as he ate glancing at the new comers.

Johnny smiled gently before introducing them, “I’m Johnny, this is Jaehyun, Mark and Jungwoo,” he pointed at the said person. “We’re all human.”

Hansol spoke up to introduce his pack, “I’m Hansol, Lucas, Kun, WinWin and ChenLe.” The wolves all bowed their heads as they were introduced.

“How long have you guys been together?” Yuta inquired.

Johnny glanced between them before he smiled, “long enough.” Hansol glanced to him briefly before glancing back at Jaemin.

“Jaemin-ah, Why did you come here?” Hansol’s question seemed to make the younger wolf slightly flustered.

He smiled gently glancing at Yuta and Taeil, watching as the elder members nodded to him. “I came with Jeno.”

“The vampire?” ChenLe wondered.

Jaemin smiled shyly, “we were escaping from a group of humans when we came across the mansion.”

Jaehyun brows furrowed at that, they hadn’t heard anything of humans chasing people.

“Taeyong welcomed us into his home,” Jaemin continued a gentle smile on his young face.

“Taeyong?” Mark questioned, the others all looking surprised. Jaehyun kept his gaze on the young werewolf as he glanced back to his Hyung’s.

Yuta was the one that answered for him, “Taeyong is the owner of this mansion, you didn’t meet him last night but I’m sure you will.”

They all nodded before Hansol suddenly stood up, “Is he the Purebred?” Johnny quickly tugged him back down giving him a strong glare.

Yuta smiled, “Yeah, I was wondering when you guys were gonna mention about that.”

“What do you mean?” Jungwoo coaxed giving the Japanese boy a raised brow.

Yuta just shrugged his shoulders before sighing, “you guys are werewolves, it’s only logical that you sensed a powerful vampire.” His words made them nod and glance between themselves.

They all quickly got back to light conversation, about towns and cities that they all been to.

“So why Busan?” Jisung asked shyly.

Johnny gave the youngest boy a soft smile, as he wasn’t present when they had spoke about it the night before, “it’s where the resistance is.”

Jisung and Jaemin glanced to each other with confusion. “Resistance? But what are you resisting?” Jaemin quizzed.

“Vam-“ Johnny cut himself off before he spoke. Jaehyun glanced to him briefly before speaking.

“Night Crawlers.”

Jaemin nodded his head skeptically but left it at that. Jisung still looked confused but remained silent.

“Where are the vampires now?” Mark chimed in.

Taeil glanced at the mansion before gesturing to it, “they will be sleeping.”

“So, it is true that vampires can’t come out in the sunlight!” Lucas concluded a large grin on his face.

The eldest human laughed slightly, “they can come out in the sunlight, they just choose not to.”

“The sun weakens them,” Jisung added.

Jaehyun tilted his head curiously at the new found knowledge, “then what about Night Crawlers?”

“They can only move around in the night.” Yuta confirmed.

They stayed out in the gardens for the remainder of the day. Jaehyun found the new company refreshing. They were all open to conversation and seemed genuinely interested in them.

It was only when the sun began to set did Taeil suddenly stand, “we should head inside.”

Jisung and Jaemin nodded before leading the way. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice the way the pack seemed to be on edge.

Johnny and Jungwoo must’ve noticed too as they both glanced to the wolves worriedly.

“Lucas? You okay?” Jungwoo’s gentle voice came from beside Jaehyun. The said wolf looked uneasy as they entered the mansion again. Jaehyun could see Kun and WinWin holding onto ChenLe protectively.

When they got into the home and heard the door slam shut behind them, Jaehyun could see why the pack was on edge.

Stood at the top of the staircase was Taeyong. His chocolate hair looked slightly ruffled, like he’d just got out of bed. He tilted his head at the new faces before making his way down the steps.

Hansol and the others growled at him as he got closer making the vampire pause. “Are you Taeyong?” Hansol demanded gruffly.

The vampire tilted his head before a soft smile came to his face, “I am, welcome to my home.” He replied politely.

The pack all looked confused at his mannerisms, Taeyong bowed his head before glancing at Taeil.

“Taeil-Hyung, go and wake the others, they’ve been in bed for too long.”

The elder chuckled before he nodded, heading up the stairs. Taeyong glanced back down at the new comers before raising a brow at Hansol, he was still growling threateningly.

“Please relax, I am not a threat to you,” he held his hands up before smiling.

The rest of the pack relaxed slightly but Hansol still remained cautious, still growling at the vampire.

Jaehyun quickly moved beside him before patting his shoulder, “Hyung, that’s enough.” 

Hansol brushed him off before crossing his arms glancing away from the vampire and walking towards the living room.

“Sorry about that,” Johnny scratched the back of his head sheepishly, bowing to the vampire.

Taeyong waved him off with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, it’s only a natural reaction.”

Jaehyun raised a brow at the vampires words before he gestured for everyone to follow him.

Taeyong headed towards the living room, everyone taking a seat in the large room. Jaehyun heard the pack muttering as he watched Taeyong converse with Yuta.

“He’s a lot different than what I thought,” Kun commented, the others agreeing.

“I don’t trust him,” Hansol growled keeping a hard glare on the Purebred.

“He’s pretty,” Lucas added only to get a light punch in the arm from Jungwoo.

Jaehyun shook his head slightly but stayed silent, he watched the vampire as he laughed with Yuta. Suddenly his eyes glanced at Jaehyun making him turn away slightly. Why was the vampire looking at him?

After a few minutes the other vampires joined the group, Doyoung was the one that talked to them the most. He seemed to be the more outgoing of the vampires.

Jaehyun made sure to keep an eye on the red haired vampire, Donghyuck. Again his attention seemed to be solely on Mark, Jaehyun could see that the younger boy was oblivious to the vampires stare.

Mark was busy talking to Renjun and Jisung, the vampire seemed extremely protective of the young human boy. Jaehyun was glad to see ChenLe engaging with Jaemin and Jeno. 

“So, do you guys want to sleep somewhere else?” Doyoung asked whoever, everyone went quiet as they looked to the vampire.

It was Johnny that spoke up on behalf of everyone, “no, it’s okay, we’re all quite happy staying in here.” Doyoung tilted his head curiously but nodded at the humans words.

When it began to get late, they bid them goodnight before heading out the room.

Taeyong was the last one to leave, he turned to them with a gentle smile. “Rest well, all of you.”

Johnny thanked him before the door clicked shut. Hansol scoffed before standing up, “something strange is going on here.”

“Why can’t you just accept that they are kind people?” Mark suddenly shot back making them all turn to him.

“Mark?” Jaehyun stood up beside the younger placing a hand in his shoulder.

Hansol narrowed his gaze before turning away, he headed towards the window; staring out of it as he let his anger out. Johnny glanced at him with a worried look in his eyes.

Jaehyun gently coaxed Mark back down to sit, patting his head softly as the younger boy snarled. “We should be thankful they’re letting us stay here,” he glanced to Hansol, “not throwing it back in their faces.”

The pack leader just shook his head. Jaehyun could feel the frustration of the younger human, he knew that Hansol wasn’t being fair but his instincts were telling him something wasn’t right.

“I think we need to find out more about them,” Kun inputted glancing between his friends.

Johnny nodded, “Yeah, they do seem like a random bunch of people.” They all hummed in agreement.

After a while they all settled down for the night, although Hansol was still angry he moved back closer to the others.

 

The sound of voices made Jaehyun awaken, he glanced to the clock seeing that it was almost 4am.

Groaning slightly, he shuffled until he stood, silently making his way over to the door as to not disturb the others. He didn’t notice Mark’s very awake eyes on him.

Opening the door carefully, Jaehyun could see Ten and Yuta down the corridor. The Japanese boy looked tired as Ten buzzed around him.

“Please, Ten, I’m tired.”

The vampire smiled gently at him before carefully trapping him against the wall, “I know, it won’t take long.”

Jaehyun jumped when he suddenly felt a presence beside him, staring wide eyed at Mark as the younger boy watched the two in the corridor as well.

They both watched as Ten leaned forwards, his mouth now on Yuta’s neck. They heard a whine come from the human boy before his hands gripped Ten’s shoulders. Something about it seemed strangely intimate.

Ten was biting him.

“Hyung,” Mark breathed beside him, panic in his face. Jaehyun growled before he quickly moved to grab his gun. The noise making Johnny and Hansol awaken before the others soon followed.

“Stop! Get away from him!” Jaehyun bellowed as he kicked open the door and ran towards the pair.

Ten pulled away abruptly before turning his red eyes on the company, his mouth dripping blood as he growled menacingly.

After shaking his head clear, Yuta’s eyes widened before he flushed; “Ten! Stop!”

To Jaehyun’s and everyone’s surprise, the vampire did just as the human said. Standing up straight and glaring at the company, Ten wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Yuta moved in front of him.

“Put that gun down,” Yuta emphasised, his wide eyes on Jaehyun’s weapon. The human lowered it before glancing between the two.

“What the hell was that!” Hansol demanded, Ten growled at him only to stop by Yuta raising his hand.

The Japanese boy sighed, “Ten was feeding-“

“Yeah! On you!” Johnny cried, his eyes wide with worry and panic.

Yuta shook his head before running a hand through his hair. “I’m the only one he can feed on.”

That made them all glance to each other, confusion running through them all. “What do you mean?” Jungwoo pressed.

Ten scoffed, “you people clearly know nothing about vampires.”

“Ten.” Yuta warned making the vampire huff and cross his arms. The human turned back to the others before gesturing for them to go back to the room.

Yuta sat down with Ten stood beside him, they were all silent as they waited for him to speak. “I am Ten’s First.”

“What?”

“First?”

They were all confused not understanding what the boy was talking about. Yuta sighed heavily before continuing, “it’s a bond between a vampire and their mate.” His cheeks flushed prettily as he explained.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the man’s words, “Mate? I didn’t know vampires had mates.”

Yuta nodded glancing at Ten before back to the others, “a First is someone the vampire is bound to, they can only drink from that person once the First Bite has happened.”

WinWin shook his head as he tried to understand the situation, “so, he can only drink from you?”

Yuta nodded.

Something suddenly clicked in Jaehyun’s thoughts, “is that why some of you are humans and others vampires? You are all bonded?”

Again Yuta nodded. Ten stepped up to explain, “Yuta is my First, Jisung is Renjun’s First and Taeil is Doyoung’s.”

“What about Jaemin and Jeno?” ChenLe asked shyly.

Yuta smiled, “they are just Mates, a werewolf cannot be a First as vampires can’t drink from them.” The pack all nodded in understanding.

Jaehyun bit his lip slightly before speaking again, “What about Taeyong?” Ten and Yuta frowned at him slightly before the vampire answered.

“He doesn’t have a First yet.”

Jaehyun nodded slightly seeing Hansol stand up beside him, “so who does he drink from?” His tone was almost agitated.

Ten growled at the werewolf before Yuta suddenly stood up in front of him a stern look in his gaze. “Taeyong drinks from animals or other vampires, not humans.”

Hansol narrowed his gaze but turned away.

“We vampires can only bite one human in our lifetime. We either kill it or they become our First, if our First dies; we die.” Ten explained his hand resting gently on Yuta’s hip.

Something still didn’t make sense, “then what about Night Crawlers?” Jaehyun inquired all the others glancing at Ten, waiting for his explanation.

Ten sighed, “Night Crawlers are vampires that either, have gone mad because of too much blood or, gone mad because of not enough blood.”

Jaehyun nodded glad to get more information on the creatures.

Yuta smiled before he stretched, a yawn passing his lips, he glanced sheepishly at the group; “I’m sorry for making you all worry and waking you up.”

“It’s okay,” Jungwoo smiled gently.

“Yeah, you’ve informed us about vampires that we didn’t even know,” Johnny added giving the Japanese boy a smile.

Yuta nodded before he turned to Ten, “we better go,” the vampire nodded before making his way out of the room not saying a word to the others. Yuta bowed his head to the group before bidding them goodnight.

They were all silent as they heard the footsteps walk away, it was Kun that spoke first. “Well, that was different.”

“At least we got some new knowledge about vampires,” Mark added.

Jaehyun kept his gaze on the door, maybe they could use this new knowledge to their advantage.

 

-

 

The next morning brought with it awkward silence. They all sat around the large table in the dining room eating breakfast.

The vampires weren’t present, but Yuta must’ve informed the others of the occurrence last night. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice the red bruise on the side of Yuta’s neck.

He also glanced at the others, they all had a faded scar on their necks, except Jaemin.

“Jaehyun-ah, it’s rude to stare,” Taeil narrowed his gaze at the younger man. Jaehyun just chuckled sheepishly before glancing away.

“I feel like I have to apologise again for what happened last night,” Yuta intoned, glancing to his lap shyly.

Johnny waved him off with a smile, “Don’t worry about it! Honestly.” Hansol just rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. Yuta nodded at the elder human before they all started conversations again.

It was around noon when they headed back to the living area, Johnny telling the others that they were going to discuss their next move. Taeil smiled at him weakly before telling them they’ll come get them later.

Hansol turned on them all when the door closed behind them, “so, what do we do now?” Johnny slumped onto a couch all the others looking at him for an answer.

“Well, we can’t stay here, we have to figure out a way to get to the next town.”

“Surely they’ll know where it is,” Mark suggested biting his lip slightly. “They must get their resources from somewhere.”

Jaehyun’s brows raised at the younger’s words, he was right; the mansion was well stocked with food and supplies.

“We should ask them,” Kun nodded giving Mark a gentle pat on the back.

Johnny seemed to be mulling something over in his head, Jaehyun raised a brow at the elder, “What is it?”

“Something is bugging me.”

“What?” Jungwoo inquired glancing at the elder curiously.

Johnny sighed before he stood up, his hands on his hips as he paced. They all waited for him to speak, “did you see the way Yuta was able to almost control Ten?”

Jaehyun had picked up on that but just presumed it was part of their relationship.

“I think it’s the First Bond.” Johnny concluded, the others all glanced to each other.

Hansol looked skeptical, “How so?”

“Ten seems like the sort of guy that takes no ones word,” Johnny explained, “but his whole demeanour changed when Yuta told him to stop.”

Jaehyun could see Hansol remembering back, the eldest wolf nodded; “you’re right, he was posed to attack but straight away stopped when Yuta said to.”

Johnny nodded.

“Maybe we could use it to our advantage,” Jaehyun suggested all the others glancing at him.

“How?” Lucas asked.

“The Purebred,” Hansol caught on, watching Jaehyun nod slightly. “If we can get him on our side, control him, we could reach Busan quicker!”

The pack all glanced to each other warily, Mark frowned slightly at the eldest, “that seems wrong.”

Hansol scoffed, “it may be the only way.” Mark stayed silent but internally he knew it wasn’t right.

Johnny sighed, “how’re we gonna do this then?”

Kun stood up before he crossed his arms, “someone will have to become his First.”

The pack all glanced at the humans in the group knowing that they were all off the hook.

Hansol cleared his throat before stepping closer to Johnny, a soft blush on his usual calm collected face; “it can’t be Johnny.”

Wolf whistles were heard coming from the pack as they all teased the pair. Hansol getting more embarrassed whereas Johnny just looked proud.

Mark glanced worriedly at Jaehyun, that only left them. Jaehyun sighed before placing a comforting hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.

“I’ll do it.”

They all turned at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, his look of determination strong on his face.

Johnny raised a brow before nodding to his friend, “you sure?” Jaehyun nodded. “Okay, it’s settled.” He glanced back to the rest of the group, “we need to find the next village, and Jaehyun,” the said boy raised his head; “your mission is the Purebred.”

Jaehyun could see Mark glancing at him but brushed it off. Now he just had to find a way to become the vampires First.

 

-

They all gathered again in the early hours of the evening, the company had been able to smell food all day.

“Who’s been cooking?” Jungwoo observed only to see Yuta perk up.

“It’s smells good right! I hope you’ll all enjoy it!” The pretty boy tempted running into the kitchen and grabbing Jaemin on the way. “Jaeminnie! Help me with the food!”

Taeil shook his head with a smile before glancing at the group, “Have you decided on a plan?”

“Almost,” Johnny replied glancing to Jaehyun briefly. “Would it be too much to ask for you to tell us how far the nearest town is?” His tone was polite but his question was strong.

Taeil glanced to Jisung before turning back to Johnny with a smile, “of course! We can go tomorrow if you’d like?”

“That’d be great!” Kun smiled gently back.

Yuta and Jaemin came back in with the food, making the conversation stop as they all observed the well prepared dishes.

“I hope you guys don’t mind some Japanese cuisine.” Yuta giggled sitting back down as he gestured for everyone to help themselves.

Jaehyun was amazed by how good the food tasted but it also made him wonder where the food had come from. Was there a Japanese store in the next town and they were taking from there?

“Where abouts in Japan do you come from, Yuta?” Jungwoo asked smiling sweetly at the other boy.

Yuta’s face lit up, “Osaka, I came to Korea about three years ago.”

“Was it the same in Japan?” Mark inquired glancing at the boy curiously.

Yuta smiled sadly before he nodded, “there seemed to be more vampires than humans in Japan, all the humans were made to flee.”

“By who?” Jaehyun questioned with his brows furrowed.

“The government, they wanted all the humans to live,” Yuta chuckled slightly, “not really a life when you’re on the run from people that don’t even want to harm you.”

Hansol scoffed slightly at that but Yuta ignored him.

“How did you meet Ten?” ChenLe piped up, interest glowing in his eyes.

Yuta’s face lit up again before he smiled at the young wolf, “I had fled to Korea and was alone, it was Ten who found me. He’d escaped from Thailand.”

“Could you speak to each other?” Lucas raised a brow.

The Japanese boy chuckled gently before shaking his head, “We had to learn Korean together in order to speak to each other,” his face didn’t stop smiling as he spoke about the vampire. “He saved me more than I thought he could.”

Jaehyun tilted his head listening as the others all cooed the Japanese boy.

They all continued eating until they could eat no more. It was when they were all sat conversing and laughing that Ten and Doyoung entered the room. The room went silent.

“Woah! Don’t stop cos we’re here,” Ten remarked, “we’ll think you’re talking about us.”

Yuta smiled fondly at the vampire before shaking his head, “sit down and don’t cause a fuss.”

Jaehyun watched as the vampire did just that, sitting closely beside Yuta and only conversing if he had to. He also noticed Doyoung stood beside Taeil almost waiting for him.

Taeil glanced up at the vampire and gave him a soft smile before gesturing for him to sit down. The vampire complied and sat beside Taeil.

They all chatted for a couple of hours, Jisung and Jaemin had disappeared, Ten teasing them about going to see their boyfriends.

“So why do you guys wanna go to the town?” Taeil asked bringing back their earlier conversation. Doyoung glanced to him briefly with a frown before looking at the others.

“Just to get some supplies and see if we can figure out how far away we are,” Johnny answered.

Ten frowned slightly, “are you guys leaving?” He sounded almost confused.

Johnny nodded to him.

“Why?” Doyoung puzzled.

“We need to get to Bus-“

“And what do you think is there?” Johnny was cut off by a new voice, Taeyong was stood at the door his brow raised as he crossed his arms.

“The resistance,” Johnny replied.

Taeyong’s eyes narrowed slightly before he shook his head, “you are all welcome to stay here as long as you wish. I don’t think you’ll find what you’re looking for in Busan.”

Hansol stood abruptly before moving closer to the vampire, “it’s better than staying behind silver bars for the rest of our lives!”

The vampire didn’t flinch as Hansol growled at him, he only blinked at him with a frown.

Jaehyun stood and tugged Hansol back, glancing at the vampire only to see him looking back at him. He shook his head before leaving the room again, Jaehyun quickly followed after him.

“Hansol,” Johnny called making the werewolf glance back to him, “come on.” Hansol shook his head before walking out the room as well.

 

-

“Taeyong! Taeyong-ah! Wait!” Jaehyun called as he followed the pretty vampire trough the corridors.

The said boy stopped and turned to face him, anger and also worry in his eyes, “What are you really hoping to find?” Taeyong asked, his hard gaze made his eyes that much more exciting.

Jaehyun took a deep breath before smiling softly, “more people like us.”

“What, human?”

Jaehyun could see hurt and anger in the large doe eyes, he shook his head before leaning against a wall; crossing his arms as he sighed.

“No, Taeyong, not just humans, but anyone,” he gave the vampire a strong look, “anyone that wants to find an end to this.”

The vampire tilted his head before sighing, he glanced to his feet; “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Jaehyun smirked before he pushed off the wall moving closer to the vampire until he was only an inch away. “Don’t worry about me,” he whispered softly.

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly before Jaehyun saw a soft blush rise on his pretty face.

He cleared his throat before moving away from the human, glancing up shyly to him; “be careful at the town tomorrow.”

Jaehyun smiled at the vampire making sure that his dimples showed. Taeyong blinked before bowing his head, “goodnight, Jaehyun.”

“See you later, Taeyong,” he purred watching the vampire bite his lip slightly before making his way down the dark corridor.

Jaehyun had to stop himself from smirking, he was gonna enjoy this.

 

-

 

The next morning Taeil and Yuta waited for them at the entrance, they had both agreed to take them to the next town. Johnny smiled at them and thanked them.

“You guys ready to go?” Taeil addressed seeing Johnny, Hansol, Jaehyun, Mark and Kun step forwards.

Yuta tilted his head slightly, “you’re not all coming?”

Jungwoo shook his head before giving Jisung and Jaemin, who were stood to the side, a small smile.

“We’re going to stay here, keep the maknaes company,” WinWin chuckled. Taeil smiled and gestured for the others to follow him.

WinWin stopped Kun before giving him a soft hug, “be careful,” the elder wolf smiled gently at him before nodding. ChenLe smiled at the elder before getting a pat on the head from Kun.

Jaehyun could see Yuta and Taeil watching the werewolves exchange closely.

“See you later guys!” Lucas chimed in, waving as the group set off after Taeil and Yuta.

They headed down the driveway of the mansion coming to the gate. Jaehyun could see a keypad on the side of the gate which Yuta made his way towards.

The Japanese boy typed in the code and the gate buzzed before opening, Jaehyun noticed that the sun was now blaring down on the road to the mansion, the trees no longer covering it.

Yuta seemed to notice Jaehyun’s observation, “It’s best to go out at first light when the sun is at this side.”

Jaehyun nodded at the elder before hearing the gate slam shut and lock again.

“C’mon, it takes about and hour and a bit to get there,” Taeil called from his position at the front. The others glanced to each other before following after the eldest human. “Oh, and be careful.” Taeil added, Jaehyun noticed he gave their guns a hesitated glance before leading the way.

When they’d finally got to the main road, Taeil then led them across it; not following it. Johnny seemed confused but didn’t say anything.

After a couple minutes of walking in silence, Yuta suddenly perked up a teasing smile on his face as he walked beside Kun. “So, you and WinWin?”

Kun blinked before smiling softly, he nodded his head at the Japanese boy making him chuckle.

“We’ve been mates for almost four years now,” Kun beamed, his whole face lighting up as he spoke about WinWin.

Hansol rolled his eyes beside Jaehyun making the younger scoff at him slightly. Yuta turned to the pack leader with a raised brow, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Hansol snapped back.

Yuta frowned but brushed off the elder boy’s attitude shrugging his shoulders as he smiled at Mark. The youngest human looked tired, “you okay?” Yuta asked him gently.

Mark nodded before turning to Taeil, “how much further?”

The elder boy lifted his hand and pointed to his left, the others all followed his gesture seeing a town in the distance. “Almost there,” Taeil chirped.

They walked closer to the town seeing the remains of homes as they got closer. Jaehyun pulled Mark closer to him as they headed further into the town, the younger human’s eyes were darting around glancing at everything.

Taeil led them further into the town until the sight of a store was in front of them, “This is where we get our supplies,” he informed.

Johnny nodded to him before entering the forgotten shop. The power seemed to still be working as the fridges were running.

“There’s power?” Mark marvelled, his hands on the fridge as he stared at its contents.

Yuta took off his bag before he began filling it, Jaehyun noticed he spent most of his attention on pharmaceuticals before moving to the foods.

The sudden sound of voices made them all freeze, Taeil quickly gestured for them to hide. Over the tops of the store isles, they all looked out to see another group of boys only they looked more menacing.

“We need amo boys! Scour the area!” The one at the front bellowed, he must be the one in charge.

Jaehyun felt Mark beside him, he glanced down only to see the younger’s large panicked eyes staring at the door.

Two of the boys were entering the store, they both had large guns with them. Jaehyun felt someone tug on his jacket from behind, he could see it was Hansol.

The werewolf pulled him until he moved, following Hansol as he crawled towards where Taeil was. The elder human glanced between Mark and Jaehyun before looking to a back door.

Jaehyun nodded at him as he stealthily clicked it open, Taeil headed out first followed by the others.

“Hey!”

They all began running as they heard one of the boys shout after them. Jaehyun could see the others in front of him except Mark.

Eyes wide, Jaehyun turned around only to look back in horror as he saw the other boys holding Mark.

“Mark!” Jaehyun roared making the others all stop and turn around.

The unknown group began walking forwards, Mark struggling in one of theirs grasp.

“Let him go!” Hansol growled as they all ran back to Jaehyun’s side.

The boy at the front, the leader, crossed his arms over his chest before scoffing. “Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing in this town?”

Hansol growled louder only to be stopped by Johnny’s hand on his shoulder, the human made his way in front of the group.

“Look! We don’t want any trouble! We were only here to get supplies,” Johnny explained holding his hands up.

The man gave him a dark look before the rest of the group lifted their guns, pointing them at Jaehyun and the others.

“Stop! What are you doing!” Johnny fretted keeping his eyes on Mark as the young boy struggled.

The leader smirked darkly before he spoke, “there are rumours that a vampire prince lives around here.”

Jaehyun saw Yuta and Taeil flinch slightly, unfortunately so did the man, “so it is true?” He pressed.

“Let our man go!” Taeil suddenly spoke up, moving closer and glaring at the man. He chuckled at Taeil before clicking his fingers.

The company watched with horror as the man holding Mark punched him in the face, making the young boy cry.

“Stop!”

“You bastards!”

Johnny held Hansol and Kun back as they tried to move forwards, the rest of the boys had their guns aimed and ready.

Jaehyun could feel his anger rise but knew that Johnny had done the right thing, they were outnumbered and out weaponed.

“Tell us where the vampires are and we’ll let your friend go,” one of the boys spoke. Jaehyun could see that Mark now had a red mark on the side of his face that would eventually turn into a nasty bruise.

Suddenly the ground began to shake almost like a small earthquake, everyone glanced to each other warily before a bright light flashed causing everyone to fall back.

Jaehyun sat up and glanced to the side seeing everyone groaning groggily. He could hear the other boys’ panicked voices making him look to them.

He was surprised to see a red haired Taeyong stood in front of them, his hands had balls of fire as he glared at the group.

“I’m here,” Taeyong growled darkly making the boys back up, they all stared at him with panic and fear.

Jaehyun suddenly felt a presence beside him, looking to the side he could see Donghyuck. The young vampire had Mark in his arms, looking down at him with worry in his gaze.

Mark opened his eyes slowly only to groan in pain as he moved his face. Donghyuck’s eyes widened before he glanced to Jaehyun. The human narrowed his gaze only for his attention to be brought back to Taeyong.

The Purebred has now created a wall of fire, separating them from the other group. “You will not touch my friends again!” He growled before the fire suddenly began moving.

Jaehyun watched as Yuta suddenly ran towards the vampire, “Taeyong! Stop!”

The vampire growled still moving the flame closer to the other boys, Jaehyun could hear their voices shouting and their feet as they ran away.

Yuta looked back to the others with a panicked expression, Taeyong wasn’t going to stop.

Gritting his teeth slightly, Jaehyun stood before running towards the vampire; ignoring Johnny’s shouts of his name.

He pushed Yuta aside before standing directly in front of Taeyong. The vampires shimmering blue eyes widened when they saw the human.

“Jaehyun..?”

The human bit his lip before gripping Taeyong’s chin in a gentle grip, he felt the vampire take a soft intake of breath.

“Taeyong,” his voice was hard and dominant as he stared into the vampires ethereal eyes, “stop this now.”

Taeyong blinked as he stared at the human his eyes and hair fading back to brown as his hands diminished the flame. Jaehyun smiled at him before pulling away, he noticed Taeyong’s soft whimper as he did.

Smirking slightly, Jaehyun saved that for future reference before running back to the others leaving a confused vampire in his wake.

Jaehyun crouched beside Donghyuck, the vampire boy still had Mark in his arms. Jaehyun observed the vampire seeing his gaze on only Mark, his fingers holding the human boy’s shoulder and hip softly.

“Mark?” Johnny tried only to get a groan from the younger boy. “We need to get back,” Johnny said to anyone.

Taeil and Yuta were both stood with Taeyong, the vampire was watching them all closely.

“Donghyuck can carry Mark home,” Taeyong assured getting a nod from the said vampire. 

Jaehyun helped the young vampire stand, watching as he carefully manoeuvred Mark into a comfortable position.

Taeyong took a last glance behind him only to see the boys had indeed gone, he turned back to the group before making his way through them and to the front, glancing briefly at Jaehyun before leading the way back to his home.

They were all on high alert as they headed home, the sun was still out only now it was blaring hotly down on them. With the dirt road there were no trees to cover.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mark’s voice made Jaehyun turn around. Donghyuck had put Mark down and looked as though he were struggling.

“I-I’m fine,” Donghyuck replied, his soft voice was almost playfully except he collapsed to his knees.

“Donghyuck!” Mark cried helping the vampire to stand, Kun came to the boys aid as well; holding Donghyuck’s other side.

Taeil and Yuta ran over to them, “Donghyuck, you’re extremely weak,” Yuta worried making the vampire smile sheepishly.

Mark was watching the vampire carefully, “you shouldn’t have carried me if you were this weak.” He exclaimed a deep frown on his face.

“N-no! I’m fine! Honestly,” Donghyuck tried, a grin on his face.

Taeil rolled his eyes slightly before crossing his arms. “You need to take it steady,” he took off his jacket before throwing it over Donghyuck’s head. “Stay out of the sun until we get home.”

The young vampire pouted before nodding, pulling the jacket closer over himself. Mark smiled at him slightly as they began walking again.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?” Donghyuck blinked at the human boy, Mark smiled at him before chuckling. He shook his head before glancing forwards, Donghyuck watched the human boy closely a smile coming to his face.

Jaehyun raised a brow at the younger boys’ interaction but shrugged it off. Instead he brought his attention to Taeyong, the vampire looked as though he too was struggling.

Yuta has tried to offer his own jacket to the vampire but Taeyong just shook him off saying he was okay.

He definitely wasn’t okay.

Jaehyun could see his small frame trembling slightly, his balance wavering as he walked.

Shaking his head, Jaehyun jogged until he was beside the vampire. Taeyong glanced to him only for him to look away quickly.

“Taeyong, you’re weak too.”

“I’m fine!” The vampire snapped slightly, picking up his pace making Jaehyun smile and shake his head.

When they finally reached the path toward the mansion, that’s when Taeyong gave in. His small body collapsed.

“Taeyong!”

Yuta and Taeil quickly ran to his aid, Donghyuck attempting to do the same only to be stopped by Mark’s hand on his and a soft shake of the head.

Jaehyun watched the two as they flapped around the vampire, Hansol came up beside him and nudged him slightly. He glanced back only for the others to be giving him pointed looks.

He did have a mission after all.

Taking a breath, Jaehyun headed towards the trio. Yuta saw him approach first and smiled at him weakly.

“Taeyong?” Jaehyun spoke softly seeing the vampire look up at him, his body still trembling as he tried to stand with the help of his friends.

Taeyong leaned against them as he stood, Jaehyun glanced between Yuta and Taeil before smiling at Taeyong, “want me to help?”

The vampire shook his head with a frown before moving away from his friends, they both gave him worried looks just as he stumbled again.

Jaehyun was quick, he moved and caught the smaller boy before he fell. Holding his hips and pulling him back against his chest.

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly, feeling the humans hands on his hips and his strong chest against his back.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun’s voice was in his ear making him gasp, “let me help you.” Jaehyun could feel the vampire trembling in his arms, it made him chuckle softly.

The vampire suddenly pushed him away only to turn blue eyes and fangs on him. “I’m fine.” He grit, making his way slowly down the track to the mansion.

Yuta placed a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder making him glance to the elder boy. “He won’t admit he needs help sometimes.”

Jaehyun watched the vampire go, the others following after him. Hansol gave him a raised brow when he walked past him but Jaehyun just ignored him.

As soon as they saw the entrance to the mansion, the others all ran out. Jeno and Jaemin quickly helped Taeyong inside as Jisung and Renjun helped Donghyuck.

“Yuta!” Ten quickly ran to his human, cupping the Japanese boy’s face in his hands as he looked him up and down, “are you okay?”

“Ten, don’t worry,” he gave his pretty smile at the vampire, “I’m fine.” Ten looked relieved, he pulled the human closer hugging him tightly.

Doyoung moved to Taeil’s side giving the elder large eyes as he looked him over. Taeil smiled back at him before brushing some hair out of the vampires face, “I’m okay.”

Jaehyun could see the rest of the group heading towards them, WinWin pulled Kun into a hug before they all glanced to Mark.

The young human now had a nasty bruise at the side of his face, “Mark? What happened?” Jungwoo gasped.

Mark shook his head, Jaehyun could see the younger’s eyes begin to tear. He quickly pushed past his friends before heading into the mansion. Johnny quickly ran after him.

 

-

 

Jaehyun smiled softly at Mark, the younger now had an ice pack on his face to help calm the swelling. Taeil patted Mark’s shoulder softly, “you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Mark nodded at the elder, they had convinced Mark to take residence in one of the bedrooms. Although he claimed he felt fine they all wanted to make sure he was comfortable and safe.

Taeil nodded before taking his leave, Mark glanced shyly at Jaehyun seeing the elder give him a raised brow, “What is it?”

“N-nothing,” Mark replied, shuffling in the bed to get comfy. Jaehyun chuckled gently at him before standing up.

“Make sure to get some rest,” he moved towards the door feeling Mark’s eyes watching him. “I’ll come back later, okay?”

Mark nodded at his Hyung, giving him a smile as Jaehyun closed the door.

Sighing slightly, Jaehyun leaned against the door glancing at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling that that wasn’t the last time they’d see the unknown group.

“Jaehyun-Hyung?”

The said human blinked as he glanced to the owner of the voice. He raised a brow when he saw Donghyuck stood beside him.

The red haired vampire was biting his lip, his fangs on show as he stared at Jaehyun.

“Donghyuck, shouldn’t you be resting?” Jaehyun queried, giving the younger boy a suspicious look.

Donghyuck smiled before waving his hand, “I’m completely fine!” Jaehyun raised a brow but nodded at the younger.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun challenged seeing the vampires eyes glance to Mark’s door.

He scratched his hair distractingly before a large grin passed on his face, “I wanted to see Mark-Hyung.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but narrow his eyes slightly, “why?”

“To make sure he’s okay,” Donghyuck answered swiftly an almost challenging look in his eye.

The human watched as Donghyuck stealthily made his way towards the door, knocking on it and entering after Mark’s voice floated through.

“Donghyuck?”

He gave one last glance at Jaehyun before he shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghyuck smiled at the elder boy on the bed, Mark tilted his head slightly before watching the vampire as he moved closer; perching on the side of the bed. 

“How’re you feeling?” Donghyuck asked keeping his gaze on Mark as he elder smiled gently. 

“I’m okay.” 

The vampire smiled back at him, “good,” he glanced around the room feeling the human boy’s eyes on him. 

“Did you need something?” Mark puzzled seeing the vampire turn back to him. 

Donghyuck shook his head before standing from the bed, he moved toward the window; Mark watching him carefully. 

The sun was beginning to set now, the view from the room showing the back of the mansion. 

Donghyuck sighed as he saw Night Crawlers attempt to infiltrate the mansion, only to get electrocuted. 

“Why did the world turn out like this?” Donghyuck mused. 

Mark frowned at the younger before moving out of the bed and standing beside him. He glanced outside seeing the creatures as they kept trying to enter. 

“People get scared,” Mark began, “fear can make people do crazy things.” 

The vampire turned to face him, only for his eyes to widened at how close they were. Mark was only slightly taller but all Donghyuck could do was stare at him. 

“What are you afraid of, Hyung?” Donghyuck breathed. Mark blinked at him, biting his lip before moving away. 

Donghyuck quickly reached out and took the other boy’s hand stopping him from moving away. “Hyung...” Mark frowned at him slightly, glancing at their hands.

“Being alone,” Mark spoke with his gaze meeting Donghyuck’s. The vampire tilted his head with a frown before releasing the elders hand. 

Mark took a step back from the vampire and gazed at him curiously, Donghyuck glanced back out the window biting his lip. 

“What about you?” 

Donghyuck tilted his head curiously at Mark’s words, seeing the human boy smiling gently at him. 

“Me?” The vampire moved closer to Mark again, noticing that the human stayed where he was. “Losing people.” 

Mark’s eyes widened at the vampires answer, he frowned before making his way back to the bed and sitting down on it. 

Donghyuck watched the human carefully as he sat. The human looked almost concerned, staring at him carefully Donghyuck could see the human chew on his lip nervously. 

Sighing heavily, Donghyuck moved towards the door making Mark suddenly stand. 

“Where are you going?” The humans voice was almost panicked. 

Donghyuck smiled an almost cheeky grin making Mark frown before he quickly left the room leaving a confused Mark in his wake. 

 

-

 

Jaehyun walked down the corridor making his way towards the staircase when he suddenly heard voices, Taeyong, Yuta and Ten’s. He headed towards the room, standing outside as he listened to them speak. 

“We can’t stay here,” Yuta was saying, his voice panicked but also full of anguish. Jaehyun could hear shuffling before Ten spoke. 

“They’ll have some nerve to attack us here,” he growled sounding angry. 

Jaehyun heard Yuta sigh, the door was open slightly so he peered in seeing that it was some sort of office. Taeyong was stood staring out the window with Ten and Yuta stood behind him. 

“Taeyong, we’re not safe here,” Yuta concluded, moving next to the Purebred and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“But, this is my home, our home,” Taeyong spoke softly his shoulders deflating, his fists clenching. 

Yuta gave him a sad smile but kept silent. Ten crossed his arms over his chest, “This all happened when they came.” 

Jaehyun knew the vampire was talking about him and the others, Yuta gave Ten a stern look making Ten shake his head. 

Taeyong sighed heavily before turning to face his friends, he glanced between them before biting his lip. “I can disguise the mansion-“

“No! You’ll use too much energy!” Ten accused giving the elder vampire a heavy glare. 

The Purebred smiled with a soft chuckle, “it’s the only way to keep everyone safe.” 

Ten shook his head and glanced to Yuta gesturing for the human to say something. The Japanese boy gave Taeyong a stern look, “I’m sure we can figure something out.” 

Taeyong blinked at him before smiling and nodding. Ten shook his head with a roll of his eyes before grabbing Yuta‘s hand. “We’ll go find the others, you need to rest.” 

Taeyong smiled at them before nodding, Jaehyun’s eyes widened as they moved towards the door. He quickly moved into another room, keeping the door ajar so he could still hear. 

“Go, go rest,” Yuta ordered making Taeyong giggle softly. 

Jaehyun could hear them part ways, when the sound of footsteps grew quieter Jaehyun moved out of the room. He could still see Taeyong walking slowly down the corridor. 

He watched him stealthily as he entered a room right at the end of the corridor. It must be his room. 

Jaehyun stayed put for a few minutes before he headed towards the room, he took a deep breath; somehow he had to set the mission in motion. 

Knocking on the door softly, he could hear shuffling on the other side before the door opened. Taeyong blinked at him before a shy smile made its way on his face. 

“Jaehyun? What are you doing here?” 

Jaehyun took in the sight of the small vampire, his shirt’s top buttons undone showing off his pretty collar bones. 

The vampire tilted his head with a slight frown as Jaehyun stood staring at him, his eyes running up and down Taeyong’s body. 

He was so small, Jaehyun could only imagine what it would be like to have the pretty vampire under him; writhing with pleasure. 

“Jaehyun?”

The said human shook his head to clear his passioned thoughts, smiling at Taeyong, “Sorry, how’re you feeling?” 

Taeyong chuckled sweetly at him before brushing his fingers through his chocolate hair. “I’m okay.” 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly not quite believing the vampire, Taeyong blinked up at him prettily waiting for the human to speak. 

“Can I come in?” Jaehyun spoke carefully making sure to watch the vampires face. Taeyong looked nervous, Jaehyun could see him gulp hard before nodding his head. 

Jaehyun bowed his head before moving around the vampire, he glanced around the room. 

It was Taeyong’s bedroom, a large four poster bed sat in the middle with white drapes. The room interior was a baby blue with white furnishings. 

Jaehyun raised a brow at the decor but said nothing, he could feel the vampire watching him as he looked around the room. 

His attention was brought to a large picture hanging on the wall. There were four people in the picture, Taeyong, his parents and another man. There was something familiar about his parents but Jaehyun couldn’t put his finger on what it was. 

“Who’s that?” Jaehyun pointed at the picture, tilting his head at the vampire. 

Taeyong glanced to the picture briefly before observing Jaehyun, the human looked genuinely interested. The vampire smiled, “that’s my family, he’s my elder brother, Doojoon.” 

Jaehyun glanced back to the picture, Taeyong’s brother looked moderately older. He hadn’t seen anything in the house that would imply that Taeyong’s family lived here. 

“Where are they now?” 

Taeyong’s face fell slightly, Jaehyun watched as he wrapped his arms around himself and walked toward the balcony. 

The human followed him as he leaned against the balcony staring outside. Jaehyun gave him an apologetic gaze, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Taeyong smiled sadly as he looked at the human, “my parents are out trying to make peace with humans and werewolves.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at that, maybe that was why Taeyong and the others were so open to them. “What about your brother?” 

Taeyong bit his lip before glancing back outside, Jaehyun frowned moving his head curiously. “Taeyong?” 

“He’s out there somewhere,” Taeyong answered although he looked slightly uncomfortable talking about him. Jaehyun nodded but asked no more, it seemed to be a sensitive subject.

Taeyong sighed before turning around and smiling at Jaehyun, “What about you? Your family?” 

Jaehyun’s face instantly turned into one of anger and desperation, “they’re dead.” 

The vampires eyes widened before he looked to the floor, “I’m sorry,” he consoled softly. Jaehyun just nodded weakly. 

“How long have you been alone here?” Jaehyun asked meeting the vampires gaze. 

Taeyong looked deep in thought, biting his lip slightly, “my parents left when everything happened and then my brother left when Yuta and Ten came.” 

Jaehyun nodded before a thought suddenly crossed his mind, “did you let them stay here?” 

The vampire nodded with a smile, “they were lost so I offered them a home.”

Jaehyun couldn’t stop the admired smile on his face, the vampire seemed so thoughtful not like what they were all told about vampires. 

He watched as the vampire leaned against the balcony, tipping his head back with a yawn. His fangs gleamed as he did, Jaehyun moved closer until he was right in front of the vampire. 

Taeyong gave him a startled and confused look, feeling the humans hands beside his hips, trapping him against the balcony. 

“J-Jaehyun?” 

The human tilted his head with a playful smirk on his face, he could see a pretty blush making its way up Taeyong’s face. 

Jaehyun moved closer to the vampire, watching as he moved away slightly; his pretty doe eyes wide with alert. 

He kept moving forwards until his mouth was beside Taeyong’s ear. He felt the vampire take a sharp intake of breath, Jaehyun’s neck was now next to the vampires mouth. 

Jaehyun chuckled gently, moving his hands to the vampires hips hearing him squeak softly. 

He glanced to the side seeing Taeyong’s ears red before whispering seductively in his ear, “aren’t you tempted?” 

Taeyong gasped, closing his eyes as the masculine scent of Jaehyun filled his senses. He bit his lip feeling his fangs itch, taking a deep breath he held the humans broad shoulders. 

Jaehyun raised a brow as he felt the vampire push him away slightly, his face pink as he glanced to their feet. 

“Taeyong...”

The vampire shook his head before lifting it up and smiling at the human, Jaehyun was about to speak again before the sound of knocking could be heard inside the room. 

Taeyong gave the human a smile before moving inside and towards the door. Jaehyun frowned, is that why Taeyong pushed him away? Because there was someone else there? Would he have bitten Jaehyun if not? 

He leaned against the balcony door seeing that it was Jeno that had interrupted them. The young vampire glanced at Jaehyun and his eyes widened before he looked back to the Purebred. 

“Hyung, Ten-Hyung told me to bring this up for you,” he handed the elder vampire a mug. 

Taeyong smiled at him getting a pretty eye smile back before the younger boy bowed and took his leave. Jaehyun watched as the vampire stayed stood by the door, looking at the mugs contents. 

After a few seconds, the vampire moved towards the bed placing the mug on the side table before speaking; although he didn’t look at Jaehyun as he did, “I think I’ll get some sleep.” 

Jaehyun grit his teeth knowing that the vampire was politely telling him to leave. The human sighed before heading to the door, he glanced back to the vampire seeing him sat staring at him. 

He smiled at Jaehyun as the human took his leave. Jaehyun closed the door tight behind him before leaning against it. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before making his way back down the corridor and towards the stairs. 

Jaehyun glanced to Mark’s room only to see Donghyuck stood outside it, his hand on the doorknob as if debating whether to enter or not. 

“Donghyuck? What are you doing?” The vampire jumped at the humans voice, he could see Jaehyun with a raised brow. 

The vampire scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “n-nothing, I was just going back to my room.” 

Jaehyun watched as the vampire gave one last look to Mark’s door before jetting off down the corridor. 

 

-

 

“You’re sure?” Yuta’s voice sounded almost accusing. 

The young vampire in front of him nodded, “he was definitely in Taeyong-Hyung’s room.” Jeno explained. 

Jeno, Jaemin, Yuta, Ten and Doyoung were all in the kitchen, listening intently to what the youngest vampire was saying. 

“Why would Jaehyun be in Taeyong-Hyung’s room?” Doyoung questioned, a look of genuine interest on his face as he glanced between them. 

Ten scoffed slightly, “I don’t trust him,” he objected making the others all look to him. 

“Why?” Jaemin asked. 

The Thai boy stood from where he was sat on the counter top, “the way he carries himself and acts around us.” 

“How do you mean?” Yuta raised a brow at the vampire making Ten smile at him. 

“It’s just a feeling,” Ten replied making them all look at him skeptically. The Thai vampire just shrugged at their expressions before he spoke again, “as long as he doesn’t hurt Taeyong.” 

They all nodded at that, none of them wanted the vampire to be hurt in any way, he had given them all a home. And a family. 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes from his position outside the kitchen, he’d heard his name and listen in to what they were saying about him. Ten didn’t trust him? 

He shrugged it off, making a mental note to be more vigilant around the Thai vampire. 

“Jaehyun,” he turned at Johnny’s voice, the elder boy looked tired. “How’s Mark doing?” 

Jaehyun blinked before remembering that’s where he was before he’d seen Taeyong. He nodded to the elder, “he’s okay, Donghyuck seems to be keeping an eye on him.”

“Donghyuck?” Johnny frowned. 

Jaehyun nodded, “we may need to keep an eye on him,” Johnny chuckled slightly before shaking his head, gesturing for Jaehyun to follow him. 

They headed back into the living room, the rest of the company there as well as Taeil, Renjun and Jisung. 

“How is he?” Jungwoo asked, a worried look on his face. Jaehyun smiled before reassuring the younger boy. “Thank god.” 

“It’ll only be a matter of time before they find this place,” Hansol commented making Taeil and the younger ones glance at him. 

Taeil narrowed his gaze slightly, “This home is well hidden, I don’t think they’ll find it that easy.”

“Well, we did.” 

“Hansol!” Johnny growled making the werewolf roll his eyes. 

Taeil shook his head slightly before reassuring Renjun and Jisung that they were safe. 

They all sat and conversed until the door opened to reveal Doyoung, the vampire had a large grin on his face. 

“We’ve decided that it doesn’t matter what you say, we’re giving you all rooms!” He exclaimed, his face almost glowing.  
Taeil shook his head with a fond smile at the vampires enthusiasm. 

Johnny shook his hands, “honestly, we’re okay.”

“Nonsense! There are so many rooms here, it seems silly for half of you to sleep on the floor!” Doyoung argued. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but think the vampire had a point, they’d been travelling for so long it was only natural that they slept in a small inclosed space. 

Johnny sighed before shaking his head with a smile, “fine, okay, since you insist.”   
Doyoung clapped his hands before gesturing for them to follow him. Jaehyun glanced to Johnny only to get a shake of his head and a smile. 

They followed the excited vampire as he headed towards the stairs, Taeil stayed with the younger members both of them giggling at his embarrassed expression. 

“Okay, everything at this side of the mansion,” he gestured to the side which Mark’s room was at, “Is for you guys!”

“Are you sure?” Kun hesitated, the vampire nodded at him. 

“You guys can have one each or share, its up to you.” Doyoung smiled. 

They all thanked him as he headed back downstairs, Hansol crossed his arms over his chest; “they must have a motive.” 

WinWin scoffed at the elder, “Hyung, can’t you just accept the kind gesture?” Hansol looked taken back by the Chinese werewolf’s comeback but stayed silent. 

Johnny clapped his hands together before turning to face them, “okay then guys, go pick a room.” 

They all nodded as they dispersed, WinWin, Kun and ChenLe found the largest one and made that their own. The three of them going in to explore the massive room. 

Jungwoo and Lucas chose the one next to them, the both of them heading in with massive smiles on their faces. 

Hansol sneered, “they all probably just want some alone time.” 

“Can’t you let them have that?” Johnny shot back slightly only for the werewolf to glare at him and head for a room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Guess you guys aren’t sleeping together,” Jaehyun commented getting a glare from Johnny. 

The elder clenched his fists before heading towards a room, the one beside Hansol’s. 

Jaehyun sighed at his Hyung’s behaviour before heading towards the room between Johnny and Mark. 

The room was huge, not as big as Taeyong’s room but still massive. The decor was purple with black furnishings and a large bed in the corner as well as a small en suite. Just how important were Taeyong’s parents?

-

Jaehyun yawned heavily as he headed back towards his room, they’d all had some food and talked before saying their good nights. Jaehyun noticed that Yuta and the others were oddly quiet. Taeyong hasn’t shown up either although Ten said he was still resting. 

Jaehyun had just got up to get a glass of water, he saw that it was past 2am but he could hear voices from downstairs, probably the vampires. 

Shaking his head, the human glanced at Mark’s room; they’d given him some food to eat in his room but the boy was still asleep. His face was now fully bruised, it made Jaehyun growl. 

He decided to poke his head in, he could see that Mark was still asleep making him smile. The food had disappeared meaning that the younger had woken up and eaten it at some point. 

He was about to close the door when a sudden flash of red coming from the windowsill made him stop. 

Red eyes wide sat Donghyuck, the young vampire was sat on the windowsill staring back at Jaehyun. The human growled slightly before moving further into the room. 

Donghyuck moved from his position and yelped slightly when he felt Jaehyun grip his arm, hauling him out of the room and shutting the door behind them. 

Jaehyun’s gaze was hard and angry as he stared down at the panicked vampire, “What the hell are you doing?!” He demanded. 

The vampire shrunk in on himself as he stared up at Jaehyun, his eyes now back to their usual brown. “I just wanted to make sure he was okay.” 

Jaehyun frowned at the vampires answer, “why?” 

Donghyuck bit his lip, his fang appearing as he did, “I don’t know.” Jaehyun scoffed at that before dragging the vampire away from their side of the house and towards his own. 

“Stay away from Mark,” Jaehyun asserted seeing the young boy’s shoulders drop, he nodded before walking away. Jaehyun raised a brow as he watched the young vampire go. 

He watched him carefully, his eyebrows pulling into a frown when he saw Donghyuck heading towards Taeyong’s room. 

Jaehyun moved quickly until he was inside his room, watching the vampire stealthily. Donghyuck knocked on the door, Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice the way the vampire shifted from foot to foot nervously. 

The door opened seconds later to reveal a disheveled Taeyong, Jaehyun couldn’t stop the small smile that fluttered on his face. Taeyong looked cute, his hair sticking up at random angles and his clothes slightly ajar. 

Taeyong looked the younger vampire up and down before inviting him in, Jaehyun watched as the door closed behind them. 

He bit his lip, would Donghyuck say horrible things about him? He shook his head before glaring, he had every right to remove the vampire from Mark’s room. 

He shut his door before leaning against it, staring up at the ceiling. Releasing a deep breath he shook his head before heading back to bed. 

In the distance he could hear a slight buzz, the sound of the gaze’s electricity, as well as soft growls. After a while he drifted back to sleep. 

 

-

 

A sudden knock on the door made Taeyong jump, his heart rate increased with anticipation before his instincts kicked in, he could tell it was a vampire behind the door. 

His shoulders slumped slightly before he shook his head, what was he doing! Did he want it to be someone else? 

He opened the door and smiled at the younger vampire shifting from foot to foot, “Donghyuckkie? You okay?” 

The younger nodded, “Hyung, may I have a word with you?” Taeyong smiled before moving aside and allowing the younger in. 

Taeyong could feel eyes on him, he frowned and shrugged it off before closing the door behind him. 

Donghyuck looked as though he was expecting Taeyong to tell him off, the Purebred gestured for him to sit on his bed. 

The younger smiled and sat, Taeyong sitting beside him; “so, what’s up?” 

Donghyuck bit his lip as his hands fidgeted, Taeyong frowned slightly at the younger vampires unusual actions. 

“I want Mark.” 

The younger’s words made Taeyong blink as he tried to process them, “Eh?!” 

Donghyuck pouted slightly before standing up, he looked flustered as he paced the room. Taeyong stayed quiet as he watched the younger, waiting for him to speak. 

The red haired vampire took a deep breath before glancing at Taeyong, “I have this strange urge to protect him, see him, make sure he’s okay.” 

Taeyong smiled gently at the younger before standing up, Donghyuck’s eyes were wide with confusion as the Purebred held his shoulders. 

“I think you know what it means,” Taeyong offered giving the younger a reassuring smile. 

Donghyuck looked afraid, very out of character for him, it made Taeyong bring the younger into his arms, “don’t be afraid, everything will be okay.”

He felt Donghyuck’s arms wrap around his waist softly, “I don’t know what to do,” the younger boy stammered. 

Taeyong pulled away and met the younger boy’s gaze, “be there for him, these things have a way of working themselves out.” 

Donghyuck didn’t look thoroughly convinced but nodded to the elder with a soft smile. “Thank you, Taeyonggie-Hyung.” 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong patted the boy’s head softly seeing him heading towards the door. 

He paused however when a thought suddenly came to his mind, “Hyung, I don’t think Jaehyun likes me.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the humans name, “what are you talking about?” 

Donghyuck looked sheepishly at his Hyung, “he caught me watching Mark earlier, he wasn’t happy.” 

The elder vampire smiled fondly before shaking his head, “Don’t worry about him.” 

Donghyuck raised a brow slightly as he looked at his Hyung’s thoughtful expression, “Hyung? That human, do you-“ 

“No, go now, get some rest, it’ll be sunrise soon,” Taeyong cut him off hoping that the younger wouldn’t question him any further. 

Luckily, Donghyuck seemed to sense Taeyong’s reluctance and bid the elder a goodnight before leaving the room. 

Taeyong released a deep breath, had he made it that obvious that Jaehyun had piped his interest? No. 

Sighing heavily, Taeyong bit his lip before glancing at the closed door. He now needed to keep an eye on Donghyuck and his fascination with the human boy Mark. 

 

-

 

After a few hours, a sudden dip on the bed made Jaehyun start. He quickly pulled out his knife which he kept under his pillow, and manoeuvred until the intruder was beneath him. 

A small squeak came from the perpetrator before Jaehyun managed to see through his tired eyes and the early morning light. 

To his surprise it was Taeyong that was now beneath him, the vampires hands beside his head as he stared up at Jaehyun. 

The human frowned before placing the knife on the side, Taeyong released a shaky breath but he still looked uneasy. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked, his voice groggy from sleep. 

Taeyong’s eyes watched him intently making Jaehyun feel slightly nervous. He felt a hand on his chest pushing him away but he stayed put, making sure his eyes were almost glaring at the vampire. 

Jaehyun smirked before a teasing chuckle left his lips, he leaned down making Taeyong push his head further into the pillow, “did you come to watch me?” 

The vampires eyes widened before a pretty blush graced his features, he growled slightly before pushing Jaehyun off him with force Jaehyun wasn’t expecting. 

Jaehyun fell back on his ass watching as Taeyong stood up and brushed himself down. 

“I was making sure everyone was okay,” the vampire claimed glancing around the room distractingly. 

Jaehyun just raised a brow, “really?” Taeyong nodded at him before moving back toward the door. Jaehyun quickly stood and moved after him, stopping the vampire from leaving. 

“What?” Taeyong grumbled. 

Jaehyun chuckled watching the vampire carefully only to see him blinking back at him. “So, you’ve checked on everyone else? Not just me?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

Sighing heavily, Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders moving aside to let the vampire leave. Taeyong dipped his head before scurrying out of the room. 

Jaehyun released a breath, he had to try and find a way to get Taeyong interested. But how?! 

-

 

After his unexpected awakening by Taeyong, Jaehyun decided to just get up. He stretched before making his way to the en suite. 

Since coming to the mansion, they hadn’t been able to wash properly so the shower was like a god send. 

Jaehyun turned the shower to the appropriate temperature before stripping down and stepping in. 

He groaned at the hot water, he’d missed this; simple things such as this lost to him after everything that had happened. 

His thoughts suddenly turned to Taeyong, had the pretty vampire been watching him or was he just checking up on them? 

He sighed, the vampire had definitely piped his interest; his ethereal appearance and his almost gentle nature made Jaehyun want to know more. 

Jaehyun could feel his body awaken, he glanced down at himself knowing that his body wanted the vampire. He was pretty and extremely powerful, a turn on for any hot blooded man. 

His cock stood at attention making Jaehyun groan deeply, he gripped the base of his cock and slid his fist upward in a slow, sensuous stroke. 

A hum of pleasure emanated from Jaehyun’s throat. He hadn’t masturbated in so long, he’d never had enough alone time to thoroughly enjoy himself. 

Jaehyun rubbed his palm over the head of his cock, using pre-cum to ease his downstroke. He squeezed the base of his cock again, then stroked up once more. 

He repeated the motion, his hand gaining speed until he was wanking furiously under the cascading hot water. 

Jaehyun’s hips began to move as he thrust himself into his hand. He was getting close.

“Ah, fuck,” he growled leaning against the shower wall as he continued pumping his cock, the image of a writing Taeyong beneath him pushing him over the edge. 

He bit his lip to stifle his cry, his cum running down his hand. He breathed deeply as he came down from his high, smiling to himself he quickly washed before exiting the shower. 

Jaehyun moved to the mirror, glaring at his reflection, “c’mon, get your game face on!” He chided, “make him want you!” With one last growl, Jaehyun nodded to his reflection before heading back into the room. 

He dressed in black jeans and a white wife beater, he wanted to make sure that his arms were visible. He wanted to make a show.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehyun yawned as he headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen, he was surprised when he opened the door and saw Mark and Jisung. 

The two younger humans glanced up at him as he entered, both of them sat around the kitchens island. Jaehyun could see they were eating rice. 

“Morning Hyung,” Mark addressed giving him a smile and a raised brow at the elders clothing choice, Jaehyun smiled back before getting himself some of the rice. 

He sat beside Mark and began eating, “what are you doing up so early?” He asked Mark casually. 

The younger boy rolled his eyes slightly as Jisung let out a soft giggle, “I’ve been in bed for the past day, I wanted to get out of that room.” Jaehyun nodded slightly before Mark turned the question on him, “well? What about you? Why are you up so early?” 

“Something woke me,” he answered swiftly not looking up from his food. 

“What?” Jisung asked carefully, glancing at Mark and seeing the same confused look. 

“A little bird,” Jaehyun replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. 

The younger boys looked to each other before brushing it off. They chatted away until Jisung suddenly released a long yawn. 

Mark chuckled at him, “maybe you should go back to bed.” Jaehyun nodded smiling at the younger boy’s cute action. 

Jisung shook his head with his nose scrunched, “no way, Renjun takes up too much space.” 

They both stopped eating at that, Mark’s chopsticks in mid air as they stared at the younger boy. 

“What?” Jisung glanced between them confused about their expressions. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat before placing his chopsticks down, he smiled gently at Jisung before asking, “how long have you two been together?”

Jisung blinked cutely before a look of thought ran over his features, “about two years?” They both gaped at him. 

“How did you meet?” Mark inquired his full attention now on the younger boy. 

Jisung’s face broke out in a shy smile, “we were part of an exchange project.” The elders both gave him confused looks but waited for him to continue. “Renjun came to Korea as part of a school exchange, unfortunately everything happened and he was stuck here.” 

“Did you know he was a vampire?” Jaehyun coaxed. 

Jisung nodded, “he told me soon after he found out his parents had died.” The young boy looked upset, Jaehyun quickly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “My parents tried to hide him; but we were discovered and they were arrested, me and Renjun managed to get away.” 

Jaehyun glanced to the boy, “Jisung-ah, you’re strong, your parents are proud of you, never forget that.” 

The younger’s eyes widened before a sad smile passed on his face followed by a soft nod. 

The sound of the kitchen door opening made them all glance to the perpetrator. Yuta was stretching as he strolled in, he looked surprised when he saw the others. 

“Morning!” They all greeted him back with smiles, Jisung waving at the elder cutely. Yuta made his way to the rice cooker, getting himself the food before joining the others. 

Jaehyun glanced to him remembering his and Ten’s conversation with Taeyong the night before. He decided to try his luck, “so what’re we gonna do about those guys in the town?” 

Yuta gave him a raised brow before pushing his bowl away, Jisung gave him large worried eyes and Mark listened intently. 

“I don’t know,” the Japanese boy admitted, “this is our home, we can’t just up and go.” 

“But what if they find it?” Mark pressed staring directly at the elder boy. 

Yuta sighed, “it’s up to Taeyong,” he glanced to Jaehyun and Mark, “you guys are free to go whenever you want.”

Jaehyun nodded but said no more, Yuta brought his bowl closer again and began eating. Jisung looked slightly worried but Yuta smiled at him reassuringly making the young boy nod. 

After a few minutes, Taeil and Johnny joined them; all of them moving to the living area for more space as they all conversed. 

When the rest of the group came down Johnny suggested they all go outside. It was a sunny day and they were all in need of some fresh air. 

“How about we all learn some combat skills?” Yuta suggested randomly. They all glanced to him briefly. 

“Why?” Hansol scoffed, “we all know how to defend ourselves,” he gestured to his pack and the humans when he said it. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Jungwoo smiled giving Hansol a side glance as he headed towards Yuta. 

They all laughed and had a go, Hansol was right they had more experience than Yuta and the others. Although, surprisingly, the others were also pretty skilled at it too. 

Jaehyun was sat having a breather with Jaemin and Taeil, they were watching all the others as they continued. Chuckling when they saw ChenLe chasing Jisung as he ran off with his shoe. 

He was glad that he only had a wife beater on as it was getting hotter. Some of the others stripping down to their own wife beaters. 

“This was a good idea,” Jaemin smiled his signature smile, Taeil made a sound of agreement and Jaehyun nodded. “We should do this more often,” the werewolf commented.

“If we get weather like this then sure,” Taeil reassured handing the young werewolf a bottle of water. Jaehyun attention was suddenly drawn to Taeil’s neck, there was a slight bruising and fang marks. 

Taeil seemed to notice the younger’s stare, “What’s wrong?” Jaemin glanced to Jaehyun too seeing his gaze on the elder humans neck. 

“Did you get bitten last night?” 

Taeil looked slightly taken back by the question, Jaemin blinked at him before looking to Taeil too. 

The elder human moved his hand to his neck, gritting his teeth when his fingers skimmed the bruise. “Yeah, I did, Why?” 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth, “does it hurt?” 

Taeil chuckled slightly before leaning back on his palms and closing his eyes. Jaehyun raised a brow but waited for him to speak. 

“No,” Taeil finally said after a pause, “in fact, it’s actually quite pleasurable.” Jaemin cleared his throat slightly, Taeil chuckled at the werewolf’s discomfort. 

Jaehyun stayed silent as his mind ran wild, he’d heard that a vampires bite was gratifying but didn’t know if it were true. In a weirdly filthy way, it made Jaehyun want the Purebred vampire even more. 

 

-

 

By the time it came to early evening, Jaehyun was thrumming with anticipation. He’d made sure he was prepared for when the vampires awoke, Johnny had given him a funny look but he’d just ignored him. 

They’d all sat and eaten another of Yuta’s cooked meals before heading to the living area. With no TV or music they only had conversation to keep them amused. 

Doyoung was the first vampire to show up, he smiled his bubbly smile and perched beside Taeil. Jaehyun couldn’t help but glance at them only to get one back from Taeil. 

He made sure to keep a close eye on Donghyuck when he came down, the vampire immediately going to sit with Mark, Jaemin and Jisung. 

Jaehyun felt a sudden tug on his shirt, he turned and frowned when he saw it was Johnny. The elder boy gesturing for him to follow. 

They moved into the corridor and in front of a window overlooking the front of the mansion. Hansol was there too, his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. 

“We need to hurry this up,” the werewolf growled slightly giving Jaehyun a stern look. 

Johnny sighed before nodding, “we need to get out of here.” 

“Get that vampire to bite you!” Hansol demanded anger and frustration in his voice. 

Jaehyun frowned and bit his lip, “I’m trying! I just don’t know how to go about it.” 

Hansol rolled his eyes at the younger boy before glancing outside, he raised a brow when he saw the vampire in question walking down the mansions driveway. “Here’s your chance.” 

Jaehyun frowned before he followed the elders gaze, his own eyes widening when he saw Taeyong. He gave a nod to his Hyung’s before heading out the mansion. 

“Taeyong!” 

The said vampire turned to him swiftly before a shy smile fluttered on his face, “Jaehyun? What are you doing?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jaehyun teased, he could see the vampires eyes roam over his arms and chest before back up to his face. 

Taeyong smiled at him before continuing to walk, Jaehyun beside him. The vampire stopped when they came to a flowerbed, still a while away from the gate. Jaehyun could still hear the buzz of the gate but didn’t say anything. 

“Do you like it here?” Taeyong suddenly asked, Jaehyun frowned slightly seeing that the vampire was looking intensely at him; his pretty doe eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

Jaehyun nodded with a soft smile, “Yeah, you guys are like a big family.” 

Taeyong’s face lit up at that, a illuminating smile on his face as he looked proudly at Jaehyun. “Thank you.” 

The human smiled before glancing away, he needed to move this along. Looking around he could see a rose bush, the spikes on the stems gave him an idea. 

He bent down feeling the vampires curious eyes on him as he did, he found one that had a few spikes before plucking it carefully. 

Standing back up, Jaehyun faced the vampire seeing him just watching him. He moved closer only for Taeyong to move away slightly. 

“Taeyong, do you not trust me?” Jaehyun said softly, the vampires cheeks were pink but he nodded cutely. 

Jaehyun smirked before using his free hand to hold the vampires waist, Taeyong’s eyes widened as he placed a hand on Jaehyun’s chest; keeping him in place. 

Chuckling softly, Jaehyun moved his hand to the vampires face; cupping his chin gently and using his thumb to stroke the soft skin. “Taeyong, you’re so pretty.” 

Taeyong bit his lip bashfully, glancing away from Jaehyun. The human moved closer until their faces were millimetres apart. 

“Taeyong~” Jaehyun whispered. He heard the vampire take a breath and felt his trembling fingers in his wife beater. 

Their eyes locked again, Jaehyun tilted his head and moved his hand to Taeyong’s throat. 

The vampires breath hitched making Jaehyun smirk, his fingers running over the smooth skin of Taeyong’s neck. 

Staring at the vampire, Jaehyun could tell he was slowly submitting; his eyes fluttering and his gaze glancing at Jaehyun’s lips. 

Jaehyun moved their lips closer until he saw Taeyong’s eyes close. As he did, Jaehyun quickly used his hand holding the flower to cut his finger on the thorn. 

Immediately Taeyong’s eyes flew open and he pushed Jaehyun away, the human frowned at him feigning innocence. 

“Taeyong?” 

The vampire’s breath was unsteady as he clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, his eyes fading to a sapphire blue. 

Jaehyun watched as the vampire quickly fled, running back towards the mansion, “Taeyong! Wait!” Jaehyun quickly ran after him following him through the mansion and up the stairs. 

He could see Taeyong heading to his room, quickly Jaehyun used his blood from his finger and made a stained line on his neck; he needed to entice the vampire. 

He gripped the vampires bedroom door before it could be slammed shut, Taeyong was stood in the balcony doorway his sapphire eyes wide as he stared at Jaehyun. 

“Taeyong, what’s the matter?” Jaehyun tried to play innocent, he watched as the vampire took a deep breath his eyes on Jaehyun’s neck. 

Jaehyun moved closer seeing the vampire trembling as he did, Taeyong’s eyes were on high alert as he watched the human get closer. 

When he was stood in front of the vampire, the only warning Jaehyun got was a soft growl before he was suddenly forced onto the bed. 

Taeyong’s smaller body was straddling him, his hands gripping Jaehyun’s shirt tightly as his ass sat on Jaehyun’s crotch. The human could feel Taeyong’s lips tracing the blood on his neck. 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop the smirk that fluttered on his lips as he heard a small whine come from the vampire. He could feel a warm tongue mapping his throat making him groan lowly. 

Suddenly Taeyong’s fangs sank into him, Jaehyun gaped. A dizzying wave of desire washed through him as he felt his blood being sucked into another body. 

His hands automatically came to Taeyong ass, squeezing and holding him as he rocked his now rock hard cock into the smaller body above him. 

He felt the fangs in his throat clamp harder making him moan darkly, Taeyong’s own hands still curled up in his shirt. 

Jaehyun could feel the vampires trembling body responding to him, his hips moving against Jaehyun’s faster to relieve the building tension. 

“Taeyong..” Jaehyun groaned, squeezing the flesh in his hands before he released into his pants. He could feel his vision go hazy, the vampire froze slightly. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the humans breathless voice, he reluctantly pulled away from the enticing liquid sealing the wound with a swipe of his tongue. 

He sat up only to see Jaehyun breathing heavily beneath him, the humans powerful chest heaving as he stared up at Taeyong. 

“Taeyong, you’re mine.” 

The vampires eyes widened as he watched Jaehyun’s eyes close, “Jaehyun? Jaehyun!” He didn’t respond making Taeyong panic slightly. 

He could see that the human was still breathing which made him calm somewhat. 

Taeyong brushed some hair out of the younger boy’s face, his fingers shaking at the realisation of what he’d just done. 

He’d bitten Jaehyun. Jaehyun was now his First. 

Taeyong tried to move away from the human but found that he didn’t want to, he wanted to be beside Jaehyun as he slept. 

Eyes wide, Taeyong knew that this was only the beginning. 

 

-

 

Johnny observed as the vampires in the room seemed to flinch, Hansol must have noticed too as he was the one who commented. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Doyoung glanced between them all before he spoke for them, “blood, we can smell blood.” 

Johnny and Hansol gave each other a knowing look but Jungwoo was the one who spoke, “won’t it be the Night Crawlers?” 

“No, it’s human,” Ten replied, raising a brow at Hansol and Johnny’s interaction. 

Donghyuck gripped the chair tightly knowing that whoever’s blood it was they weren’t claimed yet. Mark seemed to notice his discomfort, he gave the young vampire a confused look. 

“Donghyuck? You okay?” The said vampire smiled reassuringly at Mark before nodding his head. He didn’t want Mark to worry about him. 

It was late when Johnny suggested they all head to bed, he gave a raised brow to Donghyuck as the vampire looked as though he wanted to follow Mark up. 

Johnny gave a fleeting look to Jaehyun’s room before heading to his own, knowing that the younger wasn’t even in there. 

-

 

The sunlight blaring in on him is what awoke Jaehyun the next morning, he felt extremely groggy. Sitting up steadily he glanced around the room, he could see Mark sleeping softly on the sofa in the corner. 

Frowning slightly, a soft knock on the door made him glance over, his gaze was slightly fuzzy but he could make out Yuta’s smiling face as he entered the room. 

“Afternoon, how’re you feeling?” The Japanese boy asked carefully. 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly, noticing that he had food on a tray for him. Glancing at the clock he could see it was almost four in the afternoon. 

“How long was I out?” Jaehyun groaned slightly feeling a dull ache in his neck. His voice must’ve woken up Mark as the younger boy was suddenly beside him, a panicked but relieved look on his face. 

“Hyung! You’re awake!”

Jaehyun smiled at the younger before looking back to Yuta waiting for him to answer his question. 

Yuta sighed before placing the tray down on the side table, “two days, you’ve been asleep for two days.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, Mark’s relieved face turned into one of worry; “we thought you weren’t gonna wake up.” 

“A Purebred’s bite can be very dangerous,” Taeil suddenly appeared in the doorway his arms crossed as he walked over towards the bed. “Especially if said Purebred isn’t in full control of his powers yet.” 

Jaehyun nodded slightly, Mark didn’t seem to take the words nicely, “it wasn’t Jaehyun’s fault!” The said boy kept his gaze down not wanting his expression to give away the truth. 

Taeil nodded with a gentle smile, “I know,” he patted Mark’s shoulder reassuringly, “Taeyong knows what’s he’s done.” 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but flinch slightly, he’d lured the vampire, he shook his head to clear the thoughts before he spoke again, “Where is he?” 

They all glanced to each other before Yuta sighed, “he’s been locking himself in his brothers old room.” 

Jaehyun frowned slightly before moving the sheet off him, he noticed that he was now in different clothes than before but shrugged it off. 

“What are you doing? You’re still weak,” Taeil cautioned gripping Jaehyun’s arm to steady him, Mark on the other side doing the same. 

Jaehyun sighed, “I’m fine, if anything I need to move about.”

“And eat,” Yuta grumbled slightly, pushing his hair back with a roll of his eyes. 

Taeil nodded at the younger boy before helping him sit, “eat and then you can move about.” Mark nodded to him too. 

Feeling outnumbered, Jaehyun gave in bringing the tray of well prepared food closer and beginning to eat. Taeil and Yuta both let him eat in peace but Mark stayed put making sure that he did eat. 

“Mark, you don’t have to worry so much,” the younger gave him a raised brow Jaehyun could see his eyes wondering to his neck slightly. 

With a frown Jaehyun moved his hand to the bite, his fingers tracing the scar that was now present a slight tingling feeling passing through him as he did. 

“Does it hurt?” Mark asked worriedly. 

Jaehyun realised he’d closed his eyes which the younger boy must’ve thought was because of pain, embarrassingly the tingling sensation was almost arousing. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Jaehyun shook his head, “no, there’s a slight ache but I’m okay.” 

Mark nodded softly glancing at the floor, Jaehyun raised a brow at him and patted his hair gently, “What’s up?” 

“I’m worried.”

“About what?”

Mark lifted his head and bit his lip, “this place, its secrecy,” he stood from his seat and paced the room. “It’s only a matter of time before this place is found and they’ll have to leave their home!” 

Jaehyun blinked at the younger boy’s raised voice, Mark must’ve noticed as he quickly bowed his head with a soft apology. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we won’t be here much longer,” Jaehyun commented seeing Mark look confused and worried. 

“What about the others?”

Jaehyun raised a brow seeing Mark look away with a slight flushed face, had that red haired vampire got to him?

“They’ll come with us.” The younger didn’t look convinced but nodded his head anyway. 

Throughout the rest of the day all the others came up to see him, all of them over the moon that he’d finally woken up. 

Hansol gave him a pointed look and Johnny gave him a nod of acknowledgment. It wouldn’t be long now until they were back on their way to Busan. 

 

-

 

It was early evening and Jaehyun was looking out over the balcony when he felt a sudden shift in the room, raising a brow slightly he turned around only to see Taeyong. 

The vampire was watching him carefully, he looked almost uncomfortable. Jaehyun smiled softly at him seeing him walk slowly towards the balcony. 

He joined Jaehyun out in the night air but didn’t look at him, the human frowned slightly but kept his gaze on the gardens. 

“How’re you feeling?” Taeyong asked gently keeping his eyes on something outside. 

Jaehyun chuckled softly, “I’m fine,” he manoeuvred until he was leaning against the balcony, his gaze watching the vampire intently. Taeyong nodded softly, his fingers fidgeting as he trembled slightly. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but frown at the elder boys awkwardness, he sighed before shaking his head; moving off the balcony and heading back inside. 

His eyes widened when he felt a strong grip on his wrist, turning around he could see Taeyong watching him. “Jaehyun...”

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun coaxed, seeing the vampire’s cheeks flush slightly at his strong gaze. 

“Touch me,” Taeyong whimpered softly. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened not expecting the vampire to say that, he growled before pulling Taeyong towards him. His arms wrapping around the smaller frame as he trembled slightly. 

“I’ve got you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun reassured, a hand carding through the vampires hair. 

Taeyong’s hands were clutching Jaehyun’s chest as he trembled slightly. The human frowned slightly not understanding what was wrong with the vampire. 

He could feel the vampire moving him backwards slowly. Allowing the smaller boy, Jaehyun felt his back hit the wall. He couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips as he felt his body respond to the vampire. 

Taeyong pulled away before glancing up at him shyly through his bangs, he looked almost desperate. 

“Taeyong, what’s the matter?” 

The vampire bit his lip, his fangs showing as he reluctantly pulled away from the younger. 

Jaehyun frowned as the vampire crouched down before gripping his head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

“Taeyong?” Jaehyun was truly concerned, he bent down beside the vampire only to suddenly be thrown onto the bed. 

Taeyong’s eyes were bright blue as he clamped a hand over Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun gave him a confused and worried look but Taeyong was looking out the window. 

Suddenly the sound of gun shots could be heard, Jaehyun quickly glanced out the window seeing an orange glow in the distance. 

He glanced back at Taeyong only to see the anger and almost fear in the vampires eyes. 

The hand on his mouth moved away, Jaehyun quickly gripped Taeyong’s chin making the vampire look at him. “Taeyong, this house isn’t safe anymore,” he could see the vampire’s eyes reflect sadness, “we have to leave.” 

Gritting his teeth, Taeyong quickly moved off him before heading to the balcony, Jaehyun watched as the vampire jumped off, “Taeyong!” 

He quickly moved off the bed and ran out the room, charging down the stairs and almost bashing into Yuta as he did. 

“Jaehyun?” The Japanese boy called after him but Jaehyun ignored him, instead he headed straight for the front door. 

The others all noticed him and ran towards him, “Jaehyun! What are you doing?” Johnny demanded worry on his face as he saw the younger boy slam the door open. 

They all followed him as he headed down the drive, it was Ten that noticed Taeyong first. 

“Taeyong? What is he doing?” The Thai vampire asked Doyoung who was running beside him. The other vampire frowned and shook his head. 

Jaehyun could see Taeyong heading towards the gate, he could also see the orange glow getting closer as well as the sound of shots. 

Johnny frowned from his position behind Jaehyun, he quickly grabbed the younger boy’s arm stopping him and making him growl. 

“Gunshots,” Hansol panted beside them a worried look on his face. 

They all came to a stop half way down the drive, Taeyong was now in front of the gate. 

“What is he doing?” Jungwoo asked only to get just as confused looks back. 

Suddenly, as if out of thin air, backpacks appeared in front of them all. Jaehyun frowned glancing at the others and seeing the same expressions. 

He looked back to Taeyong only to see he was now glowing, a soft blue light illuminating him softly. 

“W-What’s going on?” Mark challenged weakly.

Ten and Doyoung glanced to each other worryingly before the Thai boy spoke, “everyone get a bag, we’re leaving.” 

“What?” Jeno exclaimed. 

“Leaving?” Renjun frowned glancing at his Hyung’s. Ten nodded before picking up a bag. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, was Taeyong doing this because of what he said? Did he convince Taeyong to leave his own home?

The ground beneath them suddenly began to shake, they all stumbled as they grabbed for their bags and tried to stay up. 

Taeyong’s light had gotten brighter making it so that they all had to look away. Jaehyun grit his teeth before glancing back at the mansion his eyes opening wide when he saw it beginning to fade away. “The mansion...”

The others all heard the human, turning around to see their once home beginning to disappear. 

“What’s happening!” Renjun cried, holding Jisung close to him as they watched their home. 

Ten growled before he stood, “we have to go, now!” He began running just as the sound of garbled growls came from behind them. 

With the mansion gone so had the gate meaning that the Night Crawlers were now free. 

Johnny had to yank Jaehyun as the human stayed put, “Jaehyun! We have to go!” He could still see a dim light where Taeyong was, something inside him didn’t want to leave the vampire. 

The Night Crawlers were all running around Taeyong, making sure not to get struck by his light. 

They all made it into the trees, running through the forest with the creatures behind them. The werewolves were at the front as they were faster at running. 

However, they came to a clearing and were suddenly surrounded. Johnny growled slightly, “damn, our weapons!” Jaehyun had to growl at that too, it would take them ages to find new ones. 

“Look in your bags!” Yuta demanded, the humans did as they were told both of them surprised to see their weapons in their own bags. 

Johnny and Jaehyun immediately aimed their weapons but the Night Crawlers did not flinch. Instead they just stayed still, almost like they were afraid to attack. 

“Why aren’t they attacking?” Kun addressed holding ChenLe as the younger wolf trembled. 

They were all caught off guard when Taeyong suddenly came from above, the force of his landing making the company all fall to the floor. 

The Purebred’s hair was now a crystal white, he looked even more ethereal than he usually did. 

The Night Crawlers all moved back as the Purebred lifted his hands. The bright light illuminating around him made them all look away again before a sudden surge of power washed over them all. 

Jaehyun squinted slightly as the light began to dim, his eyes wide when he saw Taeyong falling to the ground. 

“Taeyong!” He quickly moved to catch the vampire, watching as his hair faded back to brown and his eyes closed. 

The Night Crawlers had all now disappeared, only ash left where they were once stood. 

“What the hell just happened!” Hansol snapped looking between everyone waiting for an answer. 

It was Ten who sighed before standing calmly, he turned to everyone with a strong look on his face. “Taeyong has just hidden the mansion, the spell he used can only work if no one living is in the building.” 

They all looked panicked and shocked. Jisung stood up with a slight tremble, “so, we can’t go home?” Ten shook his head seeing the young boy’s eyes get teary. 

“Jisung...” Renjun pulled the shaking boy into his arms. 

They all consoled each other not knowing what to do next. Yuta crouched down beside Jaehyun, he was holding the fainted vampire in his arms with a frown on his face. 

“Jaehyun-ah, he’ll need to rest for a while now,” Yuta smiled sadly at the younger as he glanced up at him. 

Jaehyun nodded before standing up, effortlessly picking the vampire up in his arms princess style. 

Yuta smiled softly before looking to Johnny, “this is your territory now,” the elder human frowned slightly. 

“Yeah, what do we do now?” Donghyuck asked patting Jisung’s shoulder gently as the younger boy sobbed gently into Renjun’s neck. 

Johnny glanced at his boys seeing them also waiting for his instruction, he sighed, “well first, we have to get out of this forest.” They all nodded before picking up their bags and waiting for the instructions. 

“We need to get back to a main road,” Kun inputted glancing around to see if there was a simple way. 

Jaemin moved forwards slightly, “I think I can do it,” they all looked to the young wolf. Jeno held his hand softly with a worried look, “I’ve been to the town with Taeil-Hyung a few times, I think I can recall the way towards it.” 

Johnny raised a brow slightly but nodded, “okay Jaemin, you go up front,” he glanced to his and Jeno’s interlocked hands before looking to Hansol. “Hansol, you and the pack go to the front too, help Jaemin.” 

Hansol nodded, the other pack members following suit. Jaemin smiled at them before glancing to Jeno, the vampire was pouting slightly; not impressed about being separated from the younger. 

Jaemin chuckled before kissing Jeno’s cheek softly, the vampire’s eyes smiled as well as the rest of his face. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice Hansol flinch slightly at the exchange. 

With the werewolves at the front, they started moving through the forest. 

Jaehyun had given his gun to Yuta as his arms were occupied by Taeyong. The Japanese boy looked almost familiar with the weapon but Jaehyun didn’t comment, there’d be a time for that later. 

The sounds of creatures within the trees made them all on high alert, Johnny and Ten were at the back ready incase of an ambush. 

The humans were beginning to lag behind, their stamina not as high as the supernatural beings. 

Jaehyun panted as he began to struggle, Taeyong had shown no signs of waking up. He could see Jisung and Mark struggling too. 

Renjun offered the youngest boy a piggy back but the blonde declined, instead he held the vampires hand tightly as they walked. 

Jaehyun could see Donghyuck walking closely next to Mark, making sure that the human didn’t lag too far behind and encouraging him when he could. 

It was dawn when they finally saw an opening, the werewolves falling to the ground when they saw it was a road. 

Relief and exhaustion had taken its toll on all of them and to make things worse the sun was now coming up. Yuta told them to open their bags and find their water bottles. They all did as they were told but didn’t ask why the Japanese boy knew they were there. 

“What now?” Taeil breathed heavily, leaning against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. 

Johnny glanced up and down the road, luckily it was deserted but it seemed to stretch on for miles. He could make out some sort of building in the distance. 

“We need to find cover,” Ten suggested already beginning to feel the daylights power. 

“Where though?” Jeno fretted glancing up at the daybreak. Jaemin held his waist reassuringly, a worried frown on his usually smiley face. 

Johnny ran a hand through his hair before biting his lip, Jaehyun could see that the elder looked uneasy. 

“There’s a building over there,” Johnny suggested, they all glanced the way the elder was pointing. “It may take some time to get there though.” 

“We don’t have the time!” Ten growled slightly, Yuta held his elbow slightly with a soft shake of his head making the vampire huff. 

“It’s the only chance we have,” Doyoung sighed slightly, the vampires all giving him wide eyes and worried looks. “If we’re careful, then we can make it.” 

“And if we’re not,” Ten grumbled. 

“Let’s go,” Donghyuck exclaimed already beginning to walk in the direction of the building. 

Ten frowned at the younger vampire watching as the others began to follow. He shook his head before he felt fingers intwine with his own. He glanced up seeing Yuta smiling reassuringly at him. 

“Ten, lets go.” 

Sighing softly with a smile, Ten nodded allowing the human boy to lead him after the others. 

-

 

The sun was now blaring down on them hard, the vampires all had jackets over their heads in an attempt to succumb the sunlight. 

The building wasn’t that far away now but they were starting to slow. It wasn’t until Renjun suddenly collapsed that they stopped. 

“Renjun!” Jisung cried making the others stop and look to him. The young vampire was panting as he kneeled in the floor. 

Doyoung and Taeil immediately ran to his aid, Jaemin holding Jisung softly. Renjun looked exhausted, his eyes squinting as Taeil tried to get him to stand. 

“C’mon, it’s not much further, you can do it,” the elder boy motivated but the vampires legs were too weak he just ended up in a heap on the floor. 

“Renjun...” Jisung whimpered holding on to Jaemin as his wide eyes stared at his vampire. 

Johnny moved toward them glancing at the vampire on the ground, “we have to keep moving.” 

“Renjun is too weak!” Taeil argued glaring slightly at the younger human, Johnny was taken back by the elders out of character expression. 

“I’ll carry him,” Johnny suggested, “get him on my back.” Taeil blinked before nodding, helping the young vampire onto Johnny’s back. “Keep moving.” Johnny told the others as they began walking again. 

By the time they finally reached the building it was mid afternoon, Jaehyun glanced around seeing that it was an abandoned warehouse. The structure looked safe but it was missing parts of the original building. 

Lucas and Hansol heaved the door open, all of them moving inside and out of the hot sun. 

Johnny carefully placed Renjun down on the ground watching as Jisung immediately ran to his side, using his thighs as a pillow for the vampires head. 

The vampires all collapsed onto the ground as the others started looking around and exploring. 

Jaehyun carefully placed Taeyong down beside Doyoung, the other vampire holding him gently as Taeil crouched beside him. 

“Guys, come look at this!” Lucas bellowed. 

Jaehyun followed the others toward the werewolf, there were three old school buses and two motorbikes. 

“This must’ve been someone’s garage,” Jungwoo suggested glancing at the vehicles. 

Johnny walked around one of the buses before turning a grin on the others, “what’re you so happy about?” Hansol frowned. 

“We can use this,” Johnny grinned gesturing to the bus, seeing Jaehyun also giving him a smile. 

“Won’t it need some work on it?” Jaemin asked, the bus did look a bit outdated and rusty. 

Johnny just smiled, “I’m sure we can sort something out.” 

“First things first,” Taeil resounded slaking towards them all with a frown on his face, “we need to help the vampires and get some food.” 

Yuta perked up at that, “there should be food in Jisung, Jungwoo, Lucas and Kun’s bags.” 

The said boys all looked to him with confusion before going for their bags, Taeil helped Jisung with his as he was preoccupied with Renjun. 

Hansol couldn’t stop the growl that came out, he walked up to the Japanese boy with a frown, “What the hell are you guys playing? How did you know there was food there?!” 

Yuta put his hands up in a surrendering gesture only for the werewolf to grip his shirt with frustration. 

Ten quickly staggered to his feet, moving swiftly and pushing the werewolf away from Yuta. Hansol growled seeing Ten stood protectingly in front of the human. 

The werewolf looked as though he wasn’t finished, “stop!” Johnny quickly moved pulling Hansol away carefully, he turned to Ten and Yuta, “Yuta, how did you know food was there?” 

“Taeyong told me,” the Japanese boy replied holding Ten as the vampire began to fall. He placed Ten against the wall as he spoke to Johnny, “we had it all prepared in case we had to leave.” 

“We just didn’t realise it would be so soon,” Yuta continued his voice softer as he sighed. 

Yuta walked towards the members with the food, taking bread from Lucas and a cooler bag from Kun. They all watched as he began making sandwiches, getting cheese out of the cooler bag and preparing the food. 

“Woah,” Lucas marvelled, “you guys are so prepared.” 

The Japanese human smiled up at him before continuing with his task. He made a sandwich for everyone including the vampires. 

Hansol frowned, “Do they really need to eat food? Can’t they just drink blood?” 

“We need it too,” Ten grumbled back his eyes flashing red with warning. Yuta placed a gentle hand on his thigh making the vampire calm down slightly. Hansol rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. 

Jaehyun was sat beside the still unconscious Taeyong, the vampire hadn’t even made a sound. 

“He needs rest,” Donghyuck said gently, the boy was sat opposite Jaehyun watching him carefully, “he’ll be okay.”

Jaehyun just nodded watching the red haired vampire as he smiled before going back to his sandwich. 

He noticed that Donghyuck was sat close to Mark, the human boy was chatting softly to ChenLe almost oblivious to the vampires stare. 

After they’d all consumed their food, Johnny headed toward the vehicles. Jaehyun quickly stood to follow him taking a brief look back at Taeyong before he did. 

“It’s not that old,” Johnny commented as he patted the bus’s hood. Jaehyun followed him as he opened the door. Some of the chairs were missing but other than that it looked okay. 

Jaehyun moved towards the steering wheel seeing that the keys were helpfully left on the dashboard. “Hyung, the keys.” 

Johnny moved beside him an impressed look on his face, “we’re in luck.” 

Of course luck wasn’t completely on their side as the bus wouldn’t start when they tried it. 

“Maybe the battery is bust?” Kun suggested as he stood in the doorway observing the two humans. 

They spent the rest of the day messing around with the bus, opening the hood and trying to fix the battery. 

It wasn’t until they heard a loud ruckus that the three turned to each other and headed back towards the others. 

Johnny frowned when he saw Hansol and Ten going at it again, the werewolf looked extremely agitated. 

The three moved closer trying to distinguish what had caused the outburst. Jaehyun’s eyes widened at Hansol’s words. 

“If you want to feed do it elsewhere, I for one do not want to see it!” 

Ten growled darkly at that, Jaehyun could see the vampire had blood on his lips and Yuta was holding his neck. 

“It’s a natural thing,” Doyoung announced, he was stood in front of Ten slightly; trying to calm the situation, although he did look slightly awkward. 

Hansol scoffed, “I don’t care! It should be done in private!” 

Ten moved around Doyoung before moving towards Hansol threateningly, Yuta quickly grabbed his hand making the vampire stop. 

“Hansol, stop it!” Johnny growled moving towards the werewolf and standing in front of him. The werewolf glared back at him before walking away, “Hansol!” Johnny called but the elder ignored him. 

“Hyung, let him cool off,” WinWin suggested giving Johnny a gentle smile. 

Johnny sighed before glancing at the others, Ten was still glaring but Yuta looked embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry about him.” Johnny bowed his head slightly. 

Yuta waved his hand, “it’s okay,” he sighed before glancing at Ten, “maybe we should do it in private from now on.” 

Ten frowned at him before rolling his eyes, pulling away and going to sit with the sleeping Taeyong. 

The atmosphere was more tense and awkward as they all sat around. It was Taeil that broke it with his question, “so, do we know which way to head?” 

Johnny was thankful for his question, he scratched the back of his head before answering, “we need to head south, we can probably get the bus running in about three days.”

“So we stay here for three days?” Jeno asked gently, he thankfully now looked a bit more energetic than he did earlier. 

Johnny nodded to him before standing up, “we’ll have to have people on look out on a night.” 

Ten scoffed, “you mean us vampires will have to watch.” Yuta elbowed him slightly making the vampire growl. 

“It makes sense,” Doyoung smiled softly getting an eye roll from the Thai vampire. “We take it in turns.” 

The vampires all did rock paper scissors, Ten moping as he was the one that ended up on first watch. 

The others all settled down for the night, sleeping bags conveniently in all their bags. 

Johnny had noticed that Hansol was still sat away. He sighed before heading towards him, Jaehyun watched him go from his position beside Taeyong. 

Johnny patted Hansol gently on the shoulder only to get pushed away slightly. “Hansol, stop this.” 

The werewolf rolled his eyes before turning angry eyes on Johnny, “it’s not right.”

“That’s your opinion, to them it’s a way of life,” Johnny argued. 

Jaehyun was listening in to them carefully, he could see that the werewolf was uncomfortable. 

“Hansol, we need to work together,” the human held Hansol’s shoulders making the werewolf look at him. 

He sighed, “I know, it’s just..” Hansol trailed off making Johnny frown slightly. 

“What?”

“He was moaning because that thing was biting him!” Hansol expressed trying to keep his voice down but still letting out his frustration. 

Johnny exhaled with a shake of his head. “I know it’s uncomfortable, but we have to respect their choices.”

“Well they could at least try and respect ours too!” Hansol’s voice raised slightly, his frustration prominent. 

The both of them turned when they heard someone clear their throat. Yuta was stood before them with an awkward look on his face. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable,” the Japanese boy spoke softly looking at Hansol as he did, “we’ll all make sure to do it privately from now on.”

Hansol blinked at him not expecting the human to apologise and improvise. He bowed his head to Yuta watching as the human smiled and headed back to his own sleeping bag. 

Johnny gave Hansol a pointed look only to get an eye roll and a soft punch to the arm. The human chuckled at him before they headed towards their sleeping bags.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos makes for more updates!

The sound of a strong heartbeat is what finally awoke Taeyong. The Purebred frowned slightly before blinking his eyes open. He glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings before his eyes locked onto the sleeping human beside him. 

Jaehyun was frowning as he slept and he looked slightly tense, he had an arm over Taeyong’s waist as he slept. Taeyong couldn’t stop the shy smile that fluttered on his lips. He gently brushed some hair out of the younger boy’s handsome face.

“Don’t make it that obvious,” Ten’s voice came from the side. He had his arms crossed with a teasing smile as he watched the Purebred. “How’re you feeling?”

Taeyong sat up gently before nodding, “better,” Ten made a noise of acknowledgement watching as Taeyong glanced around the room again. “Where are we?”

“In someone’s old garage,” the Thai vampire explained glancing out the window every now and then. “They’re fixing up the bus so it’ll be quicker getting to Busan.” 

Taeyong just nodded looking around the room and making sure everyone was present. 

He felt his heart drop at the realisation that they had left their home, chasing after a place that they thought would be safe. 

“Taeyong, everything will be okay,” Ten reassured giving the elder vampire a smile. 

The Purebred nodded before slowly getting up, Jaehyun mumbled but didn’t awaken as Taeyong stood. 

His body ached where he’d been sleeping, he stretched before looking around the room again. The structure looked secure but there were also holes that didn’t look too good. 

“We’ll be on our way soon,” Ten spoke observing the elder, “three days they said it’ll take to fix the bus.” 

Taeyong raised a brow before heading over to the younger, he noticed that Ten had a gun in his hand. 

“Why do you have that?” Taeyong gestured to the weapon. 

Ten raised a brow at the gun before sighing, “I’m on watch, it’s in case something comes.” 

“Like what?”

The Thai vampire growled slightly, “those humans that forced us out.” 

Taeyong just nodded before walking away, he glanced at all the others seeing that they were all sleeping soundly. Even the vampires. 

“We need to learn to sleep at night and be awake during the daylight,” Ten explained although he didn’t sound too happy about it. 

The Purebred nodded before moving to sit beside Jaehyun, Ten raised a brow slightly but kept silent. 

-

 

Jaehyun awoke to the sound of voices, he groaned slightly before blinking his eyes open. He frowned when he saw the empty space beside him. 

Sitting up quickly, he glanced around only for his gaze to fall on Taeyong. The vampire was crouching beside Jeno and Jaemin. They were conversing about something but Jaehyun couldn’t hear. 

The voices that had awoken him were Yuta and WinWin, the two were stood near him looking at the window. 

It was WinWin that turned around and saw the awoken human, “ah, Jaehyun, good morning.” The Chinese boy smiled sweetly at him. 

Jaehyun nodded in response before looking back at Taeyong, only now the vampire was glancing at him. He excused himself to Jeno and Jaemin before heading towards Jaehyun. 

“You’re awake,” Taeyong smiled gently. 

Jaehyun chuckled, “that’s what I should be saying to you.”

Taeyong smiled before sitting down beside the human, Jaehyun was glad to see that the vampire looked energised and healthy again. 

Jaehyun realised that the vampire hadn’t stopped gazing at him, he cleared his throat only to get a tilt of the head from Taeyong. 

“I should probably go wash,” Jaehyun suggested seeing Taeyong nod, the vampire watched him closely as he stood and headed towards the sinks in the warehouse. 

Luckily the water was clean, Jaehyun splashed it into his face to wake him up more before glancing back. Taeyong was still watching him, he smiled when their eyes met but Jaehyun quickly looked away. He felt almost nervous around the beautiful vampire.

He shook his head before splashing more water on his face. Jaehyun felt a strong hand on his shoulder, looking up he could see it was Johnny. 

The older boy was stretching as he yawned, “mornin’, you ready to start on the bus?” Jaehyun nodded, keeping busy was something he really wanted to do. 

 

After a couple of hours, they were all awake and fed; Yuta taking it upon himself to be the one feeding everyone with help from Taeyong and Doyoung. 

Kun had come to help Jaehyun and Johnny with the bus, Jaemin joining them a little later too. 

It was getting increasingly warmer in the warehouse with the sun blaring down. The vampires all made sure they were away from the suns rays but otherwise kept themselves busy. 

WinWin and Jungwoo were helping some of them with combat training, Yuta and Ten seemed to be the best at it.

Jaehyun glanced over as he wiped his sweat, seeing Taeyong staring back at him. The vampires gaze made him feel slightly uneasy, Why was Taeyong watching him?

“What’s up?” Johnny noticed the younger boy’s frown. Jaehyun shook his head and smiled reassuringly making Johnny raise a brow. 

The old school bus was coming along better, Jaehyun was surprised by how much Jaemin had helped them. The young werewolf had been the one to reboot the engine. 

“Where did you learn all this?” Kun asked the younger wolf, obviously having the same thoughts as Jaehyun. 

Jaemin smiled awkwardly, “I use to do stuff like this before,” he glanced briefly behind himself; Jaehyun could tell he was looking at Jeno. 

“Where?” Johnny prompted trying to get the younger to tell them more. 

“When I worked whilst at school,” Jaemin answered still almost keeping half the story to himself. 

Jaehyun pushed him slightly, “did you work in a garage or something?” 

The young werewolf nodded with a smile, glancing back at Jeno before sighing. “I used to work with Jeno’s father in his garage.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly, “Is that how you met?” Johnny inquired. Jaemin nodded to the elder, his smile never leaving his face. 

They all turned when they heard a scoff, Johnny frowned when he saw it was Hansol that had made the noise. 

“Did they accept you?” 

“Hansol!” Johnny growled only getting a glare from the werewolf as he challenged Jaemin. 

The younger werewolf frowned slightly before growling, his fists clenched by his sides. Jaehyun could see the boy looked angry. 

“It’s because of people like you that this all started!” Jaemin bellowed his anger aimed at Hansol, the elder looked taken back. “We shouldn’t need to be accepted when we are no different!” 

“Jaemin...” the werewolf relaxed slightly when he felt Jeno beside him, the blonde vampire was holding his hand gently. 

Hansol blinked at the couple before growling and walking off, he brushed off Johnny’s hand as the human tried to stop him. 

Jaehyun could see Jeno trying to calm the werewolf down, Jaemin’s eyes flashing gold as he held back his anger. 

“This has to stop,” Taeyong’s voice suddenly sounded, Jaehyun could see the Purebred was now heading towards them. 

He placed a gentle hand on Jaemin’s shoulder getting a small smile back. Taeyong turned his attention to Johnny a slight frown on his face, “we’ve done nothing but help you guys, we deserve respect from all of you.” 

Johnny sighed before nodding, “I understand that, it’s just difficult to change someone’s opinion.”

Taeyong raised a brow slightly but said no more, he glanced briefly to Jaehyun before turning around and heading back towards Jaemin and Jeno. 

Jaehyun watched him go as he took the two back towards the others, he could see WinWin apologising to Jaemin but the younger wolf just smiled. 

They decided to get back to the bus, Johnny said he’d let Hansol have a moment before he’d go speak with him. 

The sun was setting when they finally called it a night, Jaemin had come back to help them along with Lucas. 

The five of them had almost managed to fix it up, all they had to do was recharge the battery and they were finished. 

Jaehyun had noticed that Johnny seemed a bit off it, the elder kept glancing out the door where Hansol had gone but he didn’t make a move to follow him. 

“Guys! Come get some food!” Jungwoo called, Lucas immediately ran towards the others making everyone chuckle. 

Yuta had made them all rice and kimchi, Jaehyun was just thankful that they had planned it all out and had been able to get food. 

He noticed that Donghyuck was sat very closely to Mark, the younger human was laughing at something Doyoung was saying but Jaehyun could see the younger vampires eyes watching him intently. 

It made Jaehyun frown, he didn’t like the attention Donghyuck was giving to Mark. 

Taeyong must’ve noticed Jaehyun’s dislike as he tilted his head slightly and followed the humans line of sight. He couldn’t stop the brief smile that crossed his lips when he saw the smitten look in Donghyuck’s eyes. 

“Mark, pass me some more rice,” Jaehyun spoke suddenly, the younger human glanced to him; his eyebrows raised before he nodded and passed the pot. 

Jaehyun thanked him and noticed the way Donghyuck glanced at him cautiously. The human narrowed his eyes making Donghyuck turn away quickly, this time looking at his bowl. 

Taeyong frowned at the exchange, about to ask what was going on when he was suddenly interrupted by a panicked Hansol entering the warehouse. 

The werewolf looked as though he’d been running, his pack all stood up and headed toward him worry in their faces. Johnny and Jaehyun stood too before heading towards the wolf. 

“Hyung! What happened?” WinWin asked his pretty eyes wide as he glanced the elder up and down. 

Hansol panted as he gestured outside, his eyes wild with panic, “Night Crawlers, loads of them!” 

The others all stood up, Taeyong immediately moved towards the werewolf. Hansol glared up at him as he continued to catch his breath. 

“Where are they?”

“I managed to outrun them but they’ll sense us,” Hansol announced. 

Taeyong grit his teeth before heading towards the others, they all gave him worried looks. 

“Everyone, pack your bags, we have to go.” 

“The bus isn’t fixed yet!” Kun chimed making the Purebred turn to him. 

Taeyong glanced around them all before making his way towards the warehouse entrance. Jaehyun frowned and quickly gripped the smaller boy’s wrist. 

“What are you doing?”

“I can divert them,” Taeyong declared giving the human a gentle smile, “you guys fix the bus.” Taeyong pulled away slightly. 

“Wait!” Jaehyun bellowed, to his surprise the vampire stopped, turning around to face him. “You can’t go alone.” 

“We’ll go.” 

Jaehyun turned at Ten’s voice, the Thai boy was stood there with Doyoung both of them with determined looks. 

“No,” Taeyong insisted strongly, “I’ll go alone.” 

Ten and Doyoung both nodded although they didn’t look completely fine with the idea. 

Jaehyun frowned at the Purebred but didn’t get a chance to say more before the vampire ran out. The human watched him go as he ran down the road, thankfully it was dark now. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder before turning around and seeing Jaemin, “c’mon Hyung, we’ve got to fix the bus!” 

Jaehyun nodded following the others as they ran to the bus, Taeil instructed everyone else to be lookouts. Ten, Doyoung, Taeil and Yuta all headed outside. The humans had the weapons as they kept watch. 

“It’s not starting!” Johnny groaned in frustration. The old school bus’s battery was still flat. 

“We need to jump start it somehow,” Kun stressed glancing around to see if they could find anything to help them. 

Jaehyun quickly asked the others inside to look around for anything, “there’s nothing here!” Renjun growled. 

They all looked to the members fixing the bus, it was Jaemin that suddenly beamed. “I have an idea, but we’ll have to work together.” 

He glanced around at them all seeing everyone nod, “go ahead, what’s the plan?” Johnny ushered. 

Suddenly they all heard a loud bang followed by a bright light. Jaehyun heard Ten call out for Taeyong, he felt his stomach flip. 

‘Taeyong, be safe. Come back to me.’ Jaehyun thought. 

His attention was brought back to Jaemin, the young wolf was getting into the driving seat of the bus. 

“Okay here’s the plan, I’m going to try and jump start it manually.” 

“How?” Jisung asked. 

Jaemin smiled softly, “I need you guys to push.” 

They all glanced to each other before Johnny suddenly nodded, “okay, Jisung and ChenLe gather the bags and get on the bus.” 

The two maknaes nodded before doing as they were told, they both glanced around the school bus surprised to see some of the chairs missing. 

“The rest of us need to get to the back,” Johnny continued, “Taeil! We need you guys back here!” He called to the four outside. 

Taeil poked his head back seeing Johnny gesturing for them to come back. The four entered again all of them surrounding the bus with the werewolves at the back, as they were the strongest.

“Okay, when I say, all of you push together!” Jaemin instructed. They all gave a yell of acknowledgement. 

Jaehyun looked up only to see Taeyong in the doorway, his hair was a striking bright green and his eyes blue. 

“Hyung!” It was Jaemin that called out to him, the vampires eyes were still on Jaehyun though almost like he was waiting for him to say something. 

“Jaemin! Focus on the bus!” Ten called out making the werewolf nod. He glanced back at the maknaes seeing them look at him. 

“Okay, ready,” Jaemin spoke, Jaehyun could hear the bus’s gears making him frown before the sound of the ignition jittering. “Push!” 

They all started pushing, Jaehyun felt his arms ache he could also hear the others growling and groaning slightly. 

A sudden bright light made him look up only to see Taeyong creating some kind of barrier, only it was made of stones and roots. 

The sound of garbled growls could be heard, “keep going!” Jaemin ushered. 

Jaehyun could hear the bus’s ignition again before it suddenly started moving, they had to run to catch up, Jisung and ChenLe opened the back doors as they all climbed in. 

The bus plowed through the doors, luckily Taeyong had managed to side step it before he too lunged into the back. He was still glowing but his hair was slowly fading back to brown as his shield held back the creatures. 

Jaehyun quickly shut the back door before locking it tightly. He moved towards the Purebred seeing him catching his breath. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun asked gently, the vampire glanced up at him shyly before nodding. 

“I heard your voice, so I came back to you.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened before a flush crept in his cheeks he heard a cackle from his side seeing Ten smirking at him. 

He cleared his throat before nodding, walking away from Taeyong and towards Johnny at the front of the bus. He didn’t notice Taeyong’s crestfallen look as he turned away. 

Jaehyun could see Johnny skilfully moving into the drivers seat as Jaemin moved away, the young wolf looked amazed that his plan worked. 

“Jaeminnie!” Jeno quickly leaped at the wolf, wrapping his arms around him and eye smiling sweetly. “You did so well!”

Jaemin smiled shyly his own arms wrapping around the vampires waist. Jaehyun gave him a nod before moving around the couple and beside Johnny. 

“Are we heading the right way?” 

Johnny nodded before he raised a brow at the younger making Jaehyun frown. “What?”

“‘I heard your voice so I came back?’” Johnny teased glancing back at the said vampire only to see him manoeuvring everyone into a space, glancing at Jaehyun every so often. 

Jaehyun just shook his head at the teasing before crossing his arms over his chest and starting out the front window. The road was long and clear almost like they were heading into somewhere unknown. 

“It should take another day for us to reach Busan,” Johnny claimed his voice loud enough for all the others to hear. 

It was Jungwoo that spoke up, “only a day? Are we really that close?” 

“Yeah!” Johnny replied glancing back in the rear view mirror. 

Everyone had settled down, blankets around them as some took the space on the floor whilst others were on the chairs. 

Jaehyun stayed up at the front with Johnny, the road was still empty; only the dim light from the bus illuminating the road. 

It was getting late and Jaehyun could feel his eyes drooping, glancing beside him he could see that Johnny looked exhausted too. 

“Here, let me drive,” Jaehyun looked up at the voice, Doyoung was smiling gently at the two humans. 

Johnny sighed before nodding, they quickly swapped over the human telling Doyoung to just keep following the road. 

They both headed into the back, Taeil gave them both smiles before moving to the front with Doyoung. 

Jaehyun could see that most of the company were asleep, even the vampires. He couldn’t stop the annoyed growl that left him when he saw Mark, the younger boy had his head on Donghyuck’s thigh; sleeping peacefully as the vampire watched him. 

He was about to say something to the red haired vampire but his attention was suddenly drawn to Taeyong. 

The Purebred was beside Donghyuck, the younger vampires head on his shoulder as he watched Mark. Jaehyun met his eyes seeing Taeyong smile softly at him before gesturing for him to sit beside him. 

Jaehyun heard a scoff from behind him, glancing back he could see Hansol and Johnny giving him funny looks. 

Clenching his fists, Jaehyun turned away from the Purebred and made his way to the other side. He sat down beside the sleeping Mark and next to Jungwoo. 

The other human was snuggled together with Lucas in a sleeping bag, both of them asleep. 

Jaehyun ignored the Purebred’s wistful gaze and instead leaned back, focusing on going to sleep. 

Taeyong felt his shoulders droop, Why was Jaehyun giving him the cold shoulder? Had he done something to upset the human boy? 

With a deep sigh, Taeyong could feel himself tremble slightly. The younger vampire leant against him glanced up. 

“Hyung? You okay?” Donghyuck whispered, his big bright eyes looking at Taeyong with worry. 

The elder nodded before brushing a hand through the younger vampires red hair, Donghyuck smiled before settling back down again. 

Cautiously, Donghyuck placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder feeling the human boy shuffle slightly. His hand was gripped however in a strong grip, alarm on Donghyuk’s face when he saw Jaehyun glaring at him. 

“Don’t.”

Taeyong quickly pulled Donghyuck’s hand away from Jaehyun, giving the human a confused look. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Not yet,” Jaehyun growled back, glaring at Donghyuck making the vampire sink into himself. 

Taeyong frowned seeing Jaehyun raise a brow at him before the human closed his eyes again. 

Donghyuck shuffled closer to Taeyong feeling the elder place a protective arm around his shoulders. The Purebred couldn’t stop the slight glare he gave Jaehyun at his actions. 

 

-

 

The sound of panicked voices is what awoke Jaehyun the next morning, he sat up quickly seeing that the vampires were all awake and alert. 

Taeyong was the one trying to calm them down. 

Jaehyun could see that the sunlight was now blaring in from all angles of the bus, meaning that the vampires were getting weaker. He quickly stood up and looked around, a sudden idea came to his head. 

“Everyone wake up!” The others all began to awaken, some of them grumbling with annoyance at the rude awakening. “Grab a sleeping bag or a blanket and put them over the windows!” Jaehyun explained. 

Johnny quickly got the others into gear, all of them moving to block the windows; “all the sunlight needs to be blocked!” The elder instructed. 

Taeil glanced back from his position at the drivers seat, Doyoung was beside him with a sleeping bag over him. 

After a few minutes they all managed to block out the sun, Ten sighed heavily; “thank god for that!” 

“Good idea Jaehyun!” Kun patted the younger on the shoulder getting a crooked smile from the human. 

Taeyong felt his heart leap at the younger boy’s smile, he knew that his instincts were responding to the human but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

When they all felt it was safe to move around again, Yuta made sure that everyone was fed and watered. 

Taeil was still driving with Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung, Lucas and Jungwoo at the front with him. They were all chatting away as they glanced out the window. 

Jaehyun glanced back seeing all the others sat around as well, he’d noticed that ChenLe had become good friends with Jisung and Renjun. 

All of them were giggling at something WinWin has said in broken Korean making the Chinese wolf pout slightly. Jaehyun was glad that they were all getting along, he could see Kun trying to reassure WinWin but the younger was still pouting. 

Jaehyun could see Taeyong sat with Mark and Donghyuk, they were all looking at Hansol as he watched Jeno and Jaemin. 

The pair were sat holding hands as they spoke softly, Hansol looked as though he were glaring at them. 

Taeyong gave him a glare before growling making the werewolf look at him. “What happened to you?”

“Huh?” Hansol frowned back at the Purebred, Donghyuck and Mark both glancing at him too. 

“Why do you hate vampires so much?”

Hansol grit his teeth at the question, shaking his head slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Hansol-Hyung...” Mark smiled sadly a reassuring expression on his face. 

The werewolf sighed before moving closer, sitting on the floor where the three were. Taeyong motioned for him to speak.

“Ever since I was young my parents always told me to be wary of species that were different.” 

WinWin glanced behind at them, making the others go silent as they listened to Hansol speak. 

Taeyong was frowning slightly but stayed silent as the werewolf sighed and continued. 

“When the humans found out, our neighbourhood shut down. The vampires turned against everyone,” Hansol explained, Jaehyun and the others were also listening as the werewolf spoke. 

“My parents and my brothers, we tried to get away, but the vampires outnumbered us.” 

Jaehyun could see Johnny trembling slightly beside him, an angry look in his eyes as he watched the werewolf with adoration in his gaze. 

Hansol clenched his fists on his knees as he tried to hold back tears, “they were all killed, I managed to escape but I-I didn’t want to,” the tears began to fall, Kun placed a comforting hand on the elder wolfs thigh. 

Taeyong carefully reached over and wrapped his arms around the werewolf. All the others looked at each other with confusion. Jaehyun and Johnny frowned at each other slightly as they watched. 

“I’m so sorry,” Taeyong whispered, Hansol’s eyes widened as he let the tears flow he didn’t expect the Purebred to react like he had. “Trust me, trust us,” Taeyong pulled away a supporting look in his large eyes. 

Hansol tilted his head slightly but nodded. Jungwoo made his way over and wrapped his arms around the elder making Hansol smile. “We love you, never forget that.” The blue haired boy whimpered slightly tears in his eyes too. 

“We’re family,” Mark responded making Hansol look to him, the younger boy’s eyes were reflecting compassion and loyalty. 

Hansol couldn’t stop the sniffle and chuckle that escaped him as he hugged Jungwoo back. 

Johnny was smiling gently at him, Hansol bit his lip before pulling away from Jungwoo and standing up. Everyone’s attention was on him, including Taeil who was watching carefully from the drivers seat. 

“Now to do something I should have done a long time ago,” Hansol expressed, walking confidently up to Johnny before gripping his shirt and locking their lips together. 

Johnny’s eyes widened at the shock before he relaxed and kissed the werewolf back. 

There were wolf whistles and the occasional tease but the couple ignored them as they continued mapping each other’s mouths. 

It was a sudden lurch of the bus that made them pull apart, Johnny quickly glanced to the front only to see Taeil looking back sheepishly. 

“Sorry, I hit a pothole.” 

The whole bus erupted in laughter, Taeil’s ears turning red and Hansol hiding his shy face in Johnny’s strong chest. 

 

-

 

It was early evening when Jaehyun felt the bus suddenly start slowing down, he was sat beside Lucas and Kun all of them looking up in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” Lucas asked standing up clumsily as the bus came to a stop. 

Taeil moved off the drivers seat but his gaze was still out the front window. Jaehyun frowned and made his way to the front, some of the others doing the same. 

In the distance they could see Gupo bridge, it’s structure standing tall over the Nakdong river. 

“We’re almost there,” Johnny said softly making Jaehyun turn to him and nod with a relieved smile. 

Jaehyun could see that Taeil had stopped the bus beside the river, “maybe we should all go and stretch our legs?” Jaehyun suggested getting positive responses from the others. 

Thankfully the sun was beginning to set so the vampires didn’t have to worry, there weren’t many trees around just open plains so they could see if anything were to approach. 

Yuta immediately suggested they all set up a fire so that he could barbecue some food. Jaemin and Lucas went to find some fire wood as the others all stretched. 

They all sat around the fire and enjoyed the barbecued food that Yuta and Taeyong had prepared. 

“Such a talented wife I have,” Ten teased as he slapped Yuta’s bum playfully. The Japanese boy’s cheeks flushed as the others chuckled before he punched Ten in the side making the others laugh harder. 

“I wonder what its like,” ChenLe suddenly said aloud making them all look to him, his head was resting on Kun’s thigh as he stared at the mighty bridge. 

WinWin stroked a soft hand through the youngest wolfs hair before smiling, “I’m sure we’ll be safe there.” 

“Definitely,” Johnny reassured giving ChenLe a gentle smile. 

When Jisung suddenly let out a soft yawn, Taeyong patted his head before suggesting he head back into the bus for some sleep. The younger boy nodded before gripping Renjun‘s hand, the two of them saying goodnight before heading inside. 

ChenLe followed them not long after with Lucas, soon there was only Jaehyun, Taeyong, Ten, Yuta, Johnny and Hansol left. 

The werewolf sighed before standing up stretching as he did, “I don’t know about you guys but I’m exhausted.” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at the elder boy, his whole demeanour had changed after he’d finally let down his guard. 

“Yeah, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,” Yuta commented. 

Jaehyun had noticed that they looked slightly nervous and unsure about Busan, whereas he and his company couldn’t wait to finally get there. 

He bid Yuta, Ten and Hansol goodnight as they headed inside the bus. Johnny sighed before he too stood up, he glanced between the two before giving Jaehyun a raised brow. 

“Night, see you in the morning,” Johnny waved to them as he went. 

Jaehyun suddenly felt the atmosphere get more awkward, he glanced to the vampire only to see Taeyong staring back at him. 

“I’m gonna go in too,” Jaehyun informed seeing the vampire’s face drop slightly before he nodded, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Goodnight, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun nodded before heading inside, he had this strange feeling of wanting to be with the vampire but he couldn’t understand why. 

Did being Taeyong’s First mean he needed him as much as Taeyong needed him? 

He shook his head at his thoughts, he knew deep down that they now had a bond and it would slowly start to effect him. But for now he needed to keep a clear head and make boundaries. 

Jaehyun was Taeyong’s First for a reason. So he could control him. 

Jaehyun settled into his sleeping bag beside Mark’s, he couldn’t stop the growl from leaving his lips when he saw Donghyuck at the other side. 

 

The sound of the bus door opening and closing is what awoke Jaehyun a few hours later. He groaned as he glanced around, his body aware. The only person missing was Taeyong. 

Moving carefully out of the sleeping bag, Jaehyun made his way through the bus glancing back to make sure he hadn’t awoke anyone. 

Jaehyun closed the door tightly behind him as he glanced around with a frown, where would the Purebred go?

His eyes widened however when we saw the vampire. Taeyong was swimming casually in the river, although now his hair was a soft blue and his being looked as though it were glowing in the moonlight. 

Jaehyun felt his body reacting when he realised the vampire was naked in the river, his clothes folder neatly at the side. 

With a deep breath, Jaehyun tried to calm himself down as he headed towards the bank, Taeyong noticed him and the human could see his large doe eyes reflecting off the water. 

Taeyong stared at him shyly before turning away, the elder now had his back to Jaehyun. 

The soft planes of his back and shoulders now on display for Jaehyun’s viewing pleasure. 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop the small moan that left his lips, the vampire was so beautiful, ethereal even. 

Closing his eyes briefly, Jaehyun tried to get a hold of himself before he shook his head. He knew that he needed to talk to the vampire. 

With that in mind he began to undress, he could feel the vampires gaze on him as he did. When he was left in only his boxers, Jaehyun made his way into the river; surprised by how warm the water was. 

Taeyong was staring at him with large confused eyes, shyly looking away when Jaehyun got closer. 

Jaehyun could see the vampire peeking at him discreetly, his chest muscles flexing in response to the attention. 

“Taeyong, what are you doing out here?” 

The vampire tilted his head curiously before raising a brow, “I came to relax, what about you?” 

Jaehyun blinked before chuckling softly with a smirk, he suddenly began swimming around the vampire. Taeyong watched him as he did, those pretty eyes following his every move. 

“Why does your hair change colour?” Jaehyun asked as he swam, looking at the vampires locks as they were slowly fading back to brown from blue. 

Taeyong smiled before bobbing further into the water so only his head was above. “It changes depending on what element I manipulate.” 

“You can do that?”

The vampire nodded before his hair suddenly flashed back to blue, a butterfly formed out of water made its way around Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun watched it with amazement as it floated around him in mid air before suddenly collapsing on top of him. He could hear the Purebred giggling slightly as he rubbed his eyes of the water. 

With a chuckle of his own, Jaehyun splashed the vampire playfully watching with astonishment as Taeyong managed to deter the waters movements, making it all come back to Jaehyun. 

“That’s cheating!” Jaehyun chuckled as he and the vampire continued their childish water fight. 

Jaehyun laughed happily as the vampire finally got hit by the water, Taeyong smiling widely too. 

It made Jaehyun think that he hadn’t laughed like this in a long time. He enjoyed the vampires company. 

Taeyong was swimming around casually he didn’t notice Jaehyun suddenly swim up beside him, the humans strong hands on the vampires hips. 

Taeyong glanced up at the human curiously, Jaehyun felt his breath catch at the feel of the vampires naked skin under his fingers. His body was reacting. 

The Purebred carefully placed his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, looking up at him with curious doe eyes, “Jaehyun?” 

“What is it?”

Taeyong bit his lip before speaking, “are you avoiding me?” 

The human frowned slightly, Taeyong could feel the hands on his hips tighten slightly. “Why would you think that?” 

“Ever since I bit you, you’ve become different.” 

“How so?” Jaehyun pushed. 

Taeyong glanced away slightly before moving his hands to the humans bare chest feeling the powerful muscles under his fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong suddenly whispered making Jaehyun frown seeing the vampires eyes full of regret as he gazed back at him. “I never should’ve bitten you.” 

Jaehyun felt the vampire move away, instinctively the human stopped him pulling Taeyong back into his chest. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jaehyun said as he held the vampire close, he could feel Taeyong’s skin on his own making him groan slightly as he stroked a hand through the vampires damp brown hair. 

Smirking to himself slightly, Jaehyun moved his other hand down the vampires back feeling his back arch slightly before his hand came to rest on Taeyong’s naked bum. He squeezed the cheek teasingly enticing a soft mewl out of the vampire. 

Jaehyun knew that the vampire could feel his arousal, hell he could probably sense it. He moved his other hand away from the vampires hair in order for it to join the other on Taeyong’s ass. 

Taeyong whimpered softly as he felt the humans hands grip the flesh and gently begin rocking their bodies together. 

“Taeyong, you are all mine now, don’t be sorry for that.”

The vampires breath caught slightly, he smiled softly before moving his hands into Jaehyun’s hair; his fingers running through the soft tresses as their bodies rocked. 

Jaehyun’s lips were now on his shoulder, licking and nipping as they went making Taeyong whimper softly. He felt his body reacting to the humans ministrations, and he heard the human chuckle next to his ear teasingly. 

Taeyong jumped slightly when he felt one of Jaehyun’s hands running down his thigh, the fingers moving down before griping behind his knee. 

Jaehyun skilfully manoeuvred so that Taeyong’s legs were now open, one wrapped securely around the humans waist. 

He could feel the vampire trembling slightly. Pulling away, Jaehyun could see a pretty blush on Taeyong’s face his doe eyes filled with adoration and lust. 

“Taeyong, bite me,” Jaehyun urged, stopping their bodies movements and watching as the vampire shook his head gently. 

Smirking slightly, Jaehyun watched the vampire carefully as he moved a hand from his ass. He traced the inside of Taeyong’s thigh before teasing it lower. 

Jaehyun watched as the vampires eyes widened before he carefully traced Taeyong’s entrance with the pad of his finger. 

“Ahh, J-Jaehyun,” Taeyong cried his head falling forward onto the humans chest. He could hear the rumble of Jaehyun’s chuckle as the human continued his ministrations. His finger teasing Taeyong’s rim, not penetrating but teasing him non the less. 

Moving his head to the side slightly, Taeyong could feel his instincts kicking in telling him to drink from his human. 

Jaehyun’s non busy hand was gently running up Taeyong’s back, rocking their bodies together again. Jaehyun had to bite his lip to hold back a groan as their cocks rocked together. 

He wished he’d taken off his boxers before coming in but he was glad that Taeyong was naked. The vampires smooth skin made it feel that much more filthy, Taeyong seemed so pure Jaehyun wanted to be the one to break him. 

Taeyong felt a hand in his hair yanking his head black carefully until he could see the humans lust filled gaze. “Taeyong. Bite. Me.” 

The vampires eyes widened at the dominating tone of the human, he whimpered softly before quickly latching his fangs onto Jaehyun’s throat. 

Jaehyun gasped at the sudden bite, not expecting it to come so fast. He felt a euphoria of arousal again as the vampire drank from him, the experience making him groan and move their bodies faster. 

Teasingly, Jaehyun traced his finger over the vampires opening again before gently pushing in. 

He heard the vampire whimper against his neck before he released first, Taeyong pulled away with a soft lick to the puncture wounds; his body trembling as his orgasm took over. 

Jaehyun followed not long after, his own body thrumming with the after effects of the Purebred’s bite. He placed his hands on Taeyong’s hips softly as they tried to catch their breaths. 

The vampire looked up to him shyly only to get a smirk back from Jaehyun. The human ran a hand through his hair before clearing his throat. “We should probably head back in, it’ll be sunlight soon.” Taeyong nodded but neither of them made a move to go. 

Taeyong stared intently at Jaehyun, the human raised a brow at the vampires expression. His eyes full of adoration as he leaned forward slightly. 

Eyes wide, Jaehyun turned away just as their lips were a breaths apart. He scratched his head distractingly before looking back at Taeyong. 

The vampires gaze was now on the water, a gentle sigh as he saw Jaehyun start moving back towards the bank. 

“Taeyong, lets go,” Jaehyun called softly, Taeyong glanced up seeing the human smiling at him gently. It made the vampires heart flutter slightly before he followed after. 

Jaehyun kept his gaze away from the vampire as he emerged naked from the river. He felt as though they just done something they really shouldn’t have. 

Jaehyun remembered something about vampire pheromones, how they had the ability to control how humans react. Attracting humans towards them. 

Shaking his head slightly, they dried off and dressed in silence before heading back into the bus. 

It was Taeyong that noticed their missing comrades, “where did Donghyuk and Mark go?”


	6. Chapter 6

The sudden sound of the bus doors opening and closing made Mark jump awake. He groaned slightly as his heartbeat shook, panic setting in as he glanced around. 

Beside him, Jaehyun had disappeared. He sat up abruptly feeling something fall onto his lap. Looking to the side, Mark could see it was an arm, following the appendix he glanced at Donghyuck. 

The young vampire was still asleep, his arm resting almost protectively over Mark. The human boy smiled softly at Donghyuck, there was something about the red haired vampire that made him smile. 

Shaking his head, Mark could feel his cheeks flush. He quickly stood up before heading towards the bus window. 

Mark’s eyes widened as he watched Jaehyun enter the river, seeing Taeyong already in the water. He tilted his head slightly, were the two of them close after Jaehyun had become the Purebred’s First? 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Mark moved away from the window placing the cover back over before looking around the bus again. 

All the others were all in deep sleep, smiling softly Mark made his way towards the bus’s door. 

Opening it quietly, he stepped outside making sure to stay hidden from the two in the river. His cheeks flushed again when he saw the compromising position the two were in. 

Quickly Mark made his way around the bus, not wanting to intrude on his Hyung’s blatant intimacy. He sighed as he stretched, walking back up towards the road. 

The road was deserted of everything, it made Mark feel uncomfortable. Wrapping his arms around himself he began to tremble. 

“Mark?” 

The sound of a voice made him startle slightly, behind him stood Donghyuck. The young vampire looked concerned as he walked up to stand beside Mark. 

“Are you okay? What are you doing out here?” Donghyuck asked softly, his eyes reflecting worry and also relief. 

Mark sighed before smiling softly at the vampire, “I’m fine, I just wanted some fresh air.” The vampire nodded slightly but kept his gaze on Mark. 

They stayed in a comfortable silence, Mark stared up at the stars but he could feel the vampire watching him. 

With a slightly frown, Mark glanced back at the younger seeing him tilt his head slightly. “Why do you always watch me?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened slightly before he bit his lip, Mark could see his fangs gleam as he did. With a heavy sigh, Donghyuck stared straight at Mark; the humans eyes sparkling in the moonlight. 

“You’re so pretty,” Donghyuck spoke moving closer slightly. 

Mark’s eyes widened and he looked away cursing himself when he felt his cheeks flush again. The vampire kept moving closer making Mark take steps back. 

Suddenly he felt the vampire’s fingers link with his own, stopping him from moving. Mark glanced to their linked hands before looking back up to the vampire. 

Donghyuck was smiling gently at him before he bit his lip again, moving closer to the elder boy with his gaze on Mark’s parted lips. 

Mark’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt soft lips against his own, Donghyuck was kissing him!

He felt the young vampire pull him closer before his arms wrapped around Mark’s waist. Mark kept his hands to the side not knowing what to do. When he felt the vampires tongue push past his lips Mark pulled away. His cheeks were flushed as he stared in shock at the younger. 

Donghyuck was staring back at him with curious eyes, his head tilted to the side with a soft blush on his own cheeks. 

The human gulped before turning away, walking down the road. Donghyuck quickly followed after him not wanting him to be alone. 

Mark slowed down slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. He could still see the bus looming in the distance but they’d walked quite far away. 

The feel of arms wrapping around him made Mark freeze, the vampire was back hugging him his red hair tickling Mark’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Donghyuck whispered slightly, his arms tightening around Mark’s waist. 

Mark bit his lip before a soft smile came onto his face, he gently placed his hands over the vampires feeling Donghyuck’s head move from his shoulder. 

“Mark-Hyung?” 

The human carefully turned around in the vampires arms holding his gaze as they stared at each other. 

“Don’t apologise, I’m not uncomfortable, it’s just,” he glanced away slightly before moving away from the vampires arms hearing Donghyuck growl slightly. “I’m confused.” 

“Confused?” Donghyuck pushed. 

Mark nodded, “I think you’re sweet but I don’t know if this is what we should do,” he gestured between them seeing Donghyuck clench his fists slightly. 

“Mark, I want you.” 

The humans eyes widened as his cheeks flushed, he looked away from the vampire his gaze strong as he waited for Mark to answer. 

“D-Donghyuck, I-“ Mark cut himself off not knowing what to say to the vampire. He had felt a strange attraction to the vampire but he didn’t expect Donghyuck to say that. 

The sudden sound of motors made them both frown at each other, “What’s that?” Donghyuck questioned. 

They both turned towards the direction of the sound Mark’s eyes widened when he saw people on motorbikes heading towards them. 

“Donghyuck run!” Mark bellowed pulling the younger boys arm as they started to run. 

Unfortunately they were caught up, one of the riders stopping them as the other two circled around them. 

Mark felt Donghyuck stand in front of him, growling at the motorcyclists threateningly. Mark felt his heart leap slightly, Donghyuck wanted to protect him. 

The rider in front of them slowly got off the bike before pulling off the helmet, a handsome man was stood in front of them. He didn’t look that old but he gave off a powerful aura. 

“What do we have here?” He spoke with a smirk, looking both of them up and down. Mark instinctively gripped Donghyuck’s hand feeling the younger boy squeeze it in reassurance. 

Donghyuck growled at the man as he stepped closer, in doing so the man narrowed his eyes looking at the young vampires fangs. 

The man chuckled before gesturing for the other two to come closer, “we’ve found ourselves another one boys!” 

It all happened so fast, suddenly Mark felt the younger get pulled away from him. He cried out for Donghyuck as he watched one of the men fight with him. 

“Hyung! Run!” Donghyuck screamed, fighting off two of the men now. Mark saw the other one coming towards him. 

“Play nice kid!” 

Mark glanced at Donghyuck one last time before he jet off towards the side, heading into some trees. 

The man chuckled before watching Mark go, Donghyuck smiled as he saw the human flee. He cried out when a fist made contact with his shoulder. 

Dropping to the floor, Donghyuck growled up at the men as they surrounded him before his vision went black. 

-

Mark kept running glancing back only to see the bikes heading back the way they came, onto the bridge. He continued until he ran into a strong body. 

“Mark!” He recognised the voice as Jaehyun’s, glancing up he could see the elder boy and Taeyong stood looking at him with panic and relief in their eyes. “Where the hell have you been?!” 

“Hyung, I-I’m sorry, I tried but he told me to go, he- they-“ Mark stumbled slightly holding onto Jaehyun as he trembled. 

“Mark, where is Donghyuck?” It was Taeyong speaking now, the vampire sounded worried. 

Mark glanced up at them both with wet eyes, “they took him.” 

“Who? Who took him?” Taeyong’s eyes were wide, panic rushing through him. Mark just shook his head as the tears fell. 

“I don’t know, they were on motorbikes.” Jaehyun pulled the trembling boy into his arms, stroking his hair carefully. 

Taeyong clenched his fists before starting to walk, Jaehyun frowned at him slightly; “Taeyong, where are you going?” 

“To get Donghyuck!” Taeyong spat back anger and panic prominent in his voice. Jaehyun frowned at him before shaking his head. 

“No. We have to figure this out, let’s go,” he began walking Mark back towards the bus. He glanced back briefly seeing Taeyong looking as though he was in an inner turmoil. With a growl the vampire followed after them, Jaehyun smirked slightly glad to know the power he held over such a powerful vampire. 

The three of them ran back to the bus, slamming the door open and making the others awaken. 

“Huh? What’s going on?” Hansol groaned as he rubbed his face. 

Jaehyun and the others quickly moved towards them all making them stand up, Johnny frowned at them. 

“What are you doing? What’s going on?” The elder human grumbled, he noticed that Mark looked shook up so he approached him quickly, “Mark? What happened!” 

“They took him, they took Donghyuck!” Mark bellowed making everyone’s eyes widened. 

“Who took him?” Jeno asked, his eyes filled with panic. 

Mark just shook his head, feeling Jungwoo wrap his arms around him supportingly, “I don’t know, they came on motorbikes and took him away.” 

“We have to go!” Taeyong demanded, the others all nodding profusely. 

It was Taeil that clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention, “we go on foot, the bus will make our arrival known. We have to be sneaky.” 

They all nodded their heads in agreement, before heading towards the door; Johnny and Jaehyun quickly grabbed their guns preparing for the worst. 

Looking at the bridge, Jaehyun bit his lip slightly, “it’s a hell of a walk,” he commented, suddenly the idea of not taking the bus seemed irrational. 

“Yeah, us humans can’t run that fast,” Yuta added. 

Jaehyun was surprised to see Hansol step forwards with an idea, “we can carry you.”

“Huh?” Johnny frowned. 

Hansol raised a brow with a smile, “the werewolves, we can transform and carry some of you.” 

Jaehyun glanced at Johnny seeing the elder boy thinking it over before he nodded. “Okay, we’ll do that.” Hansol nodded before turning to his pack and giving them all a reassuring nod. 

The others watched as they all transformed into their wolf forms. Their fur the same colour as their hair, Lucas was the largest wolf with ChenLe being the smallest. 

Jaehyun could see the vampires flinch slightly as they watched the wolves, he watched as Jaemin gave a soft kiss to Jeno’s nose before he too transformed. 

“Everyone get on a wolf,” Johnny instructed glancing at the humans as he spoke. 

Ten growled slightly as he watched Yuta move towards one of the wolves, WinWin. As did Doyoung as Taeil moved towards Jaemin, Jeno giving the elder vampire a soft tap on the shoulder. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but think maybe the vampires felt insecure. 

Renjun helped Jisung onto ChenLe, the youngest shuffling slightly but smiling when the wolf shook his shoulders. 

“There aren’t enough werewolves,” Ten commented, crossing his arms with a growl as he watched Yuta clumsily climb onto the blonde wolfs back. 

Johnny glanced around, gritting his teeth when he realised they were one short. Lucas suddenly came galloping over, he growled slightly before glancing at Johnny. 

“You sure you can handle two?” Johnny asked the wolf only to get a nod of the head back. “Okay, Mark, Jungwoo, both of you go on Lucas.” 

The two boys nodded, Jungwoo still consoling the shaken up boy. He made sure that Mark was sat in front of him as they climbed onto the wolf. 

Johnny carefully climbed onto Hansol as Jaehyun did with Kun. He could feel eyes watching him, knowing that it was the Purebred; Jaehyun ignored it and focused on holding on as Kun began to run. 

The sound of their heavy paws on the ground echoed in the air as they ran towards the bridge. 

Kun and Hansol were in front leading the way for the others, it took some time for them to finally reach the entrance of the bridge. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the sight, the bridge was covered in blood and silver spikes. 

“Yikes, this looks nasty,” Ten commented as the vampires caught up, all of them looking at the almost fortress. 

Taeyong moved towards the entrance quickly only to be pulled back by Jaehyun gripping his arm, “What are you doing?”

“Donghyuck is in there!” Taeyong cried back, worry in his tone as he stared at the human. 

Jaehyun shook his head, “we can’t just go charging in, we need a plan.” Taeyong narrowed his gaze but stayed put waiting for someone to speak. 

The werewolves quickly shifted back, all of them panting slightly as they caught their breath. 

“We can’t waste time,” Mark addressed glancing between his Hyung’s seeing Johnny nod back at him. 

“Okay, everyone be on alert, Jaehyun you and me go first,” Jaehyun nodded before following after the elder. 

They carefully walked through the bridge entrance, glancing around it looked almost like a war zone. 

There were weapons on the floor, Jaehyun quickly glanced over them but they were all broken. Smashed in cars and broken glass was everywhere too, the bridge deadly silent. 

Jaehyun glanced back at the others seeing them all looking around some with horror others with fear. 

Taeyong’s eyes were wide as he looked around, his arms around Renjun and Jisung protectively. The youngest was trembling slightly, Taeyong felt his chest hurt at the young humans fear. 

He knew that Renjun could feel it worse, the young vampire was holding Jisung’s hand trying to reassure him. 

Taeyong stopped when he noticed Hansol freeze, the werewolf’s eyes were wide as he stared forward. 

“Hansol?” 

“Everybody run!” Hansol bellowed making them all panic, they all started to run but suddenly they heard the sound of something whistling through the air. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he saw canisters flying towards them, smoke erupted from them making it had to see as they all started coughing. 

Falling to the floor, Jaehyun could see the others all do the same. He could see Taeyong trying desperately to get closer to him only for his vision to go black. 

-

 

“Jaehyun-Hyung! Hyung! Wake up! Jaehyun!” 

The sound of a distressed Mark made Jaehyun open his eyes, his vision was blurry as he glanced around the unfamiliar room. 

Mark was shaking his shoulders slightly, Jaehyun sat up with a groan holding the younger boy’s arms to stop him from shaking him. Jaehyun could see the others around him, his eyes widening when he saw all the vampires were missing. 

On shaky legs Jaehyun stood up and he and Mark approached Johnny, the elder boy was looking around the room trying to find a way out. 

It looked like an interrogation room, with a mirror window on the wall which was probably see through to the people on the other side. 

“Let us out!” Yuta growled kicking the door in anger, Jaemin was beside him trying to calm him down. 

“Hyung, we need to think about this.”

“What’s there to think about! We’ve been kidnapped!” Yuta cried back, Jaemin knew the elder was just worried as he would never usually raise his voice. 

Johnny glanced around the room with his hands on his hips, “it looks like an old police station.”

“Where have they taken the others?” Jisung whimpered slightly, Jaemin quickly moved over to the youngest member wrapping his arms around him. 

The sudden sound of a chuckle made them all glance around, “welcome to Busan, we can’t thank you enough for bringing us more vampires.” 

“What the hell do you want with them?!” Taeil growled looking at the mirror with a dark look in his eyes. 

The mirror suddenly became see through, three men stood behind with their arms crossed. Jaehyun could see they had guns strapped to their clothes, they were prepared. 

“We are ridding the world of their disease.” One of them said a dark growl in his tone, he was tall with dark red hair. His voice was deep and he looked determined. 

Yuta moved straight towards the window, his fist raised as he spoke, “disease? How dare you!” 

“They are the ones killing!” Another one of them shot back, he was shorter than the others but held as much hatred as them. 

The Japanese boy scoffed before he raised his arms in a questioning gesture, “who killed the world?!” He bellowed, a challenge in his eyes. 

The man in the middle, who looked as through he were the leader, moved closer to the window. His dark eyes gave Yuta a once over before he growled, “vampires.” 

Scoffing sarcastically, Yuta shook his head; “no, it wasn’t them.” Jaehyun glanced at him warily as he moved closer to the window again. 

The lead man waited for Yuta to speak as he got closer, Yuta placed his hands on the glass; “Us, it was us that killed the world,” he moved off before crossing his arms. “Humans killed the world.” 

With that the glass turned back to a mirror as the men walked away. Yuta fell to the floor, unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Yuta...” Taeil kneeled down beside the Japanese boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he wept softly. 

The others were all watching not knowing what else to do. Jaehyun was staring wide eyed at the Japanese boy, his words made sense. 

Vampires, werewolves, they’d all lived in harmony with humans until the humans found out. That was when civilisation collapsed. 

“We need to find a way out of here,” Hansol growled glancing around the room only to come up empty. 

There was nothing in the room, not even a window, only the door and the mirror. Kun tapped on the glass only to shake his head, “it’s too thick to break.” 

Suddenly Yuta began to cry harder, only this time he sounded in pain. “Yuta!” Taeil yelped, gripping the younger boys shoulders in his hands, “What’s wrong!” 

“T-ten, he-he’s hurting,” Yuta whimpered, holding his side as he stared up at Taeil with panicked teary eyes. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly, Yuta could feel Ten’s pain? Did that mean he could feel...

“Ah,” Jaehyun groaned, suddenly feeling a pain in his chest, he fell to his knees feeling Jungwoo and Johnny beside him. 

“Jaehyun! What’s happening!” Johnny bellowed holding Jaehyun’s shoulder to keep him up. 

“It’s the First’s bond, you can feel their pain,” Jaemin explained, helping Taeil as they tried to help Yuta stand up. 

Jaehyun growled slightly, what the hell were they doing to Taeyong?! 

The sudden sound of clicking made them all look to the ceiling. It was Mark that cried out first, “it’s that gas again!” 

Jaehyun had no time to react before the sound of spraying could be heard followed by the gas, he felt his chest tighten again before his vision went black again.


	7. Chapter 7

The second time he awoke, Jaehyun groaned as he shook his head; trying to clear the grogginess. This time he found himself tied to a chair. 

Glancing around it looked as though he were in a large ballroom, shaking his head Jaehyun’s eyes widened when he saw the others. They like him were all tied to chairs, except they were all tied to bleachers and they were all gagged unlike him. 

He met Mark’s panicked gaze as the younger boy tried to free himself, glancing at the others as he did. 

Panicked, Jaehyun looked around again for any sign of their kidnappers. He growled when a sudden light shone in his eyes. 

“Good, you’re awake,” the lead man from before stood in front of him with his arms crossed, a dark smirk on his face. “My name is Lay, welcome to our home.” 

Jaehyun growled at the man, “What do you want from us?” 

Lay chuckled darkly, “what you’ve given us is more than enough.” 

Jaehyun frowned only for his eyes to widen in horror when suddenly cages appeared before him. The vampires were all hanging from the ceilings of the cages, dangling in mid air. 

“You bastards!” Jaehyun growled trying to break free of his bonds, he could hear the others behind him muffling and shuffling too. “They’re kids!”

“They can kill all the same.” 

Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong wasn’t with the others but they all looked helpless. 

Jeno and Renjun were both shaking with fear, whereas Doyoung and Ten were almost fighting against their bonds. Donghyuk wasn’t moving at all, the red haired vampires eyes were shut and he had bruises all over him. 

“Let them go,” Jaehyun growled watching as Lay started walking towards him, a dark glint in his eye. 

“You know, I’ve gotta hand it to you,” the man spoke glancing up at the vampires before back at Jaehyun, he leaned over the younger human as he spoke. “Taking a vampire prince as your own is a brave thing to do.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened before he began thrashing again, trying to free himself. Lay just chuckled darkly before another cage dropped. 

Jaehyun’s eyes were drawn to Taeyong, the Purebred was fighting back against chains that held him, his eyes sapphire blue as he tried to get free. 

“Taeyong...”

The vampire glanced to him briefly before growling, he was thrashing against the chains holding him back. 

“There’s not many like him in the world,” Lay spoke again glancing up at the Purebred as he struggled. 

The cage lowered down further until it was on the floor only a few feet away from Jaehyun. Taeyong was staring helplessly at the human, Jaehyun could see the pain on his face. “Taeyong... hold on.” 

Lay glanced between the two, watching their exchange. The others were all struggling in the background, trying to get free to help the vampires. 

“L-let the others go,” Taeyong growled weakly, his eyes glaring at Lay as the man raised a brow. “I’m the one you want.” 

Lay chuckled darkly before crossing his arms, “that’s where you’re wrong,” he moved closer to the cage and gripped the bars, “vampires are scum, they all need to be killed.” 

“No! Vampires are not the enemy!” Jaehyun growled making Lay turn to him with a frown, “humans are the ones that started all this.” 

Lay grit his teeth before moving back over towards Jaehyun, he gripped the younger humans chin in a tight grip. 

Taeyong thrashed against his bonds, “don’t touch him!” 

Lay chuckled darkly, a brow raised as he spoke to Jaehyun, “he really is yours.” Jaehyun felt the man tilt his head slightly, Taeyong’s bite mark on show. 

Shaking his head, Lay released Jaehyun’s face before moving back over towards the cage. 

“Vampires kill for fun, they need us to survive,” Lay bellowed gesturing to all the cages above him. 

Jaehyun could see the vampires all look exhausted and scared, he watched Lay move closer to Taeyong opening the cage door making the vampire growl. 

He pressed a button on the inside which made the cage fly back into the air, Taeyong was now chained to the floor and the wall. 

“His family are murderers!” Lay seethed, pointing accusingly at Taeyong. 

The vampire shook his head with a growl, “you know nothing! My parents are trying to help solve this!” 

“And your brother?” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at Lay’s words before he went silent. Jaehyun frowned slightly before Lay spoke again. 

“He hates humans, kills everyone he sees,” Lay moved back over to Jaehyun as he spoke. Jaehyun watched the man carefully, taking in his words and remembering Taeyong’s reaction when he’d spoken about his brother before. 

The Purebred was looking at the floor, his shoulders trembling slightly. Jaehyun could see his fists clenched. 

“He’s afraid,” Taeyong whispered, Lay raised a brow at him as did Jaehyun. “My brother, Doojoon, he’s afraid!” 

“Afraid?!” Lay bellowed, anger laced in his voice, “is that why he killed my family? Destroyed my village!?”

Taeyong’s head flew up at that, his eyes wide with horror, “n-no, he wouldn’t,” he whispered softly. 

“Oh yes. He would.” Lay grumbled. 

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong’s whole demeanour deflated, he looked confused, angry and guilty. 

“I’m sorr-“

“Ha! Apologies won’t bring them back,” Lay cut the vampire off his eyes burning hatred. 

Jaehyun suddenly felt the man beside him before a sharp object was placed beside his neck. 

“Jaehyun! Stay away from him!” Taeyong cried, pulling against his restraints as Lay chuckled. 

“I’ll kill two birds with one stone,” Lay growled darkly, until an idea came to his head. His mouth was beside Jaehyun’s ear as he spoke, “maybe I’ll let your pretty vampire kill you.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened only to feel the blade pierce his skin, his felt a trail of blood run down his neck.

Glancing up at the vampire, Jaehyun could see Taeyong staring deeply at him. His fangs gleaming as he watched Jaehyun closely. 

‘Jaehyun, get ready.’

The sound of Taeyong’s voice in his head made him frown, suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. 

Lay quickly turned around only to see Johnny and Hansol stood there, the human punched him out cold before helping Jaehyun free. 

Hansol quickly gave him a piece of cloth to hold against his wound, Jaehyun thanked him before frowning. 

The others were all running towards him, “how did you..?” He trailed off only to see Johnny smiling back. 

“We were cutting through the bonds with a knife, it was just taking forever.” 

Jaehyun nodded before turning back to the vampires, they were all still in cages in mid air. Taeyong, however, was still gazing at Jaehyun; his ethereal eyes made Jaehyun want to go to him. 

He found himself moving towards the Purebred, almost like he were being called. 

“Jaehyun! No!” Yuta gripped his arm before pulling him back, he shook his head to frown at the Japanese boy. 

“He’s luring you,” Taeil commented an almost sad tone in his voice. 

Jaehyun frowned before glancing to his feet, he had to resist the urge to look at the vampire. 

“How do we get them down?” Jungwoo inquired, glancing up at their helpless comrades. Kun and Lucas quickly restrained Lay in case he woke up. 

‘Jaehyun, come to me. Look at me. Touch me.’

Jaehyun felt his breathing falter at the vampires alluring voice in his head, he focused on the others to try and zone it out. The sound of chains rattling made them glance to the Purebred, Yuta made sure that Jaehyun didn’t look at him. 

“He’s angry,” Taeil informed, the werewolves all took a step back instinctively. Jaehyun frowned slightly but kept his back to the vampire. 

“He’s the only one that can free the others,” Yuta worried, he gave Jaehyun a raised brow. “Jaehyun, you have to tell him to save them.” 

Jaehyun frowned at him, he felt Johnny’s hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring nod. 

With a deep breath, Jaehyun gave the bloodied cloth to Yuta before turning around. 

Taeyong looked beautiful, his eyes blinking prettily at him as he smiled. 

Jaehyun felt himself moving towards the vampire, his whole body on fire as he smelt an alluring fragrance in the air. It smelled sweet. 

Gritting his teeth slightly, Jaehyun forced himself to glance away as he stepped closer. He needed to be strong and not get pulled in by the vampire. 

“Jaehyun...”

The vampires soft voice made him groan, glancing at him Jaehyun could see the vampires fangs gleam. He wanted them in his skin, he wanted the vampire spread beneath him. Taeyong raised a brow with a slight playful smirk. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jaehyun quickly gripped the vampires chin making Taeyong whimper. 

Gulping audibly, Jaehyun moved his face closer to the vampire feeling him tremble slightly. His mouth was on the vampires ear as he spoke calmly. 

“Taeyong, you have to save the others, if I let you go you have to do that first,” he pulled away to stare at the Purebred, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Taeyong replied, his pretty eyes gazing adoringly at the human. 

Jaehyun nodded before pulling away, hearing Taeyong whimper at the loss of contact. 

Johnny, Lucas and Kun came up behind him and helped unpick the chain’s locks and free the vampire. 

There was a sudden flash of light which made them all stumble, “Jaehyun! Get back here!” Yuta cried. 

Jaehyun felt himself be dragged back to where the others were all stood, they couldn’t see anything as the light was too bright but they could hear the sounds of metal clanking. 

As if by magic, the light dimmed and the vampires were all free. They were all laying on the floor with Taeyong on his knees in the middle of them. 

The Purebred was glowing a soft pink, his hair the same colour; the other vampires were glowing the same pink. 

“What’s he doing?” ChenLe asked, holding onto WinWin as they watched. 

Yuta looked worried as he replied, “he’s healing them.” 

They watched as the vampires began to groan and sit up, they still looked weakened but they were okay. 

Jaehyun watched as Ten quickly placed a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, “Taeyong, stop.” The Purebred slumped slightly, Ten using his strength to hold the other vampire up. 

Jaehyun saw Yuta move towards the vampires quickly, wrapping his arms around Ten and holding him. Taeyong moved away slightly before the others all ran to their significant vampire. 

Taeil quickly ran to Doyoung, cupping his face in his hands and kissing his forehead gently. 

Jisung cried softly as he moved towards Renjun, the young vampire looked relieved to see him. He rested their foreheads together gently. 

Jaemin held Jeno close, the usually smiling vampire was still trembling. The werewolf stroked his hair as Jeno cried softly, kissing his nose and whispering sweet nothings to him. 

Jaehyun distractingly watched carefully as Mark moved towards the last vampire.   
Donghyuck was growling slightly, Mark patted his head gently making the vampire look up to him. He looked guilty. 

“Thank god you’re okay,” Donghyuck quickly wrapped his arms around Mark making the human frown slightly. 

“What are you talking about, you’re the one that was kidnapped,” Mark smiled gently, hugging the vampire back. 

He felt Donghyuck tremble slightly before he spoke against Mark’s shoulder, “I didn’t know if you got away, I should’ve fought harder!” 

Mark pulled away and held the younger boy’s face in his hands, “no, Donghyuck, you were extremely brave, thank you.” 

The vampire blinked slightly before smiling, he nodded his head before pulling Mark closer again. 

Jaehyun watched their exchange closely, the others were all with their significant others making sure they were alright. 

A grumble made him glance behind him, Lay was coming around; the man’s eyes opened before he began pulling on his restraints. Jaehyun made his way towards him, the others all giving Lay a dark glare. 

“You fools! Do you have any idea how dangerous that family is?!” Lay bellowed his eyes wide. 

Jaehyun followed the man’s gaze seeing Taeyong stood against the wall with his head in his hands. 

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun whispered, the vampires head perked up; his eyes still sapphire as he gazed at Jaehyun. 

His gaze was brought back to Lay when he suddenly saw him pull something out his pocket. It was a button. The sound of an alarm made them all jump, Lay smirked up at Jaehyun making his eyes widen. 

“Everyone run!” Jaehyun shouted. 

They all stood up and headed toward the door, Jaehyun and Johnny were at the back making sure everyone was gone. 

Jaehyun could see that Taeyong hadn’t moved, he was still against the wall with his head hung low. 

Johnny could see him too, “get him!” 

Jaehyun nodded before moving towards the vampire, he quickly gripped his hand making Taeyong’s head shoot up. 

“C’mon! We have to go!” He pulled the vampire with him, the others a little in front of them. 

They ran through the city, the sound of shouting and gun fire behind them. Unfortunately the sun had now come out so it made it even more difficult for the vampires. Jaehyun let go of Taeyong’s hand so they could run faster. 

Up ahead he could see the wolves had transformed, although this time the vampires were riding them. Ten on Kun, Doyoung on Hansol, Jeno on Jaemin, Donghyuck on Lucas, and WinWin helping Jisung with ChenLe beside them. 

They all stopped when they came to the bridge, it had a part missing from it meaning there was a drop to the river. 

“What now?” Yuta panted, holding onto Ten as he slumped on the wolf slightly. 

Jaehyun could see a group of men with guns heading toward them, Lay leading the way. 

“I have an idea,” Taeyong inputted, he moved towards the side of the bridge before moving his hands in front of him. 

They all watched as his hands suddenly began glowing blue, his hair shifting to a soft blue colour too. 

Jaehyun watched in awe as the water moved up towards the bridge, creating almost like a slide. 

“Everyone slide down,” Taeyong instructed, still holding his position. 

The wolves all transformed back, Hansol looked petrified, “slide down?! It a slide made of water! Are you mad?” 

Taeyong growled softly before turning his gaze on the pack leader, “Hansol, trust me.” 

Hansol’s eyes widened slightly, Yuta grit his teeth before wrapping Ten’s arm around his shoulder. He moved past the others and gave Taeyong a pat on the shoulder. They all watched as the two slid down the slide, both of them screaming as they did. 

The men were getting closer now, Taeyong cried out suddenly before he grit, “hurry! I can’t do this much longer!” 

Johnny glanced at Jaehyun before nodding to the others, they all quickly moved to the slide screaming as they headed down the long drop. 

It was Johnny and Jaehyun left, “Hyung, you go!” Johnny nodded before glancing to Taeyong, the vampire was trembling slightly. 

Jaehyun moved next to the vampire, “Taeyong, we’re going next, together.” 

The vampire frowned at him, “I can’t hold it,” Jaehyun growled before wrapping his arms around the vampire, he quickly pulled them over the edge. Taeyong screamed as they fell, Jaehyun held him close to his chest.

“Taeyong, protect us,” Jaehyun whispered softly, the vampires eyes widened before he glowed blue again. Jaehyun felt water wrap around him, gently floating him into the river. He could see the others in the distance swimming towards the shore. 

“Hyung! This way!” Mark called waving his hand slightly. Jaehyun gave him a thumbs up before glancing at the vampire. 

Taeyong’s hair was fading back to brown and his eyes were closing, exhaustion taking over him. Jaehyun carefully manoeuvred him onto his back. 

“Hold on, Taeyong.” To his surprise he felt the vampires arms around his waist, he started swimming after the others. 

Jaehyun could see that Jaemin was leading the way, the werewolf swimming ahead with Jeno on his back. 

Thankfully the sight of the river bank came into view, all of them exhausted as they collapsed on the ground. 

“How did you get us back here?” Jungwoo sounded astonished. Jaehyun glanced up only to see the bus and all their belongings in front of him. Jaemin just smiled before shrugging. 

“C’mon, we have to get the vampires out of the sun,” Taeil instructed, pulling Doyoung onto his back and moving towards the bus carefully. 

Johnny moved in front of him just to check that the bus was still secure, thankfully it was so he helped the others get the vampires inside. 

Jaehyun carefully carried the Purebred into the bus feeling the door close behind him. Hansol was sat in the drivers seat, turning the key a few times before it finally started. 

With a thankful sigh, Hansol moved the bus back onto the road; he could suddenly see motor-bikers behind them. 

“We have company!” He chimed informing the others, Johnny came to stand beside him a glare on his face. 

Jaehyun carefully placed Taeyong down beside Yuta and Ten, the Purebred had his eyes closed as he tried to gain energy. 

Heading towards Johnny, Jaehyun growled when he saw the men on the bikes, “they just won’t quit!” 

“We have to get them off our trail,” Hansol stormed, trying to lose them the best he could but the bus wasn’t nearly as fast as the bikes. 

Jaehyun heard the others mumbling behind him making him turn around. His eyes widened when he saw Taeyong standing on shaky legs. 

Yuta looked as though he were telling him to lay back down but the vampire just shrugged him off. 

The Purebred made his way towards the back of the bus, Jaehyun watched as he suddenly pushed open the back doors. 

The others all cried out in panic as the wind and sun batted against them, “Hyung! What are you doing!” Jeno called, panic in his face. 

Jaehyun quickly moved towards the vampire, holding his arm tightly, “Taeyong! What’re you doing?!” 

The vampire narrowed his eyes before looking out the window again, his eyes squinting against the strong sunlight. 

“Hansol, head toward that small bridge!” Taeyong called to the werewolf, the driver raised a brow but did as he was told. 

They all shuffled as the bus made a sudden turn, the bikers were almost beside them. 

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong began glowing again, this time the glow was a soft green colour. The vampires hair shifted to a forest green as well as he raised his hands. 

They all watched him as the bus went over the small bridge, the next minute the bridge disappeared making the bikers abruptly stop. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he watched the vampire fall, “Taeyong!” Quickly he made his way beside him just in time to catch him before he fell to the floor. 

Taeil and Lucas quickly shut the doors again as the bus continued down the now unknown road. 

Jaehyun carefully placed Taeyong down again, Yuta shook his head and mumbled something about Taeyong always saving the day. 

 

It wasn’t until a couple of hours later did the calm silence they were all sat in was broken by Ten’s question; “so what now? Where do we go now?” 

Jaehyun could see that Johnny was sat frowning to himself, the elder boy looked destroyed. He’d made them all think that Busan was the answer and now they were back to square one again. 

“Hyung, what’s the plan?” Jaehyun asked the elder carefully, Johnny glanced up at him with a sigh. 

“I don’t know,” he stood up and made his way towards the others. They were all sat patiently waiting for his next words. “I’m sorry, I thought that Busan would give us hope but, I was wrong.” 

Jaehyun placed a hand on the elder boy’s shoulder getting a thankful smile back from Johnny. 

Taeil suddenly stood up a piece of paper in his hands, he moved towards the other two before giving them the paper. It was a map. 

“We need to find the best place to go,” the eldest human spoke getting a nod from the others. 

The three of them spent some time talking before the bus suddenly came to a stop. They all looked to Hansol in the drivers seat only to see him glancing at something. 

“Hansol? What’s wrong?” Johnny and Jaehyun walked towards the werewolf, the elder placing a gentle hand on Hansol’s shoulder only to look out the window to follow the wolf’s gaze. Jaehyun did the same. 

They were at the top of a hill and looking down they could see a small town, there were lights on and it seemed as though it hadn’t been touched. 

Jaehyun glanced at it warily, what was going on? Why was there a town in the middle of nowhere?

“What now?” 

It was Taeyong’s voice that made them turn around, Jaehyun smiled as he saw the vampire stood, albeit a bit unstable. He moved towards them and looked down at the town. 

Jaehyun watched as the vampire’s eyes widened slightly before he turned to the others, “Yuta.”

The said boy glanced up and made his way towards Taeyong, standing beside him and looking down at the town. 

“That flag,” Taeyong motioned to the piece of fabric blowing in the breeze, it had a picture of a green bat on it. 

“It means that vampires are welcome! I remember seeing them in Tokyo.” Yuta explained making everyone chatter again. 

Jaehyun also recalled seeing the flag on their journeys but hadn’t realised it’s meaning. 

Hansol glanced to Johnny briefly almost like he was waiting for the human boy’s instructions. Johnny sighed before nodding at the werewolf, he glanced back to Taeyong before he spoke. 

“Are we sure it’s safe?” 

“We need supplies, it’s the best chance we’ve got,” Yuta replied, he looked pretty confident. 

Johnny smiled before gesturing for Hansol to drive down the hill towards the unknown town. 

They stopped the bus in a hidden area so they could continue on foot, the sun had set so they were all on high alert for Night Crawlers. 

The town had a large wall around it, almost like a fort. Johnny cautiously walked up to the main gate, banging on it and waiting for an answer. 

Surprisingly, the gate creaked open making them all glance to each other warily.

“I don’t like this,” Doyoung commented, glancing around nervously. Taeil quickly placed his hand in the younger boy’s, linking their fingers together with a soft smile. 

With his gun at the ready, Johnny entered first followed by the others with Jaehyun last. There was no one on the other side of the gate making them all glance around. 

Suddenly, a group of people appeared, they all had weapons and were pointing at the group. 

“Who are you?” One of them asked, he was a tall boy with a worried expression. 

Johnny placed his hands in the air in surrender, “We mean you no harm, we saw your flag and came for help.” 

The men all looked to each other before the one that had spoke came forwards. He gestured for the others to lower their weapons before looking over the company. 

Jaehyun noticed that his eyes gazed over Taeyong longer than the others. The man smiled before speaking, “follow me.” 

They walked through the town, some of the townspeople coming out to see what was going on, the man led them to the centre of the town where a large building stood. 

“You can rest here tonight, stay as long as you need,” the man informed, Jaehyun raised his brow slightly at the almost too friendly atmosphere. 

“Thank you,” Johnny bowed gesturing for the others to do the same. 

They all looked to the building, it looked like a hotel. Jaehyun stopped Johnny as he was about to enter. 

“Wait, Hyung. I don’t like this,” Jaehyun expressed, Kun came up beside him with a nod of his head. 

“Me neither, they seem too eager.” 

Johnny sighed before glancing to the others, the vampires all still looked weak and exhausted. “It’s the only option we have right now, it’s just for tonight.” 

Reluctantly, Jaehyun nodded before following Johnny into the building. Inside it was a hotel, the lobby had many patrons some turning to look at them. 

A young man approached them with a large smile on his handsome face. He didn’t look Korean, he was tall and gave off a powerful aura. 

“Welcome! Are you here to stay?” 

Johnny frowned at Jaehyun warily before speaking for the group, “yes, just for tonight.” 

The man smiled with a nod before glancing at the company, his eyes lit up when he saw the vampires. 

Jaehyun noticed the man had fangs, a vampire. His eyes were staring at Taeyong, Jaehyun could almost feel the Purebred’s anxiousness. 

“Follow me, I’ll show you where you can stay.” 

They all followed after the man, the vampires were all on edge glancing around warily. 

Hansol noticed and quickly pulled on Johnny’s arm, “They’re restless, there’s something not right about this place.” 

Jaehyun overheard and glanced back at the vampires, their eyes were darting around as they walked further into the hotel. 

“It’s just for tonight, until we get our strength back,” Johnny reassured. 

The man led them to the third floor of the building, to a corridor with nine doors, he turned around with a smile. “You’re all welcome to use the rooms on this floor, my name is Kris if you need anything let me know.” 

Jaehyun noticed that the man, Kris, gave an extra lingering look to Taeyong before he bowed to the Purebred. 

Kris made his way past them all before looking to Jaehyun and Johnny, “your vampires are gonna love it in here.” They both frowned at the man before he closed the door behind him. 

Everyone shuffled awkwardly as they waited for someone to speak. It was Ten that sighed and broke the silence, “I don’t know about you guys but I need sleep.” 

The Thai vampire gripped Yuta’s wrist before pulling him towards a room, the both of them smiling at Taeyong as they past. 

Taeil shook his head as the door closed behind the two, “Well, looks like we all need to pair off to share a room.” He placed a hand on Doyoung’s waist with a soft smile, he nodded to the others before moving towards a door. “Shall we meet out here tomorrow morning at, say 9am?” 

“Sounds good,” Johnny replied smiling as the two disappeared into another room. 

Lucas cleared his throat awkwardly before grinning, he gripped Jungwoo’s hand before making his way to another room, “sleep well guys!” 

Kun shook his head at the younger wolf’s antics, WinWin smiled gently at him before they too held hands. ChenLe looked lost as he glanced between them. 

“You too, LeLe,” WinWin smiled softly at the younger wolf making him smile back. Kun led the two into a room giving Johnny a wave. 

Renjun and Jisung were next to go, the youngest boy gave Taeyong a gentle hug before following his vampire into a room. 

Jaemin and Jeno both bid the others a goodnight before they too headed into a vacant room. Hansol gave them a slight frown but they didn’t acknowledge him. 

The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward, Donghyuck was shifting from foot to foot with his gaze on Mark. The youngest human looked over at Jaehyun only to see him looking back at him.

“I can share with Donghyuck...” Mark suggested, watching his Hyung’s expressions. 

Johnny and Jaehyun glanced to each other before the elder nodded, “okay, we’ll only be next door.” 

Mark nodded before moving toward the door, the young vampire following after him with a shy glance at Taeyong. 

Jaehyun could see the Purebred give Donghyuck a small nod of the head, the younger vampire smiled at him before closing the door behind him. 

With a slight frown, Jaehyun brought his attention back to Taeyong. The vampire was glancing back at him although he looked worn out. 

Hansol sighed before moving towards a door, “make sure you’re still on high alert, even asleep.” Jaehyun nodded seeing Johnny roll his eyes as the wolf headed into the room. 

Johnny pulled Jaehyun close to whisper to him, “be careful, that guy said something about the vampires.” Jaehyun nodded before watching the elder follow after Hansol. 

He turned back to the Purebred seeing him shuffling nervously, “guess we’re in the last room,” Jaehyun commented, moving around the vampire and into the last room. 

Jaehyun could feel his heart beat increase as the vampire shut the door behind them. The room was like an average hotel room, a king size bed in the middle with a bathroom to the side. Jaehyun also noticed a sweet smell in the air. 

“I think I’ll have a shower,” Taeyong suddenly spoke making Jaehyun turn to him. The vampire tilted his head curiously before smiling, Jaehyun could see that he was trembling slightly. Taeyong glanced away quickly before he turned and headed towards the bathroom. 

The sound of the shower humming made Jaehyun grit his teeth, he tried desperately not to imagine the vampire in the shower. His body was reacting to his thoughts, his cock already half hard. 

In distraction, Jaehyun checked out the room. The window showed the front of the hotel into the town, there seemed to be a lot of people walking about the town considering it was late at night. 

With a frown Jaehyun continued watching the townspeople, some of them were coming into the hotel. 

“What the hell is this place..?” He wondered aloud, the sweet smell in the room almost distracting. Jaehyun shook his head before moving towards the bed. 

His body was on fire, he knew for a fact he was frustrated. He wanted to touch the vampire, he wanted him underneath him. 

Shaking his head with a growl, Jaehyun took off his jacket and his jeans leaving him in his black wife beater and boxers. 

He perched himself on the bed and placed his head in his hands a constant chant of: calm down, control yourself, running through his mind. 

The sound of the shower turning off made the human glance to the bathroom door, he could hear Taeyong shuffling inside. 

 

Taeyong held his head in his hands as he slid down the wall, whatever this place was it was driving his instincts insane. 

He breathed heavily as he attempted to calm his rising arousal. He wanted the human in the other side of the door, his body crying out to be mounted. 

Taeyong mewled softly, he could sense something in the air knowing that it was the culprit to why his body was reacting the way it was. 

He wanted to submit, he wanted Jaehyun. Now. 

 

Jaehyun bit his lip as he listened carefully to the vampire shuffling in the bathroom. His palms were sweating as he clenched them tightly. 

Vampire pheromones. That’s what it was. 

At least that was what Jaehyun kept telling himself. 

With a growl he stood up and headed towards the window again, he didn’t care that he was only in his underwear. 

The streets were still bustling, Jaehyun frowned slightly when he saw many people with red eyes walking around. Vampires must find this place to be their sanctuary. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Jaehyun freeze, he gripped the window ledge as he continued to stare out the window. 

He could hear the vampires whimpered breathing making him frown slightly. The sweet smell around him made Jaehyun groan. He could hear Taeyong make his way closer but he didn’t look away from the window. 

When the sound of the vampire sitting on the bed made its way to Jaehyun’s ears, he clenched his teeth. 

“J-Jaehyun?” Taeyong’s voice was soft as he spoke, the sound almost like a sirens song to Jaehyun’s ears. “Jaehyun, look at me.” 

The human growled slightly his fingers gripping the window ledge tightly. “There’s something in the air,” Jaehyun commented his voice strained. 

“I can feel it too,” Taeyong whispered, Jaehyun could feel his eyes on him, watching him carefully. 

“I don’t know if it’s this place or you.” Jaehyun admitted his tone growly as he spoke. 

The vampire stayed silent, only the soft sound of voices from outside and their deep breaths in the air. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jaehyun frowned before turning to the vampire. How he wish he didn’t. 

His eyes widened as he looked over Taeyong, his head was hung low as he fidgeted with the bed sheet. His body naked bar from the sheet around his waist. 

Taeyong’s eyes looked up when he felt the humans hot gaze on him. Jaehyun just kept staring, unable to take his eyes off the pretty vampire. His pretty vampire. 

“Taeyong...” The vampire blinked up at him, a slight tilt of his head as he waited for Jaehyun to speak. 

Jaehyun moved slowly, making his way towards the bed before sitting beside the vampire. Taeyong leaned towards him gently, his pretty eyes staring at only Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun, I need you.” 

The human swallowed deeply before gritting his teeth, he knew that Taeyong could sense his arousal. 

Quickly he gripped the vampires arms before pushing him down on the bed, Taeyong stared up at him; his arms beside his head. 

“Jaehyun...”

The human growled before quickly pulling his shirt over his head, Taeyong’s eyes widened as he glanced over Jaehyun’s powerful body. 

Jaehyun latched his mouth onto the vampires neck hearing Taeyong whimper softly. He nipped and licked at the soft skin, gripping Taeyong’s chin with his hand and turning his head to get better access. 

The vampire moaned and whimpered as Jaehyun continued down his body, kissing and licking his collarbone before making his was to a perk nipple. 

His body arched away from the bed, but Jaehyun pinned him with his other hand. Taeyong’s nipples were highly sensitive and he felt precome start to drip from his cock.  
   
Taeyong didn’t trust his voice now, so he bit his lower lip to stay quiet. Jaehyun growled against his skin before dropping his head and sucking on his nipple, rolling it on his tongue. 

Taeyong covered his eyes with his forearm, moaning louder. Jaehyun bit the nub, pulling a little before letting it go.  
   
“Are you enjoying this?” Jaehyun growled, kissing down now.

Taeyong nodded softly, his toes curling as the human made his way lower. He could feel Jaehyun’s hands on his thighs, stroking the soft skin gently before parting them. 

The vampires legs trembles as he felt Jaehyun settle between his spread thighs, his cock now completely on show for his First. 

“I’ll make you scream for me,” Jaehyun growled hotly, mouth hovering over Taeyong’s weeping cock, hot breath over it.  
   
Taeyong felt his cheeks flush before a hand gripped his arm, pulling it away from his face. 

“I want to see your face, Taeyong,” Jaehyun smirked slightly, licking the   
underside of the vampires cock very slowly. 

Taeyong cried softly, his fangs gleaming as he heard the human chuckle darkly. Jaehyun brought a hand between Taeyong’s legs and padded over his furled hole with his thumb. Taeyong’s legs trembled again.   
   
“Jaehyun!” Taeyong practically screamed when his cock was engulfed by Jaehyun’s mouth. The pad of his thumb pressed harder against his hole, the other hand playing with his nipple. 

Taeyong felt like his control was all slipping away.   
   
He did feel, though, when Jaehyun’s saliva slick finger breached the tight ring. His legs trembled even more. He was lost on the sensations of Jaehyun’s fingers and mouth, begging without really noticing he was doing it. 

His lips chanted Jaehyun’s name over and over, until the human stopped altogether and got on his feet.  
   
Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly, worried that the human was having second thoughts. He got up on his elbows to look at Jaehyun. 

He found himself smiling shyly just because of Jaehyun’s appearance in that moment. His hair was messy, chest going up and down, his cock obviously pushing his boxers as it was confined. 

Jaehyun kicked out his shoes, then his socks, and the rest of his clothes. He was naked now and starting down at the vampire on the bed. 

The human was a work of art, his body sculpted perfectly and his whole being giving off an air of dominance and protection. It made Taeyong feel smitten. 

Jaehyun walked away, going to the bathroom and opening the drawer, taking a tube of lubricant and returning to where he was, kneeling between Taeyong’s legs. 

Before he asked, Taeyong opened his own legs, holding them by his thighs and exposing himself shamelessly. 

He wanted Jaehyun, desperately. 

From that angle, he knew Jaehyun could see his rosy hole perfectly, pulsing slightly, already a little open by the finger that was there before. 

Jaehyun raised a brow before a smirk set on his handsome face, amazed at how he could get such a powerful vampire to submit to him with just a few touches. 

He coated his fingers with lube, and inserted one inside Taeyong, up to the last knuckle. He heard the vampire whimper slightly, glancing at him Jaehyun could see discomfort on his face. 

Jaehyun began to kiss his thighs, sucking on a few points and leaving behind red marks, rising up to his belly and giving the skin there the same treatment, licking and dipping his tongue into the vampires navel.   
   
“When you were trapped in that cage, I felt helpless,” Jaehyun muttered, inserting a second finger. 

Taeyong’s body immediately tightened around his First’s thick digits, and he brought both hands to Jaehyun’s hair, moaning softly, his legs sliding on the bed. 

Jaehyun held one of them with his free hand, pushing it back and leaving him spread open.  
   
“Aah...! W-Why ...?” Taeyong asked, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away by the delightful sensation of being opened gradually. Jaehyun’s mouth was kissing him slowly, his lips moving up to his chest.  
   
“I felt a strong urge to protect you, to protect what’s mine.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as a strong push of Jaehyun’s fingers against his prostate made him cry out. 

The vampire wriggled his body as he felt Jaehyun’s other hand run up his cock. His eyelids tightening, and a long moan crossing his throat.   
   
The onslaught of Jaehyun’s fingers was impossible to stop. They would come and go, opening him, taking him as if the only functionality of Taeyong’s body was to be owned by Jaehyun.  
   
Taeyong wanted to say something back to the human but his brain didn’t catch up with him. Instead he just released small moans of pleasure. 

Jaehyun’s mouth was now on his chest, his eyes watching Taeyong’s expressions as his lips brushed against a nipple, lightly nibbling the soft bud.   
   
“You're so pretty, Taeyong,” Jaehyun murmured, his lips closing around the pink button, his tongue pressing against it, as a third finger joined the other two. 

Taeyong’s cock was painfully hard, a strand of pre-come trickling down his belly, the soft length of it pulsing with every movement of Jaehyun’s hand.  
   
Taeyong was sure that his body had lost all its bones. His nerves were throbbing with fury, his whole body reacting to Jaehyun’s touches, the tongue that circled his nipple, the teeth that pulled the nub, and the suction that made him shiver. 

Yet he was suppose to be the vampire, the supernatural being. 

Taeyong felt his skin being pulled through Jaehyun’s mouth, and at the same time, his fingers entering him deeply, mercilessly. Taeyong was so close to coming that his body began to arch slightly.  
   
Like a cruel monster, Jaehyun pulled his fingers away before Taeyong could reach his climax. Taeyong squirmed on the bed, a moan of despair coming out of his throat, his legs shaking with denied pleasure.  
   
“J-Jaehyun...” He moaned loudly, though the human had a predatory smile on his lips.  
   
“Do you wanna cum?” Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong nodded, almost in despair. “Well, you will. But with me. Deep inside of you.”  
   
Taeyong’s eyes widened before he nodded even more vehemently, his lips red, open, fangs gleaming with saliva. His eyes followed Jaehyun as if hypnotised, and his heart pounded when he saw the human coating his cock with lube.  
   
But instead of lying on top of him, Taeyong presumed he would, Jaehyun lay down beside him, tapping his own legs and looking at the vampire with a look as hypnotised as Taeyong’s.  
   
“Ride me...” Jaehyun commanded. 

Taeyong blinked prettily before nodding almost nervously sitting on his legs, straddling him, and resting his knees and shins on the mattress.

The vampire looked down at Jaehyun, the human raised a brow slightly at the submissive eyes Taeyong was giving him.   
   
Without waiting for a second request, Taeyong grabbed the base of Jaehyun’s cock and pressed its head into his own hole, sliding down with some resistance, but deliciously slippery. 

He didn’t wait for Jaehyun to give a signal either. He rested his hands on his strong chest, his slightly darker hands contrasting with his First’s pale skin, and began to move.  
   
Jaehyun grunted, his big hands gripping Taeyong’s hips, helping him in his movements. His gaze locked on Taeyong’s face, his fangs gleaming in the light as he cried softly. 

In this position, Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s cock penetrating completely, stretching him with a perfection only possible because it was him, making Taeyong see stars. 

He rested a hand beside Jaehyun’s head on the bed frame, and lowered his head so that he could kiss him. 

Jaehyun frowned slightly before moving his face away, it made the vampire whimper. “J-Jaehyun..?”

Growling slightly, Jaehyun gripped the vampires hair pulling his head closer until it was beside his neck. 

“Taeyong, bite me.” 

The vampires eyes widened before they flashed blue, his heart racing as he moved closer to Jaehyun’s neck. He licked the skin feeling the blood underneath rushing through the powerful man. 

Jaehyun groaned darkly as he felt the fangs pierce his skin, Taeyong lowered his hand from Jaehyun’s chest and held the hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer, his movements becoming erratic, frantic. 

He practically bounced on Jaehyun’s lap, every touch of Jaehyun’s cock in his prostate making him moan against his neck. 

Pleasure clawed again, Jaehyun’s blood rushing through his mouth, his hands making the movement of going up and down faster. 

Taeyong parted from him, breathing into Jaehyun’s neck and licking the wound to close it. He looked for Jaehyun’s hand, his own trembling, before placing it on his nipple.  
   
Jaehyun didn’t waste time before touching it, pressing his nipple between thumb and forefinger, pulling slowly. His other hand squeezed Taeyong harder on his hip, and his mouth attacked his neck and shoulders, leaving more marks of his own. 

The little currents of pleasure in his nipple, Jaehyun’s thrusts against his body, along with the possessiveness with which Jaehyun held him, carried Taeyong to his climax, his eyes rolling back.   
   
“Jaehyun... Jaehyunnie, I’m going... I’m going... A-ah!” Taeyong felt as the hot spurts began to come off his cock, wetting Jaehyun’s chest with his liquid. 

His hand pulled Jaehyun’s hair tightly, and he moaned against Taeyong’s ear, the tightness in his hip becoming almost painful. 

Taeyong knew that that would leave a mark, but he didn’t mind, not when his pleasure increased considerably as he felt Jaehyun suddenly fill him with hot liquid, writhing with pleasure beneath him.

Both of them panted heavily, after the wave of pleasure passed, Taeyong lay on Jaehyun’s powerful chest, feeling his breath gradually return to normal. 

Jaehyun’s hand went to the vampires hair, stroking it gently as he began to doze off. 

Taeyong watched him closely, the humans handsome face looked relaxed as he slept. His arms came to wrap around Taeyong possessively, making the vampire smile softly. 

He glanced at Jaehyun’s lips, a slight frown on his face as he traced the pink bow; “why won’t you let me kiss you? Why won’t you kiss me?” Taeyong whispered, his heart hurting slightly.   
 


	8. Chapter 8

Yuta sighed heavily, a soft moan leaving his lips as he felt his vampires hands on his thighs. 

He was laying on his stomach on the bed with his legs parted and resting on Ten’s lap. They were both naked and aroused, both of them missing the intimacy. 

As soon as the door had shut Ten was all over him, growling about never having the time to be together. Yuta agreed with him, he’d missed the vampires touch. 

He felt Ten’s hands running over the back of his thighs and up his back making him moan softly. 

“Ten, I miss this,” he whispered softly hearing the vampire chuckle behind him before he felt him shift. 

Ten draped himself over the human, his lips coming up beside Yuta’s ear; “Yuta...” he whispered feeling the Japanese boy shiver slightly. 

The vampires lips moved down his back, pressing gentle kisses against his skin as he continued down his body. Yuta gripped the bedsheet beneath him tightly, a soft mewl escaping him as he felt the vampires fangs graze the top of his ass. 

“T-ten, what’s gotten into you?” 

The vampire chuckled darkly, “I need you, Yuta.” 

Yuta squeaked as he felt the vampires cock against his ass, it made his cheeks flush prettily as he buried his face in the duvet. 

The vampire gripped his ass cheeks with a chuckle, watching as Yuta’s back arched when he poured lube over the globes. 

“T-ten...”

The Thai boy smiled before rubbing his cock over Yuta’s cleft. Yuta was panting and trembling beneath him making him growl possessively. 

Ten slowly began to rock against the human, listening to Yuta’s soft moans as he glanced to his clenched hands in the bedsheet. 

Tracing his lips back over the humans back, Ten continued his ministrations until his lips came to Yuta’s shoulder. He smiled against the skin before giving it a soft kiss making Yuta whimper. 

His fangs grazed the soft skin before he sank them down. Yuta arched with a soft cry, feeling Ten take from him in both ways. His hips still rocking against him as he drank from the wound on Yuta’s shoulder. 

Feeling the human tremble softly, Ten pulled away with a quick swipe of his tongue to close the wound. 

He wrapped his arms around Yuta’s waist, holding him close as he continued his pleasurable thrusts. 

With a soft kiss to the humans ear, Ten smiled softly before he whispered sensually, “Yuta, Aishiteru.” 

Yuta’s eyes widened and his face flushed, his climax hitting him as he convulsed underneath the vampire. He could feel Ten tremble above him before he felt warm liquid on his back. 

Collapsing onto the bed, Yuta felt Ten move off him before pulling the sheet from beneath him and running a moist towel over his body. 

With a clean sheet on top of them, Ten brought his First to his chest holding Yuta close as he kissed his lips softly. Yuta smiled up at him before giving a gentle kiss to the vampires nose, drifting slowly into sleep. 

 

-

 

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but soon turned more heated. Taeil took a chance and licked along Doyoung’s lips, and the other boy eagerly opened his mouth to welcome it, sucking experimentally. 

Taeil grabbed Doyoung by the shoulders and turned to pin him against the bathroom wall. Both boys missing the moments they had shared, and their bodies started reacting accordingly. 

It was much more obvious for Doyoung, who was only covered by a towel as he’d been the one heading for a shower before Taeil had suggested otherwise, and so he decided to even the playing field and started to unbutton Taeil’s shirt. 

After only a few buttons had been undone, Taeil impatiently ripped the shirt over his head in one swift movement and then leaned in and started nibbling on the other boy’s neck. This elicited a deep groan from Doyoung, and he hungrily ran his nails down Taeil’s back.

Shivers ran up the humans spine in response and before he could control himself he bucked into Doyoung’s hip, and both boys gasped in surprised. 

“We should get in the water before it gets cold,” Doyoung breathed heavily, his pretty eyes observing his First as Taeil nodded. 

Doyoung offered his hands to Taeil, which he took and stepped into the water. The bath was hardly made to fit two full grown men, and water sloshed over the sides as they both sank into the bath and against each other. Taeil behind the vampire and holding him close. 

Feeling a kick of arousal, the human reached down between themselves and tentatively grabbed Doyoung’s cock. The other boy gasped and shuddered heavily, bracing his hands against the side of the bath and rocking his hips into his First’s hand. 

Taeil ran his other hand up Doyoung’s body and laced through his hair, guiding the others mouth to his own and pressing their lips together. 

As Doyoung rocked into the humans hand, he steadied himself on one hand and reached the other behind himself and into the water to reciprocate. 

Taeil’s breath hitched and he bit on Doyoung’s lip at the first touch, and soon enough they were moving together, splashing water everywhere as they thrusted into each other's hands. 

Taeil tapped Doyoung’s shoulder and gently manoeuvred them until the vampire was sat on his lap, their lips still locked in a passionate kiss. 

He encouraged the vampire to move closer until he was able to wrap his hands around both their cocks. Their kiss broke apart as they pressed their foreheads together and panted heavily, now moving their hips in unison. 

Doyoung’s breath hitched as he felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach and he quickly sank his fangs in Taeil’s throat and squeezed his hands around their lengths. 

The human groaned as he felt the pleasurable experience wash over him, holding Doyoung’s head in place. 

It wasn't long until they came together, breathing each other's names and grasping at each other. 

 

-

 

Renjun smiled softly at the younger boy, Jisung was brushing his teeth as he attempted to keep his tired eyes open. The Chinese vampire couldn’t stop his smile, Jisung was just too cute. 

He could smell the alluring scent in the air, he knew there was something weird about this place. 

Climbing into the bed, Renjun ignored his supernatural urges and his reacting body, and waited for the human boy to join him. 

Jisung smiled shyly at him before joining him in the bed. He tilted his head cutely as Renjun sat gazing at him. 

“Hyung? You okay?” Jisung asked softly only getting a nod and a smile from the vampire. 

Renjun gently wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy, pulling the duvet over them as he felt Jisung snuggle down against him. 

He willed away his body’s urges as he felt Jisung glance up at him warily, clearly he’d felt the vampires body’s reaction; “Renjunnie-Hyung, d-do you want me to..”

Renjun shook his head and pulled the boy closer, giving his nose a soft kiss; “I promised your parents I would take care of you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Jisung bit his lip slightly before moving closer, he kissed the vampire softly his tongue grazing Renjun’s fangs. 

The vampire pulled away before moving his hand to the humans wrist, he brought it to his mouth. Jisung watched him with doe eyes as his fangs pierced the skin softly. 

Jisung flinched at the slight pain watching as Renjun licked the blood that trailed out. He didn’t bite. 

“When I turn eighteen,” Jisung whispered with a soft blush, an almost teasing tone in his voice. 

The vampire chuckled softly before pulling Jisung closer again. “When you’re eighteen.” 

 

-

 

Jeno had just rinsed the suds from his body when he heard the frosted glass door slide open, followed by warm arms wrapping about his waist. His eyes widened as the hands slid down to his waist, holding him gently. 

“I can smell your excitement,” Jaemin purred a slight chuckle in his tone as he spoke into the vampires ear. 

He turned around in the werewolf’s embrace, feeling Jaemin’s arms wrap around him again. Looking up he could see the same handsome smile on the werewolf’s face. Jeno watched as the wolf squeezed some shampoo onto his hands before nodding at the vampire. 

Jaemin’s fingers got to work their magic, sifting carefully through Jeno’s tangled hair while building up a lather. He coaxed Jeno to step back and tip his head under the spray of water to rinse his hair, leaving the strands squeaky clean once more. 

The werewolf’s touch wasn't sexual, yet Jeno was dismayed to find his body responding as if this shared shower was a form of foreplay. His cheeks flushed and he looked away, embarrassment washing over his entire being. 

He heard Jaemin chuckle softly before feeling his hands running down his chest. Jeno gazed at him with alarm not expecting the wolf to do such a thing. 

Jeno knew there was something going on in this hotel, he also knew that the wolf was probably feeding off his pheromones. 

“J-jaemin-ah, I’m sorry.”

Jaemin tilted his head slightly with a soft frown on his face, “What are you talking about?” 

“This place, i-it’s making me excited...” 

The wolf giggled slightly before pulling Jeno into a deep hug. The vampire blinked as he felt the younger boy holding him tightly, his lips beside his ear again as he whispered, “Jeno, you’re beautiful. We don’t need some strange hotel room to make us excited.” 

Jeno felt his face get redder, if that were even possible, burying his face in the werewolf’s shoulder as he felt the water cascading over him. Jaemin continued to clean him, both of them ignoring their arousal in aid of just holding each other softly. 

It was the vampire that pulled away, staring deeply at Jaemin before smiling slyly; “kiss me.”

Jaemin was all too happy to oblige, wrapping one hand around the back of Jeno’s neck to haul him forward into a collision of lips and teeth and tongues. 

Any protest that Jeno may have made swirled down the drain with the first thrust of the werewolf’s tongue. With a soft moan, he angled his head further, accepting the kiss and deepening it. 

They stood there, beneath the pelting water, bodies pressed together, cocks rubbing one another eagerly, mouths clinging hungrily. 

Jeno knew for a fact that the werewolf would be with him forever, although he couldn’t be his First; Jaemin was the most important person in his world. 

 

-

 

Their lips met and pressed together lightly, tentatively. One of them moaned, and then their mouths were open, their tongues tangling, searching, stroking. 

Lucas’s back met the door with an audible thump, and Jungwoo leaned into him. Lucas shifted to press their groins together, and he began to frot against the human. 

Unable to resist, Jungwoo arched into it. Lucas broke the kiss, gasped in a desperate breath of air, and sealed their mouths together once more. 

Jungwoo suddenly raised one leg and hooked it around the backs of Lucas’s thighs. The only way they could be pressed to one another intimately without going all out. 

Lucas tightened the fingers of one hand in Jungwoo’s blue hair, while he clutched the humans ass with the other. He rolled his hips, dragging his confined cock over Jungwoo’s. 

Jungwoo’s head fell back against the door, and he groaned. "We shouldn’t," he panted. 

"We can," mumbled Lucas. Denied Jungwoo’s mouth, he was now sliding his lips over the humans throat. "Please."

“No, you’re too rough.” Jungwoo pouted at the werewolf making Lucas grin sheepishly. 

Lucas felt bad, but at the same time wanted to make the human happy. He pushed Jungwoo away, reversed their positions, and slammed him against the door. 

The werewolf dropped to his knees and attacked Jungwoo’s fly. He succeeded in freeing his cock. Lucas licked his lips again. Jungwoo was long and hard, delightfully pretty, and already leaking pre-come. Lucas closed his lips over the tip, relaxed his throat, and took Jungwoo down.

"L-Lucas!" bellowed Jungwoo, hips arching away from the door. 

Lucas smirked and pushed him back again. This time, he kept one hand on Jungwoo’s stomach as he worked his cock with his mouth.

The human tugged painfully at Lucas’s hair, trying desperately to thrust deeper into his mouth. Lucas watched the human closely, there was no stopping now. He teased Jungwoo’s cock with his throat, his lips, his tongue, and even the edge of his teeth. 

"L-Lucas! Pull away! I-I-“

Lucas swallowed reflexively. 

When Jungwoo slumped against the door, Lucas sat back on his heels and wiped his chin. Lacking of support, Jungwoo’s legs gave way, and he slid to the floor. 

Lucas carefully picked the smaller boy up and carried him to the bed, Jungwoo glanced at him softly looking down at the obvious boner confined in Lucas’s trousers. 

“Lucas, what about you?” Jungwoo whispered softly, his eyes fluttering as he gazed up at the werewolf. 

Lucas smiled before shaking his head, he quickly undressed them both before pulling back the duvet and settling them both in. “Sleep, Jungwoo.” 

The human smiled before rolling close to the werewolf, Lucas sighed as he closed his eyes listening to Jungwoo’s soft breaths. 

 

-

 

ChenLe watched the two elder wolves from his position in the bathroom, he’d just finished washing his face when he heard the two chatting and chuckling together. 

The youngest wolf sighed as he made his way towards the smaller bed in the room, Kun saw him first and turned around with a soft smile. 

“You ready for bed LeLe?” 

ChenLe nodded with a slight pout, WinWin frowned at him before moving to sit beside him on the bed. He threw his arm around the younger wolf’s shoulders. 

“What’s the matter?” The blonde smiled as he pulled ChenLe closer. 

The younger shook his head slightly, WinWin glanced at Kun seeing the oldest raise a brow before joining the two on the bed. 

He sat in front of ChenLe and tilted his head so he could see the pouting wolf. “ChenLe, you okay?” 

ChenLe glanced to him before back to WinWin, they were both smiling at him fondly. It made a tear fall from his eye. 

“LeLe? What’s wrong?” WinWin brushed his thumb under ChenLe’s eye to catch the tears. 

“I-I’m sorry,” ChenLe sniffled, the two elder boys frowned slightly; WinWin pulled ChenLe closer to him and stroked his hair as he cooed. 

“ChenLe, tell us what’s wrong.”

The youngest wolf sighed before pulling away from WinWin, he glanced between the both before looking to his lap as he spoke. “I’m in the way.” 

“What?” Kun frowned. 

“Don’t be silly.” WinWin added. 

“No, I know you two want time together, and I’m in the way,” ChenLe pouted. 

Kun and WinWin looked to each other before they both chuckled softly. ChenLe looked to them both with a frown. 

“ChenLe, don’t ever think that. We love each other and you, never forget that.” Kun explained, ChenLe could see the love in the elder boys eyes as he glanced at WinWin. 

“You’re our little brother,” WinWin added, Kun reached over to kiss ChenLe’s forehead softly. 

The younger wolf watched as Kun then turned to WinWin, kissing him on the lips making the blonde gasp. 

ChenLe blinked as WinWin pushed the elder away with a soft blush. Seeing the two like that made ChenLe happy, he suddenly hugged WinWin again making the other smile. 

Kun watched them both with a smile of his own, WinWin glanced to him and nodded. Both of them willing to do anything to protect the young wolf from harm. 

 

-

 

Johnny glanced over at the werewolf, Hansol had a map out as he sat in bed; a deep frown on his face as he looked at the paper. 

The werewolf had grit his teeth more than a few times, he looked stressed. Johnny sighed before shaking his head, he made his way towards the bed not bothered that he only had his boxers on. 

“Put that map away, we’ll discuss it tomorrow,” Johnny suggested seeing the werewolf glance up at him. 

Hansol gave the human a once over before folding the map back up. “This place is definitely vampire friendly.” 

Johnny frowned slightly, “What do you mean?” 

The werewolf scoffed, “There’s some kind of scent in the air, it must make vampires feel uncomfortable.” 

Johnny raised a brow before nodding, he sat beside the werewolf on the bed before suddenly reaching over. Hansol squeaked as the human’s lips met his own, Johnny’s hand holding his head in place so he couldn’t move away. 

After a while, Hansol began to push back against the tongue inside his mouth, he’d never admit it, but he missed this. Missed Johnny. 

The human manoeuvred so that Hansol was beneath him, the werewolf pulled away from the kiss and stared up at the younger boy. 

“Johnny...”

The said boy chuckled softly before kissing Hansol again, he moved his hands down the wolf’s body; Hansol could feel Johnny’s hands unbuttoning his shirt as he went. 

“Hansol, it’s been so long,” Johnny growled against his lips, resting their foreheads together as he stared at him. 

Hansol smiled gently before pushing the larger boy away, Johnny sat back on his heels as he watched the werewolf pull his shirt off followed by his trousers. 

Johnny’s eyes were wide as the werewolf laid back down, clad in only his boxers with Johnny sat between his spread thighs. 

“Johnny, don’t hold back.” 

With a soft chuckle, Johnny quickly captured Hansol’s lips again. Their tongues battled as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, mapping out what they’d both missed. 

A frantic pace was soon set, as they hungrily searched for each other's mouths, tongues gliding over each other as they panted heavily, rutting hard against one another.

It was Hansol that pulled away again, only this time he quickly shifted their positions until he was sat in the humans lap with Johnny against the pillows. 

Johnny raised a brow at the werewolf seeing a teasing smirk on his face. The human watched as Hansol dipped his head, tracing his lips over his collarbone and his hard chest. 

Johnny groaned as he threaded his fingers through the werewolf’s hair, Hansol’s pretty doe eyes watching him carefully as he made his way down. 

Hansol’s chin hit the humans erection confided in his boxers making Johnny growl. He tightened his grip in the elders hair, “Hansol, suck it.” 

Hansol complied; after all it was what he wanted too. He carefully pulled down the humans boxers, eyes widening as Johnny’s cock flopped out and stood hard against his stomach. 

With a deep breath and a quick glance at Johnny, Hansol closed his lips over the tip of the humans cock and swirled his tongue over the damp head. 

Johnny loved the way his wolf’s pretty eyes focused on him, both of them staring at each other as Hansol’s tongue teased his cock. 

He lowered his head and relaxed his throat, taking Johnny deeper. Johnny responded with a throaty moan. 

Hansol backed off and used his tongue to lick a wet stripe up the underside of Johnny’s cock. Johnny gave his hair a slight tug making Hansol take him in his mouth again as he began bobbing his head up and down. 

"Oh, fuck," Johnny panted. He tried to thrust his hips up, but Hansol tightened his grip on the humans thighs to keep him still. Johnny grit his teeth hating the fact that the wolf had more strength than him even though he was the more dominant of the two. 

Hansol then proceeded to subject Johnny to the most delicious torture imaginable. He used his lips and tongue to suck, lick, and all but devour Johnny’s cock. Hansol hollowed his cheeks to create suction, and he hummed.

Johnny growled the werewolf’s name and pulsed inside of his mouth as his climax overcame him. He felt Hansol tremble on top of him as a soft cry left his own lips. 

He quickly pulled Hansol against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and not caring about the sticky mess between them. 

Johnny could see a gentle content smile on Hansol’s face, he kissed his forehead before they both drifted into a well needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Donghyuck watched the human closely as he moved about the room. Mark was getting ready for bed, cleaning his face and running his hands through his hair. 

He walked into the bedroom glancing at the vampire perched on the bed warily, “I’ve finished, you can go clean up.” 

The vampire nodded before quickly making his way into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. 

Mark frowned slightly at the vampires behaviour, with a shrug he made his way over to the bed. Shuffling down into the sheet and getting ready to sleep, Mark perked his head when heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. 

Donghyuck smiled softly before making his way over, Mark watched him carefully as he got into the bed beside him. 

The vampire turned to his side, facing Mark as he breathed deeply. Mark kept his eyes closed but could feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him. 

With a slight sigh, Mark sat up and turned to the vampire seeing him follow suit; sitting up beside Mark as he watched him closely. 

“Donghyuck, why do you keep staring at me?” The vampire blinked before he growled softly, looking down at his lap. Mark could see his hands gripping the sheet tightly. “Are you okay?” 

Suddenly the vampire gripped his shoulders, pushing him down against the bed and staring down at him. Mark’s eyes widened, Donghyuck looked almost possessed; his red eyes flashing as his fangs gleamed. “D-donghyuck?” 

“Hyung, I want you.” Donghyuck expressed, his tone certain as his eyes gazed into Mark’s wide ones. 

The human could feel his cheeks flush slightly, he watched as Donghyuck tilted his head before slowly leaning down. Mark blinked as he stayed frozen, feeling the vampires soft lips against his own. 

Donghyuck watched the human carefully, he deepened their kiss; pushing his tongue again Mark’s lips gently making the human gasp. 

Quickly the vampire placed a hand on Mark’s cheek, using it to tilt his head slightly his tongue now swirling and tasting the humans mouth. 

Mark lay frozen, still tying to process what was going on. He felt his own tongue moving against Donghyuck’s, unable to resist the vampires allure. 

Donghyuck’s other hand had made its way to his hip, holding the human gently in place as he suddenly felt Mark’s hands cup his face. 

The vampire opened his eyes to look down at Mark only to feel him deepen the kiss again, his eyes closed as their tongues fought against each other. 

After a while of breathless kissing, Donghyuck pulled away to stare down at the human beneath him. 

Mark had a pretty blush on his face as he stared up at the vampire, one of his hands moving over his face so Donghyuck couldn’t see his expression. 

With a frown, Donghyuck moved his gaze down the elder boy’s body, stopping to stare at his throat and feeling his fangs tingle softly. 

Growling softly, he moved his eyes away and continued glancing down Mark’s body; his eyes widening when he saw the bulge in Mark’s slacks. 

“Mark-Hyung?” The human peeked up at him with a soft hum, Mark’s own eyes wide with embarrassment and his body thrumming with arousal. “C-can I touch you?” 

With a soft whimper, Mark nodded softly. His hand not currently covering his face moved to Donghyuck’s waist; pulling him closer as he trembled softly. 

Donghyuck’s body reacted to Mark’s closeness, as well as to the humans obvious condition. He reached for Mark’s cock with shaking fingers, pulling his slacks down to his thighs and grasping the humans cock loosely. 

Mark whimpered softly and thrust himself into Donghyuck’s gentle grip. "D-Donghyuck, I-I need," he whispered.

Donghyuck set aside his embarrassment at the situation and began working Mark’s shaft. He stroked it roughly, the same way he treated his own when he wanked. 

Mark seemed to enjoy it. His head fell back, while he babbled incoherently and pumped his hips as much as he was able to. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath as his gaze locked on Mark’s exposed throat again, he licked his lips as he continued his ministrations. His own hips rocking against the humans thigh as he tried to relieve his own aching cock. 

It didn't take long for Mark to cry out and spill over Donghyuck’s fingers. The sensation pushing the vampire over the edge too. 

Donghyuck leaned back, the human was panting heavily as he slumped into a sleeping position on the bed. His pretty eyes gazing at Donghyuck, watching him closely. 

Donghyuck’s eyes glanced over the humans throat, he felt his instincts kicking in again. His need to claim Mark as his own, his First. 

“Donghyuckkie, Thank you.” 

The elder boy’s words made Donghyuck frown and look back to Mark’s face. The human was staring up at him with glazed eyes, a soft smile on his face as he reached up. His fingers grazed Donghyuck’s cheek as his eyes continued to gaze at him. 

“Hyung, you should sleep,” Donghyuck sighed, holding the humans hand gently with his clean hand and placing their linked hands back on the bed. Mark smiled up at him before nodding, his eyes already starting to close. 

When he was sure the human had fallen asleep, Donghyuck reluctantly released Mark’s hand before moving the human into the bed. 

He made his way towards the bathroom to clean up, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked flushed and dishevelled, but happy. 

Donghyuck smiled, glancing back at the human before quickly cleaning up. When he was fresh he made his way back over to the bed, kissing Mark’s forehead gently before making his way to the door. 

He needed to think, being in the same room with Mark wouldn’t help him. Donghyuck needed to try and make sense of his feelings, he didn’t understand. 

Did he really want Mark? As a First? As a lover? 

 

-

 

The sound of bass music is what awoke Jaehyun, he growled slightly as he shifted in bed. He glanced to the clock beside him: 3:26am...

He sat up with a yawn, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep again. His gaze immediately landed on the vampire sleeping soundly beside him. 

Taeyong was laying on his stomach, his pretty face lolling in Jaehyun’s direction as soft breaths escaped him. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but smirk as he saw some red bruises blooming on the vampires skin, mostly on his thighs. 

The music brought his thoughts back, he frowned before climbing out of the bed. He pulled on some boxers as well as his trousers and a wife beater. 

With a last glance at the vampire in his bed, Jaehyun made his way towards the door making sure to be quiet as he shut it behind him. 

He frowned when he saw Donghyuck sat outside his own room, his knees to his chest as he sat staring straight ahead. 

“Donghyuck?”

The said boy jumped slightly before standing up quickly, smiling at Jaehyun and bowing his head. 

“Jaehyun-Hyung? Why are you awake?” 

“I heard music,” Jaehyun replied raising a brow at the young vampire as he nodded softly. “What about you? Why are you outside?” 

Donghyuck bit his lip, Jaehyun narrowed his eyes when he saw the vampires fang, “I wanted to clear my head.” 

Although he wasn’t completely satisfied with the boy’s answer, Jaehyun nodded before making his way down the corridor. He was at the end of it when he turned around to the vampire. “You coming?” 

Donghyuck blinked slightly before nodding, following the older boy as they walked through the building. 

They followed the sound of the music seeing more and more people as they walked. It wasn’t until they reached a large door that they had found where the music was coming from. 

Jaehyun pushed it open seeing the room filled with people, some were dancing whilst others were just stood around talking. Some of the patrons had glowing red eyes and some had golden eyes. 

Vampire and werewolves were all here. 

Jaehyun saw the vampire from earlier approach them, Kris. 

“Welcome, do you boys want a drink?”

Jaehyun politely refused for the both of them seeing that Donghyuck was just observing the room with wide confused eyes. 

“What’s going on here?” Jaehyun asked seeing the man smile with a raised brow. 

Jaehyun followed the man’s gaze only to see it on his throat, he moved his hand over Taeyong’s bite mark before clearing his throat. 

Kris chuckled with a smirk, “This is a place where everyone can let loose, be themselves.” 

Jaehyun frowned but nodded all the same, he could still smell that sweet scent in the air. Turning back to Donghyuck he could see that the young vampire looked flushed. 

The owner must’ve noticed too as he gestured to the red haired vampire as he spoke, “vampires come for the buzz, it can drive us wild.” 

Jaehyun narrowed his gaze at the man before nodding, making sure to keep his eye on Donghyuck. 

Luckily the young vampire moved closer to him, almost like he were afraid and Jaehyun was his shield. 

Kris crossed his arms before giving Jaehyun a once over, “Where is your pretty vampire, he’s causing quite a commotion in the town.” 

Jaehyun growled slightly not liking the idea of people interested in Taeyong. Donghyuck tightened his grip on Jaehyun’s shirt at the man’s words. 

“He’s a Purebred, we can all tell.” 

“What of it?” Jaehyun shot back making Kris chuckle slightly. 

The vampire grinned, making sure his fangs were on display for the human, “it’s rare to see someone of his status around here.”

Jaehyun clenched his fists slightly, it was almost like the vampire was challenging him. He quickly gripped Donghyuck’s arm before turning to walk away. 

“He’s mine!” Jaehyun growled possessively, giving Kris a dark look as he dragged Donghyuck back the way they came. 

Donghyuck could feel the anger radiating off his Hyung, he frowned but let himself be dragged. 

When they finally reached their corridor, Jaehyun let go of the vampire before hitting his forehead against the door in anger. 

Donghyuck watched him carefully as the human grumbled to himself.

“Hyung?” 

“What?”

The vampire was taken back by the humans angered tone, shaking it off Donghyuck stood beside Jaehyun. He smiled softly as he placed a hand on the elders shoulder, “Taeyonggie-Hyung will never betray you. He is bound to you for life,” Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed slightly; “you are all he sees.” 

Jaehyun raised a brow at the younger boy’s words before a soft chuckle left him. He patted Donghyuck’s hair before smiling gently at him. 

“What about you?”

“Eh?” Donghyuck frowned slightly. 

Jaehyun gripped his shoulders and glanced at him softly, “is that how you feel about Mark?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, a soft blush spreading over his young features. Jaehyun chuckled before patting his shoulder. 

The vampire looked as though Jaehyun had just given him all the answers, he could see the bright smile lighten up Donghyuck’s face. 

“Well, go to him,” Jaehyun encouraged. 

Donghyuck smiled at him before nodding his head, he bowed his head gently; “thank you Hyung!” 

Jaehyun watched as the vampire headed back into his room, his whole being radiating happiness. 

With a shake of his head, Jaehyun felt his anger boiling again. He didn’t even know why it effected him so much. Taeyong couldn’t leave him, he owned the vampire. 

Growling slightly, Jaehyun made his way back into his room. He wanted the vampire to know that he was the only one that could have him. 

The vampire was still in the same position he’d left him in, on his stomach and facing away from the door. 

With a smirk, Jaehyun quickly stripped himself of his clothes before moving towards the bed. 

He peeled away the bedsheet, a dark groan following as he took in the naked form of the vampire. His vampire. 

“Taeyong...” he quickly moved onto the bed, slotting himself over the vampire as he moved his hands over Taeyong’s back. 

The vampire moaned softly, his body starting to awaken at the feel of strong hands on him. Taeyong fluttered his eyes open, glancing back to see Jaehyun staring down at him with lust filled eyes. 

“J-Jaehyun?”

The human shifted until his lips were beside Taeyong’s ear, “Taeyong, I wanna eat your ass.” 

The vampires eyes widened as his face flushed, he attempted to sit up only for the strong hands to push him back down instructively. 

“N-no, J-Jaehyun...” as much as he wanted to roll away and die in a hole of embarrassment, Taeyong wanted the human. Badly. 

He felt Jaehyun move behind him, his large hands finding purchase on Taeyong’s slim hips before he chuckled darkly. 

“You’re gonna love this, I’m gonna make you scream.” 

Taeyong shivered as he felt the humans hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to gaze at his puckered prize. 

The vampire let out a startled cry, but soon he recovered. He tipped his ass up, his toes curling on the bedsheet as he felt Jaehyun’s hot breath on his most intimate area.   
   
The first touch of his warm muscle on the vampires hole made Taeyong jump slightly, his hands fisting in the sheets. Jaehyun heard Taeyong sigh, a long sigh that mingled with a groan as he felt Jaehyun’s warm tongue in his body. 

He was still slightly open from their earlier activities, and Jaehyun was able to stick his tongue in it at first try. 

The loud moan that came from Taeyong’s lips made Jaehyun grunt against his body, and the dark-haired human stepped back to look at his vampires ass, still spreading his cheeks with both hands.  
   
Taeyong’s rosy hole pulsed, opening and closing, trying to deal with the delicious invasion of Jaehyun’s tongue as he went in for more. 

Jaehyun swallowed, resting his mouth on that delicate part of Taeyong’s body. He let the saliva build up on his tongue and shoved it inside him, the muscle sliding into Taeyong in an addictive rhythm. 

Jaehyun wanted to be able to look at his vampires face, but at that moment, he was pleased with the hoarse groans Taeyong threw at the bedroom walls, murmuring Jaehyun’s name over and over again.  
   
Jaehyun circled his puckered hole, licking it slowly and sucking saliva around, before fucking him again with his tongue. He lowered his mouth, sucking hard over his perineum, and felt Taeyong’s body twitch beneath his mouth.

“Jae-Jaehyun...!” Taeyong moaned loudly, his legs shaking with excitement. Jaehyun pulled away once more, seeing the brunettes cock dripping pre-come, his hole twitching in anticipation.  
   
Jaehyun was completely hard, and he felt his cock throbbing, the pleasure of doing it, so intimate and so obscene, was too strong. 

Jaehyun held Taeyong even harder, thrusting his tongue into him as deep as he could, his lips closing over his skin, and Taeyong screamed, his body shaking, back arching, ass cheeks and thighs slick with saliva. 

In a final movement, Jaehyun sucked hard, feeling Taeyong’s body tighten around his tongue, and an even bigger shiver made Taeyong shake all over.  
   
“J-Jaehyun! I need...more! Please! Make me come, make me come...!” Jaehyun felt as Taeyong pulled his hair, his nose touching the vampires skin as he moved his tongue frantically. 

The pleasure he felt at that moment made his vision go away, and his hands faltered the grip on Taeyong’s asscheeks. His eyelids tightened, and he moaned against Taeyong’s body, feeling an unexpected orgasm pass by like a wave, crashing over him just as the vampire cried out and spilled beneath him. 

When Jaehyun finally pulled away, Taeyong was melted on the bed, and his jaw was aching. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before slumping down beside the vampire. 

Taeyong’s doe eyes were gazing at him, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his hair tousled. 

Jaehyun found that he couldn’t look away, he found himself moving towards the vampire before pulling his exhausted body against his chest. 

“That was...” Taeyong breathed unable to finish his sentence. 

“Delicious,” Jaehyun chuckled slightly before licking his lips, holding the vampire closer and feeling him gently pulling back to sleep. 

 

-

 

Mark yawned heavily as his body began to awaken, his eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms above his head. 

Glancing around the room he couldn’t help but smile when he felt a presence beside him. Donghyuck was sleeping soundly although he was out of the duvet, his red hair sticking up at all angles. 

Mark’s smile got bigger as he watched the young vampire, there was something about him which made Mark want to know him. He wanted to know everything about the vampire. 

Clearing his thoughts with a shake of his head, Mark carefully reached towards the vampire brushing some hair out of his face gently. 

“Donghyuckkie, wake up,” Mark cooed watching as the vampire frowned before he pouted in his sleep. 

Mark’s eyes were drawn to the vampires lips, his thoughts running back to the previous night and the intimacy they had shared. It made him blush slightly. 

He could see the vampires fangs as the younger boy began to awaken, Mark couldn’t take his eyes away from the fangs. 

Donghyuck groaned as he sat up, cracking his neck slightly as his body awoke. He smiled at Mark only to frown when he noticed the humans blank stare. 

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” 

Mark bit his lip before his eyes moved to Donghyuck’s own, “Don’t you want to bite me?” 

The vampires eyes widened as he looked to Mark with almost panic in his expression. “What are you talking about?” 

“I see the way you look at me,” Mark commented, his cheeks a deep pink as he spoke, “and with what happened last night...” he let his voice drop off watching the vampires expressions closely. 

Donghyuck looked as though he were in deep thought, his thoughts mainly going to what he had said to Jaehyun last night and the elders words to him. 

With a deep breath and a gulp of confidence, Donghyuck moved to hold Mark’s hands; their fingers linking as the human waited for him to speak. 

“Mark-Hyung, ever since I saw you I knew you would be someone precious to me.” Donghyuck smiled gently watching as Mark smiled back at him. “It wasn’t until recently that I realised what it was.” 

Mark blinked, anticipation in his gaze as he shuffled closer; “What, tell me.” 

Donghyuck brought a gentle hand to the humans face, cupping his cheek as he spoke softly; “I want you to be my First.” 

Mark couldn’t stop the almost cheesy grin from running over his lips. He quickly pulled the vampire into a hug, holding his head as he whispered, “of course, Donghyuck, yes.” 

The vampire brought his arms around Mark, the both of them content with just holding each other. It was Mark that pulled away not before giving the vampire a soft kiss on the nose making Donghyuck grin. 

“What was it that made you realise?” Mark tilted his head slightly. 

Donghyuck smiled as he spoke, “Jaehyun-Hyung spoke to me last night, I was trying to reassure him about Taeyonggie-Hyung but it turned out I was missing the obvious.”

Mark chuckled softly before he frowned making Donghyuck confused. “Wait, Jaehyun-Hyung?” The vampire nodded seeing Mark look deep in thought. 

“What is it?” The human looked as though he was holding something back, it wasn’t sitting right with Donghyuck. 

Mark glanced anywhere but at the vampire trying to think of a way to make the younger boy forget he’d said anything. 

“Hyung, is something going on?” Donghyuck coaxed, tilting his head so that the human was looking at him again. 

Mark sighed, “it’s just, I didn’t think Jaehyun-Hyung would have such wise words.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Unfortunately the vampire didn’t look convinced, he stood and crossed his arms before making his way towards the bathroom. 

Mark heard the door slam behind him leaving him alone with his thoughts. He was confused as to why Jaehyun would help Donghyuck, wasn’t he only trying to control the Purebred? 

Mark was convinced that Jaehyun and the others didn’t like the attention that Donghyuck gave him. He smiled to himself shyly, he didn’t care what the others thought, he liked Donghyuck and that’s all that mattered. 

After a while the bathroom door reopened, the vampire walking out with a slight glance in Mark’s direction. The human bit his lip before making his way towards the younger. 

“Donghyuck?”

“Are you gonna tell me now?” The vampire shot back, his eyes wide with curiosity and also worry. Mark smiled slightly, happy that the vampire was worried for him. 

He didn’t know what to say to the vampire, the plan to get Taeyong with them didn’t involve him. It was mostly between Johnny, Hansol and Jaehyun. 

“Hyung tell me!” Donghyuck pleaded, his eyes wide with worry. 

Mark felt himself give in, words falling out his mouth without even a thought, “the plan was that you guys come with us, but all of you were content with staying in the mansion.” 

“The others all came up with the idea that if Taeyong went, you’d all follow. If we could make Jaehyun his First then he’d be able to control one of the most powerful vampires in the world.” 

Donghyuck blinked as he processed what the elder boy had just said, his expression suddenly turned angry making Mark reach out for him, “Donghy-“

“So it was all a ploy to get Taeyong-Hyung under Jaehyun’s control?” The vampire cut in his tone growly as he spoke. 

Mark sighed before he nodded gently, the vampire looked hurt and angry. Mark moved closer again wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. 

The vampire stayed still, Mark’s closeness making him calm slightly. He gently pushed Mark away so he could stare at him, eyes full of wary. 

“What about you?” 

Mark frowned slightly, “What do you mean?” 

Donghyuck looked defeated, his eyes focused on Mark as he asked, “is that why you want to be my First? So you can control me?” 

The humans eyes widened before he shook his head profusely, “no, Donghyuck, its because I like you.” He smiled as he spoke the words seeing Donghyuck’s own eyes widen. 

“You do?”

Mark nodded, linking his and the vampires fingers together as his face flushed slightly. He cleared his throat before gesturing to the door, “we should probably meet the others.” 

The vampire nodded, he still looked slightly uneasy with the new knowledge he’d obtained but allowed Mark to pull him out the room. 

 

-

 

Taeyong groaned as his body began to awaken, he stretched out feeling a dull ache in his lower body. His eyes opened as well as a soft blush as he recalled the previous night. 

Glancing around he could hear the shower humming, biting his lip slightly Taeyong tried to not think about the human showering in the next room. 

Instead he busied himself with getting out of bed, he flinched when he stood as the ache made itself more know. He grabbed some clothes before the sound of the bathroom door opening made him glance over. 

Jaehyun was stood there in his boxers, a towel in his hand as he dried his hair. His hot gaze landed on Taeyong, a slight smirk on his face. 

“Morning.” 

Taeyong nodded before moving around the human and into the bathroom hearing Jaehyun chuckle behind him. 

The human shook his head as he watched the vampire scramble into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. 

Jaehyun quickly dressed, hearing mumbled voices outside the door. The others must already be up and about. He glanced to the clock seeing that it read 8:53am. 

The bathroom door clicked open, Jaehyun glanced to see Taeyong dressed and fresh for the day. The vampire smiled shyly at him before gesturing to the door. Jaehyun smiled back before following after the vampire. 

 

Johnny glanced over to them both as they came out of their room, he raised a brow at Jaehyun getting a nod back from him. 

On the side, Donghyuck carefully watched the two elder boys exchange, he clenched his fists together as he glanced to Taeyong. 

The Purebred was walking towards him, he patted Donghyuck’s hair softly, “did you sleep okay?” Donghyuck nodded unable to look the elder vampire in the eyes. Taeyong frowned but brushed it off.

“Okay guys,” Taeil began pulling out a map and waited for the others to gather around, “we need a plan.” 

“Where should we head towards?” Yuta inputted glancing at Johnny. The elder boy gazed over the map before running a hand through his hair in desperation. 

“What about Daegu?” They all turned to look at Taeil, the elder was glancing at the map; his finger on the city as he looked between all the others. “It’s a long shot but it may be a good start.” 

“Well, it’s the best idea we’ve got right now,” Hansol commented. 

Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong suddenly became uneasy, Donghyuck looked to him gently only to get a soft smile back. Jaehyun raised a brow slightly, Taeyong’s eyes met his and he smiled shyly. 

They all agreed quickly before Johnny suggested they set off back towards the bus, that way it’d be quicker. 

Walking through the hotel, all the vampires made sure that their faces were covered for when they headed out into the sun. 

Kris was stood near the front door, he glanced over at the company when they entered the lobby. Moving from his position, he came in front of them; “are you all leaving already?” 

Jaehyun noticed Kris’s eyes roam over Taeyong longer than everyone else, it made him move closer to the Purebred; a hand on Taeyong‘s hip. 

The Purebred’s cheeks flushed as he smiled softly, his head lowering almost submissively. Jaehyun couldn’t stop the dark smirk from forming on his face as Kris looked away. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Taeil bowed his head to the vampire making Kris bow his back. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend longer here?” Kris pushed a frown on his face. “The weather is terrible outside.” 

Johnny shook his head politely, “thank you but we have to be on the move.” 

The vampire just shrugged before he escorted them to the door, “make sure you check out the rest of the village before you go, get some supplies perhaps?” Kris suggested. 

Taeil and Johnny both thanked the man before they led the way, luckily because of the rain and the clouds the vampires were more at ease, the sunlight not affecting them. 

“Should we get some more supplies?” Yuta asked, he being the one that usually cooks for them. 

Taeil nodded, “how about we split up, some of us head back and get the bus ready while the rest of us get supplies?” 

“Sounds good,” Johnny agreed. 

They’d decided that Jaehyun, Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta and Doyoung stay and get the supplies as the rest headed out of the town and back to the bus. 

The town was bustling with people, some human, werewolf and vampire. They headed towards a stall that had rows of food outside. The man behind the stall welcomed them in, a glint in his eyes. 

“Come take a look handsome masters!”

Yuta observed the ingredients with Taeyong, the two of them picking the most needed items. “What do you want for this?” Taeyong asked the man. 

He glanced them both up and down making the two boys frown slightly, “What do you have to offer,” he implied with a greasy tone. 

Jaehyun growled about to give the man a piece of his mind when Taeyong pulled out some money. 

“Is this enough?”

The man looked shocked as he gazed at the money, nodding profusely. Taeyong growled slightly before giving the man a couple of notes and taking their food from him. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but growl again as the man watched Taeyong and Yuta as they walked away. His head bowing when he caught Jaehyun’s angry glare. 

Johnny had managed to bargain his way to getting them some more ammo, as well as an extra pistol. “This could come in handy.” 

When they’d finally got all the needed supplies they headed towards the exit of the town. Yuta was chatting away about the food he’d purchased, well Taeyong’d purchased. They reached the town gates, the two men stood to the sides opening it for them to exit. Johnny thanked them as they headed out. 

The sound of a motor was in the distance followed by the bus appearing, Taeil was behind the wheel; stopping in front of the others. 

“All aboard!” He chimed making the younger members chuckle at his antics. They all climbed on as the bus set off on the way. 

“How long will it take?” Jeno asked gently. 

Taeil glanced back in the mirror with a soft smile, “maybe an hour? It’s not too far.” 

The others all looked thankful, luckily the sun was still hidden in the clouds so they could all glance out the window as Taeil drove. The road was filled with abandoned cars, civilisation non existent. 

Jaehyun was watching Taeyong carefully, the Purebred still looked uneasy as he sat with Yuta and Ten. The couple were talking but Taeyong wasn’t really engaging with them, just the odd comment here and there. 

The human couldn’t understand why Taeyong was so on edge, and why he wasn’t telling anyone. 

Glancing away, Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly met Donghyuck’s. The red haired vampire was watching him carefully a slight frown on his face. To Jaehyun’s surprise the vampire didn’t look away when their eyes met, Donghyuck just continued watching him. 

Beside him, Mark looked nervous as he tapped the vampires thigh making Donghyuck look to him. Mark shook his head with a hesitant glance at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun watched the two exchanging closely, something was going on between them and it seemed to involve him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream Regular people! 
> 
> The song is a banger and our boys deserve the world!! ❤️❤️❤️

It had become darker as they neared Daegu, the bus slowing down slightly. Jaehyun frowned as the road began to get bumpy, those in the back being rocked about. 

“Sorry! The road’s getting worse!” Taeil called from the drivers seat. 

The bus came to an abrupt halt making them all mumble uncertainly. Taeil stood from the drivers seat, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I can’t get through, the road is blocked.” 

Jaehyun and Johnny glanced out the front window seeing that the road was cluttered with litter and abandoned cars. 

“We’re going to have to walk,” Johnny said back to the others hearing groans and sounds of dismay. 

They made sure that they had everything as they left the bus, all of them with their backpacks on. 

Johnny and Jaehyun had their guns and now so did Kun. Johnny stayed at the back with Hansol as Jaehyun led the way. 

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself, glancing around with alert eyes. He looked worried. 

The streets were all abandoned, quiet and with no signs of life anywhere. Donghyuck couldn’t help but glare at the back of Jaehyun’s head as he walked. 

Jaemin noticed him, frowning at the vampire slightly, “Donghyuck? What’s the matter?” 

The werewolf’s words made Mark turn to him, Donghyuck just smiled at Jaemin; brushing him off lightly. 

Taeyong watched the younger boys carefully before making his way towards them. He patted Donghyuck’s red hair gently, giving him a reassuring smile. 

The younger vampire could see that Taeyong was still slightly on edge but didn’t say anything. 

After walking for a few blocks and finding no supplies or anything, Johnny suggested they stop and rest. 

Unfortunately, the sun had almost set making them all vulnerable, “maybe we should hide out in one of these buildings?” Yuta suggested. 

They all nodded and headed towards an old bank, luckily Johnny and Jaehyun were able to yank the doors open; closing them once everyone was inside. 

“We should have some food,” Taeil supplied, moving towards the back of the bank and behind the glass. “It’ll be safer back here.” 

They settled down, the younger members with extra layers on as a deep chill ran through the bank. Johnny and Jaehyun stayed beside the entrance, guns at the ready in case of an emergency. They’d already heard the sounds of Night Crawlers in the distance. 

Taeyong was watching Donghyuck carefully, the younger vampire looked troubled like he had something on his mind. 

Sighing slightly, the Purebred made his way towards him, Mark was sat beside the young vampire; his head on his shoulder as he snoozed. 

Donghyuck glanced up at his Hyung as Taeyong crouched in front of him. “Donghyuckkie? Are you alright?” 

The younger vampires eyes widened slightly before he nodded, avoiding looking Taeyong in the eye. He knew that the elder could see straight through him. 

Taeyong sighed before shifting, he was now sat crossed legged in front of Donghyuck. 

He raised a brow at the younger, “tell me, what’s wrong?” Taeyong whispered softly not wanting to wake the others around them. Jaemin and Jeno were sat beside them, both of them snoozing away. 

Donghyuck bit his lip slightly, Taeyong noticed his gaze fixed on something behind him. The Purebred turned around to see Donghyuck’s angry gaze on Jaehyun. The human glanced at them briefly before looking back outside. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, the younger vampire was looking back to him again. Taeyong tilted his head slightly, “is it about Jaehyun?” 

The red haired vampire growled darkly making Taeyong frown deeper, his eyes were searching Donghyuck asking him to tell him what it was. 

After a while the younger sighed, a little flash of panic and worry settling on his face. 

Carefully, he moved Mark so that the human was leaning against Jaemin before he gripped Taeyong’s arm and pulled him away so only they could hear, “Hyung, he’s playing us, they all are.” 

Taeyong frowned slightly, “What are you talking about?”

“All along, they’ve had a plan.” 

The Purebred shook his head as his frown deepened still not understanding what the younger vampire was talking about. 

“They wanted you to bite Jaehyun,” Donghyuck explained, his eyes full of betrayal, “that way he can control you; one of the most powerful creatures.” 

Taeyong stared at the younger vampire, his breathing becoming more erratic as he tried to decipher what the younger boy was telling him. He shook his head before asking, “What about Mark?”

“He’s the one who told me, I trust him. He said it was Jaehyun, Johnny and Hansol’s idea.” 

Taeyong shook his head, Donghyuck held the elders shoulders slightly, worried when he saw the Purebred’s eyes flash blue. 

“No...”

“Hyung! I would never lie to you,” Donghyuck convinced, he felt Taeyong’s hands cup his face. 

The Purebred’s bright blue eyes stared straight into him, Donghyuck couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the elders intense stare. 

Taeyong’s face fell as he read the younger boy’s face, he knew that Donghyuck would never lie to him. 

The younger vampire nodded his head before glancing over Taeyong’s head. Jaehyun was watching them closely, a slight frown on his face. 

Taeyong followed his gaze, turning around and looking to the human. His fists clenched as his whole body turned around, anger and betrayal running through his veins. 

Donghyuck watched as Taeyong stood up, the Purebred charged over towards where Jaehyun was still looking at them. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as Taeyong suddenly gripped his collar, his blue eyes flashing as he growled, “You bastard!”

“Whoa! Taeyong! What’s the matter?” Jaehyun bellowed, holding onto Taeyong’s shoulder seeing the vampire seething. 

The sudden sound of their raised voices made the other members wake up. They all stood and glanced to the two, Taeyong was trembling slightly. 

“You. All of this was part of your plan?” Taeyong growled darkly. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened before he frowned, “what are you talking about?” 

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, his fangs gleaming as he held Jaehyun’s collar tighter. “You used me! All this? Just for my power? To own me?” 

Everyone glanced with confusion, Mark gave Donghyuck wide eyes only to get a small nod back. 

“Taeyong... it’s not what you think,” Jaehyun gripped the vampires hands and pried them away, holding his hands gently. 

The vampires eyes were full of betrayal as he snatched his hands away and wrapped his arms around himself, “then what is it then?” 

Jaehyun glanced to Johnny seeing him looked worried before looking at all the others, the pack all looked confused with   
wide eyes, Hansol stood at the front. 

“That was the idea at the beginning, but it’s different now,” Jaehyun tried, Taeyong just continued growling at the human. 

“Different? How?” Taeyong scoffed. 

“We needed you guys to come with us, but you were adamant about staying.” Jaehyun explained. 

Yuta and the others all gave a confused look too at the young humans explanation. 

“Why didn’t you just ask us to come help you?” Ten growled, his own eyes glowing red. 

“And would you have all come with us?” Hansol grumbled back, his hands on his hips as he glared at the vampire. 

Ten turned his angry gaze on the werewolf, clenching his fists before feeling Yuta’s hand on his shoulder stopping him going any further. 

Jaehyun was staring at Taeyong, the vampires eyes were still glowing blue, his body trembling with anger as he glared back at the human. 

“Taeyong...”

“No!” Jaehyun was taken back by the Purebred’s raised voice. 

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard, Jaehyun and Johnny quickly turned around with their weapons at the ready. Jaehyun’s eyes widened seeing a hoard of Night Crawlers enter the bank. 

“Shit!” Johnny growled, moving to close the door to the part of the bank they were all in. 

Everyone shuffled, Jeno was stood beside the bank window; his eyes widening in horror when he saw the creatures outside. “Oh my god...”

“Everyone, get down.” Johnny instructed, keeping his voice low as the others followed his order. 

Jaehyun glanced to Taeyong beside him, the vampire was still growling slightly. The anger pouring off him. 

Johnny elbowed Jaehyun making his attention move to the door, they could see the Night Crawlers walking around the inside of the bank. 

The sudden sound of something falling made the creatures all look, Jaehyun frowned as he turned around. 

Lucas was smiling sheepishly, beside him were papers that had fallen to the ground. Everyone gave him a look, Hansol couldn’t help but facepalm at the clumsy werewolf. 

The sound of garbling and growling got closer as the creatures made their way towards their hiding place. The door banged as they attempted to get in, Johnny and Jaehyun rested against it to stop them. 

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass filled the room, the Night Crawlers were attempting to get in. 

Taeyong moved closer to Jisung, as the youngest looked as though he were about to scream in horror. Renjun was also by his side, whispering to him to try and calm him. 

The glass suddenly came crashing down followed by screams and growls from the creatures and the group. 

Gun shots ran through as Johnny and Jaehyun aimed at the Night Crawlers. Kun pulled out his gun and began shooting too. 

The others all had to use their physical strength to fight off the Night Crawlers, the werewolves and vampires protecting their humans when they could. 

Jaehyun quickly shot two in the head as they jumped on him, he glanced at Taeyong seeing that he was using his hands to rip the creatures as he protected Jisung. 

Looking back to the entrance, Jaehyun could see even more Night Crawlers entering the bank, “shit...” he glanced back to Taeyong only to see the vampire looking back at him with worried eyes. 

Jisung and Renjun were both looking at Taeyong with worry, the Purebred looked as though he were frozen in place. Jaehyun frowned about to call out to him when suddenly a strong gust of energy swept him off his feet. 

The others all fell to the floor as a flood of blue light filled the bank, the sound of the Night Crawlers roaring as they all suddenly fled. 

Jaehyun groaned as he turned around on the floor, he glanced to Johnny only to see the elders eyes wide as he stared at something behind Jaehyun. 

Frowning slightly, Jaehyun looked behind him only to see a group of men behind him. They all had glowing red eyes except the one in the middle. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he glanced at the vampire in the middle, recognising the man’s face. 

Doojoon. Taeyong’s elder brother. 

The Purebred glanced around before his eyes locked onto Taeyong, his eyes widening. 

“Taeyong...”

“Doojoon-Hyung!” Taeyong bellowed, quickly standing up and running to his elder brother. 

The others all watched as Taeyong ran into the elders arms, Doojoon’s arms came around the younger vampire holding him close. 

“Taeyong, What are you doing here?” Doojoon asked, his voice growly as he pulled away to look at his brother.

Jaehyun could see Taeyong flinch slightly before he briefly glanced towards the human, a dark frown on his face. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Taeyong replied, his voice full of betrayal. Doojoon picked up on his tone and glanced to Jaehyun and the others. 

The elder Purebred moved Taeyong to the side before looking over the others. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at the humans and werewolves. 

Taeyong frowned slightly as he saw the younger members shiver slightly under Doojoon’s dark gaze. 

“Don’t,” Taeyong began making his brother turn to him again, “don’t hurt them.” 

Doojoon scoffed slightly, before walking towards the others, Jaehyun glanced at the man as he came beside him. 

Jaehyun’s grip on his gun tightening slightly, “I wouldn’t use that if I were you pretty boy.” Doojoon growled at him. 

Taeyong watched as his brother made Jaehyun stand before pulling the gun off him and throwing it to the side. He quickly moved in front of Jaehyun, stopping Doojoon from touching him. 

Doojoon raised a brow at his brothers behaviour before glancing at the humans neck, his eyes narrowing slightly, “he’s yours?” 

Jaehyun frowned slightly, he could see Taeyong‘s ears turn red slightly before the Purebred moved away from him. 

Doojoon scoffed before looking back to the others still quivering on the floor. Hansol suddenly stood up making the other vampires with Doojoon on high alert. 

“Murderer!” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the werewolf, seeing the other werewolves stand up as well as Johnny and the others. 

“Is that what I am?” Doojoon growled. 

Taeyong suddenly remembered what the human, Lay, had said about his family and his village. 

“Hyung.”

Doojoon glanced back at his brother with a raised brow, “What is it?” 

“Did you kill a family? Destroy a village?” Taeyong challenged his eyes wide as he glanced at his elder brother. 

Doojoon’s eyes narrowed slightly before he walked back over to Taeyong, “who told you that?” 

“A man, in Busan, he told us everything!” Johnny grumbled glaring at the Purebred. Doojoon’s eyes widened in realisation of the words. 

His dark eyes flashed to Taeyong before back at the others in the room, “did he also tell you he tried to kill my family? My children?” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at his brothers words. Jaehyun frowned, Doojoon had children? Taeyong is an uncle?

“I didn’t think so,” Doojoon growled. “Humans... Anything they come across that’s stronger than them becomes a target of jealousy and suspicion. Anything that’s weaker than them is something they want to subjugate and control.” He glanced to Jaehyun as he spoke. 

“Hyung...” Taeyong whispered slightly, his hand coming to rest on Doojoon’s elbow. 

The elder Purebred shook his head before crossing his arms, “Taeyong,” the younger glanced to him, “you’re coming with me, you should’ve never left the house.” 

“He’s staying with us,” Jaehyun quickly growled making everyone look to him. 

Doojoon narrowed his eyes at the human, “fuck you,” he spat moving towards the human boy and gripping his throat. 

The others all moved closer in shock only to move back when the Purebred’s vampires moved forwards. 

It was Taeyong that gripped Doojoon’s arm pulling his elder brother off Jaehyun, the human fell to the floor with a cough. 

“Hyung, if I go with you, they’re all coming too.” Doojoon frowned seeing the determination on his brothers face, with a growl he nodded slightly before walking away. The vampires following after him. 

Jaehyun frowned when he saw Taeyong move towards Jisung and Jeno making sure they were okay before gesturing for them to follow. As the Purebred walked past him, Taeyong glanced down at him before walking after his brother; “Taeyong...”

Johnny and Lucas helped Jaehyun to stand, his breathing deep as he tried to calm his anger down. Taeyong had completely rejected him. 

They followed the Purebred through the deserted city. The sounds of Night Crawlers around them as they walked through. 

Suddenly they came to a long road, Doojoon leading the way down the rocky road. A sudden sense of deja vu hit Jaehyun and the others. 

“It’s just like the road to Taeyong’s mansion,” Jungwoo commented, holding onto Lucas tightly as they all walked down the road. 

Donghyuck was walking closely beside Mark, the elder boy looked slightly annoyed. 

“Hyung? Are you angry?” Donghyuck asked carefully. 

Mark glanced towards the vampire before shaking his head, “no, but you could’ve picked a better time to tell him.” 

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck pouted slightly, Mark smiled softly before linking his hand with the vampire’s. 

“It’s okay.” 

They kept walking until they came to a large house, like the house they’d met Taeyong and the others, it had a large gate around it. 

“It’s almost exactly the same,” WinWin spoke looking up to the home in awe. 

Taeyong glanced up at the house with a slight confused look on his face, “Hyung, What is this?” 

“One of fathers homes.” Doojoon replied before suddenly stopping before the door. He glanced at them all, glaring at the humans and werewolves.

“They’re all coming in,” Taeyong challenged his arms crossed as he glanced up at his brother. 

Doojoon raised a brow before growling, he opened the front door and allowed them all to come in. 

Just like the other home, the building was a mansion house. Large enough for all of them to stay in, “Taeyong?” 

They all turned to see a small pretty looking man walking toward Taeyong, he immediately pulled Taeyong into a hug; happiness and relief written on his face. 

Taeyong hugged the man back before turning to the others, “guys, this is Kikwang, Doojoon’s mate.” 

The man bowed to them but also frowned, his eyes flashing red as he picked up on the different creatures they all were. Kikwang bowed his head before giving Doojoon a soft kiss on the cheek and walking away. 

Taeyong frowned at the elder vampires behaviour before glancing to his brother again. Doojoon gestured for him to follow. 

The others all came too as they walked through the mansion and out the back door. Taeyong looked just as confused as everyone else as they were heading to another building. It looked like an abandoned factory. 

“What is this?” Taeyong asked. Doojoon kept silent as he yanked the door open. 

They all glanced in, eyes wide as they saw a workshop of some kind. There were vampires inside all looking as though they were training. 

“What’s going on?” Ten inquired eyes wide as he looked around. 

The vampires all had black masks covering their nose and mouth, their glowing red eyes all focused on whatever it was they were doing. 

Jaehyun noticed a tall handsome man walking towards them, he pulled down his mask as he approached. Jaehyun’s eyes widening when he recognised him. 

“Appa!” Taeyong bellowed getting a soft but confused smile back from the man as he ran into his arms. 

“Taeyong? What are you doing here?” He glanced at the others all stood there, his confusion growing. 

Taeyong pulled away from his father seeing the man’s gaze on the others, “Appa, these are my friends,” he turned back to the others before gesturing to the man, “this is my Appa, Yunho.” 

The vampires bowed their heads in the presence of such a powerful creature, even the werewolves ducked their heads too. 

“Taeyong, Why are you here?” Yunho asked again, worry now running through his head as he glanced back at the others. 

“Appa, what’s going on here? Where is Umma?” Taeyong deflected, he didn’t have an answer for his father right now as he didn’t know himself. 

Yunho growled slightly before his shoulders dropped, “Appa?” 

“They took him.” 

“What? Who?” Taeyong asked, his mother had been taken? 

“Humans.” Yunho replied, his eyes flashing blue as he spoke, “we were attempting to make a deal, one that would stop all this. They wouldn’t agree, they took My JaeJoong.” 

Jaehyun and the others listened carefully, Jaehyun hadn’t even noticed in the picture he’d seen that Taeyong’s mother was a man. He certainly could pass as a woman, Taeyong must’ve got his looks from his mother. 

“That’s why we’re here, we need to get him back,” Doojoon added, gesturing to the factory. 

Taeyong was trembling slightly, his Umma was captured? “But what is all this?” 

Yunho sighed slightly before lifting his hand to Taeyong’s face. He stroked his youngest sons cheek gently, “This is all the preparation to get him back, if it’s a war they want then it’s a war they’re gonna get.” 

“No!” Taeyong bellowed moving away from his father slightly, “there has to be another way!”

Yunho glanced to Doojoon before back to Taeyong, “My Taeyonggie, this is the only way.” 

“Coward.” Taeyong’s eyes widened at the voice, Jaehyun had his fists clenched as he walked forwards. 

“Jaehyun! What are you doing?!” Johnny growled trying to stop the younger human only to get brushed off. 

Yunho growled as the young human approached him, his eyes glancing to his throat only to see his sons mark on the side of the human boy’s neck. With narrowed eyes they suddenly flashed blue, Yunho reading the young humans mind. 

Jaehyun suddenly felt himself fall to the floor, Yunho’s angry eyes and the sound of his name been called the last thing he registered before everything went black. 

 

-

 

Jaehyun felt groggy as he opened his eyes, glancing around the room panic set in when he felt his right wrist cuffed to the bed. 

“Hyung!” Jaehyun looked to the side seeing a relieved looking Mark stood beside him, next to him were Johnny and Yuta. “Thank god you’re awake!” 

Jaehyun blinked to try and clear his blurred vision, “w-what’s going on?” 

“This is Taeyong’s room,” Yuta replied, a slight frown on his face. “His father read your mind and found out about you guys’ plan.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly, he glanced around the room; “where is he?” 

Johnny shook his head, “dunno, we haven’t seen him for days.” 

The elders words made Jaehyun frown, “how long have I been out?” 

“Three days.”

Jaehyun’s eyes were wide with shock at Mark’s answer, he glanced around the room again seeing that it looked almost identical to Taeyong’s room in the other mansion. 

“He’s really pissed off at you, Jaehyun,” Yuta commented, his arms crossed as he glared at the younger human. 

Jaehyun pulled on his cuffed hand in anger, “maybe if he came and spoke to me I would explain everything! Why am I tied up anyway?!” 

“Taeyong’s father insisted you be tied to the room,” Johnny answered, a slight frown on his face. 

“Where are the others?” Jaehyun asked sitting up with slight discomfort, shifting until he was comfortable. 

Mark smiled gently, “this whole block is Taeyong’s part of the mansion, we all have shared rooms thankfully.” 

The cuffed human nodded his face still full of anger. Johnny and Mark glanced to each other with worry on their faces. 

“What?” Jaehyun snapped. 

“Hyung, you need to calm down,” Mark tried only to get the elder humans angered glare on him. 

“How did he find out about the plan anyway?” Jaehyun asked his gaze still on Mark as the younger boy looked away. 

Yuta frowned slightly before scoffing, “you guys shouldn’t have even had one in the first place.” 

“Look, let’s not argue about this now,” Johnny placed his hands in the air with a slight frown at Yuta. 

The Japanese boy just rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, heading towards the door, “I’m going to find Taeyong.” 

“Yah! Tell him to come see me!” Jaehyun grumbled only to get a scoff from Yuta as he slammed the door behind him. 

Johnny released a deep sigh before scratching the back of his head, “we should head out too, from what Yuta told us; it seems Taeyong is trying to convince his father not to go through with this war.” 

Jaehyun bit his lip slightly, seeing Mark stand and move towards the door, he quickly reached for the younger boy. 

“Mark, was it you? Did you tell him?” 

The younger humans eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head, “I told Donghyuck.”

“Why?” Johnny pondered, a frown on his face. 

Mark’s cheeks flushed slightly, a small smile on his face. Jaehyun couldn’t help but frown slightly but he waited for the younger to speak. 

“He asked me to be his First.”

“What?” Both Jaehyun and Johnny expressed, glancing at the younger boy with worry. 

Mark nodded, “I said yes and told him about the plan, I didn’t want their to be any misunderstanding between us.” 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly before shaking his head. Johnny placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, “well there’s nothing we can do about it now.” 

“Yeah, I just have to live with Taeyong hating me,” Jaehyun grumbled. 

“I don’t think he hates you Hyung,” Mark commented, smiling softly at Jaehyun. 

The elder just shook his head, Mark and Johnny bid him farewell; both of them saying they would send Taeyong when they saw him. 

The sound of the door clicking behind them made Jaehyun growl, he pulled on his restraint trying to free himself. 

Growling darkly, he sat up and yanked only to yelp at the pain it caused him, “damnit...”

It must’ve been a few minutes later when Jaehyun got an idea, he remembered that Taeyong was able to speak to him; in his mind. 

He closed his eyes and focused his mind on the vampire, thoughts of him in his head. 

‘Taeyong, come to me...’

 

-

 

Taeyong frowned as he looked to his fathers map, they were currently stood in the factory warehouse. Ten, Doyoung and Taeil were with him all pulling worried faces too. 

“This is not the way to do it,” Taeyong shook his head slightly, glancing out the window he could see his father and brother outside with the other vampires. 

All of them had their black masks on as they listened to whatever it was Yunho was saying to them. 

“Have you spoken to your father?” Doyoung asked. 

Taeyong nodded, “yes, but he’s adamant it’s the only was to get Umma back.” 

Doyoung glanced to the others, they looked just as worried as he was. “What are you gonna do?” Ten inquired. 

The Purebred turned to look at them, his eyes glancing at each of them; “I have to help save my Umma.” 

“But Taeyong-“

“I know,” Taeyong cut Taeil off, running a hand through his hair slightly, “Appa said that the people that took him weren’t just any humans.” 

The others all looked to each other with confusion, Taeyong took a deep breath before gesturing for the others to follow him. 

He headed back towards the house, into his part of the mansion. Everyone else was sat in the living area, Yuta noticed them first. He came to hug Ten as soon as he saw his vampire. 

“So what’s going on?” Jungwoo asked, his wide eyes full of worry. 

Taeyong turned to them all before taking a deep breath, “there’s something I need to tell you all.” Everyone’s attention was on him quickly. 

“My Appa told me about the people he’s going after, they’re not good humans.” 

Suddenly the door reopened again, Doojoon entered the room. They all stood and glanced at the powerful vampire, he was dressed in black clothes with some kind of armour. 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked, glancing his elder brother up and down. 

Doojoon narrowed his gaze as he looked at all the boys in the room, “the people that took our Mother are responsible for the end of civilisation.” The Purebred spoke addressing everyone as he did. 

They all looked to each other, Taeyong looked confused as to why Doojoon was telling them all. 

“What do you mean?” Questioned Johnny. 

“Scientists, dealers, some human others vampire and werewolf. They want to use Mother as a weapon.” Doojoon continued before he turned his dark eyes on the group. His voice growling, “just like you all wanted to do with Taeyong.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before he felt his heart hurt, as much as he didn’t want it to be; Doojoon’s words were true. They tricked him and wanted to use him for his powers. 

“Now, wait a minut-“

“No.” Johnny was cut off by Taeyong, the younger Purebred looked hurt as he shook his head at Johnny. The human lowered his gaze, feeling terrible for what the vampire was thinking. 

“I’ve come to ask if you’re with us.” Doojoon continued glancing around the room. Everyone looked to each other with confusion. “If you want to stand with us then do.” With that the Purebred left the room not before giving his brother a soft look. 

Taeyong clenched his fists slightly until the sudden sound of Jaehyun’s voice rang in his head. Calling him. 

Turning around Taeyong walked out of the room, Yuta moved to follow him but was stopped by Ten, “let him go.” 

Mark looked briefly over to Johnny, “What do we do now Hyung?” 

The elder human glanced to Mark before looking to them all, they all looked lost and confused. 

“We decide.”

 

-

 

Donghyuck sighed as he glanced over the gardens, he’d stepped outside onto the balcony as the others discussed their position. 

“Donghyuck? You okay?” 

Mark’s voice filtered through the cool night air, Donghyuck turned to him with a gentle smile; he nodded. “I’m okay Hyung, just wanted some fresh air.”

The human boy nodded back before coming to stand beside Donghyuck. “Well, what do you think we should do?” 

Donghyuck sighed slightly before turning to the elder boy, Mark was watching him carefully with a tilt of his head. 

The red haired vampire couldn’t help but smile at the human, he moved closer before capturing Mark’s lips with his own. 

Mark squeaked with surprise, his hands coming to rest on Donghyuck’s chest as he pushed him away slightly. 

The vampire grinned as he saw Mark’s cheeks flush softly, “you’re so cute, Hyung.”

“Y-yah!” Mark grumbled, glancing away slightly to hide his embarrassment. Donghyuck couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he glanced over the gardens again. 

“Whatever Taeyong-Hyung does, I’ll follow.” Donghyuck admitted a gentle smile on his young face. 

Mark frowned slightly, “Why is he so important to you?” 

“Why? Are you jealous?” There was a cheeky smirk on Donghyuck’s face as he asked. Mark just scoffed and shook his head slightly. 

With a soft smile, Donghyuck continued, “Taeyong-Hyung saved me.”

Mark tilted his head slightly, “What do you mean?” 

“He found me, took me in when I had no one else. My parents were killed by Night Crawlers, my brothers too.” 

“Donghyuckkie...” Mark whispered brushing a strand of hair from the younger boy’s face. He could see the vampire trying to hold it together.

With a sad smile on his face, Donghyuck felt a tear fall down his cheek. Mark quickly wiped it away, cupping his face in his hands and smiling. 

Reaching towards the vampire, Mark pressed a chaste kiss to Donghyuck’s lips before resting their foreheads together. 

“You’re so brave, my Donghyuckkie.”

The vampire smiled at Mark’s soft words, he brought his arms around the humans waist before pulling him closer. 

Mark blinked but allowed himself to be held by the vampire. Donghyuck’s face was buried in his shoulder, his hands roaming Mark’s back as he glowered in their closeness. 

They both leaned apart however when the sound of the balcony door slammed open. Mark’s wide eyes met the smirking face of Ten as the Thai vampire stood there. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?”

Donghyuck pouted before hitting the elder vampire playfully, Ten just chuckled at the two younger boy’s; both of their cheeks now burning red. 

“C’mon, we need to talk together.” With that, Ten walked back into the room. 

Mark sighed before turning a shy smile on Donghyuck. The vampire gave him one back before gesturing for the human to go first. He’d get Ten back later...

 

-

 

Jaehyun blinked his eyes open, when had he fallen back asleep? It was dark outside now, the room filled with a soft orange glow from the candles that were lit around the room. When had they been lit...

The humans attention was brought to the figure sat at the end of the bed. Taeyong. The vampire was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun smiled only to get a growl back from the vampire. With a soft sigh Jaehyun sat up making the vampire flinch slightly. 

Taeyong kept his angered eyes on the human, Jaehyun couldn’t help but frown slightly. “You’re still angry, right?” 

“It makes sense to me now,” Taeyong started, his head bowed as he clenched his fists in the bedsheet. “Why you wouldn’t kiss me? It was all about power to you, controlling me. That’s all I am to you.” 

“No, Taeyong,” Jaehyun growled reaching for the vampire only to hear him growl back. The human grit his teeth, “at the beginning that’s what it was.” 

Taeyong lifted his head and stared at the human, his eyes full of betrayal as he curled in on himself. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened before he quickly continued, “but now it’s different.”

“How?” The vampire snapped, holding Jaehyun’s gaze. 

The younger boy sighed, “I want you.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before his cheeks flushed slightly; he glanced away, Jaehyun couldn’t stop the smirk from glittering on his face. 

Jaehyun was surprised however when the vampire suddenly began crawling towards him. Taeyong’s pretty eyes watching him closely as he moved up Jaehyun’s body. 

He felt the vampires hands on his shoulders as he straddled his lap, “Taeyong?”

The vampire said nothing as he leaned in, Jaehyun groaned as he felt the vampires hand run down his chest and rest against his belt. His other hand unbuttoned the first few buttons of Jaehyun’s shirt before moving it to expose his throat. 

Jaehyun raised a brow as he attempted to touch the vampire only to find that he couldn’t move at all. 

“T-Taeyong, What’s going on?” He demanded, unable to see the vampires face as he was leaning into his neck. 

Again the vampire said nothing, Jaehyun couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips as he felt Taeyong’s tongue on his throat; mapping the skin gently. 

His body was reacting to the vampire, he knew that Taeyong could sense it; hell he could probably feel it as he was sat on his lap. 

With a soft almost broken voice Taeyong whispered, “if that’s all you want from me, then this is all I need from you.” 

Jaehyun frowned before he felt the vampires fangs sink into his throat. Waves of arousal ran through him at the feeling of his blood being drained. 

He clenched his fists as his hips tried to rock against Taeyong. The vampire replied by moving off his lap and kneeling over him as he continued feeding. 

“T-Taeyong, e-enough,” Jaehyun growled, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure. His eyes widened however when he felt the vampires hand smooth over his jean clad cock, palming Jaehyun as he kept drinking. “Taeyong~ c’mon, yes; yes.”

The vampire growled against his throat before pulling away, his tongue tracing over the punctures to heal them over. 

Jaehyun’s eyes followed the vampire as he quickly moved off the bed and headed towards the door. 

“Taeyong? Taeyong!” Jaehyun bellowed with frustration, the vampires pretty shining blue eyes met his as he tilted his head slightly. Without saying anything the vampire left the room. 

Jaehyun felt the feeling in his arms return, he quickly tried to stand only to remember he was cuffed to the bed. 

Frustrated, he growled for the vampire but he didn’t return. Jaehyun’s breathing was deep as he quickly undid his belt and trousers. His cock alive and waiting. 

Growling to himself, he wrapped his free hand around his length and began stroking. Rough and messy he managed to get himself off, pictures of his pretty vampire crossing his mind and the slight ache in his neck reminding him of what he’d missed. 

Sitting back against the headboard, he cleaned himself up before pulling his trousers back up. He felt weak and slightly lightheaded, the loss of blood affecting him. 

Sighing he stared at the ceiling, Taeyong was defiantly not going to forgive him that easily. He felt horrible, the vampire was truly hurt and Jaehyun needed to find a way to make it up to him. 

 

-

 

Over the next two days Jaehyun didn’t see the vampire, he’d finally been freed when he awoke after the night they saw each other; but he was restricted to Taeyong’s part of the house. 

The others could go outside but he couldn’t, some kind of invisible force stopping him from leaving the house. 

Johnny had informed him of Doojoon’s offer to join the group. Jaehyun had the same thoughts as Johnny, maybe they should join and fight against the ones who had caused the problems. 

He was currently sat with the others in the sitting room, all of them were waiting for someone to speak. 

It was Ten that finally broke the silence, “we need to make a decision, either we stay and fight; or leave.” 

The younger members looked nervous as they waited for someone to retort back. Johnny sighed heavily before standing up, “I think we need to weigh out our options.”

“What is there to weigh? Either we fight for what’s right or watch Taeyong do it alone.” Ten snapped back. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at that, Mark had informed him that Taeyong was standing with his family; after all it was his mother that they had taken. 

“But we’re just kids,” Mark retorted, glancing up at Ten warily only to see the vampires eyes widened at his words. 

Ten glanced to the younger members, Jisung, Jeno and ChenLe all looked petrified at the thought of fighting in a war. 

“It doesn’t have to be all of us,” Taeil suggested, he was also worried for the younger boys. 

Johnny nodded at that, “Taeil-Hyung is right, I’m sure the ones that don’t want to fight can stay here.” 

Jaehyun could see the younger boys look relieved at Johnny’s words. He glanced around at the others, surprisingly they all looked determined. 

“It’ll be dangerous, but we have to stand up to these people,” Doyoung commented. 

Johnny nodded to them all before he crossed his arms, “okay, so who’s in?” 

Ten and Yuta quickly stood up with determined looks. Taeil smiled before he too stood up, Doyoung glanced to his First before standing beside him. 

Jaehyun stood from his position getting a smile from Yuta which made him frown in confusion slightly. 

Hansol raised his head as he too stood, Lucas and Jungwoo following after him. Kun patted ChenLe’s head softly before he stood; WinWin doing the same. The youngest wolf blinked up at them both with his hands clenched together but he stayed sat. 

Jaehyun frowned deeper when he saw Mark stand, his eyes reflecting worry for the younger boy. 

Mark looked nervous but determined, Donghyuck smiled before he stood up beside him; linking their hands together making Mark blush slightly. 

Jaemin observed them before biting his lip, he quickly stood making Yuta glance to him; Jeno looked in a state of panic. 

“Jaeminnie? You sure?” Yuta asked, giving the young wolf worried eyes. 

Jaemin nodded, Jeno glanced up at the werewolf before sighing softly. He too stood up, holding Jaemin’s bicep with nervous hands. Yuta tilted his head at the young vampire but Jeno just nodded back with his eye smile. 

The only ones still remaining sat down were Renjun, ChenLe and Jisung. Internally Jaehyun was thankful the younger boys had stayed sat, Johnny looked as through he were thinking the same. 

“You guys have to look out for each other,” Doyoung smiled prettily, patting Jisung’s head as he glanced at the three. 

“Until you get back?” Jisung pushed, his eyes wide with worry. 

Doyoung chuckled before pulling the youngest boy into a hug, “until we get back.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was Ten and Yuta that had informed Doojoon that they would be joining them, as the two were already familiar with him. The Purebred has raised a brow before nodding and informing them that they can start coming to the warehouse the next day. 

The next morning Jaehyun groaned as he awoke, he’d taken Taeyong’s bedroom as his own since the vampire hadn’t shown his face for the whole week. 

Yuta had told Jaehyun that the Purebred was with his father and brother, he’d been trying to convince them of another way to get Jaejoong back. 

Jaehyun yawned heavily, stretching as he got out of bed; he could hear the others shuffling around outside as they all began to awake. 

After he’d showered and dressed he heard a knock on the door, Kun poked his head around and smiled at him. 

“You ready?” 

Jaehyun nodded back, heading towards the door. Kun patted his shoulder as they headed downstairs. 

They all ate breakfast that Doojoon’s mate, Kikwang, had made for them; he smiled and wished them all good luck. 

Jisung, Renjun and ChenLe went with Kikwang afterwards; the vampire had suggested that they find something to do whilst the others train. 

Doojoon was stood waiting for them, the warehouse was darkened so that no sunshine entered. The Purebred had his arms crossed, a dark glare in his eyes as he watched the group enter the room. Others all glanced to them briefly before continuing what they were doing. 

Johnny was leading the way, he bowed his head to Doojoon as he stood before him, the others following suit behind him. 

“Morning, today we’ll start with the background information,” Doojoon bellowed loud enough for the group to hear them over the commotion in the warehouse. 

He gestured for them to follow him as he began walking towards some metal stairs at the side of the warehouse. 

Jaehyun glanced to Johnny warily before following after the Purebred. Doojoon led them to the top of the warehouse, Jaehyun glanced over the side seeing the others training, he was surprised at the amount of people there.

He frowned slightly as he tried to locate Taeyong, he could somehow sense that the Purebred was close but couldn’t see him. 

Doojoon led them to an office like room, pictures and notes stuck on the walls. Yunho was stood there waiting for them, his arms crossed as they all entered the room. 

Jaehyun felt himself tremble slightly when Yunho met his gaze, the Purebred had his eyes narrowed but moved away from the human to glance at the others. 

“All of you, take a seat,” Yunho ordered waiting for them all to sit. 

Jaehyun glanced at the pictures on the walls, there was a map of Jeju Island as well as photos of people. 

“These men are the head of the kidnapping,” Yunho explained holding up two pictures. 

Surprisingly, Kun suddenly spoke up, “Wait, the picture on the right, I recognise him.” 

Yunho nodded, “his name is HanGeng, a well know Chinese weapons administrator, he use to work for the government before everything happened.” 

Jaehyun frowned slightly as he took in the information, Doojoon walked towards the front and stood beside his father; gesturing to the other photo. 

“This other guy is Choi Siwon, he use to work with us before the collapse, if we’d have know he was only after Purebred power...” Doojoon ended on a deadly growl making the group flinch slightly. 

Yunho raised a hand, making Doojoon growl but look away. Johnny cleared his throat before asking, “what did he work on with you?” 

“We were trying to find a way to expose vampires and werewolves calmly, so that what did happen didn’t.” Yunho explained. 

“So is he not human?” Yuta asked. 

Doojoon shook his head, “yes, he’s a human, just a damn good fucking liar.” 

Jaehyun and Johnny glanced to each other briefly before Yunho spoke again, “we thank you for helping us with this, but it will be difficult; if you think it’ll be too much I’m giving you the chance to back out now.” 

The group all looked to each other before Johnny stood up, Yunho and Doojoon glanced to him. “We’ve all agree to follow and help you.” They all stood up too, smiling and bowing their heads to the Purebred’s. 

Doojoon crossed his arms with a dark smirk, a chuckle leaving his lips. Yunho glanced to him briefly before bowing his head slightly to the group. “Doojoon will be the one training you guys.” 

Jaehyun glanced to the younger Purebred only to see him glaring at him with a dark smirk. He strode towards the door not before growling darkly to Jaehyun, “I hope you’re ready for this.” 

 

-

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath, exhaustion didn’t even come close. They’d been made to sprint around the warehouse twenty times, by the sixth time the humans had begun to lag. Jaehyun growled as Doojoon ran towards him, a glare on his face. 

“What’s wrong, human? Losing energy?” Doojoon teased. 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes slightly before starting running again, Johnny watched him with worry in his eyes; Jaehyun was pushing himself too much. 

By the time they’d all finished the laps of the warehouse, Doojoon had instructed them to do four laps of stomach crawls. 

On the second lap Taeil cried out as he collapsed, his human body exhausted. Doyoung quickly moved to his Firsts side. The others all stopped and looked to them making sure they were okay. 

“Taeil! Taeil-Hyung!” Doyoung cried, Taeil opened his eyes slightly a soft smile on his exhausted face. 

Doojoon growled before he moved toward the pair, “you said you were all prepared for this.” 

“You’re pushing us too much!” Jaehyun bellowed, standing up and heading towards the others, standing before the Purebred; anger and frustration rolling off him in waves. 

Doojoon growled before gripping Jaehyun’s throat, he lifted the human off the ground; his eyes flashing blue. 

The others all watched in horror, not knowing what to do. Jaehyun spluttered as he felt the fingers on his throat tighten. 

“Doojoon! Stop!” 

Jaehyun fell to the floor in a heap, he glanced up only to see Taeyong stood in front of his brother. Taeyong had a black face mask on with a full black outfit, his sparkling blue eyes shining. The younger Purebred was staring back at Doojoon, Jaehyun could almost feel the anger radiating off Doojoon. 

“Taeyong.” Doojoon growled only to shake his head and walk away not glancing back as he left the group. 

Taeyong sighed before he glanced to Taeil, he leaned down and smiled at the elder, “Hyung, you okay?” 

Taeil nodded with a soft smile, Doyoung helping him to his feet. Johnny made his way over to Jaehyun, helping the younger boy stand up. 

Jaehyun grumbled, shaking Johnny’s hands off him. The elder frowned but could see that Jaehyun was looking to Taeyong. 

He was about to walk over towards the Purebred but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Jaehyun turned to see Ten behind him, shaking his head slightly. 

Taeyong glanced back to Jaehyun briefly before clenching his fists, he shook his head before looking back to Taeil and Doyoung. 

“I have to go.” 

“What? Where?” Doyoung quickly asked, his face full of worry for his friend. 

Taeyong smiled softly, “my Appa wants to see me.” Doyoung sighed before nodding slightly watching as Taeyong moved past them all and toward the steps at the side of the warehouse. 

Jaehyun grit his teeth before moving away from Ten’s hand on his shoulder; he quickly made his way after the Purebred ignoring Ten’s curses behind him. 

“Taeyong! Wait!”

The vampire paused on the steps but didn’t turn around, Jaehyun took a deep breath before approaching Taeyong cautiously. 

He reached for the vampires hand only to have it slapped off quickly making him frown, “Taeyong?”

“Don’t...” The vampires voice was soft, he glanced back at Jaehyun briefly before shaking his head and running up the stairs. 

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun called after him, trying to go after the vampire only to feel a hand yank him back. 

Ten glared at him dangerously as Jaehyun turned to him, “leave him alone! Haven’t you hurt him enough!” 

“What!” Jaehyun growled back moving towards the short vampire, Ten didn’t move a muscle his eyes flashing red. 

Johnny and Yuta quickly moved to break them up, Ten growled but followed Yuta as he moved the vampire away. 

The elder human pulled Jaehyun from the stairs and moved him outside, away from where the vampires could go. 

“Jaehyun, you need to calm down,” Johnny sighed. 

“He hates me Johnny! He won’t even look at me!” Jaehyun bellowed, frustration pouring out of him. 

Johnny sighed before placing his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, “then show him that you care, we train and help him save his Umma.” 

Jaehyun blinked at the elder before crouching on the floor, his head in his hands. “Will he ever forgive me, Hyung?” 

The elder smiled weakly before crouching beside the other, “I’m sure he will, I can see the way he looks at you.” 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly, Johnny chuckled as he saw the younger boy’s cheeks flush slightly. 

Shaking his head slightly, Johnny stood back up before holding his hand out for the younger. Jaehyun glanced up at him before smiling with a shake of his head, taking the hand and standing. 

Johnny clapped him on the back before they made their way back inside, Ten glared at him as they entered again but Jaehyun just brushed it off. 

Mark moved towards the elder, “Hyung, you okay?” 

Jaehyun smiled back with a nod of his head, “Don’t worry about me, it’ll all sort itself out.” 

The younger human nodded getting a soft pat on the head from Jaehyun. Donghyuck came beside Mark, smiling at him gently as he gave Jaehyun a side glance. 

“Alright boys, let’s keep going,” Johnny addressed them all, the group all looked at the human before Taeil spoke. 

“For Taeyong.” 

 

-

 

Jaehyun breathed a deep sigh, exhaustion was taking over him completely. The sun had set hours ago and they’d only just made their way back to the mansion. 

He collapsed onto the bed, energy well and truly gone. With a groan he forced himself to get up before heading to the bathroom. 

He showered quickly, his legs struggling to keep him up due to him pushing himself too much all day. 

Hansol had scolded him for pushing himself but Jaehyun couldn’t help it, he felt as though he owed it to Taeyong to make himself suffer. 

Jaehyun flopped back onto the bed, clad in only boxers. He missed the vampire, Taeyong’s presence almost made him calm but now that he wasn’t there, Jaehyun found it difficult. 

Was it the First Bond that made him feel that way?

A sudden knock on the door made him alert, he sat up before calling, “its open.” To his surprise, Ten entered the room. His hair was flat and damp on his head, and he wore a loose shirt and slacks. 

He gave the human a raised brow, Jaehyun quickly used the bedsheet to cover himself slightly. 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked carefully. 

Ten sighed before crossing his arms, his voice came out almost strained, “I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier.” 

Jaehyun blinked stupidly before shaking his head with an exhausted smile, “it’s okay, I kinda deserved it.” 

“I just want you to know how much you’ve hurt Taeyong,” Ten grumbled slightly his eyes flashing dangerously as Jaehyun tried to speak, “in his eyes he thinks that you only saw him as a weapon, the same thing these people are doing to his umma.” 

“But that’s not-“

“I know,” Ten cut him off with a soft smile, “you just need to tell him what he really is to you.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly, did he even know what Taeyong was to him? “But he won’t talk to me.”

Ten sighed gently; before moving back towards the door, Jaehyun raised a brow with confusion. 

“He’ll come around, don’t worry. Sleep well I’m sure we’ll have a big day tomorrow.” Ten bowed his head before shutting the door behind him. 

Jaehyun scratched the back of his head curiously before a yawn left his mouth. His eyes were dropping before he felt his body give in to his weariness. 

-

 

Donghyuck bit his lip from his position behind the human, Mark was snoozing away as they spooned in the bed; the vampire as the bigger spoon holding Mark close. 

The vampire could feel his fangs itch, after all the training they’d been through today; Donghyuck was starving. His body needed blood to gain strength again, sleep wouldn’t be enough. 

With a deep breath of confidence, Donghyuck carefully moved away from the human boy before turning Mark onto his back. Mark groaned slightly in his sleep, a small frown on his face as he shifted. 

Donghyuck carefully brushed some honey brow hair out of Mark’s face, his fingers brushing the humans cheek ever so gently feeling the soft warm skin beneath his fingertips. 

“Hyung? Mark-Hyung, wake up,” Donghyuck called gently, shaking Mark’s shoulder softly only to get a soft snore out of the human. 

Donghyuck chuckled before trying again, only this time louder and harder, “Mark-Hyung, wake up!” 

The human grumbled as his eyes opened, he suddenly sat up before glancing around the room; his alert and worried eyes coming to rest on the red haired vampire.

“Donghyuck? What’s the matter?” Mark cupped the vampires face in his hands, his face full of worry. 

Donghyuck smiled gently at him, running his own hands up Mark’s arms before linking their fingers together. 

With a strong surge of confidence, Donghyuck carefully pushed the human until he was on his back against the bed; Donghyuck moving on top of him. 

Mark’s eyes were wide as he glanced up at the vampire, a slight pink hue in his cheeks. “Donghyuck?”

“Hyung, I need you,” the vampire growled softly, his eyes flashing red as he glanced at the human beneath him. 

Mark blinked prettily with a slight tilt of his head, he could feel Donghyuck’s hands trembling slightly as they held his arms. 

He smiled before carefully stretching upwards, he gave Donghyuck a chaste kiss seeing the vampire look at him curiously. 

“Donghyuck, I already agreed to be your First, don’t hesitate,” to make a point to his words, Mark tilted his head slightly giving the vampire access to his throat. 

The vampire breathed deeply, the sweet aroma of Mark’s scent filling his senses. He carefully leaned down, pressing his nose to the expanse of pale skin on Mark’s throat. 

Mark took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the vampires tongue run over his throat. “D-donghyuckkie...”

Without warning, the vampires fangs pierced his neck; a powerful surge of arousal hit Mark making him cry out gently. 

He gripped the bedsheet tightly as he felt Donghyuck’s hands on him, one on his chin keeping his head tilted and the other on his hip. 

Mark felt his body tremble as his blood was drank, the haziness in his head and the tightness of his sleep shorts made his face flush. 

Donghyuck could feel the human boy shudder under his fangs, the elder boy submitting to him made the vampire growl slightly. 

It wasn’t until he heard Mark whisper a soft, “that’s enough,” that Donghyuck reluctantly pulled away. Running his tongue over the puncture wound to heal Mark. 

Pulling away and looking down at the human boy, Donghyuck’s eyes widened slightly. Mark was panting heavily, his face flushed and his body still trembling. 

Donghyuck could see the tenting at the front of the humans shorts, Mark saw the vampire smirk playfully making him slap the younger boy gently. 

“Hyung, do you want me to help you with that?” 

Mark’s eyes widened slightly, the vampire was gazing down at him with a look of admiration. Reluctantly, the human glanced away before nodding embarrassingly. 

The vampire looked as through he’d just won the lottery, his face bloomed with a smile. Mark could only whimper as his weakness was exposed to the vampire, too weak to say or do anything. 

“Donghyuckkie..." Mark moaned, parting his legs to bracket the vampire’s body. 

Desire swirled through Donghyuck, pooling heat in his groin. He attacked Mark’s sleep shorts, succeeding in tugging on them impatiently, and Mark raised his ass, allowing Donghyuck to drag his pants down and off. 

Donghyuck paused a moment to admire Mark’s cock. It was erect and flushed and damp with arousal. The vampire licked his lips, he had to taste Mark. He lowered his head and licked the very tip of Mark’s cock.

Mark gasped and quivered at the contact. Donghyuck closed his lips over the head and swirled his tongue around, gathering up the stray cum that flowed from the tip. 

"P-please, Donghyuckkie, more," pleaded Mark, bucking restlessly. 

Donghyuck sat up and reached for the bedside table, lubricant in his hand. Mark frowned at him slightly only to get a fanged grin back from the younger boy. 

The vampire swiped it up with his fingers before bending his head and taking Mark in his mouth again. When the human arched up, Donghyuck reached beneath him and located his entrance by touch. 

He felt Mark flinch beneath him but pushed one finger past Mark’s rim and worked it in and out. Donghyuck winced when urgent fingers tangled in his red hair and tugged. He responded by taking Mark deeper. 

Donghyuck worked a second finger into Mark, twisting and scissoring the digits to loosen the human for the inevitable. 

He knew that he couldn’t control himself around the elder boy and hoped that Mark wanted it just as much as he did. 

With that thought in mind, Donghyuck alternately sucked and licked Mark’s cock, laving it with his tongue and scraping it with the edge of his fangs. All the while, Donghyuck continued fingering Mark, locating and prodding the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Mark cried out, his rim clenched around Donghyuck’s fingers, and his cock pulsed down the vampires throat. Donghyuck swallowed reflexively, holding Mark’s softening cock in his mouth until his shudders eased. 

He removed his fingers and released Mark with a soft pop. Donghyuck rose to his knees and hastily removed his own sleep shorts, wet at the front from his excitement, allowing his throbbing cock to bob free. 

Too eager to wait, Donghyuck dropped down, covering Mark’s naked body with his own. He guided his cock into place and thrust forward, groaning in delight as he sank into the slick heat of Mark’s body. 

Mark gasped again, and his hole spasmed around the intrusion. He pulled his knees up, clamping them against Donghyuck’s sides. 

Donghyuck stilled, worries that he’d been too rough and forward. Glancing down at the human boy, Mark had his eyes open gazing at Donghyuck with a gentle smile on his face. 

Donghyuck smiled back before leaning down and capturing the humans lips with his own. He kissed Mark tenderly, waiting for him to relax. 

Eventually, Mark sighed into Donghyuck’s mouth and pushed up a tiny bit; the humans arousal increasing again as his cock stood at attention. 

Donghyuck took it as his signal to proceed, and he pushed forward, penetrating Mark more deeply. Donghyuck drew back and thrust in again, setting a smooth tempo as he claimed his First with long, slow strokes. 

They moved together on the bed, moonlight playing across the sweaty skin of Donghyuck’s back. He increased the speed of his thrusts, pumping into Mark hard and fast. 

Mark held onto the vampires shoulders, his heels digging into Donghyuck’s ass as they rocked together. 

Mark groaned as he tried to help the younger position better, but Donghyuck was too engrossed in the feel of Mark around him. He only hit the humans prostate on a few thrusts but it was enough for Mark’s already sensitive body. 

Donghyuck’s muscles grew taut, and he drove in twice more before muffling his cry of completion against Mark’s neck. He felt the human tremble beneath him and the feel of hot wetness between their bodies. 

The human held Donghyuck close, his arms wrapping around him as his fingers carded through the soft red hair. 

“Hyung?” Mark hummed so the vampire knew he was listening, “I-i think I love you.” 

Mark’s eyes widened, he glanced at the vampire nuzzling into his neck; Donghyuck’s cheeks were red as he kept his gaze on the bed. 

Mark smiled gently before cupping Donghyuck’s face, he lifted the vampires face so he could look into his eyes. 

“Me too.”

Donghyuck’s smile was brighter than the sun, he wrapped his arms around Mark before kissing him tenderly again. Mark smiled against his lips before pushing him to the side. 

They both gasped as their bodies were pulled apart, Donghyuck quickly manoeuvred them back into their previous sleeping positions. Spooning, with Mark as the little spoon. 

“Goodnight, Mark-Hyung.”

Mark smiled against the pillow, a sense of belonging filling him, “goodnight, Donghyuckkie.”

 

-

 

It’d been two weeks, two weeks of preparing and planning for the infiltration of Jeju island. Taeyong sighed heavily, he’d been cooped away with his father and brother, the two of them telling him that the only way to stop these people was to fight. After a few days Taeyong had given in, knowing that they were right. 

He glanced up at the mansion, it was currently early morning; the sun was about to rise. He’d seen the others only briefly through the past week, Donghyuck had been itching to speak to him.

Taeyong had been worried that something had happened to the younger vampire, but Donghyuck had only chuckled before telling Taeyong about him and Mark. 

The Purebred was glad for them but also couldn’t stop the feeling of jealously from burning. He’d been avoiding Jaehyun, the humans actions and his ‘plan’ had really got to Taeyong. The thought of Jaehyun treating him the same way as the people who’d kidnapped his mother was just too hard to fathom. 

Ten told him that Jaehyun was extremely regretful of what had happened between them but Taeyong just didn’t want to hear it. He needed to focus on getting his mother free. 

Feeling the approach of the sunlight, Taeyong quickly made his way into the mansion. It was quiet save for some shuffling in the kitchen. 

Frowning slightly, Taeyong moved towards the room a gentle smile on his face when he saw Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

“What are you two up to?”

His voice made them both jump, the younger boys looked at him sheepishly before smiles crossed their faces. 

“Taeyong-Hyung, good morning!” Jaemin spoke cheerfully. 

Taeyong could see that they both looked slightly worn out. Doojoon had told him that they were all managing the training fine but Taeyong was pessimistic. He didn’t want them to push themselves too hard. 

“We were just getting some food,” Donghyuck smiled brightly, holding up two bowls of rice. 

They moved to the table before sitting and beginning to eat. Taeyong smiled gently as he watched them, glad that they were both still smiling; their faces lighting up. 

“Hyung, I think you should go speak to Jaehyun-Hyung,” Jaemin spoke carefully, Donghyuck nodding in agreement. 

“What for?” Taeyong bit back trying not to raise his voice at the younger boys. 

They looked to each other before Donghyuck sighed, “he’s been pushing himself a lot lately, Taeil-Hyung had to send him to bed last night because he wouldn’t stop training.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the revelation, he glanced to the floor before biting his lip. 

“Hyung? We know you guys are on bad terms but he’ll listen to you,” Jaemin ushered. 

The Purebred sighed before looking up to the younger boys again, he crossed his arms over his chest with a playful smile, “I really can’t resist you guys.” 

Donghyuck laughed cheerfully with Jaemin joining straight after, Taeyong rolled his eyes gently before heading back towards his wing of the mansion. 

He made sure to walk up the stairs slower than usual, as he strode past the closed doors he could hear the shuffling of the others awakening. 

One of them opened revealing a ruffled and sleepy Jeno, he smiled his pretty eye smile when his face looked to Taeyong. 

“Hyung? Good morning!” 

Taeyong chuckled gently before stroking some of the younger vampires hair down,  
“Jeno, Why are you up so early if you’re still half asleep?” Taeyong mused. 

The younger vampire kept smiling a soft blush on his cheeks, “it was getting cold without Jaeminnie.” He shuffled on his feet, embarrassed. 

Taeyong smiled before patting the blonde hair, “he’s in the kitchen.” 

Jeno’s eyes blinked before he nodded cutely, he thanked his Hyung before heading downstairs; he looked a lot more awake now. 

The Purebred watched him go with a smile, he was glad that the other boys were all still the same and had settled in okay. He was also immensely thankful that they’d agreed to help him anyway. 

When he finally came to his bedroom at the end of the corridor, he paused. Behind the door is where Jaehyun was. 

He didn’t know what to say to the human, he was still extremely angry at him; betrayal running under his skin. 

Biting his lip, Taeyong moved to the window beside his bedroom door, expertly he managed to grip onto the side of the wall and scale his way around. He came and landed on his balcony. 

Staring through the doors, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the sight of the human. 

Jaehyun was doing push-ups. His entire body was flushed from exertion, and his milky-pale skin had a bright sheen of sweat visible everywhere. He was only wearing a faded pair of black shorts, and Taeyong could see the faint outlines of muscles on Jaehyun’s leg. 

Every muscle in Jaehyun’s body seemed taut and powerful, flexed and straining while he raised and lowered himself, grunting only at the end of each push. It was hypnotic. Magnificent. Exhilarating.

Taeyong stumbled back slightly, in doing so he gained the attention of the human. Jaehyun quickly stood up, moving fast towards the door; his eyes widening when he saw the Purebred on the balcony. 

“Taeyong!” The vampire looked like a deer in headlights, he tried to dart away from Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun acted quickly, gripping the vampires wrist and pulling him towards him. Taeyong took a nervous breath as he was held to the humans bare chest. 

“Taeyong, don’t run from me,” Jaehyun whispered gently in his ear, Taeyong could feel himself tremble at the humans proximity; his breath ghosting over Taeyong’s ear. 

Jaehyun held the smaller boy close to him feeling the tremors running through Taeyong’s body. It’d been so long since he last held the vampire and he didn’t want to let go.

“Taeyong, we need to talk,” Jaehyun began, a hand cupping the vampires head securely. Taeyong blinked against the hot hard chest, his hands also trapped against the hard flesh. “I have to apologise, even though I know it’s not enough.” 

Taeyong bit his lip, the closeness of his First made it difficult to think. He’d been avoiding Jaehyun for a while and now it was all coming back to him, his want, his desire. 

“J-Jaehyun...” Taeyong breathed heavily, the air suddenly felt thick. Jaehyun pulled away and saw the vampires eyes glazed over as a pretty blush formed on his cheeks. 

Biting his lip, Jaehyun walked the smaller boy backwards; moving into the room and closing the balcony door behind him. 

Taeyong blinked at him slightly before shaking his head, he placed his hands on the humans chest before giving him big doe eyes. 

“Jaehyun, Why did you do it?” 

Growling slightly, Jaehyun couldn’t look at the vampires betrayed look, “Taeyong, I’m so sorry, everything you were told was true; but now,” he circled his hands around the Purebred’s waist. “It’s different now.” 

Taeyong still didn’t look convinced, “how, Jaehyun, how?” 

Jaehyun took a deep breath before he quickly captured the vampires lips with his own. Taeyong giving off a soft mewl in response. 

Nothing in Jaehyun’s life had prepared him for this, the rightness of it jolting through his body like a drug. 

Taeyong’s mouth was hotter than sin, his teeth clashing against Jaehyun’s with a satisfying pain, and when Taeyong responded with fierce, hungry kisses, Jaehyun’s body roared in approval. 

He found himself cupping Taeyong’s throat, his jaw, holding him in place with his hands so he could carry on taking exactly what he wanted.

Taeyong groaned into Jaehyun’s mouth and arched against him, and Jaehyun thought he might come, just from that. Just from the sounds Taeyong made, the lush warmth of his mouth, and the wild, breath-stopping feeling of his tongue sliding against Jaehyun’s. 

His body was ready and eager, he wanted the vampire. His vampire. 

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong with hunger he had never known for anyone else, moving from Taeyong’s mouth to the sharp line of his jaw and then down, mouthing at his neck, his shoulders. His teeth and lips worked across Taeyong’s skin, pulling purplish marks to the surface.

“Taeyong. You’re mine,” Jaehyun panted, and part of him was horrified at what he was saying, he was suppose to be apologising for god sake! The other half was more turned on than he had thought possible.

Taeyong made a low sound in his chest, tilting his head to allow Jaehyun better access to his neck. “Yes,” he said, his voice soft and almost hypnotic. “All yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments ❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12

Jaehyun’s pulse increased at the Purebred’s words, Taeyong wanted him just as much as he wanted the vampire. 

Gently, he pushed Taeyong onto the bed, the vampires eyes blinking up at him prettily. The vampire watched him carefully, Jaehyun moved until his larger body was on top of Taeyong, “Taeyong... you’re so important to me.” 

With a slight blush Taeyong glanced away, biting his lip slightly before he quickly manoeuvred them. Jaehyun groaned as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed with the vampire straddling his hips. 

He felt Taeyong’s eyes on him, glancing up he could see the adoration and commitment in Taeyong’s gaze. 

“Taeyong...”

“Jaehyunnie...” Taeyong whispered, linking their fingers together and pushing Jaehyun’s hands into the mattress. The human was still surprised by the strength the small vampire had. 

He raised a brow at Taeyong only to see the vampire staring back down at him with clouded eyes. Taeyong leaned down and began licking and mapping the humans throat. 

Jaehyun groaned darkly as he felt the hot tongue on his neck, his fingers gripping Taeyong’s harder as they were pushed onto the bed beneath him. 

His body was hard and thrumming with arousal, he knew that Taeyong could feel it. Hell. He could probable taste it. 

“Taeyong, bite me.” It came out as a demand. 

The vampire chuckled against his throat before he suddenly began rocking his body onto Jaehyun’s already excited one. The action made Jaehyun tip his head back, his throat exposed more easily to the vampire. 

Taeyong’s eyes flashed before he quickly bit down, his fangs seeping into Jaehyun’s throat hearing a dark moan from the bigger boy beneath him. 

Jaehyun’s body was alight, he rocked with the vampire, his clothed cock rutting against Taeyong’s inner thighs. 

He could hear the vampire whimper slightly against his throat before he pulled away; a trail of blood running down Taeyong’s chin as his head flew back with his back arching. 

Jaehyun tried to move his hands to touch the vampire but Taeyong didn’t let go. Instead the vampire continued rocking against Jaehyun, making him growl darkly. 

“T-taeyong, take it off, let me feel you,” Jaehyun grumbled his breathing strong as he stared up at the beautiful vampire. 

Taeyong raised a delicate eyebrow before his eyes flashed again, Jaehyun yelped in surprise as he was suddenly naked beneath the vampire. His pants completely gone. 

The vampire blinked prettily at him with a tilt of his head, Jaehyun groaned as he began rocking again. Taeyong was still fully clothed. 

“Taeyong, I wanna touch you,” Jaehyun growled. 

Taeyong ignored his request and leaned forward again, this time to the hard planes of Jaehyun’s strong chest. 

Jaehyun groaned as he felt the vampires tongue trace his collarbones, Taeyong taking that as a positive response and continuing his trail across the humans chest. 

Reaching a nipple, Taeyong brought his fangs into action again; catching the nub playfully before running his tongue over it. 

Jaehyun’s breathing deepened as he tried to hold back. “Taeyong...” Jaehyun warned, he wanted the vampires mouth lower; on his cock. “Taeyong, suck me.” 

The vampires head perked up slightly but he stayed silent and focused on the humans powerful chest. 

Tracing the lines of Jaehyun’s muscles with his tongue, Taeyong could feel the humans fingers gripping his tightly; his growls getting more deeper as he continued. 

With a soft chuckle, Taeyong was finally at his navel; his hands now holding Jaehyun’s wrists to keep them in place making the human even more frustrated. He wanted to touch Taeyong. 

Jaehyun growled when he felt a kitten lick to the top of his cock, glancing down he could see Taeyong’s pretty blue eyes watching him closely. 

“Taeyong, you’re all mine,” he breathed possessively. 

The vampire gave him an almost out of character smirk before he ran his tongue around the crown, lapping at it slowly, hot bursts of pleasure radiating from Jaehyun’s thighs. He slid down inch by inch, till Jaehyun was enclosed in the tight wet velvet of Taeyong’s mouth.

He couldn’t help the noises he was making, didn’t care, he was simply trying to stay in control. Just when he thought he would go under, Taeyong pulled off, slowly, so slowly it was something like torture. 

“Jaehyunnie~” he moaned making the human look down at him again, Taeyong looked beautiful. His hair mussed and his cheeks flushed, his entrancing blue eyes staring longingly at Jaehyun. 

“Taeyong, so pretty,” the vampire smiled softly at the praise, it seemed to entice him. 

Taeyong sank down again, a slow, sensuous suck, deeper and deeper, until Jaehyun could feel the head of his cock pressing at the entrance to Taeyong’s throat. 

Jaehyun choked for breath, his body jerking. Then Taeyong hummed a little sound of satisfaction around his cock and a ferocious joy roared inside Jaehyun, making him clutch the sheets so wildly that he felt the fabric rip apart. 

The vampire moved his hands from holding Jaehyun’s arms to holding his hips as he tried to fuck the vampires face. Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun with his lips stretched around the humans cock, a look of hungry sensuality on his face. 

Jaehyun groaned deeply, his fingers treading through the vampires soft hair. It felt as though Taeyong was dragging his tongue over every nerve ending in Jaehyun’s body. 

Taeyong moved his hands to the humans thighs holding them tightly, he took Jaehyun deeper, and Jaehyun was vaguely aware of how early it was and how the others would be staring to awaken, and so many sounds were spilling from Jaehyun’s mouth. 

His hands tightened in Taeyong’s hair, his body arching upwards, his body tightening as he felt his pleasure build in an unstoppable rush.

Taeyong let out a long moan around Jaehyun’s cock, a sound that could have been pain or intense pleasure, and Jaehyun looked down to see Taeyong rubbing his own cock through his trousers as he sucked Jaehyun with a worshipful intensity. 

It was too much. Jaehyun wondered briefly if it was possible to die from a blow job, and then he was gone, gasping at the pleasure flooding his whole body. Still thrumming from the vampires bite. 

He emptied himself into Taeyong’s beautiful mouth, his cock jerking again and again, a great rolling wave of desire and release that left him helpless against its force.

Taeyong made noises, too, appreciative sounds that vibrated through Jaehyun with the last throbs of his orgasm, and then, as he pulled back he heard a soft whimper as the vampire soiled his jeans. 

The vampire slumped onto Jaehyun, his smaller body shaking slightly as he ran a finger on Jaehyun’s chest. 

Jaehyun smiled uncaring about his nakedness, he wrapped his arms around his vampire hearing a hum of content. 

“That was amazing,” Jaehyun chuckled, running a hand through the vampires hair. Taeyong buried his face into the humans chest almost as if he were shy. 

They laid there for a long while until a knock resounded on the door, “both of you better get dressed fast, Yunho-Shii has requested to see Taeyong.” It was Ten’s voice. 

The two looked to each other, Jaehyun could see the worry in Taeyong’s face; “Don’t worry, we’ll get your umma back safe.” 

Taeyong smiled before kissing the humans cheek softly, surprisingly; after everything, he believed Jaehyun’s words. 

 

-

 

After washing and exchanging shy glances, Jaehyun and Taeyong made there way downstairs. Jaehyun was glad that they weren’t the last to arrive, Mark and Donghyuck as well as Lucas and Jungwoo were still to join them. 

There was a laid out spread of food which the others were all gathered around as they ate. Yuta gestured for Taeyong to sit beside him which the Purebred did with a small smile. 

Jaehyun made his way towards Johnny and Kun, both of them greeting him before gesturing for him to eat. He was still watching Taeyong as the vampire ate quickly, Yuta pestering him to slow down. 

The others all came down shortly after, fresh faced and ready for the day. It was an hour in when the door opened fiercely followed by Doojoon entering. 

Taeyong immediately stood up, “Hyung?” The elder Purebred glanced to him briefly before looking around at the others. Jaehyun noticed the man give him a dark glare as their eyes met making Jaehyun glance away. 

“Taeyong, appa wants to speak with you,” Doojoon informed. The younger vampire nodded before standing, he smiled and waved to the others as he followed his brother out. 

Jaehyun watched the vampire go, seeing Taeyong send him a small smile as he walked past him. Johnny noticed the exchange and elbowed Jaehyun playfully, “you two made up then?” 

The others all stopped and glanced to him making Jaehyun feel on the spot. We’re they all really that interested?

“I hope so cos the two of you moping around wasn’t getting us anywhere,” Ten commented off handedly. 

Jaehyun glared at the vampire before nodding his head, “I apologised and we’ve made amends.” 

“We can tell by that bite on your neck,” Donghyuck spoke cheekily making Mark elbow him. Jaehyun just smiled and shook his head. 

“How’s the training coming along?” Renjun asked as he took a bite of his omelette. 

Jaemin gave off a deep breath and held his head low, “it’s a hell of a lot of hard work!” 

“I didn’t realise it’d be this extensive,” Jungwoo added. 

Johnny shook his head and stood up bringing the rooms attention on him, “we’ve all done really good, now we just have to bring Taeyong’s umma home safe!” 

 

-

 

Jaehyun and the others didn’t see Taeyong for the rest of the day, they went to training as normal with Doojoon pushing them excruciatingly hard. 

By the time Jaehyun was crawling into bed, he growled softly before glancing out the window. There were still faint sounds coming from the warehouse, some of the others still training. 

He tried to stay awake hoping for his vampire to return and sleep beside him, but exhaustion took over him. Jaehyun fell into a deep sleep, pleasant dreams of his pretty vampire filling his mind. 

 

Waking up just after dawn, Jaehyun sighed when he felt the empty space beside him. Taeyong still hadn’t come back. 

Jaehyun did his morning routine, sit ups and press ups before heading to the shower and dressing for the day. 

The house felt slightly tense as he headed downstairs, Johnny and Yuta were already in the kitchen. Jaehyun’s focus however was on Doojoon as he stood arms crossed waiting. 

“Jaehyun, good morning,” Yuta greeted a soft smile on his face. Jaehyun bowed his head to the elder slightly. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jaehyun answered keeping his eyes on Doojoon only to see the vampire watching him closely. 

“We were just about to wake everybody,” Johnny spoke, “we’re heading out today.” 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raised before he gave a nervous nod of his head, he panicked however when Yuta and Johnny moved to go back upstairs; waking the others. 

Doojoon watched Jaehyun closely as he shuffled from foot to foot, he didn’t know what to say to the man as they were now alone together. 

“This will be difficult for Taeyong, he’ll need you more than anyone,” Doojoon’s words were spoken through grit teeth but he kept a serious face as he watched Jaehyun closely. 

Jaehyun nodded with a slight bow of his head, “I’m here for him, and he knows that.” 

Doojoon growled slightly making Jaehyun flinch, but just moved his eyes out the window. Jaehyun released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

After a few awkward minutes the other members began to appear, each one of them flinching back as they saw Doojoon stood there. 

The Purebred made sure they were all present before he finally spoke, “today is the day we head out to Jeju island, come to the warehouse in ten minutes and you will be provided with gear.” He didn’t wait for any of them to speak and headed out, hissing as the sunlight hit him. 

Johnny sighed before he stood and faced the group, they all looked nervous. “Guys, don’t worry, we’ve trained for this.”

Jaehyun smiled before he too stood up, facing the others with a slight smile, “lets do it for Taeyong.” He felt his cheeks flush as he saw the others smiling at him. 

It was Jisung that stood up next, the youngest member had a worried look on his face, “make sure you all return to us safe.” 

Renjun and ChenLe were stood beside him, all three of them looking worried for the group. Doyoung stood and approached them, “don’t worry, we’ll come back soon.” He wrapped Jisung in his arms as the younger boy began to sob softly. 

As a whole they all headed towards the warehouse, the vampires growling as the sunlight hit them making the group walk faster. 

Kikwang was stood in the entrance a gentle smile on his face, “thank you, all of you for doing this. Good luck.” 

Jaehyun followed Johnny’s lead and bowed to the short vampire as he gestured to the black clothes in the entrance of the warehouse. All black. 

“The vampires take the hooded ones.” Kikwang informed. They all followed the order and dressed quickly, they were surprised to see they all now had their own hand gun. Jeno looked almost afraid of the weapon as he held it up. 

When they were all finished, Kikwang gestured for them to enter which they all did quickly. There was all the other men stood in a format, Johnny led the group to the back as they glanced up. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened when he saw the three Purebred’s looking down at their followers. They had full black clothing and face masks, Yunho looked especially angered as he stepped forwards to speak; pulling down the mask as he did. 

“My friends, we have been hiding in the shadows for too long. My Jaejoong has suffered for too long, if it’s a weapon they want it’s a weapon they’ll get.” 

The men around them began to cheer, Jaehyun could see that Taeyong still looked slightly uneasy as he stood beside his father.

Suddenly the men began to chant, a deep roar of sound erupting from the warehouse. Jaehyun and the other glanced around warily as the men’s eyes began to flash red. Jaehyun could hear WinWin beside him trying to console a shaken up ChenLe. 

“We end this!” Doojoon bellowed followed by a louder roar of cheers, the men all began pulling their hoods and masks on before marching outside.

Jaehyun had to pull Mark beside him as the younger boy would’ve got trampled by the men. Johnny made a gesture for them to follow after, making their way outside with the others. 

It took them all by surprise to see large cars outside waiting for them. “Where did they come from?” Lucas asked what they were all thinking. 

The men were all heading towards their designated cars, Jaehyun could see the Purebred’s coming towards them. He watched as Kikwang wished Doojoon luck before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Three other boys were there but Jaehyun didn’t recognise them, he raised a brow as Doojoon hugged them all. They must be his children. 

Taeyong made his way towards the group, Yuta gave him a brief hug before giving him a reassuring smile. “Taeyonggie, we’re all here for you,” the Japanese boy smiled getting a soft one back from the vampire. 

Taeyong looked at them all, his gaze lingering on Jaehyun longer, “Thank you, all of you.” 

“Hyung!” Jisung ran towards the elder before wrapping his arms around him, “please come back safe.” 

Jaehyun could see the soft smile on Taeyong’s face as he held the young human close to him. 

“Jisunggie, you have to be strong and look after Renjun and ChenLe,” the two other boys were smiling weakly as Taeyong spoke. 

Jisung nodded softly before moving back into Renjun’s arms. ChenLe was being smothered by WinWin and Kun, the two elder werewolves reassuring him they would return safe. 

After saying goodbye and good luck, the three moved towards where Kikwang was stood, he patted Jisung’s back gently as they watched the others. 

Doojoon approached the group, his hood helping to protect him from the suns rays. “Your vehicle is that one,” he pointed to the one closest to the mansion. “I trust one of you can drive, stay close and don’t stray.” With that he walked away. 

Jaehyun was glad to see Taeyong heading towards them, he smiled softly before speaking; “you guys ready.” 

“Let’s go,” Hansol smiled back, leading the way towards the car. It was more like a people carrier, with enough room for all sixteen of them. 

Johnny offered to be the one to drive, he quickly climbed into the drivers seat with Hansol beside him. The others all piled into the back, it set out so they were all opposite each other. 

Jaehyun smiled softly as he saw he was opposite Taeyong, the Purebred gave him a shy smile before glancing to his side to listen to Yuta and Ten bicker as they sat beside each other. 

Beside Jaehyun was Mark with Donghyuck beside him, the younger boys looked as though they were worried. Jaehyun patted Mark’s thigh softly making the younger human look to him with worried large eyes. 

“Don’t worry Mark, we’ve got this,” Jaehyun winked at him making the younger nod with a gentle smile. 

The car jolted as they set off, Jaehyun could see Taeyong biting his lip slightly like he wanted to say something. “Taeyong?” 

The Purebred glanced up to him before smiling and clearing his throat, the others all looked to him. 

“Guys, I just want to say thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me.” 

“Taeyong,” Kun spoke making the vampire look to him, “you took us in without question, and so did your family.” 

“Yeah, this is the least we could do,” WinWin finished with a smile. Taeyong smiled gently, a soft nod of his head. 

They made small talk as the car went, Johnny informing them that it’d be about three to four hours in the car. 

Donghyuck, Jeno and Jungwoo had all fallen asleep, the blacked out windows of the car helping them all snooze. 

Jaehyun could see Mark’s soft smile as the red haired vampire rested his head on his shoulder. He raised a brow but stayed silent. 

Turning his head to Taeyong, Jaehyun could see that he too was watching Mark and Donghyuck; the Purebred looked happy. 

Jaehyun frowned slightly gaining the attention of his vampire, Taeyong tilted his head slightly but gave Jaehyun a gentle smile. 

It made Jaehyun’s heart beat faster, he looked away towards the front of the car. He could hear a soft chuckle coming from opposite and felt his cheeks flush. 

The sun was beginning to set when they finally made it to the shoreline. Jaehyun had noticed that the route had completely missed out Busan, although that was the best way to get a boat to Jeju island. 

“They’re getting out,” Hansol informed the others. The sleeping members were all shaken awake as they all clambered out of the car. 

Yunho and Doojoon were stood at the front of the group, the eldest looked angry and determined. Taeyong stayed where he was, with the group. 

“All of you, this is it.” Yunho bellowed glancing at his followers. “I want a quick in and out.” He got nods of understanding from the men. 

Jaehyun saw Taeyong beside him wrap his arms around himself. “Taeyong?” 

“I’ve got a really bad feeling about this,” the Purebred glanced up at him, his pretty eyes flashing with worry. Jaehyun remembered Doojoon’s words; “This will be difficult for Taeyong, he’ll need you more than anyone...”

“Don’t worry Taeyong,” he reached out for the vampire, holding his cheek softly; “I’m here.” Taeyong’s cheeks flushed softly as he smiled at his human, a gentle nod of his head. 

Jeju island was in the background, over the water. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice it looked as though there was a dark cloud hung over it, making it look more sinister than the paradise it use to represent. 

Taeyong suddenly gestured for the group to come closer to him, until they were all surrounding him. Jaehyun heard a soft pop from behind him, glancing he could see that Yunho and some of the men had disappeared. 

“What? Where did they go?” Donghyuck noticed them too a confused look on his face as he turned large eyes on the Purebred. 

Taeyong smiled gently before explaining, “my appa teleported the first group with him, then Doojoon-Hyung will go. Then us.” They all glanced at each other but said nothing more. 

Surprisingly Doojoon’s group still didn’t move, they’d been waiting for almost half an hour. 

Hansol was the first to speak up, “what are we waiting for?” He sounded frustrated but also nervous. 

Taeyong glanced to the werewolf before biting his lip slightly, “we wait for appa’s signal.” The werewolf sighed but nodded his head. 

As the time passed, some of the group sat on the floor with Lucas, Kun, Jaemin and Donghyuck all playing a serious game of Rock Paper Scissors. 

It wasn’t until Doojoon suddenly became alert did they all stop and look to him. Jaehyun watched as the elder Purebred moved towards Taeyong before wrapping his arms around him; holding his brother close. 

“Stay safe, Taeyonggie,” Doojoon whispered giving the younger vampire a soft kiss on the forehead. His gaze flashed dangerously as he looked back to his men, “boys! Let’s go!” 

They cheered and in a flash they were gone, leaving only them left. Jaehyun glanced to the Island only to see that now the clouds looked black, as though they were swirling with dark energy. 

WinWin must’ve noticed too as he commented, “those clouds don’t look too good.” 

They all stood and glanced at the island. Jaehyun could see that Taeyong looked slightly distressed. “Taeyong?” 

The said vampire looked to Jaehyun before lowering his gaze, “I think that’s my umma that’s making the clouds like that.” Everyone looked to him with alert worried eyes. 

“Your umma?” Johnny expressed, his eyes wide with fear and panic. Taeyong nodded but said no more, Jaehyun could see the worry in the vampires shaking eyes. 

It felt like they were waiting for hours when it was probably only a few minutes. The sun was setting, plunging the ocean and the island in a soft orange glow. It almost looked romantic. 

Jaehyun was suddenly aware of how alone he was, all the others had paired off glancing at the ocean with worried but determined eyes. 

Taeyong was stood on the edge, arms crossed as he watched the island carefully. Jaehyun felt a soft nudge on his shoulder, glancing to the side he could see Mark beside him. 

“Go to him, he needs you,” Mark spoke softly, his smile making Jaehyun feel slightly more confident. Donghyuck was beside Mark, their hands intwined as they both gestured for Jaehyun to go to the Purebred. 

With a soft sigh and a smile, Jaehyun moved towards Taeyong. He held the vampires hips gently making Taeyong jump softly. 

Taeyong smiled shyly as he felt Jaehyun’s arms wrap around his waist, spooning him gently.

“I’m here for you, we all are, don’t forget that.” Jaehyun whispered softly feeling the vampire tremble in his arms. He gave Taeyong’s neck a gentle kiss, the vampires hand resting on his. 

“Thank you.” Taeyong spoke softly, Jaehyun could feel the vampire relax against him. 

They stayed like that, calmly watching the ocean when suddenly a bright blue light illuminated from the island. Everyone stood and gasped. 

Taeyong quickly moved away from Jaehyun’s comforting arms a look of panic on his face. “Doojoonnie-Hyung...”

“Taeyong! What’s going on!” Taeil called, trying to make sense of what was happening and why the Purebred looked so worried. 

Taeyong quickly gestured for them all, “we have to go! Doojoon is in trouble!” He glanced at them all before a soft smile crossed his face, “I can’t thank you all enough.”

“Yah! We haven’t done it yet!” Hansol cried. 

The Purebred chuckled softly before he looked deadly serious, “all of you, stay safe.” 

No one had time to say anything more before a sudden gust of wind made them all close their eyes. Jaehyun grit his teeth it felt like he was floating, the next moment they were over the ocean. On Jeju island. 

Taeyong stumbled slightly, luckily Yuta caught him, “Taeyonggie! You okay?” The vampire nodded to the Japanese boy with a soft smile.

They were all currently amongst some trees, in front of them looked like a large facility. Jaehyun could see men laying on the ground unconscious, the door to the facility looked as though it’d been forced open. 

“Let’s go,” Taeyong whispered quickly heading towards the entrance, Johnny tried to stop him giving Jaehyun a worried glance. 

“Do we even have a plan?” Johnny commented. 

Jaehyun frowned with a shake of his head, they all quickly followed after Taeyong; entering the building. 

Hauntingly, the corridors of the facility were completely silent, empty save for their deep breaths and footsteps. 

“I don’t like this,” Jungwoo whispered softly holding onto Lucas’s arm tightly. The werewolf kept his gaze forwards but gave Jungwoo’s hand a soft pat. 

“Where is everyone?” Jaemin asked. 

Jaehyun could see Taeyong looking more and more anxious as they walked through the different corridors. 

It wasn’t until they heard a soft bang did Taeyong suddenly run off. Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he watched the Purebred sprint down the corridor. The rest of them quickly running after him. 

Taeyong burst through the door at the end of the corridor, his heart sinking and eyes widening when he saw the figure in the room. The others gasping behind him as they too entered. 

Jaejoong. 

The Purebred was chained to a large metal circle, writing and carvings etched into the metal. The chains held his hands and were attached to a spiked collar around his neck. His dark hair covering his face as he hung his head low. 

“U-umma...”


	13. Chapter 13

At the sound of his sons voice, Jaejoong’s head rose softly; a helpless look on his face that Taeyong had never seen before. 

“T-taeyonggie...”

Jaehyun blinked at the beautiful creature in front of them, Jaejoong looked like a spitting image of Taeyong only older. 

“Umma!” Jaehyun could see Taeyong move towards his mother but Jaejoong’s eyes suddenly flashed a bright purple. 

“No! S-stay away Taeyong!” Jaejoong grit. 

The younger Purebred blinked softly, “what are you talking about! We have to get you out of here!” Jaehyun quickly moved towards Taeyong, the vampire was shaking softly; he placed a hand on the vampires trembling shoulder. 

“Listen to me Taeyong! You have to go! Now!” Jaejoong cried, his eyes flashing dangerously making everyone, including Taeyong, take a step back. 

“Umma...”

“You really should listen to your Umma, little boy,” a voice suddenly spoke making them all glance to the side. 

A well dressed man with a cocky grin stood to the side of Jaejoong. Jaehyun recognised the man, Siwon. 

Jaehyun took hold of Taeyong‘s arm as the vampire growled at the man, his grip made the vampire stay still. 

Siwon chuckled darkly before raising a hand, suddenly men appeared from behind him; they all had armour and gear at the ready. 

“You wasted your time coming here,” Siwon warned suddenly the men advanced forwards. 

“We’ve got this!” Hansol shouted, “Taeyong! Save your umma!” 

Jaehyun and Taeyong watched as the werewolves all transformed, the large creatures attaching the men as the others did the same. 

Taeyong watched them with worried eyes before he quickly escaped Jaehyun’s grasp, heading towards Jaejoong. 

The humans eyes widened before he too ran after Taeyong, the vampire growled as Siwon stood in the way. 

The man chuckled darkly as he gazed at Taeyong, “What a pretty thing you are, just like your umma.” 

Taeyong growled, his hair flashing red as fire emerged from his hands. Jaehyun was suddenly blocked by some men, he growled darkly as he fought back against them; trying to keep Taeyong in his sight as he did. 

The Purebred raised his hands, fire spurting from him as he aimed at Siwon, his eyes widened however when he saw the man press a remote in his hand. 

The chains holding back Jaejoong suddenly flashed, the vampire crying out as he was shocked moments before water suddenly flew at Taeyong. The fire put out and Taeyong flying back with the force of the water. 

“Taeyong!” Jaejoong cried as he watched his youngest son fall to the ground, dripping with his own power. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he manoeuvred around the men and made his way to Taeyong’s side. He helped the vampire to his feet, seeing the panic and confusion in his face. 

Siwon laughed darkly, giving the two a nasty smile, “amazing technology we have created. Your umma’s power is just the beginning.”

Taeyong’s eyes narrowed as he growled, Jaehyun felt the vampire push him away before watching him run towards Siwon. 

The man chuckled before pressing the remote again, Jaejoong screamed as the power was drained from him again. 

A flash of lightning suddenly began hurling towards Taeyong, with wide eyes the vampire quickly managed to only just dodge the light; a gasp escaping him as he felt his arm get hit. 

Clutching his arm tightly, Taeyong fell to his knees hearing Jaehyun’s voice calling him before seeing the human run at Siwon. 

Siwon raised a brow and fought back against the younger human, not expecting him to attack so ferociously. 

Taeyong shook as he stumbled to his feet, “Jaehyun...” the human was taking punches from Siwon and Taeyong could feel his pain. Jaehyun still kept fighting back against the larger man. 

Seeing that Siwon was distracted, Taeyong quickly made a run for Jaejoong. His umma’s head was hung low as trembles ran through his body. “Umma...”

Jaejoong lifted his head seeing Taeyong stood before him, a soft smile on his face as he saw his son. “Taeyonggie, my beautiful baby boy,” Jaejoong whispered softly; his voice wavering slightly. 

“Umma, don’t worry; I’m going to get you out of here,” Taeyong growled with determination. 

Jaehyun groaned as he fell on his back, Siwon chuckled darkly as he glanced down at the younger human.

“Not bad, your pretty little vampire will be the next one we get.” 

Jaehyun growled fiercely, rising to his feet and attacking the man again. Siwon was a lot faster than him and managed to block a lot of Jaehyun’s attacks. 

He felt a fist hit his shoulder, forcing him to the floor again. Jaehyun groaned, holding the injured flesh as he saw the man turn his back and start heading towards where Taeyong was trying to free Jaejoong. 

Jaehyun grit his teeth as he pushed himself to his feet, he glanced to the side seeing the others fighting as hard as they could. 

Large wolves pushing the men back as more kept appearing, Jaehyun just hoped they could keep them back long enough for Jaejoong to be freed. 

Taeyong pulled on the chains around Jaejoong’s wrists but even his power wouldn’t make them come loose. 

“It’s no use,” Jaejoong spoke softly, a gentle smile on his face as he looked into Taeyong’s worried eyes. “Baby, don’t be frightened. You are strong...” Jaejoong trailed off, exhaustion taking over him. 

Taeyong yelped as a hand clutched at his throat suddenly, a dark chuckle in his ear, “I’m going to enjoy braking you.” Siwon’s voice growled. 

The Purebred struggled in the man’s hold, his eyes wide with panic. Suddenly the man growled before dropping Taeyong to the floor. He held his throat as he turned to see what had happened. 

Jaehyun stood with his gun pointed at Siwon’s head, the man didn’t look shook as he just smirked at the young boy. 

“You gonna shoot me, boy?” 

“Do not lay a hand on Taeyong again,” Jaehyun growled. Taeyong blinked at his human, a soft smile on his face. 

Siwon’s heavy laughing made Jaehyun flinch slightly, “foolish boy, has he managed to seduce you? You think being a First gives you the control but these creatures only want to use us!” 

Jaehyun frowned at the man’s words, Taeyong shook his head with a look of complete anger on his face. Jaehyun knew that the vampire cared for him, he had no interest in ‘using’ Jaehyun. 

“You are the fool,” Jaehyun growled making Siwon raise a brow, “it’s because of people like you that this all started!” Jaehyun’s voice was raised so that the room could hear him. 

“Werewolves, vampires, humans, we’re all the same. Trying to get by and live a normal life. None of this would’ve happened if we didn’t start blaming others.” Jaehyun’s shooting hand shook slightly as he spoke. 

“Who killed the world?” Yuta bellowed from his position. 

Siwon glanced to the side, his men had stopped and were observing him carefully. The man growled before suddenly pressing a button on the remote, Jaejoong screamed as a shock ran through him. 

The whole room suddenly felt heavier, Jaehyun felt himself be pushed back by the spur of energy. His eyes widened in horror when he felt his gun taken from him. “N-no!” 

A flash of bright light made his bleary vision difficult, Jaehyun tried to reach for the weapon but only fell to the floor. His heart stopping when he heard the sound of two gun shots ring through the room. 

“No! Jaemin!”

“Sicheng!!” 

It was Kun and Jeno’s voices, crying out for the ones they loved as Jaehyun heard the sound of people falling. 

The light began to dim and Jaehyun quickly scrambled to his feet, he could see the two wolves whimpering as blood ran down their fur. 

Behind him he could hear Siwon fighting against someone and from the sounds of energy it must be Taeyong. 

WinWin transformed back first, his tattered clothes covered in blood as he clutched at his thigh. Kun was beside him, brushing hair out of his face and whispering softly to him. 

Jeno however was in hysterics as Jaemin’s human body took shape. The young werewolf had a wound on his stomach, his skin turning a ghostly pale. 

Jaehyun quickly made his way towards his fallen comrades, hearing WinWin’s voice, “go to Jaeminnie, he’s hurt worse than me!” His voice was strained as he held back the pain, resting against Kun’s chest as the elder wolf held him gently. 

“Jaeminnie...” Jeno whimpered, holding the boys head in his lap as he cried softly. Doyoung quickly moved beside the pair looking around before gesturing for Johnny. 

“Hyung, give me your shirt!” Doyoung demanded, the elder nodded quickly before pulling off his shirt and putting his jacket back on. 

Doyoung pressed the cloth against Jaemin’s wound, the werewolf growling and whimpering as he did. “Hold on, we have to stop the bleeding,” Doyoung explained. 

They all suddenly jumped when they heard what sounded like a bang against a window. Jaehyun could see energy glowing around them, Taeyong’s eyes flashing blue. “Taeyong..”

“He’s protecting us,” Yuta commented, glancing to the side at Siwon’s men, “all of us.” 

They looked at each other before glancing to their ‘boss’, Siwon was now trying to attack Taeyong using his physical strength but the vampire was too fast. 

“We are not your ememy,” Ten growled at the men making sure they could see a flash of his fangs. They all looked unsure as they looked back and forth, one of the men suddenly stepped forwards making Hansol growl at him. 

The man held his hands up, “I’m a medical student, my name is Hendery.” The handsome boy explained in a heavy accented voice, he made his way towards WinWin, opening a bag and handing Kun some bandages before inspecting the wound. “Luckily it only grazed you, albeit deeply but it could’ve been worse.” 

Jaehyun watched as the man quickly patched up WinWin before moving onto Jaemin. Jeno was crying softly as he stroked the young werewolf’s hair. “Please, help him.” Hendery nodded before examining the wolf. 

 

Taeyong gasped as he felt another surge of Jaejoong’s power hit him, he stumbled back but managed to stay on his feet. Siwon growled as he advanced on the weakened vampire, gripping his throat tightly again and lifting the smaller body off the ground. Taeyong clawed at the man’s hand but couldn’t get free. 

“Pathetic creature, just like your umma.” Siwon teased a dark tint in his eyes. 

“T-taeyo-ng,” Jaejoong spluttered his body too weak to move as he watched helplessly. 

Siwon began walking, still holding the Purebred by his throat, towards the wall. Taeyong could see chains laying and waiting. 

He began to struggle, flailing around to try and free himself making Siwon’s grip tighter. Taeyong choked slightly, his shield around the others collapsing. 

Jaehyun’s eyes were wide as he watched his vampire being dragged around like a rag doll, it made him angry but the shield still wouldn’t give so he could help. 

There was a sudden click before the shield disappeared, Jaehyun quickly glanced to the others surrounding the fallen wolves. 

Gritting his teeth, Jaehyun walked towards Johnny before taking his gun; the elder human gave him a hard look and watched as Jaehyun made his way towards Siwon and Taeyong. 

The cold metal of the chain made Taeyong flinch, Siwon had almost managed to fasten it when he was suddenly struck from behind. 

Taeyong fell to the floor with him but his face lit up when he saw Jaehyun kneel before him. “Jaehyun...” the humans arms wrapped around him holding him closely. 

“I’ve got you, Taeyong.” 

Siwon growled as he stumbled to his feet, Jaehyun glared at the man as he placed his body in front of Taeyong protectively; gun in his hand and aimed. 

Siwon looked over to his men before raising an arm, “Why are you all just standing there! Get them! Kill them!” The men all just looked at each other and frowned at Siwon, it only made the man angrier; “kill the monsters!” 

“The only monsters we see is you!” Doyoung bellowed, hands clenched as he glared at the man. 

Siwon’s eyes darted to his men before back to Taeyong and then to Jaejoong. “They’ve turned you all against me! Their power is greater than you know!” 

Suddenly a large explosion made the wall on the near side blow off, Jaehyun protected the vampire with his own body as they were the closest to it. 

Taeyong watched in horror as Siwon used Jaejoong’s energy, his umma now completely out cold as Siwon chuckled darkly. 

“I’ll show you the power they hold!” 

Fire suddenly began to rise from the floor, the heat and smoke making everyone cough and splutter. Jaehyun could hear Johnny shouting at them all to get out. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong were cut off from the others, Siwon and Jaejoong the only ones they could see. The others were shouting for them but Jaehyun couldn’t answer back, the fire too hot. 

He quickly got them both to their feet, Taeyong stumbling slightly but able to stand. Siwon was moving towards the blown out wall, turning to smirk dangerously at them before jumping out. 

Taeyong quickly ran towards Jaejoong, the elder Purebred was out cold his body shaking slightly. “U-umma? No...”

“Taeyong! We have to get out of here! The building is gonna collapse!” Jaehyun ran towards his vampire, pulling on Jaejoong’s chains to try and free him. 

Jaehyun quickly pulled out his gun before aiming it at the chain, the bullet didn’t even scratch. He growled, the room almost unbearable with how hot it was. 

Taeyong turned to him with wide eyes, Jaehyun frowned slightly as he saw a soft smile on the vampires face. He was suddenly pulled into a soft kiss, groaning slightly Jaehyun felt Taeyong pull away; his eyes shining blue; “Taeyong...?”

“Jaehyunnie, I-I’m sorry.”

“Wha-“ Jaehyun suddenly felt a rush of energy wash over him before he opened his eyes. Johnny gave him a shocked look, he was outside; with the others. Taeyong wasn’t. 

“No...” Jaehyun whispered feeling Johnny’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Jaehyun! What’s going on where’s-“

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun bellowed, starting to sprint back towards the burning facility; ignoring people calling his name until a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. 

The facility had exploded, only the burning ashes remaining. 

Jaehyun felt his eyes water slightly, Taeyong... he couldn’t feel his presence anymore, he wasn’t here. 

Mark was suddenly beside him, he felt the younger boy pull him into his arms but then his body just felt numb.

Taeyong. He’d lost his Taeyong.

 

-

 

They’d all followed Hendery and the other men back to a secluded area. The doctor explained it was where they’d all trained. Hendery immediately took Jaemin into a tent to help him requesting the others to wait outside as he did. 

Doyoung held Jeno as the young boy cried for his love. WinWin was all bandaged up and given another tent to rest in, Kun had gone with him. 

Yunho and Doojoon’s men were all with them too, explaining that the Purebred’s had disappeared after the facility had exploded. The two were fighting Hangeng at the time, the man keeping them away from Jaejoong; one of the soldiers had explained. 

Johnny sighed heavily, they were all physically and emotionally exhausted, he glanced to Jaehyun. The younger boy was restlessly pacing. 

Hansol moved next to Johnny giving him a warm hug and a weak smile. “I hope Taeyong knows what he’s doing...”

The human raised a brow at Hansol’s words, “you think he’s okay?” 

Hansol shrugged, “I’m sure he and his family probably planned this from the beginning. That way people don’t get hurt.” 

“They can’t do this alone!” Jaehyun growled as he faced the hugging pair. 

Hansol moved away from Johnny before sighing, “Jaehyun, this is what they had planned.” 

The younger boy looked as though he were about to pass out, his body shaking slightly. Johnny’s eyes widened as Jaehyun began to fall, “Jaehyun!” He only just managed to catch the other before he fell to the floor. 

 

-

 

The sound of raised panicked voices is what awoke Jaehyun, he sat up quickly only to feel his head swimming. Glancing to the side he could see he was inside a tent, WinWin and Kun were sleeping soundly in a bed beside him. 

Jaehyun smiled softly before carefully pulling himself out of bed. On shaky legs he made his way to the opening of the tent. He stumbled back however when the tent flap opened suddenly, Mark stood there with large eyes. 

“Hyung! You’re awake! Thank god,” Mark smiled softly, he looked extremely relieved. 

Jaehyun nodded before running a hand through his hair, “how long was I out?” 

“About two days,” Johnny answered, appearing behind Mark with a smile on his face. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened before he frowned slightly, “What’s all the noise about?” 

Mark and Johnny glanced to each other briefly before Johnny sighed with a soft smile, “Taeyong, he and his fami-“

Jaehyun quickly made his way past the two boys, Johnny blinking as he ran past him. He made his way through the makeshift village, some of the men giving him funny looks as he ran. 

He could see Yuta and Ten stood outside a tent so he quickly made his way towards them. 

“Jaehyun?” Yuta noticed him first, he gave the younger human a soft smile, “good to see you awake and up.” 

“Where is he?” Jaehyun demanded, his voice shaking slightly. Ten raised a brow at him before gesturing to the tent. 

“He’s inside, with his family.” The words were almost like a warning. 

Jaehyun frowned slightly as Ten moved in front of the entrance, his arms crossed as he glared at Jaehyun. 

“I can’t see him then?” Jaehyun growled slightly, clenching his fists. 

Yuta looked between the two boys before sighing and placing a soft hand on Ten’s chest, he glanced to Jaehyun. “Give him some time, please.” 

Jaehyun growled before turning around and heading away, he felt his anger increase as he passed by some of the others. “Jaehyun!” It was Jungwoo’s voice but he just ignored him as he kept walking. 

 

He’d found a hill above the group to sit, looking over the expanse of ocean. He sat with his arms around his knees, grumbling softly to himself. 

It wasn’t until the sun began to set did he feel another presence beside him. Glancing up he could see Mark smiling softly at him. 

“Hyung, Jaemin has just woken up; doctor says he’ll be a bit sore but otherwise he’s made a full recovery.” 

Jaehyun smiled happily, glad that the young wolf was pulling through, “thank god for that.”

Mark smiled before sitting down beside him, they stayed in silence as the waves crashed softly against the rocks. Mark sighed before turning to the elder, “Hyung, are you in love with Taeyong?”

The question took Jaehyun back, he blinked for a second before chucking slightly. Mark raised a brow but stayed silent. 

“Love?” Jaehyun spoke softly, looking to the ocean as he did, Mark watched him carefully before shaking his head. 

“Why won’t you admit it?” He challenged making Jaehyun glare at him slightly. 

“What about you?” 

Mark frowned, “I’m in love with Donghyuck, I love him,” the younger human admitted, a soft blush on his face as he said it aloud. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting Mark to just say it out loud like that. He stood up abruptly making Mark do the same, before he faced him. 

“Whatever this is, I have to say it to Taeyong first.” Jaehyun spoke carefully, Mark raised a brow and shook his head with a soft smile. 

“I think you can go see him now,” Mark informed. 

The elders eyes widened before a large smile broke on his face, he gripped Mark’s hand and began running back to the village. Mark dragged along behind him. 

When they were inside, Jaehyun let go of Mark’s hand with a shout of thank you before making his way towards the tent he’d been at earlier. 

Yuta was just exiting the tent when he arrived almost bashing into the Japanese boy. 

“Woah! Jaehyun, slow down!” Yuta smiled softly. Jaehyun bowed his head in apology, and gestured to the entrance. Yuta’s smile grew as he nodded and moved aside. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath before he opened the tent, the first person he saw was Doojoon. 

The Purebred looked exhausted but determined, his arm was bandage up and he gave Jaehyun a raised brow before nodding to him. Jaehyun bowed his head slightly before glancing around the room. 

Jaejoong was in the bed, Yunho beside him as he slept. Jaejoong looked extremely pale, Yunho had his hand in a gentle grip as he watched the man sleep. 

Jaehyun was suddenly winded as he felt someone run into him. He glanced down to see Taeyong hugging him tightly, the vampires face smiling as he leaned against Jaehyun. 

“Taeyong...”

The Purebred pulled away with a pretty smile on his face, Jaehyun felt the vampire grip his hand before he was suddenly pulled out the tent and through the village. 

Taeyong made his way towards another tent, the one which Jaehyun had woken up in. When they entered all the others were there Jaemin now in the tent although he was bedridden, like WinWin. 

“Hyung! You’re okay!” Donghyuck quickly wrapped his arms around Taeyong making the elder chuckle softly. 

The others all came up to him, bar Jaemin and WinWin, Jaehyun frowned as he was suddenly pushed further away from Taeyong. He crossed his arms as he watched the others fuss over him. 

Taeyong was smiling prettily at them all before he suddenly cleared his throat, “I just want to thank you guys for everything you’ve done for me and my family.”

Everyone smiled back at him and mumbled thanks you’s, Taeyong walked towards where the two injured members were. 

“Jaeminnie, Winwin, I’m so sorry, you getting injured shouldn’t have happened.” 

“Hyung,” Jaemin spoke softly, sitting up carefully with Jeno’s help, “it wasn’t your fault and we would never blame you or your family.” 

Taeyong smiled gently seeing WinWin nod at the younger wolf’s words. The Purebred patted Jaemin’s head softly before turning to glance at the others. 

It was Johnny that inquired what they were all thinking, “so what happens now? Where did they go?” 

“They can’t have gotten far, they’ve lost all their support,” Doyoung continued. 

“And their weapon,” Ten added. 

Taeyong bit his lip before sighing softly, “right now we need to focus on getting our strength back, and getting some sleep.” 

They all nodded and mumbled their agreements, all the beds in the tents were all large enough for two people; so they all separated into their pairs. 

Jaehyun had his arms crossed as he stood against the entrance to the tent. Taeyong tilted his head at him slightly before heading towards him. 

“Jaehyunnie, can I talk to you?” 

The human nodded before gesturing for the Purebred to speak. Taeyong bit his lip before gripping Jaehyun’s arm and pulling him out the tent. Jaehyun growled as he heard some of the others wolf whistle at them. 

Taeyong led him out the now quiet village, up the hill that Jaehyun was at earlier. The ocean crashed soothingly against the rocks below. The Purebred faced Jaehyun with sparkling blue eyes. 

“Jaehyun, I need you.” 

The humans eyes widened before he smirked slightly. Biting his lips, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt; hearing Taeyong whimper as his skin was revealed. 

Taeyong moved closer to him, his hands shaking slightly as he held Jaehyun’s shirt tightly. 

Jaehyun turned his neck to the side giving Taeyong access to his throat. He felt the vampire move closer to him, his nose tracing his throat as he took a deep inhale. 

“Taeyong...” 

The vampire’s tongue licked a trail over his throat, Jaehyun felt himself groan feeling his body react to the vampire. 

Taeyong smiled gently against his neck before pulling away, Jaehyun frowned slightly only for his eyes to widen when he felt soft lips on his own. 

The vampire kissed him innocently, no tongue or teeth just a soft press of lips. Jaehyun moved his hands to the vampires tiny waist, holding him in his arms. 

Taeyong smiled against his lips before pulling away, Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from staring. 

Taeyong was breathtaking, his sapphire eyes glittering in the moonlight as his soft brown hair blew in the breeze. 

Mark’s words suddenly came back to him; is that what this was, love? 

The vampire tilted his head slightly before smiling prettily, Jaehyun moved a hand to cup the vampires cheek, “Taeyong, I think I-“

Taeyong placed a finger over the humans lips with a soft shake of his head. Jaehyun frowned slightly felling the vampires arms wrap around him as Taeyong’s attention moved back to his throat. 

Jaehyun gasped as he felt the vampires fangs pierce his throat, the pull of his blood made him groan. He tightened his arms around the vampires body, one hand holding Taeyong’s head to keep him in place as he fed. 

The vampire seemed to pull away earlier than Jaehyun thought, he even felt a sudden burst of energy unlike usual when he’d feel weak. 

“Jaehyunnie, thank you,” Taeyong licked his lips the action making Jaehyun’s pants tighter. 

He nodded to his vampire with a smile, stroking his fingers through Taeyong’s soft hair as the vampire kept his now brown eyes on him. 

Taeyong’s hands rested comfortably on his chest as he buttoned up Jaehyun’s shirt. Jaehyun had to hold back a pout, he heard Taeyong chuckle softly before a soft kiss planted on his cheek. 

“We should head back,” Taeyong spoke softly, his pretty eyes still watching Jaehyun closely. 

Jaehyun sighed with a smile before nodding, he felt the vampire take his hand before leading the way back to the village. 

The tent was quiet when they entered, a soft glow from the one candle still lit was the only light in the tent. 

Jaehyun could see all the others sleeping peacefully, he couldn’t stop the chuckle that left his lips as he saw Johnny hanging off the bed with Hansol taking up most of the space. 

He followed Taeyong to the empty bed, the vampire slipped out of his shirt and jeans before blushing when he noticed Jaehyun staring at him. 

“Hurry up!” He whispered sharply. 

Jaehyun smirked before following after the vampire, undoing his shirt to reveal his toned body and then divulging his trousers. Taeyong blinked at him from his position in bed, watching Jaehyun intently. 

The human climbed into bed behind Taeyong pulling the smaller boy against his chest before wrapping his arms around him. 

Jaehyun could see Taeyong’s red ears, it made him smile. He moved closer and placed a kiss to the vampires neck hearing him whimper softly. 

“Goodnight Taeyong.”

“Jaehyun,” the vampire sounded weary, like he really wanted to say something but his body was too tired. Jaehyun stayed silent as he waited for the vampire to speak again. 

“Jaehyun, I love you.” 

The words came out almost like a yawn but it made Jaehyun flush all the same. He blinked stupidly as he felt the vampires breathing even out as he slept peacefully. 

Taeyong, loves him? The beautiful creature in his arms, his vampire...

Jaehyun bit his lip slightly, instinctively tightening his arms around Taeyong; bringing him closer. He smiled against the vampires neck, sleep lost to him as he stayed silent and awake for hours before determination set into his thoughts. 

The only way they’d ever be at peace was if both Siwon and Hangeng disappeared. He growled slightly before sitting up, Taeyong mumbled slightly but otherwise stayed in his deep sleep. 

Jaehyun kissed the vampires cheek softly, “Taeyong, I’ll end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! I really appreciate every one ❤️☺️


	14. Chapter 14

Jaehyun quietly climbed out of bed, he glanced around at the others seeing them all still in deep slumber. 

He bit his lip before beginning to dress, he made sure that he had plenty of guns with him, three to be exact. Zipping up his jacket he took one last look at Taeyong sleeping peacefully. 

“Taeyong, wait for me...”

There were a few of Yunho’s men patrolling the village, Jaehyun managed to avoid them before making his way into the trees. 

He decided the best way to find them was to find a river, knowing that the Hancheon river flowed close to where the facility was. He began to sprint knowing that it wouldn’t be long until the others noticed he’d gone. 

Jaehyun took rest when his legs began to ache, luckily he’d packed some water and food before leaving. Glancing up he could see that dawn was beginning to break, sighing loudly he glanced around. It was hauntingly quiet. 

He jumped when he heard hushed voices coming from beyond the trees. Stealthily, he made his way through until he was close enough to hear what was being said. He grit his teeth when he recognised one of the voices as Siwon. 

“...should have killed him when you had the chance!” Jaehyun peered through the trees and saw the two men sat bickering, it was Hangeng that had spoken. 

“I didn’t expect the younger son to turn up! And what about you!” 

Hangeng scoffed before crossing his arms, “me?! I was against two powered up Purebreds!” 

“I’m the one who befriended them! Learnt about their powers and now it’s all gone!” Siwon spat back. 

The Chinese man stayed silent and bowed his head slightly, “we need to think, the Purebred’s are our main problem.” 

Jaehyun could see that the two men looked slightly lost, like the plan to blow up their facility wasn’t what they had agreed on. 

Hangeng suddenly pulled out a necklace, Jaehyun frowned as he watched the man hold it; it had a large pendant hanging from it made of a deep silver element. 

“This is all we have left now,” Hangeng growled slightly. Siwon glanced to him before narrowing his eyes and taking the necklace. 

“This is what’s gonna help us get them.”

Jaehyun glared darkly as he watched the two closely, the sudden sound of gurgling growls however made him glance behind. 

His eyes widened when he saw dark figures emerge from the darkness, eyes red and poised for attack. Night Crawlers. 

“Shit.”

Jaehyun quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the creatures just as they leaped, the three gunshots echoed through the silent night catching Hangeng and Siwon’s attention. 

He swore again as he heard the two men approach, the Night Crawlers now piles of dust. Jaehyun quickly began to run, he followed the river only to hear hard footsteps behind him; they were running after him. 

It wasn’t until the ground suddenly became more unsteady did Jaehyun stop running. Frowning, he glanced down at his now wet boots; looking around Jaehyun could see that he’d run into a swamp; Yongyeon swamp. 

“Fuck!” Jaehyun grit as he heard the two men behind him, finding a tree he quickly attempted to climb it. His feet slipped but he shakily managed to pull his body up the tree. 

Hangeng and Siwon appeared, both of them glancing around at the swamp, “damn, where’d he go?” Siwon growled. 

Jaehyun could see that the two men both had guns of their own, holding them out as they glanced around. 

“Don’t get too far into the swamp, god only knows what’s lurking in there,” Hangeng warned seeing Siwon move further forwards. 

Jaehyun could feel his grip on the branches tighten, he grit his teeth when he realised the tree wasn’t as sturdy as he thought it was. 

The crunch of the branch caught Hangeng’s attention, the Chinese man smirked darkly as he turned around and glanced up the tree. 

“There you are.”

Growling darkly, Jaehyun jumped down from the tree taking Hangeng by surprise and knocking the gun out of the man’s hand. 

Hangeng began throwing fists at Jaehyun making the younger human fight back. Jaehyun growled as the elder hit him with a few blows, luckily he was faster than Hangeng and managed to swipe him back. 

A sudden hit to his jaw made him keel over, Siwon standing beside Hangeng with a dark look on his face. 

Jaehyun scowled up at the men only for Siwon to grab him by the collar and yank him to his feet; his gun pointing at Jaehyun’s head. 

“Wait!” Hangeng put a hand up, Siwon glaring at him in confusion. 

Jaehyun could see the Chinese man observing him closely before he gripped his chin tightly, forcing his head to the side. Jaehyun heard the man chuckle darkly. 

“So, you belong to one of them,” Jaehyun’s eyes widened, Taeyong. Hangeng had seen Taeyong’s mark on his throat. He grit his teeth, angry at himself for his failed plan. Now Taeyong would be in danger again, because of him. 

Siwon chuckled, pulling a dagger out of his jacket, “you’ll be the perfect bait for the pretty little vampire.” 

 

-

 

Taeyong awoke with a start, his breathing erratic as he sat up. He ran a heavy hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. 

Glancing to the space beside him, Taeyong’s eyes widened when he saw it empty. Jaehyun had gone. 

He had a terrible feeling that something had happened to the human. Sitting up abruptly he could feel himself begin to panic, he couldn’t sense Jaehyun close but could feel that something wasn’t right. Jaehyun was hurting. 

Donghyuck blinked sleepily from his position on the bed beside Taeyong’s, Mark still snoozing softly beside him. 

“Hyung?” He rubbed his eyes cutely, “What’s going on?” 

Taeyong glanced over with large worried eyes making Donghyuck sit up and move towards his Hyung. 

“Donghyuckkie, somethings happened to Jaehyun.” 

The younger vampires eyes widened before he glanced around, “Hyung, where is he?” Taeyong shook his head before beginning to pull on his clothes. 

Donghyuck bit his lip before following the elders actions, Taeyong frowned at him with a tilt of his head. 

“I can’t let you go alone,” Donghyuck said matter of factly, a cheeky smile on his face. 

Taeyong smiled weakly back before glancing at the others, some of them were beginning to mumble as they started to awaken. 

It was Lucas that spoke first, glancing between the two vampires; “What’s goin’ on?” His voice boomed through the silent tent making some of the others awaken. 

Taeyong chuckled softly as he saw the whole tent now awake from Lucas’s loud voice. Mark looked troubled as he glanced around. 

“Where’s Jaehyun-Hyung?” 

Johnny too looked concerned as he heard Mark’s question. Taeyong looked panicked again, he took a deep breath before looking to his friends. 

“Jaehyun’s in trouble, I don’t know where but I can feel it.” 

The others glanced to each other before leaping out of bed, Taeyong’s eyes widened as he watched them all move towards him waiting for his next instruction. 

Jaemin and WinWin stayed in their beds reluctantly with Kun and Jeno by their sides. 

Taeyong took a deep breath before glancing at the others, “we need to go.”

“What about your family?” Yuta inquired, glancing out the tent briefly. 

The Purebred bit his lip before turning to the entrance and away from the others, “they need to gain more strength, we will end this.” 

They all nodded to each other before following Taeyong quietly, Johnny gave instructions to Kun to hold back the other Purebred’s if necessary. 

Heading through the tents quietly, the group managed to get out of the makeshift village without being spotted. Johnny suggested they follow the river as that would be what Jaehyun would’ve suggested. 

The Hancheon river flowed quietly, the only sound around as they traveled in silence. Taeyong led the way as he followed his instincts, he knew he was heading the right way. 

The ground suddenly became less stable, the mud thick under their feet. A swamp. Taeyong glanced around with a frown, the others all struggling as they made their way towards him. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened when his gaze suddenly caught onto the man tied to a tree. Jaehyun. The humans shirt had been ripped open with cuts on his strong chest, there was bruising on his face and his lip was bleeding. 

“Jaehyun...” 

Yuta quickly gripped Taeyong’s arm as the Purebred tried to make a dash towards his First, “Taeyong! It’s a trap!” 

“I don’t care!” Taeyong whimpered softly seeing the pain on Jaehyun’s face, tugging against Yuta restlessly. Ten moved to the other side of the Purebred to hold him back too. 

The humans head suddenly lifted up, his weak eyes glancing to Taeyong and a soft smile appearing on his face. 

Taeyong pulled against Yuta and Ten, only for his attention to go on the two men that appeared from behind the tree Jaehyun was tied to. The Purebred’s eyes flashed sapphire as he growled menacingly at them, Yuta and Ten glancing to each other anxiously. 

“We knew you’d come,” Siwon grinned darkly, his arms crossed as he moved closer to Jaehyun, “he’s put up a hell of a fight.” 

Taeyong growled darkly as he watched the two men move in front of Jaehyun both of them glaring at Taeyong. 

“Our facility is gone, all our work destroyed. It’s time for you to suffer!” Hangeng bellowed, suddenly holding up an amulet on a chain. 

Yuta and Ten both struggled to hold Taeyong as the Purebred suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head. “Taeyong!” 

The Purebred’s head felt like it was about to explode, his energy creeping to the front and trying to break free. Taeyong whimpered softly as he felt the others around him, calling him and trying to help him stand. 

Hangeng chuckled as he watched the young Purebred struggle, “amazing artefact this, soon the pretty little vampire will explode and he’ll be the one that finishes you off.”

Ten growled his eyes flashing red as he stood in front of Taeyong protectively, “you first!” The Thai vampire growled suddenly lunging at the two. 

Both were off guard as Ten suddenly lunged at them, Hangeng growled as the vampire swiped him across the face; a large gash on his face. 

Hansol and Lucas looked to each other before nodding, they both jumped high before transforming. The two wolves charging towards Siwon making the humans eyes widen. 

Siwon growled as he pulled out a silver dagger, slashing it at the wolves as they attacked him. Taeil and Jungwoo stayed beside Taeyong as the others helped Ten attack Hangeng. 

Mark ran straight for Jaehyun, the younger human cupping Jaehyun’s face to lift up his head softly. “Hyung! Hyung! Wake up!” 

Donghyuck moved beside Mark, going to untie Jaehyun from the tree. He growled slightly when he realised that the elder was cuffed to the tree, his wrists cut as he’d been pulling on them. 

“He’s cuffed! We need the key,” Donghyuck called to Mark, the human bit his lip as he tried to awaken Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun-Hyung! Please wake up, you’re stronger than this!” Mark pleaded. 

Thankfully, Jaehyun made a noise of acknowledgement; groaning slightly as he opened his eyes. He smiled as much as he could with the bruising on his face, glad to see Mark. 

“M-Mark?”

“Don’t talk Hyung, we’ve got you.” Mark was smiling gently at him, making Jaehyun smile back. He glanced behind the younger boy only for his eyes to widen as he saw the others. 

Ten had a large gash on his arm, bleeding heavily as he fought back against Hangeng. Yuta and Doyoung were also helping; both of them throwing punches at the Chinese man. 

Glancing to the other side where Siwon was, Jaehyun could see two wolves growling at him. The larger one, Jaehyun knew it was Lucas, was limping slightly a slash on his right paw making it difficult. Johnny was with them too, throwing kicks and punches at the man. 

Jaehyun grumbled as he struggled against the cuffs on his wrists, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and glancing up he could see Donghyuck giving him a worried glare.

“Hyung, you’re hurting yourself, please stop.” 

Jaehyun growled as he nodded suddenly aware of a sharp pain in his head, glancing around he tried to see Taeyong but the others were in the way. 

“Where is he? Where’s Taeyong?” He demanded of the younger boys. 

Mark and Donghyuck looked to each other briefly before glancing behind them, through them Jaehyun could see the Purebred kneeling on the floor; gripping his head. 

Jungwoo and Taeil were trying their best to help him but Taeyong just pushed them away. 

“Taeyong, you need to stand up!” Taeil growled. 

Taeyong took a deep breath before glancing up and to the others, only to see both Yuta and Doyoung thrown to the floor by Hangeng. 

“Doyoung!” Taeil cried from beside him. 

Ten was moving towards Hangeng although he was slower than usual with his injury, the Chinese man grinned at the vampire before slashing his knife again. Ten managed to dodge but was struck by Hangeng’s foot to his chest making him gasp and fall to the floor. 

 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he watched his friends fall, Taeil and Jungwoo suddenly moved from his side as they headed for Hangeng. 

The Purebred whimpered softly, “stop... stop this...” he gripped the ground in his fists as he fought against the energy trying to break free. 

“Jaehyun! Get away from us!” Mark’s cry made Taeyong glance up, Siwon was moving towards them with his knife posed and ready. 

Taeyong could see to the side Johnny holding an injured wolf in his arms, his own face bruised and bloody. The other wolf was whimpering softly as it lay. 

Mark and Donghyuck were both stood in front of Jaehyun protectively as the man moved closer to them. It was the vampire that moved first, Donghyuck leaped at Siwon managing to push him back slightly only for him to cry out as he was slashed in the side. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he watched the young vampire fall, Mark’s eyes watering as he stood his ground in front of Jaehyun. 

“Pathetic little boys, all of you! You think you can stop us?!” Hangeng bellowed from the other side, Taeil and Jungwoo both struggling to stand. 

A sudden surge of energy nearly knocked the two men off their feet, glancing back to the Purebred; Siwon couldn’t stop the dark smirk from appearing on his face. 

Taeyong stood there, his hair suddenly flaring red as his eyes flashed menacingly. He glowed a soft blood red as he growled at the men. 

Jaehyun felt Mark move beside him as they stared at the vampire, Jaehyun’s eyes wide as he felt the anger and anguish roll off his vampire, the air almost humming with his power. “Taeyong...”

Siwon and Hangeng were stood staring at the Purebred, almost amazed at how powerful he was. “Beautiful, all this power...” Siwon murmured. 

The Purebred began to move towards them, only for him to tremble slightly as Hangeng held the amulet up. “Everyone has a weakness!” 

Taeyong screamed, Jaehyun could see the light of the vampire moving towards the amulet. “It’s taking his power...” Jaehyun whispered, Mark glanced to him briefly before back to the scene. 

Jaehyun pulled on his cuffs again, listening to the screams of Taeyong as his power was drained from him. The others all watched with horror, all of them too weak to do anything; Taeyong’s own power keeping them away. 

The sound of metal against the cuffs made Jaehyun glance to the side, Taeil had pulled himself over and was using a dagger to pick at the cuff. 

It un-clicked and Jaehyun fell to the floor, Mark holding him up gently as Taeil fell beside them. 

“Jaehyun, you’re the only one that can stop him, Taeyong will go mad if this keeps up.” Taeil begged, panic in his eyes. 

Jaehyun sat up with a groan, his body screaming at him to stop. He pushed Mark away softly and could see the younger move towards Donghyuck, brushing hair out of the vampires face. 

“Become the monster you were born to be!” Siwon bellowed darkly, both of them moving closer to Taeyong as the Purebred screamed. 

Jaehyun growled before forcing himself to his feet, he had no plan. He ran straight at Hangeng, so hard he knocked the man off his feet. The amulet thankfully rolling away making Taeyong fall to the ground. 

Hangeng growled as he elbowed Jaehyun away from him making the young boy’s nose bleed again.

“You again! We should’ve killed you earlier!” Hangeng growled making his way towards Jaehyun with his dagger aimed. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as the man moved towards him swiftly, suddenly a rush of energy surged over them. 

Glancing around, Jaehyun could see that everyone had frozen; except him and Taeyong. The vampire was stood beside him, his hair its natural brown and his pretty eyes sapphire blue. 

“T-Taeyong?” 

The Purebred smiled at him weakly, Jaehyun stumbled to his feet; his body extremely weak as he stared at his vampire. “What’s going on?”

“Save me, Jaehyun, I need you,” Taeyong whimpered softly, his eyes glassy as unshed tears sparkled in them. 

Jaehyun frowned in confusion, “but you’re here now? I don’t understand!” He felt the vampires hands cup his face making them stare at each other. 

Taeyong smiled shyly before bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss, Jaehyun’s eyes widened before he felt the vampire move away. “Taeyong...”

“Jaehyun, I love you; so much.” 

The humans eyes stared at the vampires, only seeing affection and commitment in Taeyong’s blazing gaze. 

Suddenly he felt the rush of energy again, the next second everything started up again. 

Hangeng looked confused as he glanced to where Jaehyun was now stood, his attention however moved back to the Purebred. 

Taeyong looked extremely powerful, his hands glowing a soft red as he moved towards Siwon. The human took a step back as he felt the energy move around him but he still had a dark smile on his face. 

“I knew it, monster.”

The Purebred chuckled darkly before raising his arm, his fingers spread as he stared at Siwon. Jaehyun watched in horror as the man was suddenly lifted from the ground, red energy constricting around his throat. 

The feel of cold metal on his throat made Jaehyun growl slightly, “monster! Release him!” Hangeng howled making Taeyong glance to him. 

Jaehyun could see Taeyong’s face soften slightly as he looked at him, “I’ll slice your handsome prince to pieces!” Hangeng threatened. 

Taeyong’s fangs flashed dangerously as a smirk played on his face, Jaehyun could feel Hangeng tremble briefly only to see the red energy around Hangeng. 

“I dare you! Kill us and become the demon that you are!” Hangeng encouraged holding the blade closer to Jaehyun’s throat. 

Jaehyun could see the pain on Taeyong’s face as he watched the blade closely, the vampires energy still moving around them. 

Hangeng growled darkly and moved the blade slowly, Jaehyun could feel hot liquid run down his neck before he was forced to the ground. Gripping his neck he could feel the blood gushing out of him. 

He felt presence beside him and glanced up to see Ten and Doyoung, both of them had worried looks as they held something against his throat. 

Jaehyun growled and glanced to the side, Hangeng was also now floating in mid air as the energy held him; Taeyong looked like a different person. His energy rolling off him and making the forest blow. 

Taeyong glared at the two scowling men in his grasp, he could sense Jaehyun’s blood and feel his human weakening. 

“Disgusting, a monster like you feels that they are allowed to love?” Siwon growled, his eyes misty as he struggled. 

Taeyong felt his chest ache making him stumble slightly; the two men glanced to each other as they felt the energy loosen. 

“A pretty face, that’s all he was ever interested in!”

“Love! Ha! Don’t make me laugh!” 

Their torments made Taeyong stumble back, his hand on his head as the other kept them captured. His thoughts were going crazy. 

Jaehyun. Love. Monster. 

“T-Taeyong,” the weak voice made him open his eyes, glancing down he could see Jaehyun reaching out for him. Afraid, Taeyong stayed where he was, his large eyes watching Jaehyun closely. 

“Jaehyun...” The human lifted his hand to stop Doyoung’s worry, he stared up at Taeyong with a weak smile. 

Hangeng and Siwon were both struggling as the vampire was distracted but it was hopeless. They both glared at the human as he spoke softly. 

“Taeyong, don’t listen to them,” Jaehyun’s voice was weak and soft as he spoke, never once taking his eyes off Taeyong. 

“You are no monster, and you will never be a monster. You taught us that it doesn’t matter what you are, everyone is the same. You took us in without even knowing us, and we thanked you by tricking you.” 

Taeyong felt tears sting his eyes as he recalled the humans lies. 

“Taeyong, you’ve taught me a lot of things but I’ve never told you.” The vampire tilted his head slightly, “Lee Taeyong, I love you, so much.” 

Jaehyun smiled gently as he saw tears run down the vampires cheeks, he groaned as he felt blood run down his chest followed by a soft cry. 

Taeyong felt the humans pain, felt his emotion, felt his love. He growled as he turned back to Siwon and Hangeng, the two men were both smirking darkly and shaking their heads. 

“Pathetic...”

The Purebred lifted his hand again, his fingers spread as he glared at the men. “The only monsters here are you! You don’t know what it means to love, to have people who care about you!” He glanced around at the others, “a family.” They all smiled as they held one another, some of them even tearing up. 

The men scoffed darkly, Taeyong grit his teeth before slowly clenching his hand. The energy around the men got tighter as Taeyong’s hand clenched until they were both left unmoving, the both of them suddenly bursting into dust. 

“No rest for the wicked,” Taeyong whispered before collapsing. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he heard the others call for Taeyong, his body too weak to move and his eyes too heavy. He briefly felt Ten shaking his shoulders and others calling his name before his vision suddenly went black. 

 

-

 

The sound of soft humming is what awoke Jaehyun from his slumber. His vision was blurred as he stared up at the figure above him, “T-Taeyong..?”

The man above chuckled softly, “close,” Jaehyun quickly sat up only to yelp in pain and fall back again. He blinked profusely to clear his vision, successfully clearing the blurriness. 

His eyebrows rose when he saw the man stood before him, it was Jaejoong. The man was ethereal, his brown hair sweeping over his forehead as his large eyes stared at Jaehyun strongly. 

“You shouldn’t move too much, you’re still weak,” Jaejoong spoke softly, giving Jaehyun a small pat on the shoulder. 

Jaehyun frowned in confusion before glancing around the room, his eyes widening when he recognised it as Taeyong’s room in the mansion. The mansion that they’d met in. 

“W-what? Why are we here? Where is Taeyong?” Jaehyun rambled his voice harsh as he felt a pain in his throat. 

Jaejoong smiled softly at him before crossing his arms, “Taeyonggie used a lot of energy, he’s with his father and Doojoon.” 

The human nodded gently, glad that his vampire was in good hands. “And what about that amulet? Is it gone? Where is it now?”

Jaejoong raised a hand, stopping the humans ramblings, “it’s been destroyed, don’t worry about it anymore. Such a terrible weapon..” the Purebred trailed off slightly. 

The sudden sound of the door slamming open made him glance over. Mark stood there, his eyes wide and wet. The younger boy ran to his side before falling to his knees beside the bed; staring up at Jaehyun with a pretty smile on his face. “Hyung! Thank god you’re okay! We were all so worried!” 

Jaehyun smiled back at the younger boy, he carefully wiped a stray tear from Mark’s cheek. “Don’t worry, where are the others?” 

“They’re all downstairs, Hyung; you’ve been asleep for almost a week!” The words took Jaehyun back slightly, he hadn’t realised he’d been asleep that long. “Jaejoong-nim has been with you all this time, healing you.” Mark explained shyly glancing at the vampire. 

Jaehyun blinked slightly at that, he glanced over at Jaejoong briefly seeing the elder Purebred watching him closely. 

They could hear movement outside and soon the others began to pour in, Jaehyun was squashed between Lucas and Jungwoo as the couple hugged him tightly. Johnny gave him a clap on the shoulder although he looked thoroughly relieved that Jaehyun was okay. 

Through the interim of people hugging him, Jaehyun saw Jaejoong move towards the door before he glanced back with a smile to the human and left. 

Jaehyun could see that Jaemin and Winwin looked better than they did, although the younger wolf was limping slightly and holding onto Jeno. He was glad to see Chenle, Renjun and Jisung again, the younger boys looked relieved and concerned all at once. 

“What were you thinking!” It was Ten that growled at him. Jaehyun glanced the the elder with a slightly sheepish look. 

“I-I’m sorry.”

“As you should be!” Ten grumbled crossing his arms slightly. Yuta elbowed him in the rib making the vampire yelp. 

“Ten! It’s done, it’s all over now.” Yuta grit slightly giving his vampire a glare. 

Jaehyun smiled weakly at them before sighing, the others all glanced to him. “Is it? Is it really over?”

“It’s a start, and for now that’s good enough,” Hansol replied crossing his arms slightly as he smiled softly at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun nodded back at him, all of them settling into soft chatter as they all informed Jaehyun as to what had happened. 

“After you and Taeyong collapsed, Yunho and the others turned up.” Johnny explained, sat crossed legged on the sofa in the corner of the room. 

“He was pretty pissed off,” Mark added. 

Johnny nodded before he continued, “rightly so, apparently Taeyong had used up most of his energy since they’d tried to steal it. If he’d kept it up he could’ve killed himself.” 

Jaehyun flinched slightly at that, his fists gripping the sheet beneath him tightly. Kun placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. 

“Luckily, Jaejoong had almost recovered and they were able to teleport us and everyone else in the tents to the mainland.” Johnny smiled, “Yunho then suggested we come back here, where he knew that we’d be safe.” 

Yuta piped up from his position by the window, “they helped us to heal our wounds, the other men all left earlier this week to go back to their families and explain everything that’s happened.”

“Hopefully, that’s planted the seed,” Kun added. 

“No more isolation...” Jaehyun whispered softly. 

The sun was setting by the time Kikwang called them for dinner, the vampire suggesting that Jaehyun stay in bed and he’d bring some food to him later. Jaehyun nodded and bid the others goodnight as they left him alone. 

Jaehyun stared out the window, anxious to know if Taeyong was okay. Where was he? Was he awake? Did he feel the same urge to see Jaehyun like Jaehyun did Taeyong? 

A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door, he smiled as he told the person to enter. Expecting to see Kikwang with his food, he was surprised however to see it was Doojoon. 

The powerful Purebred held a plate in one hand, placing it on the bedside table before glaring down at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun felt extremely vulnerable in the man’s presence. 

“T-thank you.”

Doojoon scoffed slightly before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, “what you did was reckless and stupid.” Jaehyun’s head fell slightly as the man spoke, “you could’ve gotten yourself killed,” Jaehyun nodded suddenly aware that the man in front of him was a father. 

“I know, but I just wanted it to end. I wanted Taeyong to feel free, not having to hide away because of what he is.” 

Doojoon shook his head with a soft sigh, “Taeyong is stupid, he’s never fully developed his powers and doesn’t know how to control them.” Jaehyun stayed silent as he listen to the Purebred. “Luckily for you, he holds you dearly in his heart and wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Otherwise you’d probably be dead.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he blushed slightly, unable to look up at the man as he chuckled slightly. 

“We have to take him away for a few weeks.”

The words hit Jaehyun like a ton of bricks, he whipped his head up and stared at Doojoon with panicked eyes. “What? Why? What are you talking about?” 

The Purebred pushed off the wall before sighing, “he needs the care of other Purebred’s, his body is weak and his energy levels are too low.”

“But he needs me!” Jaehyun bellowed, the thought of Doojoon taking Taeyong away from him incomprehensible. 

Doojoon growled slightly before moving closer to Jaehyun, a strong grip on the humans shirt as he pulled him closer. Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he stared at Doojoon’s flashing blue eyes. 

“Right now he needs his family.” Doojoon pushed Jaehyun back before turning and heading towards the door. 

Jaehyun called out for the Purebred to stop but he was ignored. His body was still too weak, he couldn’t pull himself out of bed. Growling at his own weakness, Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

They were taking Taeyong away and there was nothing Jaehyun could do to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end guys! Thank you so much for all the support! ☺️☺️
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me update faster!! ❤️❤️❤️


	15. Chapter 15

18 weeks.

That’s how long it’d been since Taeyong left, Jaehyun sat in the living room; Kun, Doyoung, Johnny and Yuta all sat with him. The others were all chatting amongst themselves, all chuckling at something Johnny had said.

It was into the second week when Jaehyun had suggested they go out and find Taeyong. The others had looked skeptical but agreed to go too. They’d traveled as far as they could, remembering the location of the other mansion; but it had disappeared.

Donghyuck had called out that if they didn’t want to be found then they wouldn’t be, and that Jaehyun should just be patient. It had caused a slight rift between himself and the young red haired vampire, Mark finding himself stuck in between.

They’d made their way back with no sightings of Taeyong or his family. It occurred to Jaehyun that as the Purebred’s First; Taeyong quite literally needed Jaehyun to live.

Ten had scoffed before claiming that Jaejoong had been the one healing Jaehyun so therefore had probably got a stash of his blood whilst he was recovering. Jaehyun felt sick.

Johnny glanced over at him moping, “Jaehyun, maybe you should’ve gone with Hansol and the others on the supply run.”

“Yeah, take your mind off things; they won’t be too far ahead,” Kun pitched in.

Jaehyun sighed heavily before shaking his head, “it doesn’t matter, I might just go for a lie down.”

Yuta suddenly stood up in front of him a slight glare on his face. “No. You won’t waste your life moping around in bed! You’re gonna help me and Doyoung make dinner!”

The younger human blinked at him slightly, Yuta looked almost dangerous as he glared at Jaehyun strongly. Jaehyun sighed before nodding his head, Yuta gave him a swift nod back before gesturing for him to follow into the kitchen, Doyoung following too.

By the time the others got back from the supply run, the meal was almost ready. Yuta had set Jaehyun the task of chopping everything, by the end of it he was tired and extremely hungry.

Thankfully the task had taken his mind off things, and he’d had a good laugh with Doyoung when Yuta had dropped the rice in the floor.

They all sat in the large living area to eat, Johnny informing them that some people had returned to the supply village.

Winwin told them that Seoul was starting to gain life again, he’d been keeping in contact with the doctor; Hendrey. The doctor had taken some of Siwon‘s men with him to spread the word of peace.

Slowly, the world was starting to forgive and forget everything that’d happened.

It was nearing nightfall when some of the younger members began heading to bed, Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice everyone’s sleeping patterns had changed so that everyone slept at the same time; no more of the vampires staying awake overnight.

He’d noticed that Yuta, Ten and Johnny were all talking suspiciously amongst themselves. Jaehyun frowned and stood up only for Mark to stand in front of him.

“Off to bed Hyung?” Mark asked casually. Jaehyun raised a brow slightly before looking to the doorway. Donghyuck was stood patiently, a cute innocent smile on his face that made Jaehyun raise a brow.

“What’s he so happy about?” Jaehyun pondered aloud, Mark cleared his throat and Jaehyun smiled when he saw a soft blush on the younger boy’s face. “I might stay up a bit longer, see you in the morning.”

Mark nodded before bidding Jaehyun goodnight, Jaehyun watched as the younger moved to the door and gave Donghyuck a playful hit on the shoulder making the vampire pout. Jaehyun smiled at their antics, glad that they were all happy.

His thoughts made him sigh, he was glad that his friends were all happy but that didn’t help with his emotions. He missed Taeyong.

“Jae! Come sit over here,” Johnny called giving the younger human a soft smile. Hansol was beside him on the sofa with Ten and Yuta occupying the other.

Jaehyun nodded as he made his way over, they were the only ones still up. He sat comfortably on the armchair beside Johnny’s sofa.

They settled into conversation as Yuta brought them all some tea. Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel a sudden slight tingle of familiarity, like something in the house had shifted.

Ten glanced to the younger briefly before a soft smile came over his face, he glanced at the clock seeing that it read just gone one in the morning. “I think we should all head to bed.”

The others all gave a nod in consent, Jaehyun stood up watching as the two couples made their way upstairs and into their shared rooms. Yuta gave him a soft smile before closing the door with a quiet, “sweet dreams, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun gave a weak smile back before releasing a sigh, he headed back to Taeyong’s room; that he’d claimed as his own.

Opening the door he was greeted with an alluring scent of vanilla in the air. Frowning slightly, Jaehyun pushed the door open fully only for his eyes to widen and his mouth to open agape.

Taeyong was there. Sat on the bed. His pretty eyes staring at Jaehyun with a gentle smile on his cherry lips.

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun whispered closing the door behind him and moving as quickly as he could, without tripping, in front of the bed. Taeyong stared up at him, tears glistening in his shining eyes as he smiled up at Jaehyun.

Taeyong kneeled on the bed, his hands coming up to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulders as he gazed at the human, “Jaehyunnie...”

Taking no more time, Jaehyun quickly captured the vampires lips in his own; kissing him gently at first before feeling Taeyong’s tongue dance across his palette.

Taeyong pulled the younger boy on top of him, Jaehyun’s larger body forcing him onto the bedsheet. Jaehyun pulled away to stare down at the ethereal creature beneath him.

“Taeyong, you’re so beautiful.”

The vampire blushed prettily before pulling him back down again, crushing their lips together in a messy kiss. Both fought for dominance, each tasting each other and missing the heat from the other.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads together, “I missed you so much.”

Jaehyun smiled softly before he nodded, “me too, I was worried you weren’t going to return to me.”

The vampire chuckled softly as they stared into each other’s eyes, Taeyong’s had a flicker of blue as he watched Jaehyun carefully; tilting his head silently.

“Promise you’ll never leave again.” Jaehyun whispered.

Taeyong kissed the humans nose softly, “I promise.” Smiling down at the vampire, Jaehyun brought their lips together again feeling Taeyong’s tongue explore his mouth again.

He could feel the vampires hands on his shirt, opening the buttons slowly as they kissed. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss before pulling away and sitting back on his heels; Taeyong tilted his head slightly, watching closely with wide pretty eyes.

Jaehyun shrugged off his shirt making sure to flex his newly defined muscles as he did. Taeyong bit his lip curiously, reaching his hands out to trace the strong muscle and hearing a groan from Jaehyun.

Smirking wildly, Jaehyun pounced on the vampire again making Taeyong yelp. He quickly pulled Taeyong’s shirt from his body before going for his jeans. Taeyong pushed his hands away gently, gesturing for Jaehyun to do the same.

Excitedly, Jaehyun kicked off his denims and climbed back on the bed clad in only his boxers. Taeyong was watching him closely, he moved further up the bed making sure Jaehyun was watching him as he carefully shimmied out of his jeans, biting his lip as he did.

Jaehyun licked his lips automatically, watching as the soft skin was revealed to him. His eyes widened however when he saw that Taeyong was now naked on the bed. No boxers or anything beneath his denims, his pretty cock standing at attention.

Taeyong laid back, his head turned away slightly as his cheeks flushed darkly. Jaehyun was just sat staring at him, the humans eyes making him tremble. “Jaehyunnie...”

With a look of pure lust, Jaehyun slipped between the vampires splayed thighs; his mouth attaching onto a soft thigh making Taeyong squirm.

The vampire gripped the pillow tightly as he arched his back, Jaehyun’s hands were running down his thighs as his mouth continued tracing shapes on the soft flesh.

With a slight growl, Taeyong sat up gripping the humans strong shoulder and pulling him forwards until their lips met messily.

Their tongues danced as they devoured each other’s mouths, Jaehyun kept his hands firmly on the vampires thighs still, running them across the skin and hearing Taeyong whimper into his mouth.

The vampire pushed him away again, their eyes meeting. Jaehyun couldn’t stop the smirk lingering on his lips as he saw the vampires eyes clouded over. He leaned over to draw those pretty lips to his only for Taeyong to move his head away.

Jaehyun frowned slightly, only to feel the vampires sudden strength move him until he was sat up against the headboard with the Purebred in his lap.

“Watch me,” Taeyong whispered against his lips making Jaehyun groan.

The vampire reached for the side table. Jaehyun couldn’t help himself; he reached out and held the vampires tiny waist making Taeyong whimper softly.

He grabbed the needed item and placed it on the bedsheet, Jaehyun glanced down to see a tube of lube. Taeyong’s cheeks were a soft pink as he picked the tube up and squeezed a fair amount onto his hand.

Jaehyun kept his hands on the vampires waist as Taeyong moved his hand behind himself. Jaehyun watched the vampires face closely, seeing him grimace as his fingers worked inside him.

“Taeyonggie, so pretty,” Jaehyun growled his hands moving to the vampires thighs again, his fingers gripping the skin as Taeyong’s hips rocked slightly.

The humans words making him move his fingers faster, two now inside himself as he stretched himself to accommodate Jaehyun’s hard length.

“C’mon baby, I wanna be inside you,” Jaehyun ushered.

Taeyong’s eyes were clouded with lust, a bead of sweat running down his temple. He leaned forwards kissing Jaehyun lightly and then deeper, their tongues a battle as he moved over Jaehyun’s hips. Closer.

Jaehyun grabbed for the lube beside him, but his fingers were clumsy as he unscrewed the lid, too excited and desperate. Taeyong took it from him, dipping his fingers in and coating Jaehyun’s cock with the slippery substance in slow strokes.

He wiped his hand against the blankets and rose to his knees, scooting up, watching Jaehyun’s face break open with longing as he reached around and took hold of Jaehyun’s shaft, lining it up with his stretched hole.

Jaehyun reached forward to help, gentle hands on Taeyong’s ass as he opens him, but his hands fall away as Taeyong begins to descend, the head of Jaehyun’s cock breaching his loosened ring of muscles.

It’s painful; as aroused and relaxed as Jaehyun has gotten him, even the tip of Jaehyun’s cock is different than his two fingers. A long time away from his First, it took Taeyong a while to adjust.

But Taeyong bites his lip and bears down, wriggling his hips until he’s gotten Jaehyun deeper, and then just like that he sinks all the way down; over Jaehyun’s hips, his hole stretching and burning, the stiff heat of Jaehyun’s cock sliding past all resistance, making them groan in unison.

Taeyong pauses for a moment, Jaehyun’s cock fully seated inside him, and takes another moment to adjust. Jaehyun’s hands come up again to fan out over Taeyong’s thighs, which are now trembling.

“Hurts?” he asks, his voice uneven.

“Yeah,” Taeyong replies breathlessly.

“Here, let me,” Jaehyun carefully guides Taeyong’s hips back a little further; the angle of penetration changes, and with it comes the sharp, startling pleasure of Jaehyun’s cock pressed against his prostate.

Taeyong mewls loudly. His hands finding Jaehyun’s and he links their fingers, moving instinctively, rocking in slow motions to feel that jolt of pleasure flare again and again. He feels so full but that only adds to the sensation and his cock bobs happily, as he grinds down onto Jaehyun hard.

“Taeyonggie...” Jaehyun’s voice was hard, through grit teeth. They’re still palm to palm, linked. “Move, move your hips...”

Taeyong smirked down at him, face hot and damp from sweat. Gotcha. “Feels good Jaehyunnie~” He does it again.

“More,” Jaehyun commanded breathlessly. Taeyong slowly rose up, allowing Jaehyun’s cock to drag near out of his channel, then he falls back into place.

Jaehyun’s fingers clench against his; the muscles in his forearms bunch as he moves his arms and allows Taeyong to fuck himself on Jaehyun’s cock, guiding him back and forth, and Taeyong sets up a smooth rhythm that lasts for long minutes.

Jaehyun jerked his hips upward, forcing himself deeper with a grunt, before losing the energy to focus or just his mind because his face is carved in a blissful look, hungry, his eyes glinting at Taeyong darkly.

Groaning, Jaehyun lets go of Taeyong’s hands and quickly gripped his cock, which stands at attention, calling Jaehyun like a serenade. He quickly reached beside him until his hand is slick with lubricant and curls his fist around Taeyong’s erection.

The Purebred bucks into him, leaning backward, planting his hands on the tops of Jaehyun’s strong thighs to steady himself as he rides him, cock sliding in and out of his ass, need and relief tangling up in his stomach.

Taeyong’s heart is pounding loudly as he sucks in a strangled breath, letting it go as Jaehyun surprises him with another quick pump upward, driving the vampire insane and making his fingers grip Jaehyun’s thighs stronger.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun growls, “I’m close. C’mon.”

Taeyong flushed prettily, moving his hips faster; up, down; rough, inelegant movements, as Jaehyun’s fist tightened, jerking his prick in short, quick pulls, twisting his wrist down.

A soft whimper is all the warning Jaehyun has before Taeyong comes undone, shooting over Jaehyun’s fingers, long streaks of sticky release coating his chest and stomach.

Dizziness takes over the vampire, his eyes immediately drawn to Jaehyun’s throat. As if feeling his eyes, Jaehyun growled darkly, “bite me, do it.”

Still trembling from his orgasm, Taeyong glanced down at the smirking human beneath him before quickly latching his fangs onto the pale throat.

Embarrassingly, Taeyong feels himself contract around Jaehyun’s cock as he continues riding him, harder, too far gone to be fearful about hurting him as he sucked the blood from his throat.

Jaehyun gripped the vampires hips, uncaring about the stickiness, feeling his body tremble at the blood leaving his body. He groaned loudly with a shout of Taeyong’s name on his lips as he climaxed.

Taeyong felt the warm splash of his climax deep inside, coating the slide of his cock, more intoxicating than the slippery lube which created such a sweet friction. Taeyong gave the humans throat a gentle lick before pulling away, glancing down at the handsome boy beneath him.

Jaehyun comes hard, squeezing his eyes shut; his grip now handfuls of the duvet underneath him; the cords of his neck standing out.

It’s a blissful moment as Taeyong watches the boy come down from his high, his hips rocking gently making Jaehyun groan. The human watching him closely as they gazed at each other. Taeyong rises slowly, and disengages Jaehyun’s softening cock from his body.

He’s sore and sticky and exhausted and it’s all so fucking wonderful, giving Jaehyun a shy smile; he kissed his nose gently before settling down beside him.

Jaehyun’s arm wedges beneath him, wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer, and Taeyong snakes a leg between Jaehyun’s thighs.

“Jaehyunnie, I love you.”

That makes the human smile softly, a hand coming to stroke some hair out of Taeyong’s face. He kissed the vampires lips gently, before leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Taeyonggie.”

 

-

 

Donghyuck smiled as he glanced at the snoozing human beside him, the whole mansion seemed a lot more relaxed. Taeyong’s return had brought a sense of balance back to the home; he could feel it.

Keeping his return a secret from Jaehyun had been a problem last night, Donghyuck could tell that Mark had wanted to tell the elder human.

Shaking his head slightly, Donghyuck smiled down at the human stroking a finger down his cheek softly watching as Mark’s nose scrunched cutely.

He could hear the sounds of the other members waking up, shuffling in the corridor and the slight muffled of voices. Glancing to the clock he could see it was almost 10am, Donghyuck stretched before leaning over the human beside him.

Donghyuck kissed Mark’s nose softly hearing the elder boy grumble as he began to awaken.

Mark’s eyes fluttered open only to be met with the sight of a smiling vampire above him. The red head leaned forwards, his fangs glistening slightly, Mark pouted and pushed the vampire away slightly hearing Donghyuck chuckle softly. Mark hoped the younger boy didn’t see his flushed cheeks.

The bed dipped as Donghyuck headed towards the bathroom; the door closing behind him. Mark sighed before sitting up, stretching his arms over his head and smiling in content.

There was a soft knock on the door to which Mark told them to enter, Doyoung poked his head around the door; a soft smile on his face as he glanced over to Mark on the bed.

“Morning, get dressed and come downstairs, Taeyong-Hyung wants to speak with us all.” Doyoung smiled as he spoke, seeing Mark give a nod of his head before he left.

The bathroom door opened again followed by a dishevelled Donghyuck, his red hair poking at all angles as he glanced around the door, “What was that?”

Mark blinked at the vampire, he giggled gently making Donghyuck tilt his head slightly. “It was Doyoung-Hyung, Taeyong-Hyung wants to speak with us all so hurry up and shower.”

The vampire raised a brow, a cheeky look in his eye, “you know Hyung, it’d be quicker if we showered together.”

Mark’s eyes widened before a soft flush set on his cheeks, he quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at the vampires head, “yah! You brat!” He could hear Donghyuck chuckle as the vampire closed the door behind him.

They headed down to the main room, Mark was glad they weren’t the last to arrive. Taeyong was stood at the front, the others all sat on the chairs, sofas or on the carpet.

The Purebreds presence gave everyone a feeling of relaxation, Donghyuck smiled widely before running up to Taeyong and pulling him into a hug. Taeyong smiled softly and hugged the younger vampire back, giving him a soft tap on the hair.

When they were all finally gathered together, Taeyong cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone.

“Umm, I don’t really know where to start,” Taeyong bit his lip nervously as he glanced at all the faces in the room. They were all giving him encouraging gazes, “first, I want to say thank you to all of you for what we’ve accomplished.”

They all nodded and smiled at the Purebred waiting for him to continue, “my parents took me away to help me heal faster, I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone of my whereabouts for the past few weeks.” He glanced at Jaehyun briefly as he spoke.

“Civilisation is slowly starting to piece itself back together, this home is open to all of you if any of you choose a different path.” His last words were spoken in a softer tone, glancing at the others in hope that they’d see the underlining of his words.

It was Ten that stood up, a large grin on his face, “Taeyonggie, no one is going anywhere, we’re a family.” Yuta stood up beside the vampire, nodding to Taeyong with a smile on his face.

Doyoung and Taeil stood next both of them smiling as they gazed at Taeyong. Donghyuck and Mark stood, their hands intwined as they too smiled towards the Purebred.

Hansol, Johnny, Jungwoo and the other wolves all stood with smiles and nodded to the vampire. Jaemin and Jeno too with Renjun and Jisung beside them.

Taeyong’s smile widened as he glanced between them all, they were his family; they’d been through a lot together and were still smiling. He glanced to the side seeing Jaehyun still sat, although a smile was on his face he remained seated, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel slightly worried.

Mark glanced to the elder human with a raised brow, “Hyung,” Jaehyun looked over to him before smirking back at Taeyong.

The Purebred watched as he stood and approached him, Taeyong tilted his head curiously only to feel Jaehyun’s hands on his neck pulling him closer until their lips met.

The others all cooed at them but Taeyong and Jaehyun ignored them, the human pulled away to rest their foreheads together.

“Taeyong, we’re all still here now because of you, you saved us all.” The others made sounds of agreement behind them, Jaehyun pulled the vampire against his chest; holding him in a strong hug. He petted the soft hair as he held a hand on Taeyong’s head, moving to his ear to whisper softly, so that the others couldn’t hear. “Taeyong, I love you.”

The vampire relaxed in his hold, his shoulders trembling slightly. “Hyung, don’t cry,” Donghyuck said softly from behind seeing tears fall from Taeyong’s eyes.

Jaehyun pulled away with a soft smile, wiping the tears from Taeyong’s cheeks. The Purebred gazed at him, his pretty eyes glistening, “Thank you.” Taeyong’s words made Jaehyun raise a brow, he shook his head with a soft chuckle before turning to face the others again.

They were all smiling at the couple, Johnny gave Jaehyun an encouraging nod making the younger smile back at him.

“No matter what happens in the future, we’ll conquer it,” Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong, linking their hands. “Together.”

 

 

-

 

Three years later...

 

“Donghyuck-ah, Jeno-yah! Come and help me set the table!” Doyoung called from the kitchen. The two vampires glanced to him before moving, both of them pouting at having to do work.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle as the two entered the mansion, he was currently sat outside under the gazebo as the sun blared down on them. Taeyong was also somewhere in the mansion, helping Doyoung.

He watched as the others ran around the garden, all smiles and full of life. It was sometime last year when Hendery had visited them as well as two of his colleagues; Xiaojun and YangYang. The three had been busy making a potion that helped vampires withstand the sun. Jaehyun could see in all the vampires faces that they were thankful and had missed the sun.  
He was broke from his thoughts when a tap came on his arm, glancing to the side he saw it was Johnny; he had plates of food in his hands and gestured to the table. Jaehyun quickly moved some of the things off and helped the elder place the food.

“You know, I think they’ve made too much,” Mark commented from Johnny’s other side.

Johnny just laughed softly, patting Mark’s head before going back into the mansion. Jaehyun glanced to the younger boy, watching as he got up and headed over to the others. Renjun and Chenle had Lucas in a headlock, the two younger’s holding the werewolf down as he laughed.

Shaking his head at their antics, Jaehyun could see Jisung approaching him with a smile on his face. “How’s the birthday boy?”

“Hyung...” Jisung groaned embarrassed, “I told Doyoung-Hyung that all this wasn’t necessary.”

Jaehyun chuckled at that, “hey, you’re only eighteen once.” Jisung had to laugh at that, scratching his hair distractingly, he made his way over to his vampire. Renjun’s eyes gleaming as he approached. Jaehyun watched as the vampire kissed the taller boy’s cheek softly before they both turned to laugh at Lucas’s funny faces.

It made Jaehyun wonder where his vampire was, Taeyong had been absent all day. Standing up from his chair, Jaehyun made his way past the others and into the mansion.

The smell of delicious food made him glance into the kitchen. Doyoung, Yuta and Hansol were all moving around the kitchen preparing dishes; Johnny and Ten were stood to the side waiting for their instructions.

Jaehyun shook his head with a chuckle before moving further into the mansion, he could feel the vampires presence. Making his way up the stairs, Jaehyun instinctively walked towards their room.

The door was slightly ajar so he peered around the wood, Taeyong was sat quietly on the windowsill; glancing outside with a soft smile on his face.

Jaehyun couldn’t help his own smile from forming on his lips, “you know, it’d be better if you were downstairs with everyone having fun.”

Taeyong quickly glanced to the human before standing up abruptly, he had a soft blush on his cheeks as he glanced to the floor. “I was just on my way down,” Taeyong spoke quietly.

Jaehyun raised a brow before shaking his head, he made his way over to the smaller man before wrapping his strong arms around him.

“Your smile is so pretty, Taeyonggie.” That made the vampire chuckle softly, “is there anything wrong?” Jaehyun quickly asked, pulling away slightly so he could see the vampires face.

Taeyong shook his head before he leaned up gently, giving Jaehyun a soft kiss. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

The human raised a brow, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands. “Taeyong.” Biting his lip, Taeyong sighed before moving out of the humans arms and moving to sit on the bed.

“I’m selfish.”

Jaehyun frowned at the vampires words, quickly moving to sit next to him on the bed and holding his hand gently, “what are you talking about? You’re not selfish at all.”

“I am,” Taeyong’s eyes were shining slightly as he spoke, “I’m keeping them all here, they could be out there living their lives together. But instead I want them here, I don’t want any of them to go.” By the end of his words, the vampire was in tears.

Jaehyun held him close, the frown still on his face; “you’re not forcing anyone to do anything. Everyone here loves you, no one is going to leave you.”

Jaehyun knew that the vampire had overheard some of the others talking, Kun had suggested that they head back to China to see what’s been happening there. He knew that Yuta had also mentioned about visiting Japan.

A soft knock on the door made them both look up, Jeno was stood there with a soft smile on his face. “Doyoung-Hyung asked me to come find you guys,” he glanced to Taeyong before moving into the room and kneeling on the floor in front of the Purebred. “Hyung?”

“Don’t worry, Jeno, we’ll be down soon,” Taeyong feigned a smile.

The younger vampire shook his head, “Hyung, you should listen to Jaehyun-Hyung.” Taeyong frowned at the younger vampires words. “No one is leaving you, no matter where we are; we’ll always find our way back home.”

With that, Jeno patted the Purebreds knee before making his way out of the room; his signature eye smile on his pretty face as he left.

Taeyong sat blinking, Jaehyun chuckled slightly before standing up; he held his hand out for his vampire. “Cmon, lets join the rest of the family.”

The Purebred’s face bloomed in a pretty smile, he took Jaehyun’s offered hand and was pulled up. Jaehyun gave him a kiss on the cheek before gesturing for them to go. Taeyong followed after his human back down the stairs and into the gardens.

 

-

 

It was well into the early hours of the morning when they all returned to their rooms. Jisung had been overwhelmed with the love and gifts all his Hyung’s had prepared for him. Renjun had been the first one to suggest going to bed, claiming he still needed to give Jisung his own gift. Doyoung had nearly fainted.

Jaehyun growled as Taeyong kissed his mouth, the vampires tongue doing wonders to him. He felt his knees hit the bed before the Purebred pushed him down. Jaehyun smirked into the kiss as he moved towards the headboard, sitting up and pulling the vampire into his lap.

They were both naked, Taeyong pulled away and rested their foreheads together a soft laugh escaping him. “What?” Jaehyun pondered.

“I’m just so happy,” Taeyong answered innocently.

Jaehyun growled again before latching their lips together messily, he heard Taeyong moan into his mouth; swallowing his precious mewls and feeling the vampire tremble.

“Taeyong, I need you.”

The vampire pulled away before glancing up at Jaehyun through hooded eyes, he felt Taeyong’s tongue dart out over his neck before tracing his collarbones. Jaehyun kept his gaze on the vampire seeing Taeyong’s eyes flash blue.

With a smirk, Jaehyun quickly manoeuvred them taking Taeyong off guard as he pushed him down into the soft sheets.

Taeyong tilted his head prettily, his hands by his head as his hair fanned out over the pillow. “Taeyong, you’re so beautiful...” the vampire blushed softly at Jaehyun’s words.

Tracing his hands down the side of Taeyong’s soft waist, Jaehyun made his way down the vampires body. His tongue tracing patterns on the unblemished skin making Taeyong gasp.

When he reached the vampires navel, he dipped his tongue in, softly glancing at the vampire seeing him biting his lip with his eyes squeezed shut. His chest heaving heavily as he breathed, Jaehyun hummed against his hip bone; his teeth dragging over the raised skin softly.

Jaehyun paused and moved away to observe the vampires cock, it was stood at attention; almost calling Jaehyun.

He felt the vampire shift before he met the sapphire eyes, “Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked, breathless.

The human smirked before leaning down and licking at the vampires cock. He heard Taeyong choke in surprise and felt his body shift on the bed. He licked up and down, easily swallowing it.

Taeyong arched prettily, his body an instrument under Jaehyun’s ministrations.

“My god, Taeyonggie, I’m going to eat you alive,” he said, voice deep and rough. He continued to suck sloppily, tongue lapping and saliva running down his chin. He didn’t care, he wanted the vampire.

Beneath him Taeyong was shaking and gasping, trying to smother the sounds by covering his mouth. The humans lips twitched. Oh no, there would be none of that.

His hand quickly whipped up, grabbing one of Taeyong’s wrists and pulling it down, he carefully pinned it to the mattress. The vampires other hand gripping the pillow beside his head tightly.

Taeyong stuttered on a moan, biting his lip and trying to silence himself. Jaehyun growled. He let the vampires cock slide from his mouth.

Before Taeyong could whimper in disappointment, the human closed his lips just over the flushed crown and sucked.

“Ahh! Ohh!” Taeyong cried out loudly. “J-Jaehyun!”

Mm, that was more like it.

He swallowed down again and again, and Taeyong grew louder and louder. Jaehyun raised his head just before he could finish, and closed his hand around the vampires cock, pumping it as he felt Taeyong tremble and cry out beneath him.

He watched with rapt fascination at the way Taeyong’s stomach trembled and his hips stuttered. The young Purebred’s moans ended on a soft sigh as he sagged back on the bed.

The human stared at his hand, still wrapped around Taeyong’s cock. The creamy and white essence dribbled down his knuckles. He lifted his hand and licked it away. “Fuck,” he growled. Why did Taeyong taste so good?

Beneath him the vampire leaned up on his elbows. “Jaehyunnie?”

Heat raged through the human like a wildfire. He was nowhere near satisfied.

He grabbed Taeyong, making him yelp, and flipped him onto his stomach. With his hand resting on the vampires back to hold him down, Jaehyun dropped his head down to his ass and licked.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong shrieked. “Wh-what are you—oooh fuuck—“

Jaehyun groaned, shoving his tongue into the vampires hole and licking sloppily. He could feel Taeyong’s shudders under his hand, could hear his unrestrained cries.

He slid his hand under Taeyong to stroke him, which earned him a loud moan of his name. The vampires clock coming alive again with his ministrations.

Jaehyun didn’t stopped until he had thoroughly wet and stretched Taeyong’s entrance with his fingers and tongue. Saliva didn’t replace lubricant however, and when Jaehyun rose from the bed, he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand.

He was honestly surprised when he turned around and didn’t come. Taeyong was lying on his side, face flushed and wet with tears, body flushed and bruised and open for him; his cock hard and his body with a sheen of sweat. His hair was a mess. He was gorgeous.

Jaehyun approached the bed, touching his heavy cock as he did. Taeyong’s eyes landed on the impressive member and he slowly sat up. Jaehyun grinned cheekily, tilting his head. “Like what you see, baby?”

Taeyong’s heart hammered in his chest. He bit his lip slightly, his fangs gleaming under the soft light, he reached out to take the lube from the human.

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong, kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaned forward to kiss the head of his cock. It twitched at the contact, cum dribbling down onto Taeyong’s lips. While he kissed there, his hands started to cover the length in lube.

“S-shit,” the human rasped. The veins in his cock bulged as Taeyong’s hands rubbed over it, and his mouth continued to worship. “You look so pretty like this Taeyonggie~.”

With his left hand he tangled his fingers in Taeyong’s messy hair and jerked his head up. He stared down into sapphire eyes before focusing on his lips, plump and wet with cum.

With a smirk he leaned down and kissed him, tongue pushing into Taeyong’s mouth. It was aggressive and demanding and in his grip, Taeyong wilted.

He pushed the vampire back onto the bed and lowered onto him, fitting his larger body between open legs.

Taeyong stared up at him, holding his breath as the human grabbed his heavy cock and pressed it against his entrance. The vampire curled his fingers into the pillow and waited, spreading his legs further and tilting his ass upward.

It took every ounce of Jaehyun’s willpower to not plunge into Taeyong, which would have ended in pain. He wanted his vampire to feel good. Instead, trembling, he sank into him inch by inch.

He watched the vampires face closely as he frowned in discomfort; Jaehyun heard his sharp intake of breath.

When he was settled in as deep as he dared, he groaned and dropped his head to the human’s shoulder. “How’s that feel, Taeyonggie?” He asked huskily.

“Good, f-feels good, Jaehyunnie...”

Jaehyun grinned and stared down at him. “Taeyong,” he purred, “you are mine. I'm going to ruin you.”

Taeyong let out a raspy whine. He had no doubt about it. Heat seared him, but it didn’t burn. He leaned up, placing soft kissed on the humans jaw. “Whatever you want.”

Taeyong’s show of submission was almost as much of a turn on as seeing the powerful vampire sucking his cock. He groaned, grinding his teeth, before drawing back for that first thrust.

The vampire didn’t even bother trying to smother or hold back his cry. He saw stars as Jaehyun slammed into him, again and again, as the human fell into a merciless rhythm.

Taeyong, choking on a sob and whining the humans name, lay beneath him, open and willingly giving his body over. He kissed gently down Taeyong’s neck and chest, leaving a slew of small bruises behind, and licked his nipples until they were red and sore.

The vampires voice hitched on a desperate cry and he placed his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, desperate for an anchor.

“Jaehyunnie... Jaehyun please...!” He begged.

Jaehyun bucked his hips. Taeyong’s legs were up and his thighs squeezing him deliciously. He kissed at his open mouth.

“What do you need, Taeyonggie?”

He blushed prettily, sweat running down his face. “I need to come—“

“You just had to tell me, baby,” he grunted between thrusts. He quickly snaked a hand between their sweaty bodies, gripping the vampires cock and stroking him in time with his hard thrusts.

Taeyong’s jaw fell open and he closed his eyes as the humans fingers squeezed. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He quickly latched his fangs onto the humans throat as he squeezed him with his legs as he came, harder than before, body shuddering.

Meanwhile the human continued to thrust into him, his rumbling growl filling the room, before he came with a roar, the sting on his throat pushing him over the edge.

With a soft kiss to Taeyong’s temple, Jaehyun slowly pulled out, spilling cum on the bed. He sat up on his knees to admire Taeyong’s disheveled, absolutely ruined state.

The vampire hit his thigh playfully before reaching to the side for a discarded shirt, Jaehyun watched as the vampire cleaned them both down before covering them both with the duvet.

Jaehyun pulled the smaller body closer to him, feeling Taeyong’s hands on his chest. “Taeyong, I love you so much.”

He could see the vampires cheeks flush a pretty pink before a kiss landed on his chest; just above his heart. “I love you too, Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun’s grin took up his whole face, everything was slowly starting to look like normality again. 

He’d found his new family and this time he wouldn’t let them be harmed. He kissed the vampire asleep on his chest, “Taeyong, you are my world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that showed an interest in my story!  
> Comments and Kudos!~~


End file.
